Love Story
by Froggylover4281
Summary: They fell for each other the moment they first met. And they were best friends until one skiing trip changed it all. Crazy stalkers, hypothermia, one party, a world tour- they're obstacles Austin and Ally have to face in order to be with The One. But it's worth it. Obstacles are their whole love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, whoever's reading this, this is a very random Austin &Ally love story that I piled together an quintessence. This is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And also, please review! I just love getting reviews! They just make me glow inside!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I smile as Austin walks onstage. He waves at the crowd. "I have a song for you guys," he says. "It was written by my good friend, Ally Dawson. Here it is. Hit it guys!" He gestures toward the band, and they start playing. **(1)**

_R5_

_Fog lights out of sight_

_High tops lace it up converse chucks tight_

_Spikes up_

_Gloves cut strapped up_

_Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up_

_Spotlight_

_This is our time_

_Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life_

_So tough_

_This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready set rock_

_Show em what we got_

_Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock_

_Just can't stop_

_Going into earthquake after shock_

_Ready set rock_

_Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up_

_The sky high can you take the limelight?_

_Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive_

_Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify_

_Tongue tied when you look in my eyes_

_Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite_

_So sweet metal beat the speaker cries_

_Rock won't get caught cuz we never hide_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready ready or not_

_Ready set rock_

_Show em what we got_

_Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock_

_Just can't stop_

_Going into earthquake after shock_

_Ready set rock_

Austin is performing the song with his four siblings, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, and Rydel. **(2) **With them, Austin's stage name is "Ross." But when he's singing solo, he's just Austin. I can't help but notice how cute he looks when his hair flops back and forth onstage. That's what I liked about Dallas. But he turned out to be a thieving scoundrel.

"Ally!" Austin says, running offstage. He opens his eyes wide for a hug. "We can hug when you're less sweaty," I say, holding Austin back. I chuckle, remembering the time he got a fake tan because he thought I had a crush on him. **(3) **But I frown a bit as I remember how freaked out he was when he thought that. He'd never like someone like me.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I really wish Ally had given me the hug. Maybe I shouldn't have sweated so much. Well, not that I can control it. But still.

I can hear Rocky and Riker snickering from behind me, and I frown. I hate it when they tease me about being in love with girls. Well, I can't really hear them, but I can tell that's what they're talking about. But it's not like she'd ever like me in that way.

* * *

><p>Rydel <strong>(4)<strong>

Next to me, I hear Rocky and Riker snickering, saying that a "cute-looking" girl like Ally would never like a "punk rock star" like Austin. I raise my eyebrows at them, and they realize that I had overheard. They stop talking.

Riker and Rocky are wrong. Most people would love "Ross," or Austin, just because he's a "punk rock star." Though I wouldn't exactly describe Austin as "punk." Just a rock star.

How can Austin not see that Ally has a crush on him? Isn't it obvious?

And how can Ally not notice Austin's obvious crush on her? You can tell just by the way that they look at each other. Sometimes seeing couples just makes me want to barf. But Rocky says it's just because I've never had romance in my life before. **(5)**

"Time for the meet 'n' greet!" I yell, causing Austin to look up from his nails. He had been stammering to Ally for quite a while. He seemed nervous. Which was weird for him, since he always says, "Austin Moon _never_ gets nervous." **(6)**

I pull him to the table where we are supposed to be sitting down at, giving out fre autographs and whatnot. Sometimes I hate having to autograph things. My arm gets tired after a while.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I watch as R5 have the meet 'n' greet. Crazy fans run up to each of them, screaming, "Can I have your autograph?" I would probably hate it if I were a celebrity! And not just because of my stage fright. I mean, there's the paparazzi, the press, crazy screaming fans, possibly even stalkers… I shuddered. And not to mention posers on Twitter and Facebook! **(7)**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

While signing portraits, I keep my eyes on Ally the whole time. She is staring into space, her book clutched in her hand. **(8) **My signatures come out sloppy, but I don't really care. Even when the crazy fan girls throw stuff at me. Because I'm too busy looking at Ally. My one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, I don't own Austin &amp; Ally. C'mon, I'm thirteen! I'm too young!<strong>

**I don't own the song, "Ready Set Rock!" R5 owns it.**

**Together, they make up the band R5. Ratliff isn't really their sibling, he's their best friend. And his name's not really Ratliff, either. His real name's Ellington.**

**Episode 3: Secrets and Songbooks. Episode Summary: Nah, I'm too lazy to give you a summary.**

**Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that Rydel's the only girl in the band. How does she live?**

**I'm not sure if this is true or not. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't.**

**Have you ever noticed it? Take episode 3 for example. "What, no! Austin's not nervous. Austin never gets nervous." ~Dez. **

**Have you ever noticed how many posers there are on Facebook and Twitter? I don't do Facebook, but still, I've seen a lot of posers…**

**Ally seems to carry that book around everywhere! What do you think?**

**Bye for now! And please review!**

**~Christi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Thanks to all the people who added one of my stories to Favorites!**

**So, not too many people read this one, but I'm still going to have a contest anyway! I need one OC. You can P.M. me it.**

**It's closed whenever I say it's closed.**

**And also, I might not use the OC right away. I'm just going to need it eventually. Also, it can't be related to a story character.**

**So here's what I need-**

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Family Members:**

**Pets, if any:**

**Which country he/she originates from:**

**What He/She thinks of Auslly:**

**The contest won't be closed anytime soon. At least, I don't think it will be. I want to get at least 10 entries, so…**

**And also, please review!**

**And also, thanks to Writer Fever!**

**And also, (I just feel like telling you twice) please review!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

The next day, I stand behind the counter of the Sonic Boom. R5 walks in, bickering about something. I roll my eyes and wipe some crumbs off the counter.

Apparently, somebody chose to ignore the store's 'No Food Allowed' rule.

And by somebody, I mean Dez.

Suddenly Trish pushes the five teenagers to the ground, dressed in a superhero costume. "Guess who got a job at Party City?" she asks. I roll my eyes. "You," I reply. Trish nods. Austin asks, "How are you so good at this game, Ally?" I roll my eyes and continue wiping off the counter.

Uh, Austin?

It's kind of obvious.

* * *

><p>Dez<p>

I run into the Sonic Boom, throwing bits of cheese on the floor. I had lost a mouse a few minutes ago. "Hey!" Ally yells from behind the counter. "Dez! There's no food in the store!" I begin to pout. "But I lost my pet mouse!" I whine. "I'll never find Mr. Mousey again!" Ally chuckles. "You named your mouse Mr. Mousey?" she asks, chuckling. I blush.

I want my mouse back.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I turn back to Rydel. "You were saying?" I ask. Rydel replies, "Yeah. Okay. As I was saying, we're going to Colorado next week! How did you not hear me?" I shrug. "So…" I say. 'We're just going to go to Colorado and do nothing. Sit in the cabins all day long." Rydel rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Austin!" she says. "We go to Colorado every year! And you always love it there! We're going to go tubing, and sledding, and skiing, and skating, too! Doesn't that sound a little bit fun? And plus, we're allowed to bring one guest each!" I rub at my chin, pretending to think about who I want to bring.

But it's kind of obvious that I want to bring Ally.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

"You can take a break now!" my father yells from upstairs. I sigh in relief and head into the practice room. I sit down at the old piano and play a few notes, trying to think of a new song. For Austin or R5. It doesn't matter. Eventually a song comes to me, and I start playing on the piano.

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just cant stop thinking_

_You make me weaken_

_Don't you know I will be true_

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

The door swings open and I jump. It's Rydel.

"Hi!" she says, sitting down on the couch. "Nice song! Who's it for?"

I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks. It's for Austin, but of course I don't say it out loud. "Uh," I mutter, "it's for this guy I have a crush on. His name's Dallas."

But that isn't true. Dallas and I used to go out, but then he dumped me for some other girl named Eva. Grrr.

* * *

><p>Rydel<p>

I just about smirked when I heard Ally's answer. Sure, she might have liked a guy named Dallas at one point, but she obviously she likes Austin now, right? I smile andtell her, "Oh Okay. I'll just leave now, then." Then I get up and walk out.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I put my head to the door, listening to Ally and Rydel talking. Then I hear something. Footsteps. I quickly run downstairs, trying my best to be unnoticeable.

So.

Ally doesn't like me.

She still likes that cheater, Dallas.

What does she see in him, anyway?

Well.

It's not like she'd like me that way, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So. I don't know when Austin and Ally are going to get together. That is, if I make them get together.<strong>

**There are many ways this story could go.**

**Austin could invite Dallas' girlfriend, maybe, and they'd start going out, and Dallas would break up with her.**

**Then he and Ally would end up together.**

**Or maybe, Ally will end up with Austin.**

**It can go either way.**

**And I think know which way I want it to go.**

**And also, I think I may have a hundred chapters.**

**Well, gotta go! Bye for now!**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**

**And also, OCS! P.M. me!  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So… this is the third chapter, right?**

**I really want to have 100 chapters!**

**Real badly!**

**So this might be a long story.**

**I actually plan every scene out in my head each night.**

**I'm about one month ahead at the moment?**

**I need to catch up.**

**Also, please review!**

**And I think I might need some more OCs, so…**

**And I need some Auslly haters for the OCs! People that will try to break them up!**

**So this is the third chapter!**

**Moving on with the story!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm making Ally have a diary entry in here, it's probably really bad, please don't judge!**

**So, that's all for my author's note!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I sit in the practice room for a few more minutes, thinking about Austin. I sigh and prop my leather songbook into my lap. I open the pages and close it again.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

That goes on for about a minute, until I take my gel pen out from behind my ear and start writing a diary entry.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Okay, I sincerely hope Austin does not read this entry._

_Because he might turn himself orange. AGAIN._

_And we all know that looked very disturbing. So, Austin, if you are reading this right now, I advise you to close it right away._

_And if I catch you reading this I will **KILL YOU**._

_Because this stuff isn't about Dallas._

_And so the person I am talking about shall remain nameless._

_I'm in love._

_Three simple words: I'm. In. Love._

_And this isn't like my used-to-be crush on Dallas. I am seriously in love. And if I could control myself I wouldn't be._

_And Austin, if you're still reading this, here's a hint: It's Dez!_

_Not. That would be weird._

_I'm choosing to describe this person exactly how I described Dallas. Only not a cheater boyfriend._

_He has kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. We work so close to each other, yet so far apart, and he smells just like a fresh summer breeze. And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas? and I just feel all tingly when I'm near him, I honestly can't help it. If Austin's still reading this *shivers* then he's probably figured out who I have a crush on… Austin, I'm going to **KILL YOU.**_

_Well, probably not, because that way I won't have to tell you how I truthfully feel, which is something I'm not good at…_

_I think I'm done writing for now. Bye!_

_~Love, Ally_

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I see Ally coming down the stairs. She's holding her book in one hand.

I've got to read it in my spare time.

"Hi, Ally!" I say, and my heart starts pumping. I can feel sweat on my palms, and I wipe it off on my ripped jeans. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She nods yes, and I walk her up to the practice room. Obviously, I'm going to talk about the trip to Colorado.

"So," I say. "Every year, my family goes on a trip to Colorado. We drive, and this year we're each allowed to invite one guest. Do you wanna go?"

I can almost see a pink tinge on Ally's face, but then figure it must be make-up. "Me?" Ally repeats. "Yep," I say. "You can write songs while we're there, maybe."

For a second I think I see Ally frown a bit. I pinch myself hard.

"So?" I say, and Ally nods. "Yeah!" she says enthusiastically. "Of course I'll go!" She hugs me and runs out the door. I notice something brown laying on the floor.

She left something.

And by something, I mean her book.

I casually flip to the latest entry, and am surprised when I realize she wrote in her book today. I read the page. It says,

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Okay, I sincerely hope Austin does not read this entry._

_Because he might turn himself orange. AGAIN._

_And we all know that looked very disturbing. So, Austin, if you are reading this right now, I advise you to close it right away._

_And if I catch you reading this I will **KILL YOU**._

_Because this stuff isn't about Dallas._

_And so the person I am talking about shall remain nameless._

_I'm in love._

_Three simple words: I'm. In. Love._

_And this isn't like my used-to-be crush on Dallas. I am seriously in love. And if I could control myself I wouldn't be._

_And Austin, if you're still reading this, here's a hint: It's Dez!_

_Not. That would be weird._

_I'm choosing to describe this person exactly how I described Dallas. Only not a cheater boyfriend._

_He has kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. We work so close to each other, yet so far apart, and he smells just like a fresh summer breeze. And what is cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas? and I just feel all tingly when I'm near him, I honestly can't help it. If Austin's still reading this *shivers* then he's probably figured out who I have a crush on… Austin, I'm going to **KILL YOU.**_

_Well, probably not, because that way I won't have to tell you how I truthfully feel, which is something I'm not good at…_

_I think I'm done writing for now. Bye!_

_~Love, Ally_

I close the book in surprise, and let it drop to the floor. The door slams open and Ally pokes her head inside. She notices her book lying on the floor (I happened to drop it exactly where she left it. I don't think she noticed I read it.) and picks it up. Then, chewing her hair nervously, she runs outside.

I feel happier than I have in a long time.

Ally loves me!

Pfft… I knew that…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's the third chapter… yippee!<strong>

**I just love writing!**

**If writing were a human, I'd adore him!**

**Or her…**

**Time to get to bed and plan until February!**

**Or something like that.**

**Man, I have got to write my plans down.**

**Well, just the highlights of them, anyway.**

**And also, I need more reviews!**

**Or else I'm just all, "Why bother?"**

**So, yeah.**

**Review please!**

**~Christi**

**ROCK ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey y'all… **

**Fourth chapter! Almost my fifth!**

**Thank you to the four people who reviewed my story!**

**Not too many, but still! Thank you!**

**I had a very bad morning.**

**I stubbed my toe on my bookshelf.**

**I choked on some orange juice.**

**The people who are working on the backyard won't stop banging on the walls and its giving me a headache.**

**But I actually got some reviews yesterday! I feel on top of the world right now!**

**Thanks!**

**~Christi **

**ROCK ON! - That does not sound like something I would normally say.**

**Oh, well.**

**And more OCs, please? They're fun to read, not to mention that I need some in my story.**

**For the OCs, are any of them going to hate the idea of Auslly? Or do I have to make them up?**

**Well, I'm fine with making them up, it's just…**

**I have so much homework and barely any time do my FanFics!**

**And apparently I have four going on at the same time!**

**Geez!**

**So, can someone give me a 5th review? I would really appreciate it.**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Rocky<p>

I have to admit, Ally looks kind of cute. Even when she's chewing her hair.

I can see why Austin is falling for her. I smile slightly as she comes walking downstairs with her book. She's chewing her shoulder-length brunette hair. I turn around and begin talking.

"Hi, everyone!" I say. "How are you? I'm good. So, Colorado next week, huh? Sounds fun. Can't wait!"

People begin to stare at me like I'm some kind of maniac. I blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know what should go on from now until next week, so… they're at Colorado, now!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

Colorado is breathtaking. It has glistening icicles, and beautiful looking snow, and there's a lake that's frozen over. Beautiful.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

We walk into the cabin after the long road trip. I fall onto a bed and Ally chuckles. "So, we sleep now?" she questions. I nod and place my head on the smooth white pillow.

It feels very soft.

* * *

><p>Rydel<p>

I wake up the next morning and shake Ally. "Ally!" I whisper. "Time to wake up!" Her eyes quickly flutter open. "What?" she asks. "Time for breakfast!" I reply, then head over to Austin. "Austin," I hiss, "there's pancakes downstairs." He jumps up and screams, "Pancakes! Pancakes!" Austin yells, and jumps up from the bed, dancing around like a maniac. I giggle.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

We head downstairs to the cafeteria, and I lick my lips. Pancakes. I love pancakes!

When we get to the café, Rocky finds us a table and we sit down, three of us on each side. Apparently, all the other members of R5 chose not to bring a guest.

I sit down on the outside edge, and Ally sits next to me. Rocky sits on the other side of her, and Riker sits across from him, with Rydel sitting next to him. That leaves Ratliff sitting on the edge, and Ryland, our manager, sitting between us. I can see Rydel raising her eyebrow, and I blush.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

It feels kind of uncomfortable sitting in between Rocky and Austin. Personally, I'd like it if just Austin and I were sitting at a table. All by ourselves.

I don't know. I feel like reaching over and maybe grabbing Austin, but it feels like maybe Rocky will do something to stop that… whatever it is, I just feel uncomfortable with Rocky standing by us.

I hope Austin will find out how I truly feel about him… someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I need a fifth review. Or I will not continue.<strong>

**Well, I will continue, I just really want five reviews.**

**Another thing I want is…**

**Well, I really want Austin & Ally to have more FanFics than any other category. I'm not sure why. So I really hope I can write 100 stories for Austin and Ally or something…**

**I'm not sure why I want Austin & Ally to have so many FanFics, but still.**

**Oh, well.**

**Bye for now!**

**~Christi  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Fifth chapter! Yay!**

**Now say thank you!**

**Just kidding. You don't have to.**

**Just review my story instead.**

**Which reminds me, THANK YOU WRITER FEVER!**

**For your reviews, AND your OCs!**

**I really needed a blackmailer!**

**Bye for now!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

After breakfast, we head back to our room to get our skiing clothes on, because Riker and Rocky both want to go skiing.

I have a bad feeling about Rocky, like he wants to steal Ally from me.

Well, I don't even have Ally, but…

He feels very untrustworthy.

Speaking of which, I will never tell him my bank PIN ever again. Jut in case.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I keep quiet on the elevator ride up. From the corner of my eye, I can see Rocky staring at me. I fidget a bit. Sometimes he makes me uncomfortable.

The elevator suddenly stops. So suddenly, I grab onto Austin for support. I glance at him quickly and place a lock of hair in my mouth, and then gnaw down on it. I honestly can't help it.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I feel sorry for Ally, who is gnawing down on her brunette hair. She must feel nervous. Apparently, the elevator broke down. Right? So how long would it take for it to, uh, not be broken down?

Hopefully not more than a few minutes. But, I have to admit, Ally looks kind of cute chewing her hair.

* * *

><p>Rydel<p>

Okay, I know it's a habit.

But Ally's starting to gross me out.

"Uh," I say, "guys? Do we, like, call some elevator guy or something?" Austin shrugs. "I dunno," he replies. "I've never been stuck in an elevator before." I roll my eyes and dig into my purse, looking for my cell phone. But then I remember that I left it in the hotel room. "Does anybody here have their cell phone?" I ask in alarm. "No," everybody replies in unison. I let out a groan. I wonder how long we'll be stuck here.

And I hope it's not too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha, sorry the chapter is so short! My had just feels all fuzzy, and also I feel tired, because I was on a nature hike in the morning, then went to my friend's house for two hours, then I went to my other friend's house for two hours, and also I had lunch at Red Robin, and not I'm just holding a puppy pillow that I sewed. And also, my friend's coming over for dinner, and sometimes she's really hyper, and she makes me really tired, so I'll probably collapse when I'm eating dessert.<strong>

**But she's still a really good friend.**

**Wait, why am I telling you this?**

**Oh, well. Just review my story. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I'll try to make it more interesting! And I'll try not to change POVs so much!**

**~Christi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This will be a longer chapter. And if it's not, I will not eat dinner, and dinner's my favorite meal, so…**

**I need reviews.**

**Which** **I know has nothing to do with dinner, but, still.**

**And also, thank you Writer Fever!**

**And R5inmysoul!**

**And Jess1017!**

**And BandGeek723!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I sigh in relief as the elevator door starts moving again. We head up, and the door slides gracefully open. I pull my hair out of my mouth and walk out, with Austin beside me and Rocky at my heels.

I slide the room key through the slot thingy on the door handle, and there's a little light that turns green. (1) I take the key out and try to open the door, but it's sealed shut. I groan. I hate it when that happens. (2)

"Here," Rocky offers, and takes the key from my hands. He opens the door and I step in. I take my ski clothes from out of the closet, and I step into the bathroom to change, making sure I lock the door. One time I didn't, and Trish didn't know I had just came out of the shower, and… well, you know what happened next, right? (3)

A few minutes later, I am wearing my light pink ski jacket and my fuzzy white cap. I also have three shirts on underneath, and five pairs of pants. I feel warmer than I ever had in my life. (4)

I open the bathroom door and see Austin has already changed into his clothes, and Rydel has, too. I sit down on the couch and wait for everybody else to finish up. I absent-mindedly drum my fingers on the arm of the couch.

Ten minutes later, we are all ready to go out and ski. I grab my skis and my poles and head downstairs with the other six people. We ride down in the elevator, and I sincerely hope that it doesn't stop again. (5)

We walk over to a ski resort across the street. (6) There is a chairlift, and there is a lake next to it. The lake is frozen over, and it doesn't look very safe. (7) I put on my skis, then reach for some hair, but then decide not to chew it and just try to have fun skiing.

"Cool!" Ryland shouts, then gestures to a tree. Everybody rushes over and I roll my eyes. Suddenly a girl rushes over to me. She's tall, with brown hair just like me, and she also has startling green eyes. (8) The girl shoves me, and, of course, because I'm wearing skis, I start to ski backward. Before I know it, I am right on top of the lake. I gulp.

And then the ice starts to crack.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I hear a shout, and turn around to see Ally floating in the middle of a lake. Her hair is dripping wet, and it looks like she is sinking.

Oh. Of course.

She's wearing her skis.

Ally's arms are flailing, and she grabs onto a nearby chunk of ice. Her skin looks pale, and she paddles to the edge of the lake and stands up, shivering. I rush over to her.

"Ally!" I cry. "How did that happen?" Ally shrugs and looks over her shoulder. "U-uh," she says. Her teeth are chattering, and her hat must have fallen off in the lake. I take off my jacket and offer it to her. "No thanks," she tells me, smiling. "Y-you'll get c-cold. And y-you m-might get hypo-t-thermia."

Well, if I could get hypothermia, she can, too.

"Rocky!" I shout to Rocky. "Can we go back? I think Ally might need to go to, like, the hospital or something?" Rocky turns and his eyes grow big ith concern. "Okay," he says. "I'll drive."

"Rocky!" I yell while in the car. "Please turn up the heat!" The temperature is forty degrees Fahrenheit, and Ally is deathly pale, and her face is drooping, as if she's asleep. And somehow she's shivering at the same time.

"Sorry!" Rocky yells in reply. "This dumb thing is broken!" I lace my face on my hands.

Five minutes later, we pull up at a hospital. I pick Ally up delicately and carry her into the hospital. And the hospital isn't much warmer than the car.

And that doesn't help much.

Rocky talks to a woman behind the counter for awhile, and a doctor comes walking to us. "Hello," he says. "So, Ally Dawson, right? Why did she need to come here?" I look down at the frail teenager in my arms. "Uh," I answer, "I think she might have hypothermia."

The doctor leads us into an empty room, and I lay Ally down on a bed. The doctor takes her temperature and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask suddenly. He doctor turns his head toward me. "Her temperature is low," he informs me. "She has severe hypothermia, and I'm afraid she might not make it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Obviously, I'm not going to kill Ally off, because she's, like, the main character. But I think this part's important for some reason. Okay, now here are the thingies:<strong>

**1. Yeah, what the heck is that thingy called?**

**2. That's happened to me a lot, and I just end up running into the door, LOL.**

**3. This once happened with my brother. I think my mind has been scarred for life.**

**4. I always feel super warm in my ski clothes, but that's only when I'm still in the hotel room. Outside, I just feel normal. And also fat.**

**5. Heck, if it did, I'd probably make the elevator stop every chapter, and what's the fun in that?**

**6. Honestly, I'm not sure that's what they're called. It's on the tip of my tongue, or maybe ski resort is correct. **

**7. Are there any lakes near a ski resort's chairlift in Colorado? I'm not sure. You'd have to ask an expert.**

**8. Everybody, meet Natasha Burke, an OC made by Writer Fever! Thanks, Writer Fever! **

**Chapter seven will come soon, maybe on Tuesday or something.**

**Peace out!**

**~Christi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh, look, a new chapter! How nice of me! **

**So, anyway, please review my story…..**

**Because I like reviews.**

**I really want to hit 100, but that's never going to happen.**

**So I'm aiming for ten. Then fifteen. Then twenty.**

**Well just read the chapter now, I guess.**

**Wait a minute… I got more than ten reviews!**

**Thank you, BandGeek723! You're my tenth reviewer!**

**Now I gotta hit 15!**

**Three more reviews! Please!**

**Also, constructive criticism would help. But not super harsh, and whatever you do, no cuss words, because I hate cussing.**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Rocky<p>

When I hear that, I am… what's the word? Well, creeped out, I guess? No, not creeped out. Maybe a little upset, because I may have a crush on Ally…

"What do you mean, she might not make it?" I yell. Austin shakes me by the shoulders. "She. Might. Not. Make. It," he says very slowly. I look down at Ally's limp body. Her eyes are partly open, and she's shivering. Her face is super pale, and her eyes look somewhat dull. They don't have their usual sparkle in them.

The doctor takes her temperature again, and it seems to have dropped by a few degrees. I sigh and slump into a chair near Ally's bed.

"Guys," Ally said, "I don't have hypothermia! Sheesh! Just let me go!" She attempts to sit up from the bed, but her hand clumsily swings to the side and hits me in the face. "Ow!" I say. Austin giggles.

* * *

><p>Riker<p>

We begin skiing when we get off the chairlift. Rydel skis beside me, asking questions.

"Do you even care about Ally?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know," I reply. "I guess. But definitely not as much as Austin. Why did she go to the hospital again?" Rydel replies, "Let's just get down this mountain. Then I'll tell you."

Five minutes later we reach the base of the mountain. "So," I say coolly. "Ally may have hypothermia," Rydel replies. "So Austin and Rocky took her to the hospital. But I may have accidentally broke the heater in the car! So if she dies, it's entirely my fault!" My sister frowns and buries her face in her hands. "Uh, okay," I say awkwardly, and walk her into the ski lodge. "Maybe you just need some hot chocolate." Rydel rolls her eyes and giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not my best work, I admit. And it's a short chapter, I know. But hey, at least I updated today!<strong>

**Also, review, please? I promise I'll have a better chapter next time. And definitely longer, too.**

**The next chapter will come sometime in the near future, like maybe a few days or something.**

**Rock on!**

**Or write on!**

**~Christi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is the 8th chapter! And I have 15 reviews! Yippee!**

**Oh, and to R5inmysoul: Yeah, I'm not going to kill you. I'd be sent to juvenile court for that. And thanks for the suggestion, I actually was thinking about doing that before you reviewed, what a coincidence! And also, yeah, I like to please people for some reason. But that's not a bad thing, I don't think.**

**And thanks, BandGeek723! You're my fifteenth reviewer!**

**So, this chapter… well, what do you think should go on from now until Ally heals? I got one idea, so…**

**Also, please review!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Rocky<p>

I wonder what it would be like to have hypothermia. Poor Ally. She must be freezing cold. Even when she keeps on denying it.

The doctor attempts to warm Ally up. "Guys," he says, "you can leave for now. We'll alert you if she dies or gets better." I feel a chill along my spine when he mentions dying. Ally just seems so strong, she can't die, she just can't. I've never seen her look so vulnerable, I just feel like going over there and comforting her, I can't help it. Not thinking that Austin is right next to me, I lean down and softly whisper, "Ally, I think I love you." And then I receive a death glare from Austin.

As I drive back to the ski lodge, I have a sneaking suspicion that Austin will pound me to death. I mean, it's obvious that he has a crush on Ally, but it's not my fault that he didn't bother to make a move, right?

Austin and I wait in the car for the others to finish skiing. He gives me occasional glares, and I roll my eyes. "I'm in love with Ally, Austin, and I can't help it, okay?" I say. Austin chuckles. "Either that, or you have a weird obsession."

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breathe_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_And make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

_See girl you're like an equation_

_And I'm not good at math_

_You're very confusing_

_My hearts in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1,2,3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me (way-o)_

_Way-o way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

Can you dedicate songs? I'm pretty sure you can, and if I'm correct, then I'd dedicate that one to Ally. I sing the song one more time inside my head, then realize: I. Wrote. A. Song.

And it was actually better than my 'I Need A Song' song!

But if I can make a song, there's always the possibility that Ally could leave me, thinking that I don't need her anymore. But honestly, I don't think I could live without her.

I love her more than I love pancakes, and I love her more than she loves pickles, which is saying something. And I love her more than Rydel loves her tutus, and I love Ally more than I love singing. I love Ally more than a lot of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Second chapter today! Or maybe it's my third. I was too busy eating cake to count. I think this is my second.<strong>

**Also, do you think I should make Rydel and Ratliff end up together at one point? I'm not sure if I should, so I'm just going to ask you guys.**

**And also. I know this chapter is only slightly longer than the 7th, but I just thought it was a good place to end it.**

**And please review…**

**Thanks!**

**~Christi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, ninth chapter! One chapter left until I hit 100 divided by ten!**

**R5inmysoul: Yeah, I guess I could do that after Ally gets back from the hospital. And also, that cake was expired, so it didn't taste too great. And I didn't realize it was expired until after I ate it.. : (**

**And to BandGeek723: Thanks :D**

**Now let's see how many reviews I have now…**

**Eighteen! Awesome! **

**Also, I was randomly trying out these compatibility quizzes with the zodiac signs. I was comparing me and Ross (blushes). Here's what I got:**

**On their first meeting Capricorns see Pisceans as someone who is romantic and ****  
><strong>**emotional, something they find hard to understand but at the same time extremely ****  
><strong>**alluring. Pisceans see Capricorns as calm and secure, someone to admire for living in the ****  
><strong>**real world. Both signs have a passionate nature so there may be tremendous sexual ****  
><strong>**attraction between them. The Piscean will see the Capricorn as cool on the surface but ****  
><strong>**with a hidden passionate side. Like everyone the Capricorn finds the Piscean a very ****  
><strong>**attractive, dreamy enigma but also with an inner strength.**

**Capricorns will not make up their minds quickly when attracted to someone until they ****  
><strong>**know where it's heading and Pisceans are elusive about how they feel as their emotions ****  
><strong>**are very important to them. This could mean any type of relationship between them gets ****  
><strong>**off to a slow start. To Capricorns sex shows commitment and something not to be entered ****  
><strong>**into lightly. To Pisceans sex is an emotional expression involving body, mind and soul. ****  
><strong>**Capricorns are not very good at showing their emotions and Pisceans need emotional ****  
><strong>**support above everything. This can cause obvious problems.**

**Capricorns want to master in the real world and Pisceans want to live in a dream world of ****  
><strong>**their own making. This combination sounds difficult but if both have planets like Venus ****  
><strong>**(love) and Mars (desires) in other more compatible signs this can be a very successful ****  
><strong>**match. If not it may be that the Capricorn tries to force the Piscean to take on some of the ****  
><strong>**day to day responsibilities causing the Piscean to disappear into their own fantasy world. ****  
><strong>**This relationship will be hard work but if the Capricorn learns to be more emotionally ****  
><strong>**supportive and the Piscean learns to be more realistic it will be worth it.**

**Which is actually totally true. I'm always in my own little world. I do need to learn to be more realistic. And I do have a desire for romance, and I can be very emotional sometimes. Whoa, this is a long author's note.  
><strong>

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

It's been two days since we left Ally at the hospital. And we have no alerts about her so far.

Rocky is sitting on the couch arm inside our hotel room, and I'm just laying on my bed. Rydel is in the closet, and the rest of the people are in the bathroom. I think they're trying to look at something, because I hear some "Let me see!"s.

I can feel my phone starting to vibrate, and I pick it up. It's the hospital.

Either Ally's dead, or she's cured.

Hopefully she's cured.

Rocky drives me to the hospital and I jump out of the car. "She has to be cured, she has to be," I say. Rocky nods in agreement. "I just can't see Ally dying," Rocky replies. And I can't either.

I gasp as we walk into the hospital. Ally is still lying on the bed. Her skin is not pale anymore, but her eyes are closed and I can't really tell if she's breathing. The doctor looks down at us solemnly. "I'm sorry, guys," he says. "I'm afraid she didn't make it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And before you close the window for making Ally die, I didn't. Just in case you were going to do that.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I hear a noise. "What?" Rocky exclaims. My eyes snap open and I smile. "So, did we prank ya?" I ask, grinning. Austin smiles. "You're alive!" he yells happily, and flings his arms around me. I put my arms around him and soon we're in a very tight hug.

I pull away and get out of the bed, tucking a bit of hair behind my ear. "Ready to go," I say, and Austin leads me to the car.

I smile happily as the car pulls out from the parking space and Rocky drives it back to the hotel.

Bye, bye, hospital.

Bye, bye, hypothermia.

I'm glad to get rid of you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's short, but I still updated, right? At least you guys got a new chapter to read!<strong>

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, bye for now!**

**~Christi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Tenth chapter! And thank you to all the people who have added this story to favorites/story alerts! And that's actually way more people than I expected!**

**Most people added it to story alerts, and I know because I get those e-mails.**

**Anyway…**

**Review my story please!**

**And also thanks to BandGeek723, Jess1017, Writer Fever, and R5inmysoul, for all the very positive feedback!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I open the door of the hotel room and flop down on my bed. It's way more comfortable than those hospital ones, I think. But that's my opinion.

The next morning I wake up and the sun is shining. Sorta. I sit up and Rocky comes walking over to me. "Hey, Ally," he says, extending his y's. "Do you wanna go work on a song? Because I've written a few and I decided that if we work together we can make a really good one." I nod. "Okay," I say, "but where are we going to write it?" Rocky shrugs. "There's a music room downstairs," he replies. "The walls are soundproof, and I bet the manager would let us use it."

We hurry downstairs to the lobby, and Rocky leans over the counter and asks the hotel manager if we can use the music room. She gives him a short nod, and he walks back to me. "Okay!" he says. "Time to write a song."

Five minutes later, I am sitting in the soundproofed music room. It has yellow-white walls, and there is a piano, some guitars, and other various instruments lying around. I sit down at the piano bench, softly tapping a few keys. Rocky is holding a guitar and absentmindedly strumming a few notes on it. I sigh, hoping for some piece of inspiration to come to me. Anything.

Two hours later, I am still sitting down at the piano bench, writing down a few lyrics down in my book and then scribbling them out. I tear out a page from my book, crumple it up, and toss it. Unfortunately, I don't see where I'm throwing, and I accidentally hit Rocky in the face with the page.

"Ow!" he exclaims, and then looks at me. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry," I say, then close my book loudly. "It's just- we've been sitting here for two hours, and I'm not having any inspiration at all, and I feel really tired." Rocky shrugs, then replies "Well, there's a couch here, you can sleep." I yawn and walk over to the couch. "Good night."

* * *

><p>Rocky<p>

A few hours later, Ally opens her eyes. I smile at her and say, "I finished the song!" Her eyes light up the sky- heh, funny, almost a line in my song and she replies, "Awesome! Let's hear it!" I strum a few notes on my guitar and sing,

_"Your eyes in the light sky_

_I know you'll fade away_

_I know this could fade_

_See the guy looks at a girl_

_There's nothing quite here of love in these two_

_I think I'm falling head over heels_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_You're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_Ooh, wanna be your everything_

_When I stare in fate's face_

_To ease the blood and pain_

_I love the way it tastes_

_And every time we touch_

_I drift away_

_I'm not the same_

_I think I'm falling head over heels_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_You're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_Ooh, wanna be your everything_

_You're all I'm dreaming of_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_You're everything, everything_

_I'll be all that I can be_

_I'll be your everything_

_Yeah, everything_

_'Cause you're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_You're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_You're all I want, all I need,_

_And I wanna be your everything_

_Oooh, wanna be your everything_

_Oooh, wanna be your everything."_

I give Ally an almost confused-looking smile and ask, "So! How was that?" Ally smiles at me. "Awesome!" she praises, and gives me a thumbs-up. She heads over to the piano bench and attempts to replicate the song, but apparently she can't, because she messes up after the first thirty seconds. Ally smiles as she tries to find the correct notes, hitting random keys on the piano. Eventually she gives up and sits down on the piano bench. "Great melody, great lyrics, great everything," she tells me. I smile and I suddenly get this strange feeling- a feeling I haven't had in a long time. A feeling that just makes me want to lean in and kiss her.

And that's what I find myself doing a few seconds later.

Ally's eyes are as wide as saucers, but she doesn't pull away. Well, not that I want her to.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

Wow. A nice way to start my day.

I just want to see how Ally and Rocky are doing with the new song, and I see them kissing!

I feel a boiling sensation in my stomach. Jealously, obviously. Out of all the males that she can kiss, she chooses my brother? Why not some random guy she finds in the parking lot?

I was a fool to think that Ally loved me. Obviously, she doesn't! Maybe she was just trying to make Rocky jealous… or something.

Well…

Well, what do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, tenth chapter for everybody!<strong>

**Also, question time: In this story, what was your favorite part?**

**Also, are there any beta readers who could check my story for grammar, spelling, etc.? Because I'm not a very good editor, so, yeah.**

**And also, I don't own Wanna Be Your Everything. All rights go to R5.**

**PS. I don't own Austin & Ally, because if I did, then Austin & Ally definitely would've kissed by now.**

**Austin and Ally better become Auslly soon, because I swear, I'm senile enough to send a letter to Disney and try to sue them!  
>Do you hear me, Disney?<strong>

**Well, do ya?**

**Oh, well. Please review!**

**~Christi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Oh yeah! Eleventh chapter! And I'm nowhere near done! Maybe about five more chapters until they lave Colorado, and then I'm still probably going to have 23459543 more! Actually, that's just a random number I typed in, I probably won't have that many chapters, so yeah. But I want to have that many chapters! Maybe even more! And if I eventually have more than 50 chapters, then I'm going to… I don't know what I'm going to do actually! Maybe faint from amazement!**

**And also…**

**RossLynchLUVR: Yeah, sorry about the updating thing. But I promise I'll be updating like crazy on the weekend, at least I think I will. And also, thanks!**

**Oh, yeah. So, I'll update lot on the weekend, on one condition: You have to review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I write on my write-a-thon. Otherwise, the deal's off. (Sorry, reviews just motivate me!)**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

Rocky's kissing me.

I would pull away, but this is actually my first kiss, and I want this moment to last. Besides, now I know Rocky likes me, and I know I like Austin. So, I might get over Austin if I go out with Rocky, right? Because I shouldn't have a crush on my partner, and if I ever admitted it to him, that would just be A-W-K-W-A-R-D. Plain awkward.

Eventually I hesitantly pull away. My eyes dart around the room. I feel like there's something I need to see, something right outside my window. And that's when I see-

"Oh my god, it's Austin," I mutter as I stare at him staring at me. Rocky turns to see what I'm looking at, then bites his lip and blushes. "Oh, geez," he mutters. Austin's eyes grow wide and he walks away, as if nothing happened. As if he hadn't just seen Rocky and I kissing. But of course he had.

I stand up and run out the door. Austin's face was boiling red, I could tell, and it was kind of obvious he liked me. And I've noticed it for the first time.

I catch up to Austin and grab him by the collar. "Austin," I say sharply, "what's wrong?" His eyes look somewhat splotchy, and his face is redder than ever. He sighs, and then starts to talk.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

"Ally," I say "this is kind of embarrassing to admit, but I think I may have a crush on you. And I thought you did, too. I mean, I saw what you wrote in your book. But apparently you just wrote that to make me think that, or something, and purposely made me fall in love with you. And I can tell Rocky noticed. Were you just trying to make him jealous or something? And also, here's a little something that's been on my mind. Of all people, why my brother? Can't you crush on some random dude you met at the parking lot?"

Ally chuckles, then her smile fades. "Austin," she says seriously, "everybody I meet in the parking lot that's a male is a hobo, and I'm not going t crush on some homeless guy, okay? And no, I wasn't trying to make Rocky jealous. An no again I'm not crushing on Rocky. He just kinda pulled me in, and that was my first kiss, so I guess I wanted it to be a memorable experience."

"Well," I reply, "your second kiss will be memorable too, then, I guess." Then I start to lean in, and Ally does, too.

Our lips gently brush against each other for a few moments, and then Ally suddenly jerks away. "What is it?" I ask, and she gestures to a tall brown-haired figure running towards us. Bet you can figure out who that is!

And boy, does he look mad…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short chapter, but hey! I updated, right? Next chapter will be longer, and hen it will be time for my write-a-thon! I better go prepare an expired cake… haha, just kidding. That would be weird, and how do you make an expired cake? LOL.<strong>

**~Christi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Almost time for my write-a-thon! I feel so excited for some reason, but I feel excited a lot nowadays. So, anyways, I have over 25 reviews! Forgot to say thank-you to ILOVEROSSLYNCH100 last chapter, but I am now, right? And also I feel like saying thanks to RossLynchLUVR for putting this story on their favorite stories list! And also sophielexy did too, so thanks! Ands a lot of others! I feel super happy! LOL I always feel happy.**

**So, anyway! Chapter eleven!**

**When will I ever learn to shut up?**

**Probably never.**

**And R5inmysoul: Oh, yeah! Well, then! Off to make my expired cake- ew! I mean, YUM! *licks lips***

**Oh, who am I kidding? Expired cake- ew! And thank you to the more than thirty people who reviewed my story! I swear, on some days, writing FanFiction is the only thing that makes me feel happy!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

Oh, geez, it's Rocky, and he's heading for us. And he looks boiling mad…

Austin's face turns as red as a tomato as Rocky walks up to us. "Uh, hi," Rocky says awkwardly to me. "Do you wanna, uh, do… I dunno something?"

"Depends what you mean by something," I say, and cross my arms. "Like, wrie a song?" Rocky asks. "Nuh-uh," I answer. "You just wrote one! While I was asleep on the couch!" Austin's head perks up. "Ooh," he says excitedly, "I wrote a song, Ally! Do you want me to show you?" I shrug. "It better be better than your 'I Need a Song' song, because tat one was just awful."

Austin walks me back into the music room and picks up a random guitar, strumming a few notes and mocking the vocal warm-ups I had done one day, when I was recording a song for myself. I playfully punch his arm and laugh. He starts singing.

"_You knock me off of my feet_

_Can hardly breathe_

_When you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_And make me shift gears_

_Sometimes I can't think all that clear_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1, 2, 3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o, way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you_

_See girl you're like an equation_

_And I'm not good at math_

_You're very confusing_

_My hearts in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_Or see through the lines_

_And I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm loosing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like_

_1, 2, 3, let's go_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me_

_Way-o, way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)_

_You hypnotize me (yes you do)_

_You mesmerize me (way-o)_

_Way-o, way-o_

_Way over my head and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I can't get enough of you."_

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

I cautiously turn my head toward Ally. Her eyes look somewhat watery, and I feel awful. "Oh no," I cry, "you hate it!"

Ally chuckles. "No, I don't hate it, Austin," she says. "I love it. It's just- well, now that you can write amazing songs, you don't need me anymore, don't you?" She sniffles and walks out the door.

"Ally, uh, Ally?" I say, and follow her. Ally quickens her pace and keeps walking. I grab her arm and say, "Ally, that's my FIRST decent song in FIFTEEN years, and I'm not going to wait another fifteen for a new one." Ally smiles. "Okay," she replies. I smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! But all of a sudden I just needed to end the chapter for some reason! So, yeah! I'll try to make the next chapter longer!<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Christi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Yay! 13th chapter! Here are my replies:**

**R5inmysoul: I don't know. If you wanted to, I guess. Also, here's some delicious expired cake! *gags and gives plate of expired cake to you***

**BandGeek723: The song Austin sang is called "Can't Get Enough of You." It's sang by Ross Lynch for R5. It was written by, uh, Ross, Rocky, I think Riker, and some other guy.**

**And PS. I'm only done with this story until I confirm I'm done. Like, I'll say at the end of the story, "And there you have it. My story." Or something really lame like that. Or you can just check underneath the description and if it's completed, it'll say COMPLETE. So, RossLynchLUVR, of course I'm going to continue. NOT ANYWHERE NEAR DONE!**

**And also, I like your username. Ross Lynch is… what's the word? AWESOME!**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was super busy!  
><strong>

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

"Good," I say. I start to lean in, but something stops me. Something's just tugging at the corners of my heart, something that makes me not want to kiss her anymore.

I remember when I said I was upset about how I thought Ally had a crush on me. I remember how I said I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, and how Ally felt the same way. Does she still feel the same?

I sigh and turn my head away from her, rocking back and forth on my heels. "Uh, are you okay?" Ally questions. I nod. "Great," I reply awkwardly. "Okay, what are we supposed to do now? Definitely not skiing… we all know how well that turned out." Ally blushes. 'Hypothermia," she replies. "Uh, I'll go to the room, or something, I guess."

I follow Ally up to the hotel room, and when we get there, I flop down on my bed. I want to think of something that'll really impress Ally. Something so big, that if she doesn't like me, then she will after I do… whatever I'm going to do. Something really romantic and… epic.

The only thing is, I don't know what that word means.

I just read it in a comic once.

I bet Ally know what it means.

Anyway. I have to find out what to do for Ally that's kind of romantic-ish. I take out my laptop- I'm surprised it still works even after I threw peanut butter at it!- and searched "romantic things." And then I found it- 50 Ways to be Romantic.

The only thing is, Ally doesn't own a car, I can't plant a tree IN WINTER, especially when I'm also IN COLORADO.

And I can't write poems.

And why would I write "I Love You" on a mirror?

Seriously.

I scroll farther down the page, looking for something. And then I find, "Give a love meal of your partner's favorite foods."

Well, that should be easy! Pickles, obviously! Duh!

A few hours later, I come back from buying pickles from the grocery store. It wouldn't have taken so long if I knew what kind of pickles Ally liked. Who knew there were so many types? I mean, dill pickles, sweet pickles, and more! Eventually I just decided to get every type they had.

I open the grocery bag and take the pickles out. Then I place them on the table. There.

I hope she likes it.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I'm sitting on my bed when Austin barges into my room. "hey!" I yelp in surprise. "Knock first?"

"Sorry," Austin replies, and walks back out the door, closing it behind him. He knocks. "Come in!" I answer.

Austin plops down on my bed. He's sitting to close to me, I can smell a fresh summer breeze- coming from Austin, of course. I can feel warmth coming from his body. I feel so protected when I'm around hi. I don't know why.

Well, I do know why. It's because deep down, I honestly love him. A lot, and not just in a friend way, or a brother-sister way. A more-than-a-friend way.

"Ally," Austin says, "we're best friends,, right?"

When he asks that question, I just feel something inside. Sadness. When he says that, it just makes me feel all sad inside, like that kiss he gave me meant nothing. But of course it did. He never wanted me, and he never will. I remember when we were younger, Austin went to the trouble of getting a fake tan just to make sure I wouldn't have a crush on him. So he obviously can't like me a bit, not in that way, right?

Yeah, something like that.

Of course. He'll never like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short chapter, I know, but… SLIGHTLY longer than the last chapter! Aha! I did it! I made it longer!<strong>

**Next write-a-thon chapter coming soon! And review this chapter, please!**

**And also, I'm going to a science fair for a bit,so it's going to come sometime later today. :D**

**Review!  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Christi here again!**

**I updated as soon as i could! So, yeah.  
><strong>

**So, this chapter is kinda a filler/somewhat important chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed:**

**Jess1017**

**Writer Fever**

**SC Guess My Name. Now**

**BandGeek723**

**R5inmysoul**

**The Reading Wizard**

**LilylovesFabian**

**Mystery Girl**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100**

**RossLynchLUVR**

**TwilightFanatic098**

**(Anonymous)**

**Person 1  
><strong>

**That's 13 different people in total!**

**And thanks to everybody who added my story to favorites/story alert! Too lazy to type them all in!**

**So, yeah.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Right.**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

When I ask that question, Ally seems to frown. "Y-yeah, I guess," she says. I nod. "Just best friends," I repeat. "Nothing else." Then Ally's eyes seem to water a bit. "Y-yeah," she replies sadly. "Ally," I say seriously, "I think I like you. Not as a friend, and definitely not in a brother-sister way. I think I actually like you like you." Ally smiles a bit. "So I'm not an idiot for saying I do, too?" she asks. "Definitely not," I reply, and smile back. We both lean in and our lips touch.

We kiss for about five seconds, and then we both gently pull away. Ally grins from ear to ear. "So," I ask awkwardly. "Are we, like, a couple now- or something?" Ally thinks for a second. "Definitely a couple!" she says. "Austin, ever since I met you- well, maybe not ever since then. I mean, I was yelling at you for playing the drums with corndogs. Well, ever since we became partners, I've just felt this special feeling that I just can't seem to describe in words. Even Dallas never made me feel that way. I just love you sooo much!" She buries her head into my chest. I put my arms around her, and I don't feel like letting her go.

That is, until she yells, "Let me go! I think I smell pickles!"

Typical Ally.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I quickly rush downstairs, expecting to see a jar of pickles on the table or something. And I do.

There are six jars of pickles on the table. I pick them up and unscrew the lids, stuffing handfuls of pickles into my mouth.

They taste really good.

I shove pickle after pickle into my mouth, chewing down on them hungrily. "These are delicious," I say through a mouthful of pickles. "Glad you like it," Austin replies, grinning. I nod. "Uh, okay," I say awkwardly, and shove another pickle into my mouth. "Hey, Ally?" Austin asks. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" I reply eagerly, and chew on my pickle a bit. Austin takes my hand. "Uh," he replies, "since we apparently like each other, do you, uh, want to go out on a date or something tonight?" I nod quickly, and-since my pickle is halfway out of my mouth- the green pickle goes flying across the room, since I'm not gripping it with my teeth. It hits Ratliff, who had just walked in.

"Hey!" he yells. I giggle.

* * *

><p>Ratliff<p>

Okay, ow, that really hurt, Ally!

She didn't mean to throw that at me, right?

I sure hope she didn't.

I pick up the half-eaten pickle and stare t it in disgust.

"Really?" I say, dangling it in front of her face. "Why'd you throw a pickle at me?"

Austin and Ally giggle.

But honestly, I don't see what's so funny about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter is really short and all. I'll try my best to make the next on longer! See ya soon!<strong>

**And review!  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Chapter fifteen! This actually isn't taking me as long as I thought it would! It seems only yesterday I was writing chapter three!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It was just, after the science fair, me and my friends went to see Flat Stanley: The Musical. It was actually pretty good! Everybody there was so talented!**

**Yeah, and then I went over to my friend's house for dinner, and we stayed until it was my brother's bedtime, and I didn't get to finish a chapter, because I had to go to bed early. But now I can update so yay!**

**So, this chapter is for everybody who added my story to favorites/story alert/reviewed. And for those who added me to favorite author/author alert. Thank you guys! This really means a lot to me!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

"Um, ow?" Ratliff says, and throws the half-eaten pickle at us. "Sorry!" I exclaim. "I didn't mean to hit you with the pickle!" Ratliff rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, leaving Austin and I completely alone.

We sit down at the table, and I hear a loud crash. Window glass is scattered all over the kitchen floor. And in the middle of it all is a green-eyed brunette, who is glaring at me.

"Uh, are you supposed to be breaking in?" I question awkwardly. The girl shakes her head, then tries to smile at me. It ends up looking like a half-sneer.

'No," she says, sounding all prissy for some reason. "I was just visiting Colorado- vacation, of course- and I heard that my wonderful boyfriend, Austin Moon, was in this hotel room. So back off." I rolled my eyes, about to snap at her, but something made me stop. "Uh, b-boyfriend?" I stammer. The girl nods. "Austin and I have been dating for, like, ever," she replies. I stare at Austin, my eyes wide. "And you didn't even bother telling m about your girlfriend, huh?" I ask.

And then I run into my room, crying.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

"Huh?" I ask, staring at the girl. "How can we be dating if I don't even know you?" The tall girl smiles, then links our arms together. "Natasha Burke, age fifteen, born January 20th. Need any more info?" she adds, batting her eyelashes at me. "Yeah," I reply. "I have a few questions for you. When are you going to get out of here and can you please leave me alone?" Natasha shrugs. "Oh, I'll leave," she tells me. "See you tomorrow, Austin!"

And then she climbs out the window and leaves.

I run into Ally's room as fast as I can- well, technically, I ran into the door. It just happened to be closed.

One word: ouch.

I jiggle the doorknob, expecting the door to open, but apparently it's locked. "Ally!" I yell. "Leave me alone!" she snarls from the other side of the door. "Ally, what's wrong?" I ask. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" she replies. "Ever since I met you I just happened to have a crush on you. And that was just a waste of my time, having that little crush, since you've been hanging with that… person… and I never really loved Dallas anyway! Even though I told Trish that! Because you two had so much in common, I just pretended to want to be with Dallas, though honestly I wanted to be with you! And then you kissed me, and that just felt so… real. Not like when Dallas kisses me. And then you ask me ut on a date, and I meet that chick, and it turns out you two are dating! I just wasted a bunch of my time on you!"

If I could see her face, I'm pretty sure she'd be crying.

"Ally!" I protest. "There's nothing going on between me and Natasha! Geez! She's just a random girl that broke in!"

"Like you expect me to believe that," Ally retorted, and threw something at the door. Or maybe she kicked it. I'm not really sure.

I run out of the hotel room, and the door slams closed behind me. I freeze. I don't have my room card.

"Aah!" I yell, and bang on the door. A girl who was walking across the hallway stopped and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" she asks. The girl actually looks kind of pretty; she has blonde-ish, brownish hair with a pale blue dress that goes down to her knees. She also has a jean jacket, three-inch white high-heels, and a topaz ring on her finger. The topaz is cut into the shape of a butterfly.

"No, I'm not okay," I say.

"I'm not much of an eavesdropper," the girl admits, "but I'd heard a lot about you, and I learned that you were staying in this hotel. And I've also heard that you were staying in this room. So, yeah, I kinda overheard you and Ally talking. I believe you. And also I know that you really like Ally, and she really likes you. And you know what, I kinda wanna help you get the girl."

She flashes me a smile, and I smile back.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm using an OC! The OC's from SC Guess My Name. Now.<strong>

**Cleo Mariposa Hayden.**

**It was actually a really good OC.**

**And also, replies:**

**RossLynchLUVR: And you are very loved. Even though I don't know you. I really appreciate all the positive feedback you left for my story! So, yeah.**

**And I don't know if I should rely to any other reviews, so the end.**

**Well, not the end of the story. Definitely not.**

**The end of my author's note.**

**I'll try to update soon! Review!**

**~Christi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is entirely from Cleo Mariposa Hayden's P.O.V.! Sorry it took me like two hours to write, or something!**

**BandGeek723: Good guess! And you're right!**

**R5inmysoul: I know, they do grow up- not- fast! And also, thanks!**

**RossLynchLUVR: Hehe, why would I be saying Christi at the end of my Author's Notes if my name WASN'T Christi? And thank you!**

**Thank you, everyone, for the forty-two reviews!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Cleo<p>

Me, a crazy-obsessed fan of Austin Moon?

Sure, I guess.

But not so crazy that I would try to make Austin my boyfriend. Because he honestly deserves Ally.

A lot.

"Uh," I say awkwardly, "first of all, apparently you don't have your room key, so…" I eye his empty hand and he groans. "Yeah," he replies. "Do I keep on kicking the door until-" I shrug. "Go for it," I advise him, and he kicks the door, hoping that somebody will open it for him.

He's in luck.

A blond-haired girl opens the door and asks, "Austin, what are you doing out there? And why were you kicking the door? And who's she?" The girl points a finger in my direction, and I wave. "Hi!" I say, perking up. "My name's Cleo Mariposa Hayden. I'm, uh, a friend of Austin, kinda?" I look at Austin and he shrugs. "Yeah, a friend of mine, I'll come in now, thanks." He walks into the room and I follow him into his bedroom. The walls are literally filled with posters of himself. I laugh. "Wow, you're so full of yourself," I say, smirking. Austin nods sheepishly. "They're nice posters," he tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Well, since Ally's mad at you, uh, do you have a laptop?" I ask awkwardly. Austin nods and hands me a laptop. "Great," I say, and search, "How to Make a Girl Forgive You."

But then I change my mind, and remember how in some of the romance novels I read, the guy just sings a song and the girl falls madly in love with him.

I close the computer screen loudly, and Austin jumps.

"Whoa!' he says. "Take care of my computer!"

"Austin," I say, ignoring his remark, "are you any good at writing songs?" Austin rolls his eyes. "You're supposed to help me get Ally back, not play twenty questions!" he tells me. "I am going to help you," I reply. If you're any good at writing songs, then you can write one for Ally, and she'll probably forgive you, if you put enough effort into the song."

"I'm awful at writing them."

"I don't care. Just try it."

"Okay, then."

We head downstairs- luckily, Austin remembers to bring his key!- and head for the music room. Luckily, there's nobody inside yet, so we have all the time we need.

I play a few random notes on the piano: C, A, B, B, A, G, E.

Huh, funny. Cabbage.

"That sounds kinda cool," Austin admits. I like that tune. Just maybe add a few sharps and flat, and add some left hand chords?"

I shrug. "I dunno," I admit, "but I do write a few songs. Not as good as Ally's, but they're still songs. I don't think I can do anything with this melody, maybe it's just a random song I could perform, and maybe call it 'The Cabbage Song' or something like that." Austin nods.

Well, most of the songs I write, I store in my head. I never write them down, because I have a really good memory. I don't need to write things down, which can come in handy sometimes, like when my mum loses her grocery list. Then I can just tell her what she needs to buy.

I play a few notes a guitar and sing softly.

_"It's cold here in the city  
>It always seems that way<br>And I've been thinking about you  
>Almost every day<br>Thinking about the good times  
>Thinking about the rain<br>Thinking about how bad it feels  
>Alone again<em>

_I'm sorry for the way things are in China_  
><em>I'm sorry things ain't what they used to be<em>  
><em>But more than anything else,<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for myself<em>  
><em>Cause you're not here with me.<em>

_Our friends all ask about you_  
><em>I say you're doing fine<em>  
><em>I expect to hear from you almost anytime<em>  
><em>But they all know I'm crying<em>  
><em>That I can't sleep at night<em>  
><em>They all know I'm dying<em>  
><em>Down deep inside<em>

_I'm sorry for all the lies I told you_  
><em>I'm sorry for the things I didn't say<em>  
><em>But more than anything else, I'm sorry for myself<em>  
><em>I can't believe you went away<em>

_I'm sorry if I took some things for granted_  
><em>I'm sorry for the chains I put on you<em>  
><em>But more than anything else,<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for myself<em>  
><em>for living without you."<em>

"First of all," Austin says, "why China?" I shrug. "It was originally for my friend who moved to China. Well, ex-friend, I guess. She moved about two years ago, and I gossiped a little, and I kinda told the whole school about how she had a crush on some boy, and now she lives in China." Austin nods "Oh-kay," he says, and picks up a guitar. 'I need a song, it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song," he sings, and I chuckle. "Uh, that was awful, no offense," I say. I want to offend him, even though I said no offense. For some reason.

"I know it's awful," Austin replies. "And by the way, I can write a good song," he adds. I roll my eyes. "Wow," I say sarcastically. "I totally believe that." Austin pushes me off the seat I'm sitting on, and I squeal in surprise. "Hey!" I squeal.

"Hey," Austin says an hour later, strumming on his guitar. "Cleo, what do you do if there's a girl who tries to kill your crush by drowning her, but it urns out your crush gets hypothermia, and now she's trying to make your crush think that you two are dating?" I shrug. "I honestly don't know," I reply, "but tat was kinda random."

"Uh, there's a girl named Natasha Burke who I think tried to kill Ally, and now trying to make her believe we're dating, so it's not random."

"Er, what?" I say, and turn to look at him. "Somebody's trying to kill Ally?" Austin nods.

Yep!"

Wow.

Poor Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's the sixteenth chapter already! Wow!<strong>

**So, bye-bye!**

**The next chapter might be delayed, because I'm going over to my friend's house.**

**The weekend is busier than I thought it would be.**

**Review!  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	17. Chapter 17

Love Story Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: Chapter seventeen! It's almost time for me to go to school. I'll have the next chapter up before 8:00 A.M. tomorrow, I promise!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Cleo<br>"So, a girl tried to kill your songwriter?" I ask. Austin nods. "I think," he replies. "Natasha looks a lot like the girl who tried to push Ally into the lake." I frown. "Probably has a criminal record, or something," I say, and scamper over to the door. "Uh, where are you going?" Austin asks curiously. "Not sure," I reply, "but I'll be back in a few minutes."  
>It turns out I go to my hotel room.<br>"Alex! Jay!" I call, and two teenagers rush over to me. "What do you want, Sis?" Alex asks. "Uh, I'm not sure," I reply. "Bye!" They stare at me awkwardly as I walk back out the door.  
>Why did I go in there?<br>Honestly, I'm not sure.

I walk back into the music room to see Austin sleeping on the piano. "Wake up!" I hiss. "Wake up, smell the roses, you and Ally are going to get together!"  
>Austin's eyes quickly flutter open. "Okay!" he says. "Hey, Austin," I say, "I wrote this song once, can you listen to it?"<br>I don't even bother to let him answer. I whipped out my iPod and some earphones, stick them in Austin's ears, and hit 'PLAY.'  
>But apparently I forget to plug the earphones into the iPod, and music blares out if the electronic device.<p>

_I don't mean to run_  
><em>But every time you come around<em>  
><em>I Feel more alive, than ever<em>  
><em>And I guess it's too much<em>

_Maybe we're too young_  
><em>And I don't even know what's real<em>  
><em>But I know I never<em>

_Wanted anything so bad_  
><em>I've never wanted anyone so bad<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>Be the one adored<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>(If I say)<em>  
><em>Be the one adored<em>  
><em>(It's okay)<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>(You can stay)<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_Help me come back down_  
><em>I'm high above the clouds<em>  
><em>You know I'm suffocating<em>  
><em>But I blame this town<em>

_Why do I deny_  
><em>The things that burn inside?<em>  
><em>Down deep I'm barely breathing<em>  
><em>But you just see a smile<em>

_And I don't wanna let this go_  
><em>Really I just want to know<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>Be the one adored<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>(If I say)<em>  
><em>Be the one Adored<em>  
><em>(It's okay)<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>(You can stay)<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>Be the one adored<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

_If I let you love me_  
><em>(If I say)<em>  
><em>See the one adored<em>  
><em>(It's okay)<em>  
><em>Would you go all the way?<em>  
><em>(You can stay)<em>  
><em>Be the one I'm looking for.<em>

Austin pulls the earphones out of his ears. "I liked it," he says, "but maybe next time you should remember to connect the earphones to the iPod. I nod sheepishly.  
>"Hey, can I use that song for Ally?" Austin asks.<br>"Sure," I reply.

* * *

><p>Austin<br>The last days of the trip seem to pass quickly. Nothing has changed much, and I haven't sang the song for Ally yet. The only thing that's changed is the fact that Cleo and I have become really good friends, and she and Ally seem to like each other, too.  
>And Rocky still hasn't gotten over Ally.<br>Cleo, Ally, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Rydel, Riker, and I all get onto the plane on the last day of our trip. "Bye, Cleo," Ally says softly. Cleo laughs. "Actually," she replies, "I live in Miami, too, so I'll get to see you guys. See ya at the Sonic Boom!" Then she finds a seat next to a brown-haired boy and a blond girl, who appear to be her brother and sister.  
>We find a seat on the plane. Rocky sits next to Ally, and I sit on the other side of her. Everybody else scatters to find seats, and Ryland ends up sitting next to an old lady that tries to get him to hold her dentures.<br>I'm so glad I'm not stuck sitting there.  
>The plane takes off, and my stomach races. I'd finally be going home. For the first time in a week. I hadn't really realized how much I'd missed the Sonic Boom, not to mention Trish, Dez, and even Mr. Dawson. And Nelson, too.<br>Ally takes out a pencil from her bag and writes in her book. I peer over her shoulder to see what she's writing, but she nudges me away. "Don't you dare," she warns. I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!"

* * *

><p>Ally<br>That was close.  
>If Austin sees what I wrote in my book, I will die, literally.<br>Because I'm totally not over him, though he's with Natasha.  
>I know for a fact I don't like that chick.<br>Before I know it, my eyes are closing and I drift asleep.

I wake up a few hours later to find Austin reading my book. "Hey!" I snap, and pull it away from him.  
>"Is it true, what you wrote in there?" he asks. I nod, blushing. "I just can't believe I wasted all my time on you, because you're dating Na-"<br>Austin cuts me off by leaning in and kissing me.  
>And that kiss just feels real. I feel sparks as his lips touch mine.<br>It's like a fairytale.  
>Austin is the love of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you have it! Chapter seventeen! Now replies!<strong>

**SC Guess My Name: Okay, that's cool. Just feel free to tell me if I'm doing this correctly.**

**RossLynchLUVR: I read your story, it's really good! Oh, and I like to speak my opinions too sometimes, so it's okay. **

**That's all I'm replying to for today! So, look out for the next chapter! Maybe chill and read it after you get back from school or something! That's what I do with other fanfics.**

**Okay, so bye now! :) Remember to review! :)  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but it was all I had time for, because I forgot to do my math homework last night. And I promised you guys a chapter. So here it is! **

**Oh, and P.S. I reached 50 reviews! Thanks to Faceless Enemy, who's my fiftieth reviewer, and thanks to everybody else that reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**SC Guess My Name: If you could make a crush for Cleo, that would be awesome. I think it would make the story more complete. So if you could do that, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p>Ally<br>After a minute or so, Rocky taps me on my shoulder. "What?" I say sharply as I turn around. It comes out meaner than I mean it to. "Sorry," I add quickly.  
>"Hey!" Austin complains. "You ruined our perfect moment!" Rocky rolls his eyes.<br>Austin and Rocky look like they're about to rip each other's heads off. They are about to take off their seat belts to they can fight.  
>Luckily, the pilot announces that we are going to be landing in about five minutes, and that we need to put our seat belts back on.<br>A few minutes later we land. "I can't wait to see Trish!" I exclaim. "And I can't wait to see Dez!" Austin adds.  
>Before I know it, we are driving pulling into the Sonic Boom. I race out of Riker's car and barge into the music store.<br>And I see something awkward behind the counter.  
>Trish and Dez.<br>And they're... kissing.

* * *

><p>Austin<br>I haven't seen Ally this excited ever since I met her. I race into the Sonic Boom and pause when I see Trish and Dez making out.  
>Ally turns toward me. "Um," she says awkwardly, "since Trish and Dez are a little busy the moment-" she gestures to the two- "we are back together, or what?" I nod. "'Course we are!" I say. All nods happily, then leaps into my arms. And I don't feel like letting her go.<br>Eventually, Trish and Dez pull away from each other, and their eyes grow wide when they see me and Ally. "Uh, hi," Trish says, waving nervously. "Hi!" Dez yells, perking up. "Uh, you two dating?" Ally asks curiously. Trish nods sheepishly. "Right after you guys left," she explains. "Cool!" Ally exclaims in reply. "We can go on double-dates!"  
>Trish looks at Ally, confused. "But you and Dallas broke up, right?" she asks. Ally rolls her eyes. "Actually, Austin and I are a couple now!" she squeals. "Finally!" Trish scoffs. "We've been waiting forever!"<br>I choose to ignore that. Maybe it's a little obvious that Ally and I like each other, but we don't make out in her music store!  
>The rest of my family members walk into the Sonic Boom. And they start playing random instruments.<br>Which is exactly what I did when I first entered the Sonic Boom.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>Eventually, my family leaves, saying that they're going back to their home in L.A., California. "Okay," I reply, "see you soon." Rydel gives me and Ally a hug and they all walk out.  
>Ally grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs. "C'mon, Austin!" she says. "Let's write a song!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short, don't kill me! Next chapter will probably be longer! I'll try to make it longer, at least!<strong>

**LOL! My dad just walked in and I was all, "Hey, dad? Why is the Earth called Earth? Isn't it more than half water? So why don't they call it water?"**

**And then my dad replied, "That's a very good question."**

**Then he left.**

**Okay, then. Bye for now!**

**~Christi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! It's been awhile since I last updated, and I'm sorry! I've been so busy lately, and I'm having trouble keeping up in science, plus we have the mandatory invention fair, and I just have a headache and it hurts! A lot. I hate headaches.**

**But I still managed to finish this chapter! Thank you to all of my wonderful readers/reviewers! But I especially thank RossLynchLUVR, for sticking with my story AND reviewing every chapter! Added bonus!**

**Here ya guys go!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Nineteen<span>  
>Ally<p>

_You're on my mind  
>Every night<br>And in the morning when I wake  
>Don't leave me lonely<br>Can you just hold me  
>Together before I break<br>I just can breath  
>Without you without you<br>I'm so lonely  
>Without you without you<br>I just can't be  
>Without you without you<br>Cuz today  
>You are all I need<br>There is something  
>I see in your eyes<br>Oh and it gives me butterflies  
>I just cant stop thinking<br>You make me weaken  
>Don't you know I will be true<br>I just can breath  
>Without you without you<br>I'm so lonely  
>Without you without you<br>I just can't be  
>Without you without you<br>Cuz today  
>You are all I need<br>I'm going crazy without you  
>I'm going crazy without you<br>I'm going crazy without you  
>I just can breath<br>Without you without you  
>I'm so lonely<br>Without you without you  
>I just can't be<br>Without you without you  
>Cuz today<br>You are all I need  
><em>  
>There it is. The song I made for Austin. The song I'd never shown Austin.<br>It feels good to be in the practice room again, having not seen it for a week. The air smells clean, but somewhat strange, I'd grown used to the strong scent of the hotel, the stingy winds of Colorado in winter.  
>Compared to that, the practice room has a faint musty smell. Probably from the old piano I'm playing at.<br>It really needs a tune-up.

"That was amazing!" Austin praises me as I finish my song. I smile up at him. "Thanks," I reply. "Also, I had another song that I planned out a bit on the plane ride home. The first few minutes, I made it. You saw it when you read my book, didn't you? That song I wrote, Love Me?" Austin nods. "But you know I never perform love songs," he says. "Well, yeah, but why?" I ask. "If I tell you about why I never sing love songs, you have to tell me about your stage fright."  
>I sigh. Austin's my best friend, and I really trust him, only I don't feel ready to tell him yet.<br>But if course I tell him anyways.

"Well," I say after a sigh, "it's because of my mother. I've never told you about her before, so I'm going to need to tell you more than you need to tell me. So, my mom was... a fairly good singer. She sang out in the streets sometimes, and people would pay her money, she was just... awesome... at singing. But one day, there was some a hater girl. Rachel Tomphson. My mom's enemy. And get this- Tilly Tomphson's mom. So no wonder we're enemies, right?  
>"Anyways. Rachel and my mother really detested each other, and one night, when my mom was performing out in the streets, Rachel threw a pie at her face for some reason. My mom was trying to get the pie tin off of her face, and while she did, she kind of walked backwards a bit. And like I said earlier, she was performing out in the streets. So a car came by and didn't see my mother and then-"<br>I choke back a sob. Austin puts a finger to my lips,signaling that' he's heard enough. "I'm just afraid I might die like that," I whisper softly, and Austin kisses the top of my head gently. "My turn."  
>"Well, unfortunately, my story isn't as interesting as yours. But still. It's a story,no matter what.<br>"I was seven, in first grade. There was a girl I liked, named Allyson. But she liked being called Ally. The girl lived in a fairly large house with a mother and a father, and they all had a love for music, like me. And I admit, I was completely smitten with her. Wow, smitten! How do I know that word? That's, like, a granny word!  
>"Uh, well, anyways, I was in love with her. We both played together on the playground, and stuff. And you know how I am now, so it's not a surprise that I tried to be cool in kindergarten. Everybody was saying if you cut a Girl's hair off, you would automatically be 'cool.' And I was stupid enough to believe them.<br>"I grabbed a pair of scissors and headed over to Ally, and I took a big snippet out of her hair, of course she threw a fit, and I got sent to the principal's office. I wasn't even cool after I did that, I was like a mini delinquent, practically.  
>"Ally hated me after that. She swore she'd never forgive me, and she's probably still holding a grudge on me. I thought love never lasts, I wondered why we care so much about it if it rarely ever happens. So I've never sang a love song since. Just because of that stupid Allyson."<p>

When Austin finishes that sentence, I feel a chill.  
>Because I remember a blond boy in my class. A blond boy named Austin.<br>I remember that boy cutting off my hair.  
>I remember saying I hate him.<br>I'm the one Austin hates. I'm the one he called stupid.  
>And he still hates me, still thinks I'm stupid,<br>"Uh, Austin?" I say. "That was me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that chapter was shorter than I thought it'd be. Oh well.<strong>

**Also, another thank-you! This time to SC Guess My Name! Thank you for your Cleo M. Hayden OC and thanks for giving me the Cleo's crush OC, too! It means a lot!**

**Next chapter… If I can have it done by Sunday, that's when I'll post it. Bye for now!**

**~Christi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So, Peru or something it is! Sorry about the wait, but I had to do a little bit of research, having never been to Peru before, that was just a random place I thought of.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed:**

**Jess1017**

**Writer Fever**

**Shadows and Chocolate**

**R5inmysoul**

**BandGeek723**

**Mystery Girl**

**LilylovesFabian**

**The Reading Wizard**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100**

**RossLynchLUVR**

**Twilightfanatic098**

**Lollipopkillsu**

**Staygoldgirl**

**Person 1**

**Hakuna Matata**

**Brutt98**

**Frillypeachbubbles**

**Faceless Enemy**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan**

**I have over 65 reviews! Thank you guys! This really means a lot to me!**

**Oh, and by the way, I've heard that there might be Auslly in episode #13 of Austin & Ally! I can't wait! **

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

"Uh, ya know what?" I say. "Let's just push that aside. We were only in kindergarten."

"Okay," Austin replies, and bends over to kiss me. But before he can, Trish runs in.

"Guess who got a job at the U.S. Postal Service?" she announces, twirling around in her new outfit, which includes a pile of mail on her head and a mailman's bag. "And guess who got a letter for….. Austin Moon?" She throws the bag in the air and a bunch of paper falls out. "Oops," she squeaks and picks up the letters, sorting through them. When she finds the one she's looking for, she tosses it to Austin. "There you go."

"What is it?" Curiosity is bubbling up inside of me. I want to know what's in the letter.

Austin tears the envelope open and lets out a squeal. A type of man-squeal.

Well, anyways, he says yay.

"I'm invited to perform at Peru!" he yells in ecstasy.

"Austin," I reply in exasperation, "we literally just came back from Colorado!"

I roll my eyes as he drags me downstairs. "Well, then I'm not going," I say.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<em>

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

I hear Kelly Clarkson's "What Doesn't Kill You Makes you Stronger" bursting out from a customer's iPod who apparently forgot to pug the earphones into the iPod, and stuck the earphones in anyway.

Hooray, it's Cleo!

* * *

><p>Cleo<p>

People are staring at me, only I don't know why. I yank my earphones out of my ears and snap, "What?" Then I catch sight of Austin and Ally, and I wave. Ally waves back, and Austin smiles. "Hey!" I call to them. Austin rushes down the stairs and squeals. "Cleo!" he yells. "I got invited to Peru!"

Then he runs over to the drums and takes off his shoes. He hits them on the drum.

I enjoy seeing Ally's reaction.

"Austin!" she yells, and pulls his shoes away from him. "What the heck!"

"We're going to Peru!" Austin yells, then runs around the drum set. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Uh, what's he doing?" I ask.

"Uh, I'm not really sur," Ally replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry about the length of the chapter, and the boring-ness. I'm just so tired from my sleepover last night. Heck, why do they call it a sleepover if nobody ever sleeps? Me and my friends stayed up all night reading the Hunger Games Tribute Guide. Also, I saw the movie yesterday! It was really sweet and I actually cried a bit during all the fluffiness. LOL, in the movie, when Gale sees Peeta &amp; Katniss kissing, he glares at the T.V. and then throws his knife on the squirrel, he's jealous… hehe. I'm going to my piano recital after I post this, wish me luck! *crosses fingers* I hope get a good score!<strong>

**~Christi **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! Not only did I get the highest possible score in my piano recital, but I'm getting a trophy because I got the highest score three years in a row! And I listened to a bunch of R5 songs! But I became very depressed when I almost choked on a noodle at dinner, and I had to stick my fingers in my mouth and pull it out. It was really creepy! Anyways, here's a new chapter for you guys! :)**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

I grab Austin by the collar and growl, "We… are… not… going… to… Peru."

"Why not?" He looks up at me with his signature "puppy dog" eyes.

"Austin," I say, "at the moment, I'm tired of airplanes."

"Well, what if it's a cruise?"

"A cruise? I wanna go!" I'm ripping the letter out of his hands when I ask, "Wait, when's the trip?"

"Tomorrow," Austin replies.

I raise my eyebrows. "And they decided to notify you today?" Austin nods. "Yep!"

"Okay, I'll go pack…" I cautiously walk upstairs, treading lightly on the steps. When I reach my room, I prop open a suitcase from my closet and throw a shirt in, almost lazily. Then I take it out, fold it, and put it back in.

After I finish packing all my clothes, I close the suitcase and open up my songbook, thinking about making a new song over the cruise.

_There's too many people around here that haven't _

_Seen anything like this before_

_This is a love song_

_This is a love song_

_Feeling the love anymore?_

I love Austin and this is my first love song. So obviously it's to him, right?

_You're not my only faithful lover anymore_

Uh, actually, he totally is. Although there's Rocky, who still probably has a crush on me. Plus there's Dallas, even though he cheated on me.

_I've only been here for a day and a half, but__I haven't been here for no one_

_This is a war song,_

_This is a war song_

_Feeling my love anymore?_

Now I'm just writing random words, things that will fit into a song, anything. My words just come out as a blur, and I can barely think, can barely concentrate on what I'm doing. A picture of Austin appears inside my head, and I feel tingly, my insides feel warm. If only…

What was I about to say? I don't know. If only what?

If only I had become his girlfriend sooner. If only there wasn't Natasha, if only Austin would always be mine.

There are tons of girls after him, why did he choose me?

_You're not my only faithful lover anymore__  
><em>_So come on baby..__This is only..__  
><em>_Come on lose something more_

_Ya feeling my love, feeling my love, feeling alone?__  
><em>_You're not my only faithful lover anymore_

_You're not my only faithful lover anymore_

I finish the song and close my songbook and jump when I hear a noise behind me.

"Hey!" It's Austin.

He sits down on my bed, right next to me, and when I put my head o his shoulder, my heart starts beating, a hundred times a minute. I snuggle into his chest, letting a sigh escape as his body warms me right up.

"Austin," I ask, "out of all girls, why did you choose me? I mean, you have tons of fan girls after you. Take Natasha for example."

"So, you're asking why did I choose you over Natasha? That's easy. I don't ant to date a murderess. Plus, I like you. You're perfect."

Austin smiles at me and I smile back.

"Actually I don't like you," he says, and bends down to kiss the top of my head. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That was short, I know. I was just in a rush, I had to do this math website since I'm past the grade standards, I'm a year ahead in math and it's still pretty easy. So I decided I would update while I'm on the computer.<strong>

**And sorry if this chapter is bad. I've never experienced romance before, and the closest I've ever gotten is having a tiny crush on my best friend, but then, he's my best friend, nothing else, right? Oh, and not to forget my silly little crush on Ross Lynch, but I'd never have a chance.**

**So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**70 reviews for the next chapter! You don't have to work too hard! This story's already got 69!**

**~Christi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I would have updated sooner but I didn't get the chance. :( Sorry! **

**Reply:**

**cezar139241: Thanks! And my parents make me do Khan Academy, which is fun because if I get a problem correct, it gives me a happy face. I'm kinda like Ally with the gold stars. :) And I also do IXL, and my teachers give me extra math worksheets, and those are required for me to do for homework. There are a bunch of other math websites, too, that you can do for free. IXL requires membership, but you can practice for free a little bit each day, so I do it 'till I reach my daily practice limit. Which I do in, like, a minute. :)**

**Okay, so that's it for my Author's Note today! Here's the chapter, bon appetite!**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

"I love you, too," Ally replies, and I smile. I'm relieved Ally loves me, though she's dating me, so she has to love me, right? Or at least like me a little bit?

Well, technically, Ally and I aren't dating, since we've never gone on an official date before. I think the day I bought her pickles at Colorado may count, though.

Actually, it probably doesn't.

There is an awkward silence between us, and I break it by asking, "You done packing yet?" Ally nods. "Mmmm hmmmmm," she replies, stretching out her words. "Got my clothes and everything."

I unzip her suitcase and pull out a bright yellow bikini. "Since when do you wear these?" I ask, holding it up. "I've never seen you wearing one before."

"Oh," Ally replies. "I just want to look pretty. I've heard that Justin Bieber's going to be there."

"Where did you hear that? And you've only heard about it, like, an hour ago!"

"Kidding!" Ally says, and punches me lightly in the arm. "Besides, why would I care for that Bieber dude when I've got you?"

I smile as she lays her head back on my arm.

After a few minutes I get up from the bed. "Well, see you tomorrow, Ally-gator," I say, using the nickname her third-grade teacher had given her years ago. "Bye-bye."

I wake up early the next morning, just in case I can't get ready in time. Sunlight shines through my glass windows, and my room feels nice and toasty. I head for the bathroom and change into some clothes: ripped, navy-blue jeans, black-and-white checked jacket with a white shirt underneath. Converses, and a dog whistle hanging around my neck.

I head downstairs, remembering to grab twelve pancakes for breakfast. A lot of people think that I can't eat all of it, but personally, twelve pancakes is a tiny bit. It's all my mom lets me have, since she's afraid we might go bankrupt if I eat too much, especially when Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Rydel, and Riker come here. I'm the only one that stays at the house, and that's only because I'm not a legal adult, which doesn't make sense, since Ryland gets to go, and he's a year younger than me.

"It's different," is what my mom told me. "Ryland's very responsible. You can be a bit… fill-in-the-blank… at times."

"Fill in the blank?" I had replied. "Awesome, I can be a bit awesome at times. No, that can't be it. I'm awesome all the time."

"Braggart," I heard my mom mutter under her breath as she walked away.

I walk over to the Sonic Boom, stepping on top of some fallen leaves and smiling as they make a crunching sound. It's a sound I've always enjoyed ever since I was little. I'm not sure why.

When I open the door to the Sonic Boom, Ally tackles me to the ground. Before I know t, we're both sprawled on the ground, Ally lying on top of me.

"Sorry," Ally says, and gets up, then dusts herself off. "Anyways. When's the cruise today? Cleo, Trish, and Dez are going. Also, Cleo's good friend DJ is coming, too. I know it's a lot of people. Also, our parents think we're responsible enough not to go out drinking, et cetera, and, of course, we are, and so, anyways, they're not coming."

I nod while she's saying all of this. She's talking quickly, and her words sound like blurs. She only talks like this when she's nervous about something, so I can quickly tell something's up.

"What's wrong, Ally?" I ask.

"What?" she says, trying to sound nonchalant. "Nothing's wrong. Just chillin' in the Sonic Boom, you know?"

I tilt my head a bit. "Ally, what the heck?" I tell her. "What's wrong? Just tell me."

Ally turns around and tries to dance out, but, being a horrible dancer, she can't do it the way Trish and Dez do.

And, yeah, she's using her one "good move."

I'd hate to see the bad ones.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I try again. "You're my girlfriend, Ally. We can't keep secrets from each other."

Well, technically, we can. I can, because I'm good at lying, but Ally? Pure awful.

"Sorry, Austin," she replies. "I can't tell you."

"Okay, then," I reply. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think Ally's hiding? LOL I did a little bit yesterday, but I totally forgot what she's hiding and so I need to think of something. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up on Friday, 'cause Friday's my happy day. ;) <strong>

**~Christi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: My cat literally ate my homework, so I'm doing this! My teacher will be so mad at me, thank goodness we're allowed to come in early for extra help; I use that as an opportunity to get a new piece of homework and do it there if something catastrophic happened like the event aforementioned.**

**For some reason, I'm trying to sound like a know-it-all, and it's not working. Oh well, here's chapter 23 of the popular (or not-so-popular) FanFic, "Love Story" by Froggylover4281.**

**You're going to find out Ally's secret in this chapter! Well, technically, it's not _her _secret, it's somebody else's. Whatever, then.**

**Also, I'm using Shadows and Chocolate's OC, DJ, Cleo's crush, in this chapter. Here's the OC if you want to read it:**

**Full Name: Demetrius Johnson (DJ)**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: Messy, dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He's tan and**  
><strong>slightly muscular from playing all sorts of sports. He's taller than Cleo by<strong>  
><strong>about 1or 2 inches.<strong>

**Personality: Lay back and loves to joke around. He's fun and energetic, always**  
><strong>bouncing around. DJs no push over, he always stands up for what he believes<strong>  
><strong>in. He can be kind of oblivious. He has great hand eye coordination from<strong>  
><strong>playing sports all types of sports.<strong>

**Age: 15 1/2**

**Family Members:**

**Dad: Zander Johnson**

**Mom: London Kailene**

**Brother: Jackson (Jack) Johnson (JJ)**

**Pets, if any: Siberian Huskies named Snowball and Snowflake. Both girls.**

**Which country he/she originates from: Born in England, though he doesn't have**  
><strong>an accent. He was raised in New York, New York, but moved to Miami with his<strong>  
><strong>family for a change of scenery. His mom is from London, England and his dad is<strong>  
><strong>from Vancouver, Canada.<strong>

**What He/She thinks of Auslly: He totally supports it. And he supports CleoxDJ.**  
><strong>;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

Austin and I walk outside the Sonic Boom and sit on the sidewalk for a bit, waiting for Cleo, DJ, and Trish & Dez.

"Ally," Austin says, and takes my and, "what are you hiding?"

I can't tell him, though. No way. It'll hurt him, and he'll probably hate his mother for not telling him.

I take a deep breath, and Austin rolls his eyes. "Just tell me."

Of course, I don't want to tell him the secret, but nobody's going to be able to keep it from him forever. I know I definitely can't.

"Austin, your dad's on a weeklong business trip, right?" I ask. Austin nods.

"And he doesn't own a cell phone, meaning he hasn't contacted you," I continue. "Well, I'm sorry, Austin, but… he's not coming home."

"What do you mean?"

"H-he had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. The doctors tried to save him, but they couldn't. He's dead."

Austin's eyes are filled with sadness. I feel sorry for him. I know what it's like to lose a parent.

Then, suddenly, his eyes fill with hate.

"What?" he yells in anger. "My dad's dead, and you keep that a secret from me? And my mom, too? Plus my brothers and sisters?"

"Uh," I reply, "your siblings don't know about it yet."

"Well, why did you keep it a secret from me? Why didn't my mom tell me? Why- is everybody keeping secrets from me now?"

"Austin. He died just last night, and I just hate telling people about deaths, you can't blame me!" I yelp.

Austin sighs. "Sorry for blowing up at you," he apologizes. I shrug.

"Sorry about your dad."

"I-it's okay."

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

Although it totally isn't.

Because it was Mike Moon who died. Mike Moon, who's my father.

He's the one who told me I'd never make it in the music biz, and I've wanted to prove him wrong. He was the reason Ally and I became partners, pretty much.

He's the reason I like pancakes, too. When I was five, he drove me to the store and let me sample some pancakes. I loved them, of course, and I've liked pancakes ever since. Pancakes are how I express myself. Frowny face; I'm sad. Happy face; I'm happy.

If somebody gives me a pancake right now, along with some berries, I'd be frowny-facing them.

"I miss him already," I sigh, and Ally puts her warm hand on my back.

"Its okay," she whispers. "L-let's just wait a bit longer, okay? Everyone should be here soon."

The four teenagers come to the Sonic Boom about five minutes later. I see Trish, Dez, and Cleo. A dirty-blond boy with rather large muscles, whom I take to be DJ.

"Hi!" Ally says, then rushes over to Trish and Cleo, giving them a big hug. "Ready?"

Cleo's eyes are shining in eager anticipation. "I can't wait!" she exclaims. "I've always wanted to go to Peru!"

"Yeah!" DJ pipes up. "I've heard that it has an active volcano called the Sabancaya volcano! Maybe we can tour there?"

I can see Ally rolling her eyes. And Cleo seems like she's about to.

Because the chances are, if there's a tour, we'll die while we're on it.

"Well," I say, "I don't think so. C'mon, the boat leaves in, like, ten minutes!"

We hurry into Mr. Dawson's old van (he actually let me drive!) and we cruise down to the harbor. When we get out, water sprays on our face.

"Shoot, it's raining!" Cleo says. I shrug. "Who cares?" I reply. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm going to be leaving for Faith Formation! So, yeah, bye!<strong>

**~Christi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: It's Friday, it's Friday, lalala! I'm so happy! 'Cause Friday's my happy day! SO many fun, awesome things happen on Friday, and I also get a bunch of free time on Fridays, so I can update and write another chapter, and update, and write another chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 24 of Love Story!**

* * *

><p>Cleo<p>

We scramble into the boat and breathe sighs of relief, since there's the possibility it could have left without us. I smile, and DJ grabs my hand. I blush.  
>I've had a crush on DJ ever since we met in kindergarten, and I still do. But he probably doesn't like me back. I mean, he's my best friend, nothing else, right?<br>"Cleo," he says, "can I ask you something?"  
>It's probably not what I'm hoping, for him to ask me to be his girlfriend, but who knows?<br>"Sure," I reply, and jerk my arm away from his tight grip. "What?"  
>"Cleo," he replies, taking a deep breath, "we've been best friends for awhile, and I've been thinking of you as something more. Cleopatra Mariposa Hayden, would you take the honors of being my girlfriend?"<br>I nod, speechless.  
>DJ smiles. "Good," he says, "I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. I feel on top of the world right now!"<br>I smile back.  
>Because I do, too.<p>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

Austin and I look back to see Cleo and DJ staring at each other and smiling. "Two little lovebirds," I say. "Austin, let's go find our room."  
>He nods. "Okay," he replies.<p>

After about ten minutes of walking, we find our penthouse suite. "Awesome!" I exclaim as I open the door. "This is huge!"  
>We're supposed to share the room with the other four people, but it looks big enough for twenty. There are ten queen-sized beds, each with a wardrobe and nightstand beside it. On the nightstand is a lava lamp, something I've always thought looked cool, when the shapes are floating around.<br>And to top it off, there's a piano, right in the corner. Austin's brought his guitar, and me my songbook, so it would be the perfect place for us to write songs!  
>"Awesome!" Austin yells, and zooms over to the piano. He starts playing "Heard It on the Radio," which is a song I wrote for him when I had writer's block. But he's my inspiration, and I managed to write a killer song, one that got on the radio. And, yeah, the song has some love lines in it.<br>I scoot next to him on the piano bench and play a few notes, singing softly along with them.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards,  
>One blow from caving in?<br>_  
>Austin nods. "I do," he says softly. "Sometimes I hate my life."<br>"Austin," I interject, "remember that time at Suzy's Soups? When you found a twenty dollar bill on the ground? Seriously, you hate your life?" I snort, then go back to my song.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.<em>

Austin smiles as I play my last note. "That was good," he praises me. "In fact, all your songs are good." I nod.  
>"I know, I'm an amazing songwriter, right?" I try my best to sound like a prissy teenager, a total snob, and it works.<br>Austin rolls his eyes. "Braggart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that was chapter 24! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, funny quote at the bottom! I'm addicted to reading funny quotes. They're funny.<strong>

**My friend- If you were to die, how do you want to die?**

**Me- I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like Grandpa, and not screaming like the other passengers in his car.**

**I'll update soon! :)**

**~Christi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! So, this chapter's kinda short, since I had a request to update soon, and I think I found a good place to end my chapter, so yeah. Uh, after every chapter, I'll try to put a funny quote, and I'll try to make the next chapter way longer, since you guys definitely deserve longer chapters from me. You're all faithful reviewers. :)**

**Okay, so, anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter 25<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<br>I roll my eyes right back at him, and then Trish comes bursting through the door.  
>"Hey everybody!" she yells, in her I-Just-Got-A-New-Job voice. "Guess who got a job at the Smoothie bar?"<br>"You?"  
>"Man, Ally, how are you so good at this game?" Austin asks. I chuckle.<br>"Duh," I reply.  
>"I get free unlimited smoothies and stuff!" Trish cries happily. I smile.<br>I hope she keeps her job, because I love smoothies.  
>Trish's eyes dart back and forth, looking at Austin, then at me, then Austin again. "I think I'll leave you two alone now," she tells us, and walks out the door.<br>I sigh, and go back to the piano, letting my fingers do a waltz across the smooth, slippery white keys.  
>Then I stop, and I grab Austin's hand.<br>"Austin?" I ask.  
>"Yeah?" he replies.<br>"Promise we'll stick together, no matter what happens."  
>"I promise."<p>

* * *

><p>Austin<br>Of course. It's not likely I'd ever want to leave Ally, after all the work I've done to try to get her.  
>I remember the time I took her to that fright festival. I enjoyed it, but, of course, Ally fell asleep. And I just loved it, how she lay her head on my lap, something a couple would do.<br>But then, we were best friends, and not a couple, and we thought nothing could change that.  
>That time in the practice room, me and Ally, having that practice slow dance.<br>I don't care if she was bad, I still enjoyed it. The way her hair flopped back and forth with every step she took...  
>And she was supposed to be doing that for Dallas.<br>But Dallas rejected her, and we had our own dance, a special one.  
>And if it weren't for Trish's mom blowing that air-horn in my ear when we did the dip, I think I would've kissed her.<br>And I would've loved to see the look on Dallas's face when I did that.  
>Glowing with hatred, flames dancing inside his eyes.<br>Yep, that would be fun to see.

I snap back to reality, and Ally's standing in front of me, smiling.  
>"Thank you," she says, and grabs my hand.<br>"Ally, I'll never leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Very. Short. Chappie.<strong>

**But at least I updated, right?**

**Here's your funny quote:**

_**If you die in an elevator, make sure to press the Up button**_

**Truthfully, I don't like that one as much as the other. **

**Okay, well.**

**The next chapter will be longer, and it will come in less than a week, I hope, I think, I wish!**

**Bye!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p><strong>Click Here!<strong>

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: You guys just got lucky, because I posted this chapter! And if I can finish another one before I have to go to bed, I'll update again! So, anyways, this chapter is much longer than the previous one. So here ya guys go!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter 26<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Austin: he's my cute, funny, cocky, AWESOME partnerboyfriend.  
>And the boyfriend part only happened about four days ago.<br>He's promised that he'll never leave me.  
>He loves me, and I love him. We're a perfect match.<br>I've loved him ever since I laid eyes in him, despite the fact that I was yelling at him for playing the drums with corn dogs.  
>Yes, Austin's insane, but I love him for it.<p>

I drop his hand and lean in, hugging him. Then he starts to bend down, and his lips touch mine.  
>And this kiss feels different, better than any one I've had with him. Because this is the first time we've actually kissed, well, alone. Without people watching, or spying through windows. This kiss makes me feel more alive.<br>I feel sparks the moment we touch, and they linger for a moment. My eyes close, and behind my eyelids, I can almost see little red things, mini fireworks. Stuff that people see in romance novels, when they're kissing someone who seems to be The One.  
>But then it turns out that dude was using her, and so maybe Austin isn't the right one for me, though it seems like he is. We've been through so much together, even when we didn't know about our undying love for each other.<br>Eventually, though, we have to pull away. So we do, both of us gasping for air. Austin smiles at me, and says, "Okay, so I'm going to get a Smoothie." I nod. "I'll stay in here," I reply.

Austin walks out the door, and I pull my white laptop out of my suitcase. Even though he's promised that he will never leave me, I can't help but think that he will. So I search, "Ways to Keep a Guy."  
>A link pops up, and I click it.<br>The webpage says:  
>So you have a guy, and now, the objective is to keep him. Here's some helpful advice. The following items have not been ranked in any order. These are things that' I've gathered from experience, from myself, or friends etc. Here are the things that you can do to keep things going steady and to make sure he's stays into you.<br>1. Give Him Guy Time: There is nothing like male bonding. It's the bases for the male existence. Allow him a some time to spend with the fellas. Watching a game, playing a game of basketball, poker, a night out on the down, the Star Wars convention, or a round of paintball. Let him have his "Buddy time". Fratnizing with the boys, is how we adapt socially to a lot of things. It's our comfort zone. It helps us functions, it sorta ties in with #2.  
>2. Bolster Masculinity. Hey, guy's egos are fragile and they break easy, right DM. Sometime he just needs a little boost, especially from the love of his life that he's doing a good job. A reminder that he's doing a good job, with being the "MAN" in the relationship. Simple comments or just a pat on the back will do the trick. You'd be surprised how far " I'm glad I have you to walk me to my car" can go.. Trust ME. The more we feel like a man, the better, even when we are wimping out.<br>3. Cook for Him. Guys love it when someone cooks food for them. I mean seriously, who doesn't. Being creatures of laziness, we will never turn down the chance to eat food, especially free, especially, home-cooked. Above all, we love to eat, even the skinny ones. Fix his favorite dish, or surprise him completely with a nice little meal, or maybe just a snack, after a hard day. Hopefully he'll return the favor too!  
>4. RubPlay With His Hair. Seriously, this has got to be one of the most relaxing things in the world.(Okay, maybe this is MY personal preference, hehe) Guys appreciate a girl that will, take the time to play with his hair, or any other soothing place on his body(keep it clean folks). It's the little things like these, that we remember, that we hold special.  
>5. Invest Time In What He Likes. Usually guys have a special quirk, or guilty pleasure that they like. Some like Sci-movies, or video-games, sports, or maybe puzzles or riddles, or making home movies. Take the time once in a while and show interest, and even pretend if you have to. Even is you can't bring yourself to do this, then simply don't give him a hard time about liking these things. I had a buddy, once, a football player, real huge tough guy, but he enjoyed painting. His girlfriend almost made him feel ashamed for painting. It was just a horrible situation. Support your guys, and they will support you back.<br>6. Don't Compare Him to Other Guys: This stems from the ego. Please don't compare your guy another guy. Don't say things like, "Why can't you be more like".. Especially don't do it in front of the guy that you are comparing him to. He might not show it but, comments like these really get under a guy's skin. If there are things that you would like your guy to improve on, there are ways to suggest these things, without embarrassing him. Be kind, be stern, be subtle. We will eventually get the hint.  
>7. Make Good With His Friends: Okay, seriously. This is great advice. If the the relationship is just starting off, by all means, try your best to make sure his close friends like you, and if he has roommates, they take top priority. Personally right now I'm in a situation where my room-mate's girlfriend, wouldn't speak to me, when she was around the apartment. It caused a bunch a friction, and I confronted my room-mate on the issue. Look, guys are somewhat easily pressured and persuaded by other guys, especially friends. If you can't make it with the guys, you're going to be fighting the uphill battle. We will ragged and you tear you down, to the point where your guy will almost feel bad about dating you. Sometimes we do not show mercy. We aren't jealous, that you're taking him away from us, but you have to know that YOU can't just blow us off, when you're around.<p>

Okay, so number one? It's easy leaving people alone, I'll have no trouble with that one.  
>Number two. Compliments... I'm okay with them, I guess, and I don't own a car, so I can't use the example. I'll have to think of some later.<br>Next one, easy. Pancakes, of course. He loves those.  
>And, I've always wondered what his hair feels like, but I thought it would be awkward if I just, you know, leaned over and started petting him. But now that he's my boyfriend, I think I can do it un-awkwardly.<br>Investing time in what he lies, I've been doing that for awhile. I'm his songwriter. So that one's a no-brainer, I guess.  
>I've never compared anything to something else. Well, maybe I've compared a fork to a spoon, and Cookies &amp; Creme ice cream to Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, but that's about it. I've never compared humans to other members of their species.<br>Austin's only friend is Dez, so that can't be too hard, either.

I close the laptop. I don't feel smarter after reading that advice. But I feel like he'll never leave me now, I mean, far all we've been through! Him, leaving ME? Not likely.

Austin walks back in the penthouse suite, holding two pinkish smoothies. "For you," he says, and hands one to me. "Thanks," I reply, and cautiously take a sip.  
>I finish the cup in a matter of seconds. I love the strawberry flavor, mixed with a bit of bananas. I set the cup down on the floor. Then I smile at Austin and raise my hand, allowing it to fall in his bright blond hair.<br>It feels soft, luscious, silky, and just about every other synonym you can find. I untangle my hand from his hair, and lean forward, and kind of upward, and my lips meet his, a glorious feeling.  
>Then the kiss turns onto a hug. And I feel like I never want to let him go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you guys go! I'll try to post again if I finish another chapter. And also, I'm a Beta Reader now! If anybody can help me find my weaknesses, I'd appreciate it. :)<strong>

**Uh, I'm too lazy to find a funny quote, so here's a scene from my life that my friends find entertaining for some reason.**

**Me: I'm totally against dumb blond jokes. Blonds aren't even dumb. And I should know. Ross Lynch isn't dumb, and my cru- friend isn't dumb, either.**

**Friend: What were you going to say before friend?**

**Me: None of your business.**

**Friend: Ooh, you have a crush on that guy, don't you?**

**Me: Do not! And we were supposed to be talking about our feelings on dumb blond jokes?**

**So, yeah, I'm snot sure why they think it's entertaining. But I was so freaked when my friend accused me of having a crush on my (best) friend! Which I guess is true, but it was still really creepy! I felt so embarrassed!**

**So, next chapter will come soon! :)  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter's kinda short, sorry! LOL I was up last night reading FanFics and I didn't go to bed until 3:51, so yeah. Anyways.**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Twenty-Seven<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>It's the next day, and I wake up at about six o'clock. I'm on my bed, the one with the brown silk sheets. Austin is supposed to be on the bed next to me,but he must've rolled off it in the middle of the night. He's there, snoring and all.<br>And he has a pancake on his face for some reason.  
>Pancakes! Breakfast!<br>I hop out of bed and change into some clothes. A white knit vest, yellow dress, brown leather belt, and some boots. I ran my hairbrush and brush my hair quickly, and then dab on some Chapstick, which I use instead of lip gloss. I grab a necklace from my suitcase and place it around my neck, then rush out the door, my stomach growling.  
>After a bunch of walking around the cruise ship, I find the cafe. I walk towards a vegetable section, grab a plate, and scavenge for pickles. Warm, juicy, delicious pickles.<br>When I find some, I sit down at an empty table and gnaw down on one of the twelve. Although I'm crazy about pickles, I'm not as crazy about them as Austin is with pancakes.  
>After I finish one of my pickles, I see a tall boy with jet black hair striding over to me.<br>"Hi," he says.  
>"Uh, hi," I reply awkwardly.<br>"You're cute. Hot, even."  
>That remark makes me feel awkward. I mean, I have a boyfriend. Hello?<br>The boy smiles, and somehow I find myself smiling back. A tiny smile, a trembling smile, an awful, fake smile.  
>A smile that encourages him to kiss me.<br>He pulls me to my feet and draws me close to him, smashing his lips against mine.  
>And you know what? It hurts. Kind of.<br>I try to pull away, but the boy has his hand on the back of my head, pushing me against him. I try to withstand him, but I'm not very strong, and I can't do it. When he finally let's go of me, about five whole minutes later, my face is red and I'm starting to feel scared of him.  
>"You know what?" the boy says.<br>At this point, I'm about ready to faint, but I can't. I'm hanging onto his every word, listening for something that may give me a clue about him being a kidnapper or whatever.  
>"You know what?" the boy repeats. "You're mine now."<p>

Austin  
>Ally doesn't know it, but I'm watching her, I saw the kiss. Now the boy's saying something, but I just can't hear it. And if I lean forward, moving my face out from the plastic plant I'm hiding behind, people are bound to notice me, and the dude's going to see me, and... well, it just seems something bad will happen.<br>So I lean back, my face getting irritated from the scratchy plastic. It's probably turning red, too.  
>Then I see Ally kissing that guy again, but, unlike the last time, it is her who pulls him in, instead of the other way around.<br>And then, she leaves.  
>I get up from my hiding place, and I follow her back to the room.<br>"Ally," I say sharply.  
>"Hi," she replies.<br>"Why were you kissing that boy? Are you cheating on me?" I get straight to the point.  
>"No, Austin, it wasn't like-"<br>"You're kidding me. You kissed him, and then you say you're not trying to cheat on me? It doesn't look like he was forcing you to kiss him."  
>"That's the thing, Austin. He was."<br>"Liar," I retort.  
>"Austin. Everybody can tell when I'm lying, and does it look like I am? No."<br>"Well, you must've practiced, and for your information, we're officially broken up."  
>Ally's mouth hangs open. "What?" she cries indignantly. "Well, then. If I'm not your girlfriend, then I'm NOT your songwriter."<br>Now my mouth is hanging open. "Ally, you can't..." I drift off.  
>"Oh yeah? Well you know what you can't do? You CAN'T tell me what I can and can't do!"<br>Then she stomps back out the room.  
>Very true, Ally, very true.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm mad at myself for making this happen! Why did I make them break up?**

**Oh, and you know how I said Ally's going to get hyperthermia? I tweaked it a little since I did some more research on Peru and something's going to happen to Austin, and it's not hyperthermia.**

**Oh, and BTW, I'm going to be making an Auslly story on YouTube soon! My account's TheFroggyLover4821.**

**Okay, bye for now! I'm going to a spring carnival!**

**:)**

**~Christi**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi, Christi here with an AWESOME (or not-so-awesome) update! I worked really hard on this chapter and I tried to make it as long as I could, like 2,000 words or something, but I just found a really good ending place and I don't want to rush into the important stuff, because in this chatter they finally get off the ship and important thongs happen in Peru! Stuff that causes a lot of weeping and Ally... well, I'm not giving any spoilers, unless you P.M. me for some, then I'd give you a bunch but you haven't yet, so yeah.  
>The carnival was awesome! LOL I literally just ran around screaming that I had 18 lollipops! My crush saw me and he looked amused or something, and how do I get him to like me? Well everybody always says be yourself, and the crazy screaming lollipop girl IS myself. But they say that if he shows no interest in normal you, he's not worth your time. I know this is a really long author's note and you can skip to the actual chapter if you want. It doesn't really matter, because I'll just be blabbing on and on about my personal life and not that many people like hearing thing like that.<br>Oh, wait, this is the end of my author's note, bye. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Twenty-Eight<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>That night, I lay in my bed, crying over what happened today.<br>I didn't want to kiss that dude.  
>And you know who that dude is?<br>Justin Burke, Natasha's brother, so it isn't a surprise that he threatened to kill Austin.  
>So, yeah, here's the story:<br>I walked over to the table and the guy came and blah blah. He told me I was hot and stuff. Then he just pulled me in and kissed me, basically smashed his mouth against mine, and it hurt.  
>Then when he pulled away, he said I needed to kiss him again or he would kill Austin. And he said if I kissed him, he'd leave me alone.<br>So I did it. I kissed him. And of course I don't regret it. Austin's mad at me, sure, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I'm the cause for Austin's death.  
>Yeah, then I'd probably do something crazy, like get a gun and shoot myself, committing suicide.<p>

I bury my face in my hands and quickly fall asleep, fatigued.

The next morning, there's an announcement, saying that we've docked in Peru already. I don't know how we managed to get here so quickly.  
>I look out the window and see a lake. That's all I see, really, a lake. A big one, probably 30 miles across, or something. Anyway, it's huge.<br>Austin gets up and groans, then his eyes widen when he sees the lake. In fact, I've read up on Peru in fifth grade, and the lake's probably Lake Titicaca, the largest lake in South America. It averages about 351 feet deep but in some areas it can have a depth up to 900 feet.

Austin is allowed to come here for free because he's gong to perform for South America, and we're supposed to have a new song. I gulp.  
>Austin probably doesn't remember that song I wrote, Firework. And I told him that I'm not his songwriter anymore, so he's in trouble.<br>Poor him.

We walk out of the ship, glad to get some fresh air. The cool wind whips our hair bak and forth. Austin looks at me and smiles a bit, then remembers he's mad at me, and crosses his arms, frowns, and turns away. I frown. I miss him.

"Welcome to the stage... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAustin Moooooooon!" an announcer says loudly later that day. A frowning Austin walks onstage. He grabs a microphone.  
>"Hi, guys," Austin says. "I'm sorry, but since my ex-best friend decided not to be my songwriter anymore, I don't have a song for y'all."<br>Boos and hisses erupt from the audience. The noise lingers for awhile, and suddenly I just can't take it. I run onstage and grab the mic from Austin's hand.  
>"You know what?" I say. "I'm no Austin, but... I'll do it," I announce. "Uh, I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's ex-songwriter."<br>Cleo yells, "Go Ally!" and throws her fist in the air. I smile.  
>But it fades when I feel all the butterflies, erupting in my stomach, swarming around ferociously.<br>I don't remember the Firework song. Meaning I'll have to make something up on the spot.  
>Austin must notice the fear in my eyes, because he whispers in my ear, "As much as I hate you at the moment, you don't have to do this."<br>Then I do something I'd never imagined I'd do.  
>I push Austin away, and hurry behind the piano.<br>I play a few notes softly, then look at Austin, hoping for some sign of reassurance, encouragement, anything. Austin's eyes are twinkling, and he gives me a thumbs-up.  
>Then I feel even more butterflies, and my stomach threatens to burst.<br>"Not now, Ally," I mutter. "Overcome your fear."  
>And I play.<br>After about twenty seconds, I begin to sing._  
>Skies are crying<br>I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

[Chorus]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!

[Bridge]  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear, yeah<br>Go run, run, run  
>Yeah it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like i'm made of glass  
>Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper

I stand up, and the audience is silent. I have an overwhelming urge to grab my hair and start chewing it.  
>Then they start to clap and cheer.<br>I smile, and take a bow, then hurry offstage.  
>"You did good," Austin whispers in my ear.<br>Then he seems to be leaning forward. I feel freaked put. Is he trying to kiss me?  
>Well, I guess I feel freaked and happy at the same time, and maybe a little tiny bit mortified. Well, totally mortified, actually. Being on stage is one thing, and getting a kiss offstage but a billion people are still watching you anyways is another thing. I stand there feeling like an idiot, completely still. I can feel Austin's warm breath on my cheeks. I can feel blood rushing to them. I want the kiss to happen, but I also feel like I'll die if it does. I don't know what to do, and finally our lips...<br>"That was Ally Dawson, everybody!" the announcer yells into his mic, causing Austin and I to jump apart. I'm half grateful, half mad at him. I just don't know what's going on, I feel confused.  
>Love is confusing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! And BTW I just got this perfect idea today for a Raura fanfic called, "Raura or Raia?" which will be about the new Disney movie that's coming up, Teen Beach Musical. I saw a pic that had Ross and Maia Mitchell almost kissing and my heart just broke! Search Teem Beach Musical on Google and press images if you want to see it, but if your a Ross Launch-er (okay, you know how JB fans are called Beliebers? I tried to make one but it was an epic failure) I doubt you do. I don't want to see Teen Beach Musical. Well, I do but I don't. Does that make sense?  
>I'll try to have the next chapter of Love Story &amp; Ally's Pain up soon, and the first chappie of Raura or Raia? Make sure to review! If you want.<br>~Christi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Okay so this chapter might not be so great, 'cause I had writer's block yesterday, but at least I wrote a chapter! This was hard. It took like five hours to write!**

**A big thank-you to Shadows and Chocolate, for being my 100th reviewer! Okay, so my dream has been to get 100 reviews on one of my stories, and it actually came true! I feel on top of the world right now!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Twenty-Nine<span>

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

* * *

><p>We head over to Lake Titicaca after the concert. It's the big lake I saw through the window.<br>I'm thankful that Ally took my place at the concert and all. It was really kind of her, and she didn't have to do it. But she overcame her fear. For me.  
>Which makes me feel like I owe her. I mean, there I am, thinking that the concert is gonna go great, but then all of a sudden, Ally breaks up with me, says I'm no longer her partner. I feel upset, I feel stupid, because I can't even listen to myself.<br>Like, when I thought Ally had a crush on me, and I spray-painted myself orange so she wouldn't. Then I said it would jeopardize our friendship if we became boyfriend/girlfriend and broke up. And that is exactly what happened. And despite that, Ally still cares for me.  
>Wait.. Ally still cares for me.<br>But cares in what way? Like in a frenemy way? A best friend way? But she probably doesn't care for me in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, which is what I'm hoping. Yes, Ally and I are currently broken up, but that doesn't men I don't love her anymore.  
>Which reminds me, how did Ally take the breakup? Did she never want to become my boyfriend anyway, but felt bad for me, so she paid the dude to kiss her, and made sure I saw? Did she want us to break up?<br>Or was she telling the truth, the guy made her kiss him? Which seems unlikely, but possible. I heard Ally crying herself to sleep the night of the break up, and either she's a really good actor, or she was telling the truth.  
>Well, Ally's never been a very good liar, and I bet acting's pretty much the same thing.<p>

I take of my shirt and plunge into the lake. The water is cold, and I'm freezing, but I ignore it. I want Ally to think I'm tough.  
>Laughing, teeth chattering, I swim farther into the lake, about sixty feet away from shore now. I can see Ally smiling from the edge of the lake, and I wave. She waves back, and I swim farther out. Then I lay on my back, and close my eyes...<br>Five minutes later, I awake with a jolt and see Natasha's head above mine. Yep, Natasha, of all people.  
>"Hi, future boyfriend," she croons. Then her eyes glow red with hate, and she hisses at me. "If you won't take me as your girlfriend, you'll never have another one again."<br>And then she pushes me down, under the water. Unsuspecting, I gulp down some of the water and gag. Some more water fills my throat, and I attempt to breathe. It's not working, and my lungs are burning now.  
>At first I see stars.<br>And then, blackness.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>"A girl tried to drown him? You sure?" a doctor asks. I nod frantically.<br>"He's not dead, is he? Please tell me he's not dead."  
>The blond doctor shrugs and hooks him up to a heart monitor. His heart is beating, slow and steady.<br>"He's unconscious," the woman informs me. "I doubt he can hear us, much less understand us, right now."  
>She walks away, and I lean over Austin's head. My hair's covering the sides of his face, which are super pale.<br>I press my hand over his heart and feel the strong, steady beat.  
>I sigh in relief.<br>Then I start talking, even though he can't hear me.  
>I don't care, I need to tell him.<br>"Austin," I say, "ever since the breakup, I have felt more depressed than you can imagine. You wanna know why? Because I didn't kiss Justin on purpose, he made me. He threatened to kill you if I didn't. If you died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I caused your death. It's just... Austin, I've never stopped loving you."  
>I take a step back, hoping that he'll somehow miraculously wake up. But he doesn't.<br>And then I just about faint.  
>Amongst the chatter of the doctors, and moaning of the other patients, I hear a beep.<br>That's it. Austin's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For starters, I DID NOT KILL AUSTIN OFF, DON'T WORRY! He's like my main character, why would I do that? What kind of Love Story would they have then? <strong>

**And I was wondering… is there anybody I can have a PM conversation with? It gets lonely here on FF sometimes.**

**So chapter 30 will, if it's not up on Wednesday or Thursday, be up on Friday! Until then!**

**Adios!**

**~Christi**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have this notebook/diary/songbook, just like Ally, because I try writing songs sometimes, and well anyways, everybody knows not to touch my book. I wrote the chapter in there and so here's another chapter for today!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Thirty<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" I wail. "Austin, you can't be dead! You just can't be! After all we've been through, and I told you I've never stopped loving you, and- why did you have to make him die? I thought we'd have a future together! That we'd marry and have kids! Why did you take that away from me?"<p>

Tears are streaming down my face, and I try to fight any more from flowing down. It's not working.

I tell myself that Austin's in a better place, he's up in heaven, but I can't help feeling angry. I'm angry at a lot of people, most of them I don't even know, but most of my anger is directed at Natasha. She's the one who drowned Austin, she's the reason he's laying down on the bed, dead.

I can't take it. Even though it's barely been a minute, I already miss Austin. I mean… I love him.

How can you not miss a person you love, especially when he's dead and gone?

A family of four walks into the room, coming to see the patient on the hospital bed next to Austin's.

"I can't believe he's dead!" a woman wails sorrowfully. "And I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

I glance at Austin's heart monitor and see his heart is still pumping, loud and strong.

I must have heard the other patient's heart monitor go off. Oops.

I bend down so Austin and I are nose-to-nose.

"Austin," I breathe, "you've got to wake up. Or I will die."

As if he's heard me, Austin's eyes immediately snap open. A pair of warm, brown eyes, that's what I'm focusing on. Austin smiles, and I'm so happy, I let out a high-pitched squeal. We both giggle, and Austin does something unexpected.

He pulls me close to him, and our lips meet.

I'm kissing him.

Austin

Just to tell her I'm here. That I heard her the whole time, and that I love her, too.

We pull away, and Ally's blushing.

"I heard you," I say softly.

Ally nods her head, she understands, I heard every word she said. A strand of hair falls into her eyes, and I lean forward and tuck it behind her ear.

Then I notice something I hadn't noticed before. Ally's eyes. How come I hadn't noticed how pretty they are, until now? Warm, welcoming, a nice deep brown, a brown that reminds me of hot chocolate, and the eyes of a doe.

Ally has a beautiful face. Her cheekbones are perfect, her nose, too, and everything else about her is beautiful.

There's an awkward silence between us, uncomfortable like an itchy wool blanket. I think of something to say, because I enjoy it when I hear Ally's wonderful voice, her melodious laugh.

"What's you favorite color?" I ask, finally breaking the silence. I think it's odd that I know so much about her, but I don't know what her favorite color is.

"Uh, pink, I think," Ally answers. "What about you?"

I'm glad we have something to talk about. "Yellow," I reply.

"What type of yellow?"

"Uh, _cool_ yellow."

Ally giggles. I don't know why. What's so funny about liking cool yellow? It's the only type of yellow that's, well, cool!

"Austin, I love you so much!" Ally says, and hugs me.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hmmm… that looked much longer in my notebook. Well now I know two pages= about 600 words. <strong>

**Okay so sorry about how short the chapter is, well, who cares about length now? Okay so I'll work on the next chapter today, and at school tomorrow, during recess, and then when I get home, I'll post it. And you have to review.**

**Sound fair?**

**Okay well anyways, that was the 30th chapter! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**~Christi**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Amazing! My story has no haters! Awesome!**

**Well, anyways, here you go! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Thirty-One<span>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>We're all in the boat now, Trish, Dez, Cleo, DJ, Austin and me. Everyone is just sitting on their beds, staring off into space. With the exception of me, though, because I'm writing in my book.<p>

December 25

Dear Book,

Do you remember Natasha Burke? the girl who tried to kill me? Only I ended up getting a severe case of hypothermia instead.

Well, today we all went to Lake Titicaca, the largest lake in Peru, averaging about 351 feet deep, although certain areas can get up to 900 feet deep.

Anyways, she tried to drown Austin today. I don't know why, I've always thought she wanted to kill me, not him.

Austin was sent to the hospital, and the doctor hooked him to a heart monitor thought I heard it beep, but it turned out to be another patient's.

Austin's still alive, thank goodness! I thought U was going to lose him. And if I did... I'd probably go mad and commit suicide, I honestly can't live without him. I love him so much!

While in the hospital room, Austin and I kisses. I'm not sure if that means we're back together again, but I hope it does. Like I said above, I really love him!

Overall, I'm mad at Natasha. Austin's my partner, and he's famous. If Austin dies, word s sure to get out about Natasha. Um, bye, I guess.

Love,

Allyson

I close my book loudly and Cleo jumps. "Could you quiet down?" she asks.

"Sorry," I reply, Love Story Chapter Thirty-One

Ally

We're all in the boat now, Trish, Dez, Cleo, DJ, Austin and me. Everyone is just sitting on their beds, staring off into space. With the exception of me, though, because I'm writing in my book.

December 25

Dear Book,

Do you remember Natasha Burke? the girl who tried to kill me? Only I ended up getting a severe case of hypothermia instead.

Well, today we all went to Lake Titicaca, the largest lake in Peru, averaging about 351 feet deep, although certain areas can get up to 900 feet deep.

Anyways, she tried to drown Austin today. I don't know why, I've always thought she wanted to kill me, not him.

Austin was sent to the hospital, and the doctor hooked him to a heart thought I heard it beep, but it turned out to be another patient's.

Austin's still alive, thank goodness! I thought U was going to lose him. And if I did... I'd probably go mad and commit suicide, I honestly can't live without him. I love him so much!

While in the hospital room, Austin and I kisses. I'm not sure if that means we're back together again, but I hope it does. Like I said above, I really love him!

Overall, I'm mad at Natasha. Austin's my partner, and he's famous. If Austin dies, word s sure to get out about Natasha. Um, bye, I guess.

Love,

Allyson

I close my book loudly and Cleo jumps. "Could you quiet down?" she asks.

"Sorry," I reply,and head over to Austin. I shake his arm. "C'mon, let's go get some fresh air." for once, he doesn't complain.

We walk up to the sky deck and Austin takes my hand. I don't pull away.

"Ally," he says, "are we back together, or what?"

I smile and nod.

It's a perfect moment.

That is, until Natasha comes and tackles me.

I'm standing right next to the railing and Natasha manages to catch me off guard. She smiles evilly and picks me up, then throws me overboard, into the depths of the blue ocean.

Austin tries to catch me, but it's too late. I'm falling down, farther and farther... and farther and-

SPLASH.

I hit the water, headfirst. I'm glad Peru's near the , I'd probably freeze to death. But here, it's warm, very warm, tropical waters.

"Ally!" Austin yells, a hundred feet above me. I try swimming towards the cruise ship as fast as I can. But it's too late.

I can hear the announcer talking, even from outside the cruise ship.

"We will be leaving Peru and heading back to Miami."

My heart sinks horribly. There's no way I can make it back to the ship in time. No way.

Never less, I drag myself forward, striving to get back on the cruise ship. But it's starting to move, shooting out a stream of bubbles that cause me to fly backwards.

"Ally!" Austin yells, and his face looks wet and shiny. "Don't worry, I'll..."

His voice trails off s the ship moves farther and farther away from me. The chances of me getting back to Miami are slim.

But I must. For Austin.

For Austin. Those two words repeat themselves, over and over, inside my head.

I must get back to Miami.

I pull myself forward, swimming towards shore, trying to convince myself that I will get back home, though honestly, I don't believe it, tears begin to form in my eyes, burning my flesh. Probably making it turn red, like got a sunburn. That's how my tears feel.

I feel abandoned, though I know Austin will come rescue me. He must. He has to.

He can't leave me, he loves me. At least, it seems like he does.

A few minutes later, I'm onshore, gasping for breath. I've never been able to swim very long distances, so my sprint to shore was quite a workout. I can feel my skin burning in addition to my eyes, but it's because of the scorching South American heat. Soon I begin to sweat.

I waddle up to a North American-looking guy. "Hi," I say, "do you speak English?"

"'Course I do," he replies gruffly. "Now bye, I don't have the time for salespeople and silly surveys."

"Please, sir," I reply. "I need a way home. Do you have a cell phone I can borrow, or something? I can call my dad to pick me up."

The man decides if I'm lying or not, if I'm a crazed girl who wants to steal his phone.

"Where do you live, girl?" he asks, and his voice is rough but gentle, a little harsh but still kind.

"Miami, Florida," I answer quickly.

The man's eyes start to bug out, and he reluctantly hands over a cell phone.

"Thanks," I say, and I dial my dad' number: (555)-720-6423.

I wait, and it automatically goes to voicemail.

I try again. Still no answer.

Puzzled, I dial Austin's number. He picks up immediately, on the first ring.

"Is it you, Ally?" he asks.

I nod, then remember he can't see me. "Yes, Austin, I tried calling my dad a few times, but he won't pick up. Do you think you know why?"

"Ally, I'm sorry." Austin's voice is barely audible, a mere whisper. I can barely hear him, but I still try to hang onto his every word.

"Ally, your dad had a stroke. He was immediately put in the hospital, and now he's missing."

I'm shocked. So here I am, with no way home.

Am I stuck in Peru... forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! And BTW, on Easter I'm going to Monterey, so I won't be able to update until I get back a week later.<strong>

**I can't wait for the next episode of Austin & Ally to come out! I'm gonna be on vacation, so I recorded it earlier today. I hope they have a TV in the hotel, because I wanna watch it on the 13th! If I remember what time it's supposed to be out.**

**Next chapter on Friday! I think.**

**~Christi**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, I got a bit of writer's block and so this chapter's really short. Like, 200-400 words. And I'm not going to be able to update until Sunday next week, because I'm going on a trip. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><span>Love Story Chapter Thirty-Two<span>

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

* * *

><p>I run into the cabin.<p>

"Guys," I say, out of breath, "Ally... she's stuck in Peru. Natasha...threw her overboard!"

"What?" Cleo and Trish exclaim at the same time.

"Cool!" Dez yells. "Maybe she can ride a penguin back home! I wish somebody could throw me overboard!"

"Why, I'd be happy to!" Trish replies, and glares at the redhead.

"No, don't!" I cry, but Trish is already running towards him, and Dez is, somehow, still smiling.

Then Trish stops, and turns toward me.

"Ally's dad's missing," Trish says slowly. "Ally's stuck in Peru... Gotta go!"

And then she jets out the door, leaving us behind, utterly confused.

Maybe Dez is rubbing off on her.

* * *

><p>Trish<p>

* * *

><p>I head over to the captain, so I can scream at him, because he totally doesn't know that he left Ally behind.<p>

I walk into the captain's quarters and yank Captain John's hat off his head.

It's actually a pretty nice hat. Blue, with patches of white on the sides.

"Hey!" the captain says. "Give that back!"

I shrug and give him back the hat. Then I glare at him.

"Go back to Peru," I snap.

"Why?"

"Because you left my nest friend there!"

"Well, that's not my fault, she should've gotten on the boat in time."

I send another glare his way, one that tells him that if he doesn't turn back for Ally, I'm going yo kill him. He gulps, then nods.

"Here's the deal: I'll stop at the closest port and you can get off the boat, go look for your friend or whatever. But, if you do, the boat's going to keep on moving."

Keep on moving probably means I'm going to be stuck in whatever country he docks at.

"Deal," I say, and shake his hand.

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

* * *

><p>Soon the captain announces something.<p>

"We will be docking at the nearest harbor, due to a number of people being left at Peru."

I'm pretty sure he means Ally... and maybe a few other people.

"Feel free to get off the boat, but if you do, you'll be left there."

I'll do anything to get my Ally back. Anything. She's my life.

The next day, we dock into Trujillo, which is probably some country near Peru. There's a gangway leading off the ship, and I cautiously step down it. But then Trish pulls me back up.

"What are you doing?" she growls.

"I need to find Ally," I reply. "Trish, she's my life. I can't live without her. Lemme go!"

Trish let's go of my arm and I walk back down the gangway.

Then I step off, and the ship starts moving, leaving me behind.

There's no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Half-cliffhanger, I guess? Well, anyways, sorry! If I can, I'll update later today! But if I can't, then until next week!<strong>

**~Christi**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back from my vacation! Well, technically, I was back last night at 7, but I couldn't update because my computer just blacked out when I was about to update! But it's good now. Here's the chapter!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

* * *

><p>I walk for a few miles, and then stop, panting. I'm assuming Trujillo is above Peru, so I've been traveling south. At least, it looks like it's south. Somebody can come pick me and Ally up.<p>

Natasha's out of the question.

Mr. Dawson's missing.

But my parents... they're in Miami, so they might be able to get a plane ticket with the money I got from being onstage...

I press a few buttons on the phone, calling my mom.

"Hello?" my mom asks. "Austin?"

"Mom!" I say. "Hey, I'm stuck in Trujillo, looking for Ally, do you think we have enough money to get a roundtrip plane for three? Or whatever it's called?"

"Possibly. Oh, heck yeah! Austin, you're an Internet sensation, and we're practically bathing in money!"

"Oh! So that's why there are little clumps of green in my bath water!"

"Huh? Austin, sweetie, how long has the water been in there?"

"A year. Kidding! There is no green water in my tub. I'm not dumb, why would I be bathing in algae? That's just... crazy!"

"Austin..."

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to Ally?"

"No, duh. Mom, I can't find her! She's stuck in Peru somewhere!"

"Well, I can't get the tickets until you find her."

"Got it! See you soon!"

But I probably won't. With my luck, I'll be stuck in Peru forever.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>North. Miami is north from Peru, and then maybe east a little bit. So I'll go north, then when I hit America, I'll go east.<p>

That is, if I ever get to America.

I may never. I could die before I reach it. But I can't die. I have to live. For Austin.

He'll probably get to Miami, and then get a helicopter to pick me up. But by then, it may be too late.

Besides, what about Natasha? She could have left the boat, too, somehow, and she could be hunting me down this very second, thinking of a way to kill me.

But I won't let her.

I might be able to get back to Miami. Might. There's a big chance I won't be able to. There could be murderers out here in South America. Maybe when I'm sleeping, they'll stab a knife in my heart and I'll die.

Well, I guess I won't sleep then. I'm not risking my life for anything.

I wonder what Austin will think if he sees me dead. Will he be flinging roses on top of my coffin, telling me that he loves me? Will he be so upset that he'll commit suicide?

Gee, I hope not.

It's vital that I get back to Miami alive. Austin's not the only one that'll be upset about my death.

There's my dad, who always has me doing the work a Sonic Boom. What'll he be doing if his daughter, pretty much the person who runs the store, dies?

And what about Trish? I'm her best friend, and all she does, besides hanging out with me, is getting fired from her jobs. And even then she comes and tells me all about being fired.

I have to get back to Miami alive. It's no choice.

I'll get there no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter is just… not my best, I don't think. I have a bunch of this story figured out! Also, I may still have a bit of writer's block. Seriously, I think it might be permanent! Anyways I'll have the next one up in a few hours!<strong>

**~Christi :)**

**The next chapter is pretty short… but at least it's a chapter! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here you guys go! :)**

**Replies-**

**cezer139241- Yep! And I'm bad at that kind of stuff, too. Like, I used to think Monterey is in Mexico! Actually, I thought that about a week ago, but now I know it's in California. :P**

**icysparkle99- Glad you like it! And here's an update! :)**

**Shadows and Chocolate- LOL! Yeah I like strawberries too, only not as much. I really like BEAN BURRITOS! Haha no I don't. I feel sorry for your crush though if he's, like, dangling from a cliff and you chose strawberries. Yeah, that would majorly suck for him. Anyways here's an update! :)**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>It's the next day, and I'm still walking north. I'm about halfway through Peru, I think. Maybe I should call Austin.<p>

There's a pay phone near, and I stick a quarter through the slot and call Austin's number.

"Austin!" I say.

"Ally!" he exclaims.

"Listen, I'm on a pay phone. I don't have much time, where are you?"

"Trujillo. I was dropped off here yesterday. What about you?"

"About halfway through Peru. And Trujillo's right above Peru, so keep walking south. Stop on the border of the two countries."

"How long do you think we're going to be walking?"

"Who knows? Heck, who cares! As long as I get to see you."

"Okay, Ally, I guess I-"

I run out of time on the pay phone, and I sigh.

I gotta keep on walking, no matter what.

After an hour, my clothes are soaked with sweat and crusted with dirt. I'm not sure how long I can walk. Maybe, just maybe, I can hitchhike.

I find a silver Toyota and the person driving it spots me. It's a thirty-year-old blond who looks a lot like Austin's mom... wait, it is Austin's mom!

Mrs. Moon parks her car and gestures for me to get in. I hop inside the car and buckle myself into the seat.

"Thank you," I tell her. "Uh, Austin should be meeting us on the border of Trujillo, and... how did you get here?"

"Well, I would've gotten a ticket for speeding if there were police officers around," she replies, and chuckles.

I smile. Austin must've gotten his sense of humor from his mom, then.

Before I know it, it's lunch time. Mrs. Moon and I have been speeding past the hills and streams, striving to get to the border of Trujillo to find Austin.

"KFC?" she suggests. I shrug, because I honestly don't care where we eat, as long as we find Austin.

A few minutes later, we're settled in the car, munching on bags of friend chicken. I look out the window and see all the scenery whizzing past. I feel a bit nauseous, and I have a wicked headache. I can barely think, it hurts too much. I wonder how Mrs. Moon can stand this.

It's five o'clock when we get to the border of Trujillo. Austin probably should be around the border, so I tell Austin's mom to drive a bit further.

About 30 miles later, I spot Austin.

He's right in front of the car, and the next things hat happen are a blur. Austin's mom steps on the brakes, making a loud screeching sound. I can see Austin, screaming. Then, blood, and the car comes to a stop.

"No!" I scream, hurling myself out of the car. "Austin!"

He's a bloodied mess. His hair is soaked with blood and sweat, and there are deep cuts across his chest. Blood is leaking from his forehead, and I think his arm is broken.

"Austin! Can you hear me?" I scream. "Austin, wake up!"

I feel awful. Austin walked across Trujillo to find me, but now I don't think we can bring him back alive. He risked everything for me, he risked his life.

He just wanted me to get back safely.

My heart feels empty. I feel so alone.

Austin's the person I can't live without. He's the reason I haven't gone completely mad. He's the reason I'm still alive right now.

I feel like I owe him, but I don't know how to give him stuff, now that he's gone.

I stare at the lifeless-looking body in my arms and begin to think: I can always give him me.

I notice a knife laying on the ground. I lean forward and pick it up, then arrange it so it's right in front of my heart.

I'm ready to plunge it right in.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! :)<strong>

**Also. Ally, commiting suicide? NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Uh, spoiler alert. :P  
><strong>

**~Christi**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: A new update! Next time I update will be before the premiere of the new Austin & Ally! OMG I can't wait! I'm so excited!**

**~Christi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>I hear a scream.<p>

I look around to see who did it, but I can't see anyone.

It must have been inside my head.

Then, a voice. It's Austin's voice.

"No, Ally," it says. "Don't do it! I might not even be dead, for all you know! And Ally, if I'm not dead, I'm probably going to commit suicide if you do! You're my life, Ally, I can't live without you! You're my life! I love you! Don't leave unless I do, please!"

Then it slowly fades away.

I'm Austin's life? Then I wonder what happened when I was unconscious with hypothermia. He didn't tell me he loved me until afterwards...

I throw the knife back on the ground and pick Austin up, gently caressing his face, wiping all the blood off. I kiss his cheek, then rush into the car and buckle my seat belt again, and then put him on my lap.

"Hurry up," I snap at Mrs. Moon, a bit rudely. "We need to get Austin to the hospital."

Mrs. Moon quickly drives to the hospital about five blocks away. I carry Austin out the door and into the emergency room.

About twenty minutes later, Austin's hooked up to a heart monitor yet again. He's on the hospital bed, on the linen sheets that are now stained with blood.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask the doctor.

"Depends what you mean by okay. He might have lost his memory because part of the car damaged his skull, but otherwise he'll be fine."

Uh, I wouldn't say you're fine if you've lost your memory. You're, like, the opposite of fine. Un-fine. Farinaceous. Unsatisfactory. Mealy.

Austin really doesn't look okay.

Two weeks pass, and we're still at the hospital with Austin. He hasn't woken up yet. Austin's in a coma, and the doctor says that he may never wake up.

Mrs. Moon and I have rooms at the hospital. They're both next to Austin's, so we can go check on him whenever we want. I go in there about every thirty minutes. I can't help it, it's like I'm obsessed. But he's my boyfriend, and the least I can do is check on him.

Then later that day, as I walk in, the world seems to change.

Austin's up and moving, all right. I'm so glad to see him, I jump into his arms for a hug.

"Austin!" I yell. "You're alright!"

I take his face in my hands and pull him in for a kiss, but he gets away from me.

"Who are you?" he demands. "And who's Austin?"

Suddenly, I remember what the doctor said about him losing his memory, and I realize what's happening.

The damage done to Austin's skull has given him amnesia, and he doesn't know who he is, much less me.

My eyes well up with tears and I pray that this is just a dream, that I will wake up and Trish will be going on and on about her job, Austin will be on my heels for a new song, and Dez will be walking around in clown shoes.

No matter how hard I wish, there's one fact that stays true: you can't escape reality.

And that's what this is. It's for real.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The next chapter is WAY longer, I promise. :) Like, 1,559 words, or something.<strong>

**Anyways I CAN'T WAIT! I'M SO PUMPED! I can't stop my legs from moving, literally. I'm pounding them against the floor at the moment I'm so excited! Anyways bye for now!  
>~Christi<br>**


	36. Chapter 36

**I have a bunch of this story figured out! Also, I'm putting an OC in here. It belongs to me! His name's Jesse Hollington. Also, _Splashes of Peru_ is just a figment of my imagination. If there is a restaurant called that, then I don't own it.**

**This chapter is reasonably long, I guess.**

**AND OMG! 30 more minutes for the new A&A! I can't wait and yeah, they have it on EARLY for some reason! My dad's letting me have popcorn for some reason! And I can barely eat it! Like, I was running down the stairs shouting, "30 minutes until Austin & Ally comes on!" and so my dad's letting me have popcorn. No idea why. Anyways here's the chapter!  
><strong>

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>"You mean you don't know me?"<p>

My voice is filled with sadness, and Austin can sense my pain.

"Am I supposed to?" he asks gently. I nod.

"I'm your girlfriend. Of course you're supposed to remember me."

"Oh."

"Uh, see you later."

I push Austin aside and walk back to my room, and then cry my eyes out.

Why couldn't it have been me who got run over by the car? Why did it have to be Austin who lost his memory? Why couldn't it have been me?

Why?

The next day, when I walk in Austin's room to check on him, I'm surprised to find him kissing Natasha Burke, the very girl that threw me overboard, the reason Austin has no memory.

"What the heck!" I scream.

Austin and Natasha jump apart.

"Okay, what's going on?" I half-ask, half-yell. "Natasha, get away from my boyfriend!"

Austin looks confused. So does Natasha.

"Alls, Austin isn't your boyfriend," Natasha tells me. "Did you get run over, too? I'm sorry if you did."

"Well, if he isn't my boyfriend, whose boyfriend is he?"

I'm bubbling with anger. Of course, Natasha fed Austin some phony story about her being his girlfriend, and Austin bought it.

"Uh, Natasha's my girlfriend," Austin tells me. "Duh. She's my songwriter, too. I don't know you. You just tried to make me believe that you were my girlfriend because I'm a singer and you wanted my attention. Goodbye."

Austin's siblings come to see Austin about an hour later. Everybody goes into Austin's room to check on him, except for Rocky, who visits me to see how I'm doing. Apparently, he's heard about how Austin doesn't believe me when I say I'm his girlfriend.

"Is it true?" he asks.

I nod. "Natasha tried to kill Austin, and not to mention me, and now Austin thinks she's his girlfriend. He doesn't think Natasha's a murderess. But I definitely do."

Rocky tries to give me a reassuring smile, but it quickly fades. "Ally, I never though I'd say this, but I'm sorry about what happened to your boyfriend."

I thought if I ever saw Rocky again, there'd be some kind of weird tension between us, considering what happened in the past, but there isn't. He can comfort me, but we'll never think of each other in a romantic way ever again. At least, I know I won't. I'm not so sure about Rocky, but because of what he said a few minutes ago, I don't think so.

There's an awkward silence between us, a silence that lasts for a few minutes. Then Rocky breaks it by telling me something about Austin.

"He might not get his memory back," Rocky says after a wistful sigh.

"Cool," I say, not really paying attention. "Wait, what!"

"Austin. He might never get his memory back."

"No!" I wail. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Rocky shakes his head, and I burst into tears. I see a look of longing in Rocky's eyes, like he wants to just hug me and comfort me, but he's resisting the urge. Soon his eyes begin to water, too.

"I know he doesn't remember you," he says out loud, "but what if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember any of us? What are we going to do? He's family, and I won't be able to live if he doesn't even know our names! Not to mention there is no R5 unless we have five members! R4 just sounds lame."

I roll my eyes.

"Really?" I ask. "Your brother just lost his memory, and all you care about is the band?"

"No, of course not. I care about him, believe it or not."

"Yeah, sure."

"He's family. He's my little brother, of course I care about him!"

"I don't want Austin to lose his memory! I love him more than pickles!"

"Pickles! Seriously, Ally!"

Rocky and I are actually having quite a good time, despite the fact that Austin's in the hospital room right next to us, probably kissing Natasha, because he still believes that she's his girlfriend, which she isn't.

Rocky and I start laughing for no reason in particular. it's one of those times where all you want to do is laugh until you can't breathe anymore.

Soon Rocky and I are gasping and wheezing for air, which only makes us laugh even harder. Then I stop, and Rocky stops, too, and we both burst out laughing again.

And then we stop for real.

Although I still feel like laughing, but I tell myself that I can't anymore, that laughing time's over, and my body obeys.

"So," Rocky says, trying to sound cool, "we're going out to some restaurant tonight, the four of us, and Rydel wanted to know if you could come?"

I shrug. "I have nothing better to do, so I might as well."

Later that day, I try to find something to wear to dinner. I mean, I understand it's nothing fancy, but I still want to look at least a little bit good.

Finally, I pick out a white knit vest and a bright yellow knee-length dress with a brown belt around my waist. I put on a bit of ChapStick, since my lips are getting somewhat chapped, and slip on some gold flats. I run my hairbrush through my hair and tuck a little strand behind my ear. I look at my reflection in a mirror and, approving of my look, head out the door to meet Rocky.

When I walk outside, it's pouring rain. My mind happens to drift off a bit, and suddenly Austin appears and takes my hand, then pulls me close to him and kisses me.

But then I snap back to reality and sigh, wishing that Austin and I really did kiss in the rain.

I see Rocky waving at me, gesturing for me to get into the car. I walk over to him and say, "Hi."

Then I slide inside the car and sit down on one of the cloth-covered seats.

Riker's driving, and Ratliff is sitting in the passenger's seat. Rydel's sitting behind him, Rocky's sitting next to her, I'm sitting next to him, and Ryland has a seat in the very back of the car.

Well, it's slightly better than the seating arrangement in the plane coming back from Colorado, where an old lady was trying to get him to hold her dentures.

That actually looked quite amusing, seeing Ryland's disgusted face.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at a restaurant called Splashes of Peru. It's reasonably large, with cream-colored walls decorated with a few flowers, which I assume are roses of some sort. There are big bronze doors for the entrance, and overall, the restaurant looks quite extravagant.

We walk through the doors and are immediately greeted by a blond-haired woman named Isabella Hollington. A sixteen-year-old boy with chestnut-brown colored hair gives us a small wave.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Jesse Hollington, and I'm going to be your server for today."

He leads us to a table for six, and we sit down. He hands us all waters and menus, and tells us he'll be back, and then walks away. I open my menu and look at all the food choices there are. Eventually, I decide on a grilled cheese sandwich with a small side salad.

I put my menu down and my eyes dart all around the restaurant, looking at the smooth walls and the glass windows, and then at the ornate wooden tables and chairs.

Soon Jesse comes back and asks us all what we want to eat. We tell him and he walks away. He comes back with our food surprisingly fast, almost in a minute, and before we know it, we're gnawing down on every piece of food in sight.

We're finished in thirty minutes, and I excuse myself from the table and walk over to the woman's bathroom. In front of the door stands Jesse.

"Uh, hi," I say.

"Hey!" he replies, and smiles.

"Can I go in?" I ask. Jesse nods and I slide through the doors, and then lock myself in a stall.

I don't need to use the bathroom, I need to think.

Austin's ditched me for Natasha, pretty much and he thinks that she's his songwriter.

Meaning that I may never write songs ever again, and I'm never going to get Austin back.

I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. Jesse's still standing besides the door.

"Hey, your name's Ally, right?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering. Uh, do you have a boyfriend?"

I know where he's going. Technically, I don't have one, because Austin's left me. So I reply, "No."

"Do you want to go out with me, then?"

"Sure!" I reply. And I don't regret it.

I mean, I don't have anything better to do, and when Austin gets better, I'll simply break up with Jesse.

I know, I'm his girlfriend now.

But it's just to get my mind off things.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so give me awhile to write the next chapter. I have my really irritating writer's block that I just can't shake off. But hen I finish the chapter, I'll post it, 'kay? Anyways, I hoped you like the chapter!<strong>

**Review! Please! :)**

**I AM SO EXCITED!**

**~Christi  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Okay, so you all probably hate me for not updating in so long, and I'm sorry! I've been really busy (homework overload) and my frogs died this week. In addition, I had my writer's block. I still have it, only it's not as… blockish… as it used to be. Anyways this chapter took me FOREVER to write, and it's pretty short.**

**Here you guys go!**

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up in the hospital the next morning, my head is spinning. I rack my brain, trying to remember what happened last night. All I remember is Jesse asking me that one question. I don't remember anything after that.<p>

Cleo's standing right next to me. Her hair in a tight bun, body zooming out of focus. When she talks, I can almost hear an echo.

"How are you?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't remember anything from last night."

"You passed out from exhaustion. 11 o'clock last night. You were driven back from the hospital."

"How did you get here?"

"When the boat docked in Miami, Austin's mom got me, Dez, Trish, and DJ a plane ticket here. We heard about the whole overboard thing, so, of course, we wanted to come see you two."

"Does anybody know where my dad is?"

"Ally…" Cleo's voice falters. "Yes, some people found your dad. He was lying unconscious by a river. Somebody tried to drown him."

"He's dead?"

"No, thank goodness. But he's in a coma. I don't thin he'll make it. I'm sorry, Ally."

I'm fuming. First I lose Austin, and then my dad? This is all Natasha's fault- if she hadn't thrown me overboard, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Cause and effect.

I can feel my face burning with anger, and I press my fingers against my cheek, trying to cool myself down. My fingers feel all bony, stiff and unnatural.*

I climb out of the white hospital bed, my knees shaking. I take a few steps out the door, testing my legs, seeing if they're okay.

I stand in the doorway of Austin's room. He's holding up an acoustic guitar, playing one of my songs.

No, not my song. _Our_ song.

The one he stole from me. Double Take.

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

Austin closes his eyes halfway and whispers to himself. "I remember. I think. I just don't know the girl whose song I stole. I don't remember her. But everything else about her. Who is she?"

Wow, he's recovering quickly! In a few days, he'll be back to normal- hopefully.

I walk into the room and flash him a smile.

"Seriously, Austin."

"What?"

"That girl you stole the song from? It's me."

"No, it's not!"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Bye."

"What- no! I'm not leaving. Not until you remember everything that happened. Austin, we first met in my dad's store, the Sonic Boom. You were playing the drums with corndogs; I was screaming my head off at you."

Austin's nodding. I smile.

"And my friend Dez," he continues for me. "He's the director for the music videos I do, because I became an overnight Internet sensation after stealing one of your songs and posting it online. Right?"

I hug him. Austin winces in pain, rubbing his rib cage. I remember the doctor saying that his ribs are broken.

He wriggles out of my hug and pushes me away. "So what about Natasha?"

"I first saw her in Colorado, when we were skiing. I was right next to a frozen lake, and Natasha pushed me onto the ice, which cracked. I could've drowned, but I got a severe case of hypothermia instead. Hey, Austin, do you remember now? Please tell me you do."

Austin hesitates. "Look, Ally," he tells me, "it seems like Natasha just wants you out of the picture. We can never be together if she keeps bugging in. I think we should just be friends."

"But I don't want to be 'just friends' with you! I just- I want everything to be normal again."

"Ally, I'm a singer, you're a songwriter. We're both fifteen, only fifteen. That's not what I'd call normal."

"Ugh, Austin, that's not what I meant! I just want Natasha gone! I want everything to be the way it was before!"

"You do realize-"

"I take that back! If everything were the way it was before, we wouldn't have dated, we wouldn't know we liked each other, and there'd probably be Natasha all over again!"

"Ally-"

"What I mean by that is, there wouldn't be another Natasha, just somebody who acts like her! We'd go through Natasha all over again!"

"I'm sorry, Ally. Natasha's going to keep trying 'till you're dead. I'm not going to let that happen to you; Ally, I won't be able to live with myself if you're dead, because it would be all my fault since I didn't break up with you! Just go- leave!"

I walk over to the door, tears streaming down my face. We have to break up, or I'll die. Natasha will kill me if we don't. But no mater what, there's one fact that will stay the same, no matter what.

"I _freaking_ love you, Austin Moon," I say as I slam the door closed behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you go, my fellow readers! Sorry (again) about how long it took me to update! I won't be able to update next week 'cause I'm taking a STAR test and my mom won't let me use the computer. If I have another chapter done on Sunday (which I doubt) I'll update then. Anyways, I love you all! (as friends I never met)<strong>

**L8ter,**

**~Christi**


	38. Chapter 38

**I didn't have STAR testing last week, or this week, but I was banned from the computer since I had to study. I' sorry for not updating in so long! But I had a bit of personal troubles:**

**A) I'm pretty sure my crush moved away, or he's gone missing, or the unthinkable...  
><strong>

**B) My brother's being a brat, as usual.  
><strong>

**C) My best friend's mad at me.  
><strong>

**D) STAR testing next week.  
><strong>

**E) I have basically no freedom.  
><strong>

**F) A LOT of other things. Like the flamer on my story, Raura or Raia?, for example.  
><strong>

**Seriously, I'm at the point where I want to commit suicide! I'm more upset about A and C though. Oh well. My life's probably not that important to you guys. I'm not committing suicide, definitely; plus that would mean I wouldn't be able to update, and that would just be sad.  
><strong>

**Oh well. On with the chapter! I nee to stop blabbing about my personal life.  
><strong>

**And thanks so much for reviewing guys! (and girls!)  
><strong>

**~Christi**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

As I walk back into my hospital room, my cell phone vibrates Groaning, I pull it out of my pocket and check the Caller ID.

Jesse Hollington.

As scenes replay in my head, I debate about whether or not I should answer. Because at the moment, I feel like locking myself up in a room and crawling into a shell, preparing for my death that will never come.

At least, not yet, anyways.

I tap the 'Answer' button on my slim white iPhone. Then I move it so it's right next to my ear.

"Hello?" I say, not remembering giving him my number.

"Hey, Ally," Jesse says from the other side of the line. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess. Besides the fact that my music partner and ex-boyfriend, Austin Moon, recently lost his memory and has no idea who I am… I think. Yeah, I'm doing great!"

Note sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend," Jesse replies.

My mind drifts off and I allow my finger to hover over the 'End' button. Then, hesitantly, I tap it.

It isn't long before Jesse calls me back.

I ignore the call and walk back into my room, where Cleo is still standing.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"You went to see Austin, didn't you?"

"How did you-"

"I overheard your whole conversation. No offense, Ally, but I think Austin's right. Natasha's going to kill you if you don't let him go. I really don't want to lose my friend. Maybe it's time you move on. As they say, there are other fish in the sea."

"I don't want anybody else! I want Austin- he's my Mr. Perfect!"

"You have to understand that he doesn't want you dead. You have to understand that he values your friendship and all, and that you mean a lot to him. Ally, please, just get it through your head- there's a chance you and Austin may never get back together again! There's nothing you can do about it, really. I'm sorry, Ally!"

Then she rushes out of the room.

Cleo

My devious little plan to get Austin and Ally back together again- it could land me in jail.

Ha ha… just kidding.

Well, maybe it can. Is drugging your friend to make sure she doesn't remember anything illegal? Probably.

I slide into Austin's room and whisper, "Guacamole." On cue, Dez, Trish, and DJ climb out of the bathroom. Austin, who was pretending to be asleep, opens his eyes and sits up.

"'Kay, guys!" I whisper excitedly. "Time for our Team Auslly meeting!"

Austin smiles. "Great! The sooner you get the song done, Trish books me for a concert, and DJ… does something… the sooner I'll have Ally back!"

I roll my eyes. "Austin, we'll have Jesse out of the way, but what about Natasha? Oh, and you're a really good actor!"

"We'll do something about her. And thanks! But I just can't believe Ally's dating a jerk from a restaurant! They barely know each other! I didn't think people could fall in love that easily!"

"Okay? DJ, you get the music sheet; Austin, do vocal warm-ups; Dez, get me a pencil and eraser; Trish, get Austin a guitar. Ooh, and get me a blanket!"

Trish raises an eyebrow and then rushes out the door.

Five minutes later, Austin's holding a guitar in his hands and I'm staring at at a piece of paper with words on it.

"Okay, let's take it from the top!" I tell Austin. He nods.

"Jesse is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been

A good friend of mine

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body

I just know it

Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arm late,

Late at night

You know, I wish I had Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

I play along with the charade,

there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
>You know, I feel so dirty<br>When they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her,<br>But the point is probably moot  
>'Cause she's watching him with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' him with that body,  
>I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late,

Late at night

Like Jesse's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jesse's girl<br>Where can I find a woman,  
>Where can I find a woman like that<br>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
>Wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny,  
>I've been cool with the lines<br>Ain't that the way  
>Love supposed to be<br>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jesse's girl<br>I want Jesse's girl,  
>Where can I find a woman like that, like<br>Jesse's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jesse's girl,<br>I want,  
>I want Jesse's girl"<p>

Austin strums the last few chords on his guitar, and Dez starts clapping. Austin smiles.

"Do you think I should add more lyrics?" I ask.

"Cleo, don't worry, your song's fine," DJ assures me. I smile at him.

"Guess who just booked Austin a concert?" Trish asks, walking into the room.

"Ooh, is it me?" Dez asks, raising his hand.

"No, it was me. It was much quicker than I thought it would be."

"I think I know how to get ride of Natasha," DJ pipes up. "Have you ever tried calling the police? They'll just simply hook her up to one of those lie-detecting things and ask her questions."

"They're called polygraphs," Trish informs us. "I know because I stayed up one night watching _48 Hours: Hard Evidence_."

Austin rolls his eyes. "So, Trish, when's the concert?" he prompts.

"Two days!" Trish yells excitedly. Austin breaks into a huge smile.

I grin. Team Auslly is in action!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's confusing. It's supposed to be. So Austin has a plan. And I bet you can guess what the plan is. (look back at the song if you don't)<strong>

**I'll try my best to update tomorrow!  
><strong>

**L8ter,  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**It's really short. Sorry guys.**

**And thank you all for the reviews yesterday! It made my bad day good!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Austin

Two days later, I stand backstage, twiddling my thumbs nervously. I don't usually get stage fright, but this time, I can't help but feel butterflies.

Because Jesse's going to be watching, along with his _girlfriend_, Ally. Over the past couple of days they've been getting more and more serious, making out in front of my doorway, and then kissing each other goodbye. Although, I can't say I'd mind if Ally and I did that.

Before I know it, the curtain rises, and I'm standing in the middle of the stage holding a microphone, and Rocky and Riker are standing beside me, playing the guitar. Rydel's is the back with her keyboard, and Ellington "Ratliff" is on the side of the stage, sitting behind his drums.

I'm amazed at how nonchalant Rocky was when he agreed to help me get Ally back. But he told me that he didn't want her anymore; at least, not that way.

DJ did a pretty good job getting rid of Natasha. He took her over to the police station and they questioned her. She was found guilty and thrown in jail for 4 years for attempting to murder Ally and me. The police also found out she's escaped from jail before, and she has a criminal record. I feel kind of afraid, though, since the police say she's escaped before.

I shudder and, putting that thought aside, begin to sing.

"Jesse is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine."

I can see Ally's shocked expression from the crowd. Jesse is smiling; it's true, we've become friends. I've told him that I don't mind that he and Ally are dating; as long as she's happy, I am. But that's not true at all. I want her more than anything.

"But lately something's changed,

That ain't hard to define.

Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine."

Jesse frowns a bit, and I give him an apologetic shrug. Then he glares at me. I frown.

"And she's watching him with those eyes.

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it.

Yeah, 'n' he's holdin' her in his arms

Late, late at night."

Before too long, the crowd is cheering and screaming. I'm singing the last bit of the song.

"I wish that I had Jessie's girl.

I want Jesse's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I want, I want Jesse's girl."

The crowd cheers even louder, but Jesse's staring icily at me. His mouth is curved in a scowl, and he does not look happy…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Austin, wake up."

A voice wakes me up the next morning. My yes flutter open and I see Ally standing above me, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Alls," I reply.

"Austin, that song."

"What 'bout it?"

"Did you mean everything you said- or, sang?"

"Of course."

"Wait, but Austin, this doesn't make sense! You tell me to find someone else because you don't want me to get hurt, and then you go around singing that you want me?"

I sigh and tell her the whole story. How I found out she was Jesse, and how I got jealous. How I needed to get rid of Natasha before we got back together, or she would kill one of us.

Ally stares at me with wide eyes.

"Ally," I continue, sighing, "life's a gift, and I don't want to waste it. I want to spend it with the right girl, and I'm positive that 'that girl' is you."

There are tears in her eyes now. She shakes her head.

"Austin, I dated Jesse to get my mind off you, but these past days I've actually thought he's the one. I'm sorry Austin, but I don't want to lose Jesse, and I don't want to lose you, either."

She gives me a quick hug and walks away…

* * *

><p><strong>This was not my favorite chapter to write... so... bye for now!<strong>

**#Review!  
><strong>

**L8ter,  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in two weeks. My computer screen wouldn't turn on though. Just this morning I found out that it wasn't plugged in. LOL. But it was kind of hard to notice the plug lying on the floor in the midst of all the others.**

**This isn't relevant, but has anybody seen the show _Sonny with a Chance_? I started watching it on Wednesday on YouTube (thanks to 95yorina) and I finished yesterday at three in the morning. I was literally crying at the ending. I hate Chad for being such a jerk. Well, I'm going to be starting a fanfiction for that show soon! Okay, anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Before I know it, we're all on the plane heading back to Miami. Jesse promised he'd email me every day, but I really don't think our relationship will work out.<p>

Also, Austin's mad at me, no matter what I say. He's upset that I chose Jesse over him. He'll get better, I suppose.

Oh, who am I kidding? He won't get over me. I just know it. Like he said, he wants me, I'm "Jesse's girl."

Not for much longer.

I find a seat on the plane and, since there's nowhere else to sit, Austin takes the seat next to me.

We sit there in awkward silence for about an hour.

"Austin?" I ask.

"What?" he replies gruffly.

I decide he doesn't want to be talked to at the moment and give him a quick, "Never mind."

I hate how things are between us at the moment. I turn toward him and pull him into a hug.

"Austin, I'm sorry," I say, "for choosing Jesse over you, when you're the one who's always there for me."

"Austin sighs. "And I'm sorry for being such a nincompoop."

I nod and bury my face in his chest.

"Are we back together?" I ask in a small voice.

Suddenly he pushes me away.

"Look, Ally," he says, "if we keep on breaking up and getting back together, it's not going to be good for my career. It could ruin your songwriting. Things will never be the same between us; there would always be some weird tension. We can't be together. Just… just forget everything that ever happened between us, please. For me."

Okay, what? He chooses his career over me. Very nice, Austin. Especially after you said that you wanted Jesse's girl. Oh dear. Talking to myself again. Stop, Ally, stop.

"Okay, I'm cool with that," I lie through my teeth, and switch seats with Riker so that I'm sitting next to Rydel.

An awkward change of events. When I think that Austin actually wants me, he decides that we can't be together. When I'm sure Jesse is the one, all of a sudden something in me changes and I think that it's Austin.

"Are you okay?" Rydel asks. I shake my head no.

"It's Austin."

Rydel hugs me. "Ally," she purrs, "I've never been with a guy before, but since I spend a lot of time with them, I know how they think. I mean, Ellington's having trouble with this girl he likes, Cassidy. I've never told anyone, but I kinda like him. Like, like him like him."

"Your point?"

"Austin's obviously in love with you, sweetie; anybody can see that. He's not choosing you over his career. But really, you've broken his heart once. I think he just thinks you'll break it again."

"So then how do you think the whole Austin-dating-Natasha thing made me feel?" I ask.

"Whoa girl, take a chill pill! He didn't have his memory at the time."

"I guess you're right," I reply. I've broken his heart once, and so has he, but that doesn't count 'cause he lots his memory."

"See hon, you're fine. You'll get back together soon.

"Thanks, Rydel," I tell her, and give her a quick hug. I like how she makes me feel like I'm her sister. Which I might be one day. Hopefully.

When we get back, I rush inside the Sonic Boom and hurry into the practice room. It's kind of eerie without my dad here. He's probably on his deathbed right now. Without my dad or Austin in my life, I'm nothing. I'm as good as dead.

"This song's for you, dad," I whisper to myself as I head over to the piano.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river_

_At dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Son I'm laying on the piano in tears. What if he doesn't make it? What will I do then?

"It's okay, Ally," a voice says. "You know I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, I promise I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *in bed* So warm... I'm... smoldering...<strong>

**Me: *walks downstairs and tries to stick myself in the freezer*  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm guessing you all hate me now. Am I right? I mean, I haven't updated for over a month. Yeah… sorry 'bout that. I was busy, and then I went on a vacation in Europe, so… yeah. Anyways, this is just a short chapter to tell you all I am NOT giving up on this story! And, of course, I'm not giving up on writing.**

**So, here ya guys go!**

**~Christi**

Ally

Dez stands beside me, looking down at the piano.  
>"I'll always be here for you," he says quietly.<br>"Thanks, Dez," I reply. "Um, I guess I'll go back to my house. See you later."  
>With effort, I lift myself off of the piano and trudge out the door.<br>As I walk, I think. Why have so many bad things been happening to me? I suffered hypothermia. I met Natasha. I fell in love with Austin and won him over only to lose him again. Natasha almost drowned Austin. And so many other things. Seriously, haven't I suffered enough?

I end up in front of my house about ten minutes later. It seems even taller, looming above me. I feel as tiny as an ant. I don't want to go in my house, most definitely not. Not with my dad on his deathbed.  
>My cell phone vibrates.<br>"Hello?" I say, answering it.  
>"Ally!" a voice says. It sounds like... my dad?<br>"Dad?" I ask, hardly daring to believe it.  
>"Yes, honey," he replies. "I'm just down the road from our house."<br>Then he hangs up.  
>It's kind of weird how whenever things go wrong, it takes barely any time for things to go right. Like my dad, for instance.<br>Hey, maybe life's all a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment. Maybe I'm not real. Maybe I'm dead.  
>Maybe.<br>My dad pulls up in front of the house and gets out of his car. For some reason, I expect him to look like a zombie: no flesh, rotten teeth, et cetera. But when he walks out, he looks fine. In fact, he looks extremely normal.  
>"Dad!" I yell, rush over to him, and give him a huge hug.<br>"Come on, Alls," he says, and pulls me into the house, "So, what happened over the past month or whatever?"  
>Suddenly I find myself telling him everything, how Natasha had almost killed me, how she'd tried to drown Austin, and our on-off relationship, and everything in between. When I finish, my dad sighs and ruffles my hair.<br>"Ally," he tells me, "you've suffered a lot this past month, maybe more than a person suffers in a lifetime. And you know what I think you need?"  
>I look up at him blankly.<br>"You need a party."

**Author's Note: Ally's dad always seemed kinda crazy to me. So, yeah, Ally's gonna have a party… uh-oh…**

**I'll update again as soon as I can!**

**~Christi**

**PS to RossLynchLUVR: Yes, I remember you! Ha ha. =)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: All I can say about this chapter- I hated writing it and I can't believe how fast-paced and confusing this story is getting. h, well.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, my dad pulls me into the house.<p>

"C'mon, Ally!" he yelled. "It'll be fun!"

I groaned and followed him into the house. My dad had gone a bit overboard on the whole "party" thing. Apparently, he doesn't know that Ally and parties don't mix.

He also went overboard on who to invite. He invited everyone- literally. From Austin to Jesse (I'm surprised he showed up!), and all the way to Nelson.

I run over to Nelson.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm here for the birthday party!"

"This isn't a birthday party, Nelson. It's just a party."

"Aw, nartz!"

He throws off his party hat and stomps into my dad's room. Soon I hear Elvis Presley's music booming from the room.

"Uh, Nelson?" I yell. "No Elvis, please!"

The music stops.

My dad plays some music on his iPod, which, thankfully, are not Elvis Presley's tunes or songs from Bob Marley. Taio Cruz's _Dynamite_ booms throughout the house.

I groan loudly and sink onto a couch. Jesse plops down next to me.

"How's my long-distance girlfriend?" Jesse asks, smiling. I frown.

"Jesse, we need to talk." I grab his arm and pull him into my room.

When we get there, I close the door and turn the lights on.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asks. "Nothing good ever comes from 'we need to talk.' What is it?"

I sigh and sit down on my bed.

"Jesse, I'm sorry, but this whole 'long-distance' thing isn't going to move out."

"Well, then how about I move here? Or you can move to-"

"Even if you moved, Jesse, I don't think this would work out."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but- but, I was never really in love with you. I mean, for a short period of time- maybe, like, two days, or something- I was in love with you, but apart from that… I'm sorry, Jesse. I know I shouldn't have led you on, but my-"

Jesse cuts me off with a kiss. It's kind of an awkward kiss, and Jesse pulls away quickly.

"Sorry," he says. "I shouldn't have done that, but I figured it was the only way to shut you up. Maybe you haven't noticed, but you talk a lot. And, by the way, it's okay if you don't like me, you know, that way. I kind of figured. I mean, I've seen you on TV before, on the Helen show, with Austin. And… to tell you the truth, I've always thought that you and him make a rather cute couple. So… I guess I've never loved you, too."

Most girls wouldn't smile at that last sentence. But I guess I'm not like the others, because I do.

"Great," I say, and pull him into a hug.

The door bangs open and we jump apart. I jump a little bit too far, though- tumbling off the bed and hitting my head on the wall. And despite that, I'm still smiling.

"Hey," Austin exclaims, sticking his head in my room. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Right now, nothing." I sneak a glance at Jesse and he smiles.

"Bye-bye," he waves and runs out of the room, closing it behind him.

"Ally?" Austin asks, sitting down on my bed.

"What?" I reply, getting up from the floor and sitting down beside him.

"I just got a call from Miami Records. I'm going on a world tour, and I'm allowed to invite one guest. And since you're the one that started it all, it's only fair that you get to come with me."

I smile, but then my heart starts to break.

"Austin, no. I can't accept this. I'll only hold you back with my constant protests of l'amour."

Austin smiles.

"You're still in love with me?" he asks.

"Whaaaaaat?" I reply. "When did I say that?"

Austin rolls his eyes, and then frowns.

"So you're saying you won't come?"

"Austin, I'll only hold you back. You don't need me to achieve your dreams. The sky's the limit. Just go. I'll be fine right here."

"What if I told you that R5 was going with me, and we've all invited somebody except for me and Rydel?"

"You're just trying to get me to say yes, aren't you? And… wait, why is R5 going?"

"They're not. I'm just trying to get you to say yes."

"Austin, why will it matter if I'm there or not?"

"Going all around the world on my own will be… uh… scary. No, I'm not scared. Okay, I am, a little bit. ALL AROUND THE WORLD, Ally. ALL AROUND THE WORLD. It'd be easier if I had my best friend there right by my side during the six months I'll be gone."

Six months?

I sigh. "Austin…"

"Please, Ally!" he practically begs.

"Austin, how long are you going to try to convince me to go?"

"Until you say yes."

"Looks like you're going to miss your tour, then!"

Austin frowns.

"Okay, I see why you might not want to go. The whole being in love with me thing and all…"

"I'm not in love with you!"

"Keep telling yourself that. The tour starts tomorrow morning. I'll just have Dez go with me, then. I- I'll see you in six months."

I wave and hear the front door slam. I walk out of my room. No Austin, or Dez.

Oh, no.

What did I just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sorry about te world tour thing... I was reading and re-reading one of the Princess Diaries books, Princess on the Brink, and tat book makes me... rather negative. And clueless as to why I'm reading a junior high book.<br>**

**Sigh.  
><strong>

**Until next chapter.  
><strong>

**Adios.  
><strong>

**Sayonara.  
><strong>

**Goodbye.  
><strong>

**For Now.  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I feel kind of happy right now, the "kind of" due to the fact that y first day at summer school was awful. I am a talentless hack in Improvisational Acting, a total fail at comedy. On the bright side, my friend returned from China after being there for a year! But she's leaving again at the end of August. At least I'll see her next year. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Cleo<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, have any of you guys seen Ally lately?" I ask.<p>

"No. I haven't seen her since the party," Trish replies.

"Which was five days ago."

"I haven't seen Austin or Dez lately, either."

I blink at my circle of some of my friends, which contains DJ, Trish, and… actually, just DJ and Trish.

"DJ, do you know where Austin or Dez or Ally is?" I ask.

DJ shakes his head.

"I texted Ally to meet us here," Trish tells me. "She should be here by now."

We hear a sniffle and turn. There stands Ally, her hair a mess and her eyes red and puffy. I never thought I'd actually see her looking this bad.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I ask. "Wait, don't tell me- is it Austin?"

Ally nods. "H-he…" She could barely get the word out before bursting into tears.

"I'm going to kill him," Trish mutters under her breath. "He's made her cry so many times… this is it."

"No, don't," Ally says. "Besides, you won't be able to do it for six months, anyways."

"Why?" DJ asks. "Where is he?"

"He's… somewhere in the world."

"Where in the world?" Trish asks.

"I don't know, he left on a world tour four days ago." She sniffles. "I… I…"

She runs into the Sonic Boom.

"Good thing the food court isn't far away from the store!" Trish says cheerfully. "See you guys later. Ally, wait up!"

I blink at DJ, and then look down at my feet.

"What are you doing today?" DJ asks.

"Going out with you?" I ask hopefully.

"Great! I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Okay."

But truthfully, I'm way too worried about Ally to enjoy our date.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p>I rush into the Sonic Boom, Trish hot on my heels.<p>

"Ally, wait up!" she calls.

I turn. "Trish, just leave me alone," I say, and run up to the practice room, slamming the door closed behind me.

Trish opens it and walks in.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I sink down on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Austin, Ally."

"I know. I can't believe he just left, though."

"Ally, what did he say to you before he left?"

"Austin told me that he knew I was still in love with him, and since I started his music career, I should come with him. B-but I refused."

"I cannot believe that little scumbag. He's such a talentless hack."

"Trish!"

"Sorry. But still."

"Just leave me alone. I'll be fine. See you later."

"What? No!" Trish yells.

"Trish, the easiest way for me to get over him is not thinking about him. Just leave," I say coldly.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Trish mumbles and walks out the door, leaving me to cry in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: When I finish this story, I'm going to take a little break to work on my novels... so, yeah. I hope you enjoyed, or sorta-enjoyed, this chapter. (sorry it's kind of short) Please review! =3)<strong>

**~Christi =3)**


	44. Chapter 44

Austin

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys!" I yelled on my 3rd stop on my world tour. "How's it going?"<p>

The words "great" and "good" are chorused by the crowd. I smile.

"So, this song is called _Can't Get Enough of You._ I wrote it all by myself I Colorado. Yeah, that's right; I didn't need Ally. But now I do. I just can't get enough of her. Although, she seems to get enough of me. I asked her to come on tour with me… she refused. Here you guys go."

You knock me off of my feet

Can hardly breath

When you're around me I feel the heat

You steam up the mirrors

And make me shift gears

Sometimes I can't think all that clear

I'm loosing sleep

I'm counting sheep like

1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me

You mesmerize me

Way-o way-o

Way over my head and I don't know what to do

'Cause I can't get enough of you

See girl you're like an equation

And I'm not good at math

You're very confusing

My heart's in a trap

I don't see your signs

Or see through the lines

And I just can't understand your mind

I'm loosing sleep

I'm counting sheep like

1,2,3, let's go

You hypnotize me (yes you do)

You mesmerize me

Way-o way-o

Way over my head and I don't know what to do

'Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)

You hypnotize me (yes you do)

You mesmerize me (way-o)

Way-o way-o

Way over my head and I don't know what to do

'Cause I can't get enough of you

I smile as I end the song.

"The next song I'm going to sing is called _Heartbeat Beating._ I know it's kind of awkward for me to be singing all of these love songs, but after what happened, like, four nights ago, or something, I just can't help it. Here you guys go."

I can get your heartbeat beat-beat-beating like  
>I can get your heartbeat beating like that<br>You know you got my heartbeat beat-beat-beating like  
>Eh eh eh (uh) eh eh eh<p>

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd  
>Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud<br>Could you, could you take me, call be

Baby without a doubt  
>I'm shouting you name right now, shouting your name right now<p>

Don't you get it, get it  
>I'm not like them other ones<br>There's ways up on the ocean  
>I ain't hosting no rerun<br>I said it, said it. Said it ain't no re-run  
>Cause I ain't no rerun<p>

I'll make you forget (forget)  
>What you came here for (here for)<br>For goodness sake, lets make a break this heart

'Cause it needs more

I can get your heartbeat beat-beat-beating like  
>I can get your heartbeat beating like that<br>You know you got my heartbeat beating like  
>Eh eh eh (uh) eh eh eh<p>

Eh eh eh (uh) eh eh eh

(Hey, hey, hey) Let me hear you like  
>(Hey, hey, hey) Can you do it like<br>Eh eh eh (uh) eh eh eh

"Bye, guys! Rock on!" I yell as I leave the stage.

As I walk off, Dez runs up to me.

"Dude! That was awesome!" he sang the last word in a very high pitch.

"Thanks," I say. "Uh, wait here for just one second. I need to go to the bathroom."

I run to the bathroom, thinking about Ally.

* * *

><p>Ally<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ally, how's it going? -Dez<strong>

_Bad. Thanks for the text. -Ally_

I smile a little as I receive texts from Dez.

**If I was there, I'd offer you a ham. -Dez**

**No, wait, beef. -Dez**

**Or a corn dog. Do you like corndogs? -Dez**

_No thanks, Dez. But thanks for trying to cheer me up. -Ally_

**You're welcome. :) How's Trish? -Dez**

_Fine, I guess. I was yelling at her a little while ago, though. -Ally_

**You were yelling at Trish? Normally she'd be yelling at you. :P -Dez**

_Haha. :) I know. -Ally_

**Austin's coming out of the bathroom. I'll Text you later. ;)-Dez**

_Thanks. :)_

I put my phone away and smile. Dez wasn't lying; he would be there for me, even if he was in China.

"I'm breaking up with Dez," Trish announces as she burst into the practice room.

"Why?" I ask. "You love him!"

"I do, Ally, but you're my best friend. And I really don't feel like dating my best friend's ex's best friend. You know what, maybe it's better if we don't date people I the gang. Maybe I can get Cleo to break up with DJ."

"No, Trish, don't!" I yell. "Cleo and DJ are perfect together! Just because Austin broke up with me DOES NOT mean that you and Cleo have to break up, too!"

"Ally," Trish replies, "this is my life. And if I want to try to cheer you up, I should be allowed to."

"Trish, you breaking up with Dez will NOT cheer me up. And just leave DJ and Cleo alone, they love each other. Now, excuse me while I go watch romance movies and wallow around in my own self pity."

"Ally, come on," Trish yells. "We don't need to date them! A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle."

"I hate that saying!" I yell. "I bet fish would totally want bicycles, if they had legs."

"Well, they don't have legs. Just like you don't have a brain."

"Excuse me! I don't see how you breaking up with Dez will help me with Austin!"

"I just want to show you that you don't need to end up with someone to find happiness! Look, ca you just stop being such an ungrateful best friend?"

"Oh, ungrateful? I'm ungrateful? You know what, just leave! I'm sick of you!"

"Fine! I'm sick of you, too, you and your petty little needs! Why don't YOU leave?"

"Because this is my store!"

Trish glares at me and walks out of the door.

I can see her dialing Dez's number.

"Dez," she says, "I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p><strong>If that was a little bit confusing (and I bet it was) here's what happened:<br>**

**Austin gave his 3rd performance on world tour.  
><strong>

**Dez started texting Ally. Than Trish runs in and tells Ally she's breaking up with Dez, since she doesn't want to date him because he's Austin's best friend. Then Trish started talking about how none of them should date the other people in the gang, and how maybe she could get Cleo to break up with DJ. Then Ally cuts in by saying DJ and Cleo are perfect for each other, and Trish said that a woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle. Ally gets upset and tells Trish that fish would totally want bicycles if they have legs (which they don't). Then Trish ad Ally have a BFF break up, and Trish calls Dez and breaks up with him.  
><strong>

**This will certainly be D-R-A-M-A for Team Austin.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, and remember to review! Thanks, guys and girls!  
><strong>

**~Christi  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

><p>Austin<p>

* * *

><p>"Ally!" I shout as I run into the Sonic Boom. An awkward silence greets me.<p>

"Hi, Austin," Ally says after a while. "Hey, Dez."

Another silence.

"I can't believe it's been six months!" I exclaimed awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, well believe it," Ally mutters, glancing around the room.

I look around, too. There are boxes everywhere.

"Ally, where are all the customers?" I ask.

"We're closing up the store," she announces.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Austin. After you left things just got... awkward. We're all like one big puzzle, and you were the missing piece that sort of tied us all together. And as quickly as you stumbled into our lives, you stumbled on out. Trish and I had this massive fight about... about you and Dez. And then everything just sort of got gloomy and depressing. I couldn't smile, or laugh, or anything. Customers started leaving, and now we're closing up."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ally."

"Sorry? About what? How you ruined my life?"

"How did I ruin your life? What did I do wrong?"

"Everything."

"I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Ally sniffles. "How?"

"Just keep 8:00 tonight open."

**NINE HOURS LATER**

"Where are we going?" Ally asks as we drive along in my car.

"It's a secret!" I yell for about the 100th time. "How many times do you have to ask that?"

"A lot," she replies, sniffling.

I put my arm around her shoulders, but she pushes I away.

"Austin," she asks, "you remember our conversation before you left?"

"Of course."

"Why did you keep saying that I had a crush on you?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because even after we were almost killed for being together, you still tried to hold onto me. Another reason is because I was just hoping it was true. But that was six months ago, feelings change, ya know?" I add, blushing.

Later we get to the secret destination, an I'm covering Ally's eyes with my hand. When I pull it away, she gives me a weird look.

"The mall pond," she says flatly.

"Yeah," I reply.

"This is how you make it up to me?"

"I know how much this place means to you. And after I performed 'It's Me, It's You', I went here and bargained those destruction people, and thanks to me, the pond's still here. And Pickles is, too."

"Austin, I still don't get how you're making it up to me."

"Well, soon you will. Hit it!"

Music starts playing, and I start to sing.

_I say that I care about you_

_But never live up to what I say_

_And now I can't breathe without you_

_Your so far away_

_I'm hoping if I give you space_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll find a way for me to be_

_Back in your life_

_But I couldn't blame you_

_If you ignore me_

_and never speak my name_

_I know Im the reason_

_For you leaving_

_And causing your heartache_

_So how do I say the words Im sorry_

_When I know that words are not enough_

_And how can I ask you to forgive me_

_When I know I can't forgive myself_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

Ally hits me in the stomach. And even though I feel pained, I keep singing.

_Baby I'm sorry_

_I mean it, I'm sorry_

_I want you to know I'm sorry_

_I know everyone keeps saying_

_If it happened once, it will happen again_

_But I swear Ive learnt my lesson_

_And I refuse to believe that this is the end_

_Feels like the world has turned on me_

_I'm falling down_

_And I'll only keep on falling_

_if your not around_

_But I couldn't blame you_

_If you ignore me_

_and never speak my name_

_I know Im the reason for you leaving_

_And causing your heartache_

_So how can I say the words I'm sorry_

_When I know that words are not enough_

_And how can I ask you to forgive me_

_When I know I can't forgive myself_

_I'm sorry_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_I want you to know I'm sorry_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_Baby I'm sorry_

_I want you to know_

_And I couldn't blame you_

_If you ignore me_

_and never speak my name_

_And I know Im the reason for you leaving_

_And causing your heartache_

_So how do I say the words Im sorry_

_When I know that words are not enough_

_And how can I ask you to forgive me_

_When I know I can't forgive myself_

_How do I say the words Im sorry_

_When I know that words are not enough_

_And how can I ask you to forgive me_

_When I know I dont forgive myself_

_Im sorry_

"Austin, you're still not making it up to me. And... did you make that song?"

"With some help from Dez, yeah. And now, I'm going to make it up to you. Team Austin?"

Dez, Cleo, DJ, and Trish walk out from behind the bushes. Trish sits down on the bench with me.

"Ally, I'm sorry," she says. "I acted like a jerk. A total, complete, jerkish, loser, jerk. And I'm sorry. Even though you were acting like a complete idiot over Austin, I should forgive you, I mean, everyone knows that you're still way into Austin, and Austin loves you and you two are more than perfect for each other. Which reminds me, get back together with her already, you wackadoodle!" she yells at me.

Ally smiles. "Thanks, Trish, but I don't think-"

"Get back together with her you jerk!"

"Trish!" Cleo interrupts. "I think you've yelled enough for one day. And look, even though I totally support Auslly-"

"What's Auslly?" Dez asks.

"We mashed up Austin and Ally's names and we got Auslly," DJ explains.

"You gave us a couple name?" I ask. "Do you guys have a Team Auslly, or something?"

"No," Cleo answers, embarrassed. "Although you guys are ridiculously cute together."

"Can we all just shut up about me and Austin?" Ally asks loudly, her face turning red. "If we are going to get back together, it's not going to be here, with all of you guys yammering about how cute we look."

"Sorry," Trish replies. "Our point is, we should have never grown apart because of this world tour, and Team Austin is officially back, IF Ally decides to keep writing her songs."

Ally smiles. "I will."

"And if Austin promises to kiss Ally right now."

"What?" Ally asks.

I roll my eyes at Trish.

"You know what, guys? Let's give them some privacy," suggests Dez.

They all walk back to the bushes, and even though they're gone, I still feel as if I were being watched.

"I can't believe they just did this," Ally says. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, wanna ditch them?"

I laugh. "Sure," I say, and we start to run back to the car. Before we can make it to the car, though, it starts to rain.

"I feel kind of bad for them," Ally says, turning her head in the direction of the pond.

I can barely hear her over my own thoughts. Ally looks beautiful even soaking wet. Her eyes are sparkling, and even looking at her gives me this... this feeling.

Dez runs toward us, shouting.

"Hey!" he yells. We turn toward him, and he asks, "Can I interview you guys?"

I shrug, not really caring why or what for. All I'm thinking about is Ally, and then, not caring that the rest of Team Austin are looking at us, or that Dez is filming, I kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chappie? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to plan for my brother's birthday party- groan- which was a few days ago. I am feeling so ridiculously happy! I am now the best guitar player in my guitar class! Whoo! And I'm getting better at improvisational acting, too!<strong>

**Please review, guys! You know you want to!**

**~Christi**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	46. Chapter 46

****Finally, a new chapter... I'm sorry I haven't really updated in, like, two weeks! And this chapter is reallly short, too... okay, here y'all go!****

* * *

><p><p>

Nobody's POV

* * *

><p><p>

There is an awkward silence as Ally slowly pulls away. The gang is barely moving a muscle, all they're doing is blinking and gaping and breathing and thinking.

"Sorry," Austin apologizes to Ally. "I don't know what got into me, I just-"

Ally cuts him off with a kiss.

Insert cheering crowd noises (which, by the way, are coming from Dez, Trish, DJ, and Cleo).

"Shut up, will you?" Ally says, smiling.

"Okay, hate to burst the cuteness or whatever," Trish interrupts, "but we kind of need to get out of the rain before Ally ges hypothermia again."

"You have a point," Ally says thoughtfully.

"Race you to the car," Austin says, and speeds off.

"Wait up!" Ally yells, laughing and running after him.

Trish looks at the rest of the gang.

"Wait, we need a ride... Austin, wait up!"

The teenagers rush to Austin's car and hop in.

* * *

>Ally<hr>

"C'mon, Ally!" Austin says the next day. "Finish the song already!"

I roll my eyes. Since I decided to be Austin's songwriter again, Austin had been pestering me to write a new song. I had started this morning and now, at 4 o'clock, it still wasn't done. I still couldn't think of an intro.

"Um, um, um, um, umm... um, um, um um... Perfect!"

"Let's hear it, then!" Austin yells.

"Okay," I reply, resting my hands on the piano and starting to play. "Um um um um

um um um um

um um um um um

Um um um um

um um um um

um um um um um

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!

when you're not strong

and I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

for it won't be long

'till I'm gonna need

somebody to lean on

Please! (please)

swallow your pride (pride)

if I have things

you need to borrow

(For) for no one can fill

those of your needs

that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (When you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on!

(I just might have a problem)

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)

when you're not strong (When you're not strong)

I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)

I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)

for it wont be long (o it wont be long)

'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (when you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)

(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me

If (If)

there is a load! (there is a load)

you have to bare (you have to bare)

that you can't carry

I'm (I'm higher) right up the road

I'll share your load

if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (if you need a friend)

Call me (any time of day)

Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on

lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend

lean on lean on lean on me lean on me

lean on lean on lean on me

I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on

I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)

Yeah."

"Great job, Ally!" Austin says. "Now c'mon, we're going to the beach!"

"What?" I ask. "The BEACH? Are you CRAZY? There's sand and trash everywhere, and-"

Austin quickly presses his hand against my mouth.

"Sorry," he apologizes, removing his fingers, "but you talk too much."

"Why are we going to the beach?"

Austin blushes.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend- again?"

I laughed, and Austin frowned.

"Oh my gosh, I just got rejected," he mutters to himself.

"No, you didn't. You got accepted."

He smiles at me, and I smile back.

* * *

><strong>I hope that was an okay enough chapter! I couldn't really think of an idea, so, yeah... oh, and my cousin got me obsessed with My Little Pony! IDK how...<br>**

**Please heck out my FictionPress story, What You Mean to Me! My pen name's the same. =)  
><strong>

**Please review! =)  
><strong>


	47. Chapter 47

*After the Date*

Ally's POV

After the date, we walked back up to the practice room together, hand in hand. The only way I can describe the date is... perfect. Even if nothing really happened. But it was a date. With Austin. And I love him. I don't think I ever stopped, really... just sometimes the feeling temporarily dimmed. But now, I feel so much better. I've missed so many things with Austin, it's unbelievable. In fat, I even miss being friends. I miss just being able to talk wit no awkwardness or anything, even if, you know, we did secretly love each other. I miss hanging out with him in general. I just miss Austin.

I don't know how I lived without him. But as soon as he asked if I would be his girlfriend again, I felt like the happiest girl in the world, and nothing could change that.

We headed up to the practice room, smiling. This had to be one of the best days in the world. Besides, you know, every other day I've spent with Austin.

I love him... he's perfect, he's amazing. He's Austin.

**A/N: This is one of the shortest chapters in the history of short chapters... I know. And if you guys hate me for not updating in, let's see, NINE FLACKING MONTHS, I'm super super super super sorry! I just found tis really cool website and got really into it... and I got addted to this dragon game... and I had a really bad case of writer's block. Now, after 9 months, a One Direction fanfiction, deciding to go back on FanFiction... I'm back. Sorry I'm so awful...**

**So, special thanks to whoever made that Kickin' It episode where Jack asks Kim on a date, that really motivated me to write this shorttttt chapter. I love you guys, even if you hate me 3  
><strong>

**Happy thanksgving, guys! Mwuah!  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

*five million bajillion hours later, aka the next day*

Ally's POV

I woke up the next day at 6:00- the earliest I've woken up in weeks. Strangely, when I woke up, I was smiling and felt really happy. Like, _super _happy. I couldn't have felt better.

Maybe it was the fact that I had gotten back together with Austin. I don't know, really.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was Trish. What was she doing up? She never woke up this early.

"Hello?" I said, more of a question than a statement. I could almost hear Trish smiling on the other line.

"Hey Ally," Trish said. "So... you know how Dez and I broke up and all..."

"Uh... yeah," I replied uncertainly. _Please tell me she hasn't moved on. She couldn't have moved on over Dez. They were friggin' perfect together. But of course, Trish had to ruin everything for them._

"Well," Trish began, ""there's this guy I just met, named Bret... and... you know..."

"Aww that's so cute!" I cooed. Yeah, I'm kind of upset that Trish and Dez broke up, but I'm a girl! Not my fault I'm a softie!

"Yeah,," Trish replied. "Well... anyways... I don't really kw why I called you."

"To tell me you have a boyfriend?" I suggested. Trish laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

I laughed. "Well, since you guys are probably going to go on a date or something soon... I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Trish replied. "Later."

I smiled and hung up. _Awww...__  
><em>

I mentally cursed myself. WHY was I such a softie? Dez is probably moping over Trish right now...

Dez's POV (haven't had that much, have we?)

"No, Dez, no," I told myself. "You are NOT still moping over Trish."

"Yeah you are," my conscious said, nagging me at every corner of my brain. "You totalllyyyyy are. You still loooooove her."

"No I don't!" I screamed in protest. Like a madman... yeah. "She can go find herself another boyfriend, and that's fine with me. I don't care, it's her life..."

_But you do care_ I thought to myself. _You would hate it if she found someone else. You miss her, you miss everything you guys do together, you still love her..._

"Who said I ever stopped?" I chuckled to myself. "Wait, I take that back. I never, ever, ever have loved Trish de la Rosa, never have, never will, and it'll stay that way for eternity."

I sighed to myself. _I need to watch a romance movie. Again._

Its weird, romance movies are the only things that help when I'm trying to take my mind off things. 'Cause for once, I'm not the person feeling bad, it's the characters.

And yeah, I love the heartache and emotion. Got a problem with that?

I walked out of the apartment I lived in with my dad and remembered to grab my wallet for once. Sometimes I forget to bring it and I can't afford a ticket to _The Notebook _or anything... it sucks, big time.

As I headed to the movie theatre, I heard giggling and laughing and e sound of, "No, I love you mooooooooreeeee." I groaned inwardly. Don't get me wrong, I love real-life romance... but after breaking up with your girlfriend, not so much.

I bought a ticket for _Love Actually _and settled into the theatre. I heard giggling behind me and turned to glare at the people behind me. But then I stopped.

There was Trish, with some hunk I've seen before... but I don't really know. They were cuddling up together and laughing; I figured that Trish had gotten a new boyfriend.

I could feel tears spring to my eyes, but I held them back. _No, Dez. You can't cry. You don't care._

But deep down, I knew I did. This was going to be a looooong movie.

Well, this is A-W-K-W-A-R-D..

**A/N:Another short chappy! :) Reviews, anyone? Luff ya! Happy thanksgiving again :D  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49

Trish's POV

I giggled as Bret whislered really cheesy-but really sweet- things into my ear. Seriously, Bret was the best boyfriend ever, I swear.

Suddenly the person sitting in front of us turned to glare, but then stopped. I stared at the person awkwardly- it was Dez.

The lights in the theatre were still on as the movie hadn't started yet, so I could see every detail on Dez's face, and the emotion in his eyes. Whatever emotion it was, I'm not sure.

"Dez?" I asked, tilting my head. "Why are you watching a romance movie?"

"I.. uh... Ilikeromancemoviesand... yeah."

"Dez!" I exclaimed. "You like romance movies?"

Great! Another thing to tease him with so people don't think I still like him... wait, I don't like him... Yeah. I have never loved Dez, never have, never will, and it's probably going to stay that way.

Oh, I'm just kidding myself. I still love Dez. I've never stopped. I'm only dating Bret to help get my mind off Dez, but obviously that isn't working. Geez. There's something wrong with me.

*After the Movie*

My phone rang suddenly and I picked it up, seeing as it was Ally.

"Hello?" I asked cheerfully.

"Trish," Ally replied, her voice sounding dead serious. "I need your help. Austin's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" I yelled.

"Well," Ally began, "Austin was supposed to come over to help me write the new song, but he's not here. I called his parents but they said Austin never came back last night. I'm really worried, I've called his cell phone multiple times but he hasn't picked up."

"Oh my God," I breathed. "I'm on my way right now." I hung up, gave Bret a quick kiss goodbye,vans headed to the Sonic Boom.

Ally's POV

I can't believe it. When things suddenly start looking good, BOOM. Something bad happens. You'd think everything would be all happy, what with Natasha in jail and all, but nooooo... seriously, when will this nightmare end?

This past year has been a nightmare. I've cried myself to sleep more times than I can count. I've nearly committed suicide not once, but twice. 2012 has been the worst year ever.

Luckily it's almost the end of the year though... it's December 17th. Hopefully 2013 will be more cheerful. I don't know how much longer I'll last.

Five minutes later, Trish came.

"Thank goodness you're here!" I cried. "C'mon, let's go look for evidence."

We looked nearly everywhere- under couches, inside the piano, you name it. It wasn't too long until Trish yelled, "I've found something!"

She held up a light gray object in her hands. I quickly grabbed the square item in my hands and looked at it. It was a tape recorder.

Hesitantly, I pressed play. I could hear shouts, which turned into screams. A fierce, menacing voice began to speak.

"I have your friend. He's being tortured, right at this very moment. If you want to get him back... I'll meet you in the alley by the pizza shop."

Trish and I looked at each other in shock. No. This couldn't be happening.

It's a while before either of us utter a word. I mustered up the courage to say something, even though I knew I would break.

"Austin... he's in danger."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys... but the next one will be longer! Shutout to jarlcarriers for the idea, I'm tweaking it a little though :)**

**I'm super happy right now! I'm able to update on my iPad, but maybe it's because myread updated the software to iOS 5.1.1... I'm really glad he did, I can finalLy do Minecraft and Google Drive on here. He also got me this app called Pandora, which is basically a radio but you can choose who you want to listen to. was listening to One Direction's Up All Night album for like three hours!**

**It's nearly midnight right now, so I'm going to haveblogging to bed soon. Bye, guys! I love you! I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow- it's longer, I promise :D**

**-Christi**


	50. Chapter 50

Ally's POV

Once I started, I couldn't stop. Tears were falling freely from my eyes, and I didn't even try to hold them back. What was the point anyways? I would end up crying sooner or later.

"Ally," Trish said. I just ignored her, wallowing in my mess of thoughts. Why did it have to be Austin? Why couldn't that person have taken me?

Seriously, I don't know what I did to deserve all this. I'm a good kid, I haven't ever done drugs, I've never smoked, never gotten drunk or given birth at any school dances. So what have I done to deserve these horrible things? Hmmm... NOTHING.

"Ally!" Trish yelled in my ear. I cringed. "Ally, you've been sitting there for the past ten minutes! Listen to me, are you going to help Austin or not?"

"Uh... yeah," I replied softly.

"Then get your butt up and come with me!" Trish screamed. I quickly got up from the couch I was sitting on and followed her out the door.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," I admitted as the pizza shop appeared in sight.

"Do you want to save Austin or not?" Trish growled. I blinked and followed her into the alley.

In the alley, there was a tall skinny man dressed in black.

Holding a gun.

I gulped. Yeah... okay... um. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea...

Without really thinking, I turned around and started running back.

I slammed the door of the practice room, inhaling deeply. No. This wasn't happening.

Without realizing it, my body began to travel to the piano. My fingers began to skim over the keys, playing a song that I was thinking about in my head, where I just let it all out. Now because of me, Austin was gone.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

How did Austin even get kidnapped? Was he tricked into it? Was he... I gulped, thinking of the possibilities. How was this even happening?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

If only I had stayed and tried to save Austin. He could be dead right now, for all I know. The man did have a gun. I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

How was Austin faring? If he died... I don't know what I'd do. I'd do crazy. I... I don't know.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

I am the worst person ever. I can't believe myself. What is wrong with me?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

After the last few chords, I just cried. And cried. And cried. And I couldn't stop.

I headed over to my house. My dad was probably upstairs in his room. I headed to the kitchen and, without really thinking, grabbed a knife.

As I made the first cut, I winced. Was I really doing this?

Yes. Yes I was. I began to carve letters into my wrist.

IDIOT

If I hadn't ran, Austin would be here with me. Wouldn't he? Blood trickled down my arm but I just ignored it. I deserved this pain.

WORTHLESS

People called me this all the time, but this was the only time I actually took it to heart. And.. I am worthless. I winced at the pain.

BITCH

Suddenly the pain began to feel sweet. Like I was letting go of all my pain. Hey... I think I like doing this...

ALLY

Ally. That would have to be the biggest insult to myself. Ever. Because everything I had cut into myself- idiot, worthless, bitch- they were me. They all added up to me. Ally. I'm a mess.

Ally. The girl who was always quiet, who always stayed in the corner, watching everything. The girl who nobody paid attention to and never cared about. The girl who had Austin as a partner... which... was the best time of my life...

If Austin was here, he wouldn't let me do this. He would hate to think of me doing this. He'd hate to hear about me going through all this pain...

With that in my head, I put down the knife and looked at my arm. The cuts ran all along it, making me feel guilty. My skin was red and wet, blood pouring down. I looked at the last cut, one that would definitely stick in my head forever.

Ally.

**A/N: Reviews, anyone? Haha. I can't believe this is actually the 50thchapter! That just blows. My . Mind. Haha. I was listening to How to Save a Life on Pandora when Iwrote this (what is was doing on the One Direction radio, I have no idea) so I just wrote this in like four minutes! Haha. ㈶1 I can't believe I cussed on here though... I hate cussing ㈶6**


	51. Chapter 51

Ally's POV

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm kind of messed up. But it seems like all the bad stuff seems to happen to me. And... I don't know what I'd do without Austin. I know I've said it a million times, but I... I love him. And I really mean it this time. We've had an on/off relationship, I know, but I've never stopped loving him. It's addicting, like a drug. Of course, I wouldn't know, as I've never done drugs before (and I don' plan to) but I'm sure you know what I mean.

We've been through so much together. Ever since I've laid my eyes on him, I've liked- scratch that, loved- him. And you know that saying, _you never know how much you love something until it's gone_? Well, it's totally true. Now that Austin's gone... well, I don't know how I'm going to live.

How did I manage to survive those six months he was on tour? It's just so hard to believe I didn't go mad. That I didn't jump off a bridge or any other irrational thing like that. Truthfully, I _am _still kind of mad about that, though. I mean, he left, I had to run the Sonic Boom by myself, and it's closing down unless I can save it...

Oh. My. Gosh.

How could it have slipped my mind? The Sonic Boom is closing down. _The Sonic Boom _is closing down. The Sonic Boom is _closing down. _

And here I am, cutting myself.

My dad's out there working right now, and I'm just sitting in the kitchen. I'm the worst daughter E-V-E-R.

I sighed and looked down at my arm that was gushing blood. The cuts were deep. Deeper than I ever thought I would do. And they hurt more than any cut, more than any bruise. Blood ripped off my arm and onto the floor, splattering it with red. Deep, dark red.

And then suddenly I fell to the floor as the world around me turned black.

Trish's POV

"Is she going to be okay, Doc?" I asked anxiously staring at my friend laying on the crisp white sheets.

"She'll be fine," the doctor assured me. "However, she cut a little too deep and passed out from lack of blood. We're going to need some more from her, but at the moment we can't seem to find any of the same type."

"Which is?"

"AB negative."

"Sir, I'd like to donate some blood."

Normally I would never offer to do something like at, but this is my best friend, with a lack of blood. For all I know, this could be a life-or-death situation. But probably not, I've never really paid much attention in school, though I get surprisingly good grades.

The doctor led me to a room and sat me down on a chair, sticking some tubes in near my elbow. I winced.

"This will take up to an hour," the doctor told me. "I'm very thankful of you for doing this."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I replied impatiently. "I get it. Can you just start taking my blood out already?"

The doctor nodded quickly, switched a machine on, and left the room.

I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and... yeah. Donating the blood seemed to take forever.

When we finally finished, the doctor disconnected the little tubes and I stood up. He wrapped a blue bandage around my arm and I sniffed it.

Yeah, I'm weird. Now get over it.

"I'm going to go talk to Mr. Dawson, I muttered and quickly filed out of the room.

Mr. Dawson seemed a little- okay, a lot- freaked out when he heard his daughter was in the hospital. I had dialed him from the Dawson home phone and it turned out he was working at the Sonic Boom. _What's the point of working there if nobody ever comes anymore?_

It's lucky I had a key to Ally's house. If I didn't... who knows what would have happened.

"Hey Trish," Mr. Dawson greeted me as I walked up to him. "Oh my... were you donating blood?"

"Ally needed it, Mr. Dawson," I replied tersely. He nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said. "And how many times have I told you to call me Lester?"

"Three hundred seventy two point five," I announced randomly. "Anyways Lester, how did business at the Sonic Boom go?"

"Awful," he said sounding depressed. Then he brightened up. "Hey, we could get Austin to perform! Maybe then we'll get more customers!"

I sucked in a breath. "Mr. Dawson.. that isn't possible. Austin was, er, kidnapped last night, and we can't find him."

Mr. Dawson laughed. "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard! I saw him this morning at the grocery store, so that's impossible."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "But- how- but he... oh, he is going to _get _it!" I yanked my phone out of my pocket and furiously dialed Austin's number.

After one ring...two rings... three rings... four... Austin still didn't pick up. I groaned inwardly.

"I'm going to the Moon house place whatchamacallit," I declared and ran outside. I hopped into a taxi and we drove silently to Austin's house.

When I got there I rang the doorbell multiple times. And by multiple times, I mean like a billion. And by a billion, I mean... oh, never mind.

As I waited, only one thought remained in my mind: I am going to _murder _Austin Moon.

**A/N: Aha! I updated! Sorry for that rant earlier, I really just needed to vent... anyways! I was able to make a new account on Quotev which it was not letting me do, so happy day! XD Is it just me, or does Trish have some major anger issues in this story? Haha! I totally forgot what my tweak was to this kidnapping idea, so I just racked my mind randomly and came up with this! I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to post a longer one next time.**

**Ack, I'm so happy that there are more One Direction lovers on this site! I have a slightly major crush on Niall.. XD  
><strong>

**Question of the day (just cuz I feel like doing it)! What is your favorite ice cream flavor?  
><strong>

**Oh and underneath this is just going to be me talking about random stuff like the X-Factor, so you can just ignore it if you want, haha.  
><strong>

**So I was watching the X-Factor last night like I always do now that I'm obsessed with it, and I'm like torn. Why'd Beatrice Miller have to go? She really needed that recording contract to support her family. I mean they're in a really tight spot right now. Yeah, she wasn't my favorite, but she really deserved to win and I will always support her, even if her singing isn't the best. But whatevs.  
><strong>

**And Carly Rose Sonenclar got first place last night! Ack, I'm so proud of her! #CarlysAngels Ahaha I need to stop blabbing in these Author's Notes, don't I? Ah, whatever, I suck XD Tomorrow I'm going to go to a fifty-foot artificial snow slide! Artificial because it doesn't snow n San Diego and yeah... I know, I just gave out personal information, and I'm mad a myself... but I'm too lazy to press the delete button XD but apparently I'm not too lazy to keep typing. I'm so illogically logical. Bwahaha I love saying that! I used that to describe my friend and she went around calling herself that all day, it was super weird and made like no sense... okay now I'm turning into a blogger or something. Awks. Haha, I'm using texting language!  
><strong>

**This afternoon I sent my mum a picture that said, "I am totally awesome." And then in two seperate boxes, "Agree" and "Die." And her reply was "Agree!" XD I'm so happy I got iOS 5.1.1 :p Anyways I'm going to stop talking, er, typing, now, byezzz lovely peeps!  
><strong>

**~Christi the Unicorn  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

Austin's POV

I opened the door to see Trish standing there.

"Oh, hi Trish!" I exclaimed cheerily. She glared at me and I faltered. "Is... is there something wrong?"

"Duh," Trish snapped. I gestured to her to come inside.

"Then tell me what it is."

Trish stomped inside and sat down on one of the chairs. I sat down in the armchair across from it and told her to begin.

"Well," she said airily, "first off, you haven't answered any of our calls."

"My phone bro-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Trish roared. I raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Do you know what? Somebody seemed to think it would be funny to stuff a tape recorder in the practice room and lie, saying that you've been kidnapped. And guess what?

"Well, Ally went crazy. She ran back to her house, and of course I was freaked and didn't know where she was. When I arrived at her house an hour later, I found her passed put on the floor, there was a bloody knife on the counter, and blood was pouring down her arm. There was blood, everywhere.

"I took her to the doctor and it turns out she needed more blood. So I sat there for an hour amd let the doctor take out a bunch of mine." Trish gestured to a huge bandage around her arm. "This is _all _because of you."

Wow. I suck.

"Look," I began, "I'm sorry. It's not my fault a crazy dude wanted to pretend I was kidnapped. It's not my fault somebody knocked me over and caused my phone to break. And Ally? Well, I can tell you now that I'm going to go see her. This stuff is _not_ my fault."

I stood up from the armchair and walked out of my house, then I started jogging, my speed increasing until I couldn't go any faster. I just needed to see Ally.

Another thing that ran in my mind: who had caused all of this?

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short! I just don't like writing these things on my iPad, and I'm too lazy to go downstairs to use the computer, so...**

**Anyways. I have a rant to rant.**

**So we've all heard about the Austin & Ally and Jessie crossover, yes? Well, there areas few- okay, a LOT- of people that think Jessie is going to steal Austin from Ally. I assure you guys, that is NOT going to happen!**

**Trust me, I KNOW Disney Channel, and tehy're NOT just going to have Austin and Jessie date. Of course, Jessie and Austin might be slightly attracted to each other, but they won't date.**

**Want proof? Watch all of those Disney crossovers. Like for example, Wizards on Deck. Didn't Justin have a slight crush on Bailey? (at least, that's how I remember it, I haven'twatched that crossover episode in a while) Well Bailey and Justin never dated. Plus, a lot of those crossovers are like that. I think the A&A&J one will be the same.**

**Another thing! Disney doesn't have cross voters for more than one episode. So if Austin and Jessie DO date, how is it going to work if they're never going to be able singer each other? Jessie lives in New York; Austin lives in Florida. Long distance relationship? I don't think so.**

**Also! Isn't there, like, a huge age gap between Austin and Jessie? I'm probably wrong, but isn't Jessie like 22? That's a six year age difference, Austin and Jessie would be as awkward as me dating Niall Horan. Well actually that wouldn't be that awkward, I hope, because Niall's all, age is just a number and blah blah, so... ack! That's beside the point!**

**Anyways, the point of that rant was, Austin and Jessie will NOT date! So geout through yourheads, people!**

**My mom always told me this quote, I don't remember what it is exactly,but O believe it's along the lines of, "The more you think of something, the more you wish it's going to happen" or blah blah. I think I already know the answer to this question (I'm assuming your answers are NO) but do you guys WANT Austin and Jessie to date?**

**Okay, that rant's over now. I'm getting good at these rants!**

**Another rant! Okay, so this video was pyears nearly a year ago, but have you ever seen the "Austin and Ally SUCKS!" rant?**

**Yes, that's right! I'm ranting on a rant! Creative rant idea, huh?**

**Anyways. I actually sent him a buuuuuunnnncccchhhhh of comments on his video and he just replied with some remarks that he probably asked his mommy to come up with for him. Actually, my friend wrote most of those comments, but whatevs.**

**I just realized this osn't really a rant because I'm just going to talk about the GOOD things about Austin and Ally.**

**So here goes! Hehe.**

**Austin and Ally has a good clear plot, probs one of the reasons he doesn't like because it's too unclear for his peanut-sized brain.**

**Also, the characters are so realistic! And (kinda off topic) the ranter is so UNREALISTICALLY ugly. Haha, somebody commented that before ranting, he should use anti-acne cream or something like that and then throw a paper bag over his head. Haha! I agree one hundred percent!**

**Another thing! The show is actually relatable. We have similarities to the characters and some episode plots, yes? For example, I am like a mix of all he characters: I play guitar, violin, and piano, I am a nerd and I would LOVE to stay up all night teaching myself calculus (BUT don't judge! I am a FUN nerd!). I also don't like working, as does Trish, and I am random and awkward like Dez! Hehe. Some of the songsRon the show really relate to me, like Not a Love Song and Heartbeat... but also in some ways I don't relate to them. Like, I'm in a situation where I really shouldn't be crushing on that person... okay, uh... I can trust you guys right? Because I'm kind of going through something very un-good right now. And if you guys would like to listen... I'd love to vent. Message me and I'll tell you... but I might blab a lot.**

**Anyways. Back to the rant-ish thing.**

**Actually, I really don't have anything else today for this rant. So, I'll just talk randomly now, hehe.**

**First off! Geez, they really need to have X-Factor on more often. I mean, TWICE A WEEK IS NOT ENOUGH!**

**Er, are there any Emblem3 supporters out there? If so, I'm very not sorry to say that I totally don't like them. No offense Emblemers.**

**But personally I think their singing could be a lot better.**

**Hehe. I'm actually really glad Vino got off, for some reason I didn't like him.**

**Carly Rose isobviously going to win. If she doesn't, I'm probably going to stop watching X-Factor. I vote for her 50 times whenever it lets me vote! Except when Beatrice was on, I split it 50-50.**

**L.A has only one more Over 25 dude left in the comp! XD I find that hilariously funny for some reason, IDK why.**

**Okay, now it really seems like I'm blabbing. BUT! Before I end this author's note, I would like to ask: How was my Author's Note last time funny? I read it like five times but I didn't get it.**

**Hehe, my author's note is nearly 1,000 words long, which is a bunch longer than the chapter.**

**XD wellnext time I'll try to post a longer chapter and shorter Author's Note! Byebye lovely peeps!**

**-Christi Horan ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

Austin's POV

I finally got to the hospital panting and out of breath. Ally. I needed to see her.

If she didn't end up okay, I don't know what I'd do.

"I'd like to visit Ally Dawson," I gasped to the person at the front desk. She looked up at me from her square-rimmed glasses.

"Room 302," she replied. I nodded and headed to the room.

When I got in, all I could think about was Ally. How pale she looked, laying down on the crisp white hospital sheets. The tubes connected to her arms, supplying her with blood. Her hair laying limply off the bed.

I pushed a stool up near her bed and looked down at her, caressing her face. She was going to be fine. Just fine...

Ally's always been one of the strongest people I know, she doesn't just go around advertising her feelings, but keeps them bottled up inside. I've always tried to read her songbook because that's how she expresses her emotions, keeping it in that leather book. I haven't seen her use it much, though.

I am completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with Ally. I need to know how she's feeling, I need to know what she's going through. Because she's also my best friend. And best friends care about each other.

I sighed.

"Ally, please wake up," I murmured, tracing light circles her the back of her hand.

And then she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

Ally's POV

I woke up in a hospital room with Austin sitting beside me.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You... you fainted and Trish brought you here. You were on the ground with a knife in your hand."

The memories quickly flooded back to me. How I had grabbed that knife and cut the letters deep into my skin. How the blood had slowly begun to trickle down my arm. How I had fallen to the floor and everything had turned black.

I raised my arm to see the scars. They were red. I could easily see what I had cut into myself, and unfortunately Austin could, too.

"Ally!" he exclaimed and grabbed my arm, turning it to see the scars. "What happened?"

I tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp but he held on tightly.

"I... I thought you were dead," I whispered, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "I thought..."

"Come here," Austin replied, and then pulled me into a hug. Tears steadily fell down my cheeks and onto his shirt.

_What had happened to Austin?_

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cruddy update but this is the only time I have to do it right now so I wanted to update for you guys! Anyways, it'srite for another one of my rants! XD These are becoming like a chapterly thing for me now.**

**Subject: One Direction**

**Yeah, I am a huge Directioner. That doesn't mean I'm not going to rant about One Direction.**

**Well, not about One Direction really, more about like the fandom and Mr. X. You have heard about Mr. X, haven't you?**

**Well, if you haven't, look it up.**

**If you have, continue reading the rant. Firstly, here is a convo I found from somebody who found it from somebody.**

I_ have my theory._

_Dear 'Mr. X',_  
><em>I have been spending hours thinking about everything- going back and re- reading everything, trying to find answers. You've said the answers are right in front of us. I believe I have come to a conclusion, although it may be crap. At first, I thought this was all B.S and I was scared, but really it's genius. You've referred to the book 'Angels in America' which I have found is about the troubles of a closeted man; Joe. Joe struggles with his sexuality and denies it to his wife,his friends and the public when they ask. Why did you use that book? Maybe, to compare Joe and Harper to Louis and Eleanor. Maybe, to prove that 'Larry' is the biggest load of crap. I don't know. Another thing about this that stood out to me was the title.. 'Angels in America.' It might be coincidentally but this didn't start until One Direction (Directioner's Angels) were in America. Quite the coincidence? I don't take you as the type of person who is making this up, because what you say makes sense. Everything you say seems so well thought out, so precise. You're so careful to not reveal yourself or anything to early. You didn't come here to tear us apart, you came to prepare us, but for what.? In the 'Little Things behind the Scenes' video the letter were spotted, which is thought to mean At The End Of The Year. Maybe because that's when the boys' contract end?. That's what a lot of people think. That's why everyone thinks its about Larry.. Modest unsigned Union J and shortly afer one of the members came out. And Louis and Harry were the ones holding the letters. "Tweeting the boys about me wont change the fact that I'm here. They're a part of this too." When asked if the boys know your doing this, you responded " ... :) xx " You're so much like them but you're not them, nor a friend, family, or band member. But you're close enough to know you're someone we would never think of. You seem like a combination of the boys. One thing I found weird is you're not following them on twitter. According to you, the boys know about you. Simon and Savon know about you, I bet you didn't think this would get this big. But then again nothing is ever small with the boys, nor Directioners. We take everything to far. "You're thinking so hard about something so simple." Your journals were so deep, but I think I finally get it. It's always been here, the storm, from the start. he reason just hasn't been here. Its not you, It's us. Directioners. We call ourselves a family but then hate on each other for having a difference of opinion about a relationship that isn't ours. We push the boys molding them into what we want them to be, not what they actually are. This isn't just about Harry, Louis and Eleanor. It's about all of the boys, It's about Directioners. All of the boys changed because of us. We don't know them personally, their love life is their business but somehow we think it's okay to pick apart ever part of them. It doesn't matter if whatever their sexuality is, it doesn't matter if they have girlfriends. It's their life. And we need to go back to being a fandom that lets them live as the boys they actually are. That's why you're here. You're here to warn us so that way when the reason for the storm is here, we can still support them. The boys need to know they can be themselves around us,they need trust that we'll love them, and love each other no matter what. Because if the fandom is rocky, it's only a matter of time until the band falls with it. Whatever will be reveal could be the straw that breaks the camels back, and you're here to tell us before it happens. You are on our side.<em>  
><em>Sorry if this is the biggest waste of time ever, I may have over thought things a bit.<em>

_NOW, theres more. You have done such a great job hiding yourself. But I decided before I send you my theory I was going to figure who you were and the WHOLE theory if it killed me. I thought of everything you said and went through your twitter and tumblr looking for clues in your words. One thing stuck to me "Dont look at me. Look at yourself. Look at the boys" Then it at the boys. I looked at the boys the only way I could. Twitter. I realized Louis has been talking about the Xfactor an awful lot, Harry has been talking about MSG nonstop. Just for fun, I looked at Eleanor's twitter. Eleanor has been talking about Christmas. Hmm. When is Christmas? At The End Of The Year ( Y) Maybe they're connected. You said so yourself, the boys know your doing this. They've been giving us clues. When I was on Louis' twitter I found who I believe is Mr. X. I'll get to that later. Well, thats when I decided to go on Omegle to see how immature the imposters of you were being. But I didn't expect to have this conversation._

_Stranger: hello_  
><em>You: mr x?<em>  
><em>Stranger: no but I think I solved his riddles.<em>  
><em>You: what did you find, i think i found the answers too<em>  
><em>Stranger: So.. I have to start at the beginning.<em>  
><em>You: ok<em>  
><em>Stranger: The boys aren't what we thought they are.<em>  
><em>You: kinda along the lines, what do you mean<em>  
><em>Stranger: They became friends before X-Factor.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Have you seen Lou's Birthday video?<em>  
><em>You: No?<em>  
><em>Stranger: last year's birthday video?<em>  
><em>You: I think its all along the lines the boys are afraid to be themselves<em>  
><em>You: what about the video?<em>  
><em>Stranger: so, Harry mentioned that Lou and him were at a the script concert in 2008.<em>  
><em>Stranger: He said he didn't know that Lou was at the concert too.<em>  
><em>Stranger: He pointed in the crowd 2 times.<em>  
><em>You: what would this have to do with mr. x?<em>  
><em>Stranger: the first time to show where he had his seat and the second time to show where Lou sat.<em>  
><em>Stranger: But if he hasn't known Lou before the X-Factor, how could he know that?<em>  
><em>You: he couldnt<em>  
><em>Stranger: They met on the loo on the concert.<em>  
><em>Stranger: that's what I think-<em>  
><em>You: you could be right but it could also be a coincedence<em>  
><em>Stranger: So, let me go on.<em>  
><em>You: ok<em>  
><em>Stranger: Louis once mentioned he knew Jade Thirlwall from Little Mix before he was at the X-Factor.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Jade was at the X-Factor 2008, like Liam.<em>  
><em>Stranger: So Lou got to know Liam.<em>  
><em>You: Hmm.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Josh is actually Niall's cousin.<em>  
><em>Stranger: post36851862133/niallhorantheirish-niall-with-his-family_  
><em>Stranger: the last photo.<em>  
><em>Stranger: there are two men standing next to eachother looking very similar<em>  
><em>Stranger: their names are Martin and Derek Devine<em>  
><em>Stranger: you can look them up on facebook.<em>  
><em>You: How did you find out about all this. that theyre cousins?<em>  
><em>Stranger: I can't tell you but I know someone who works at the X-Factor as a stylist and she tolds me everything about it.<em>  
><em>You: Ok but what im confused about is how this relates to Mr. X?<em>  
><em>Stranger: Greg Horan is very close to the Styles' and Tommo's extended families.<em>  
><em>Stranger: So Niall got to know Lou and Harry.<em>  
><em>Stranger: You'll see what I think is going to happen on the 3rd.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Zayn was a bit puzzling, though. I guess he's good friends with Danni, Lou's friend from Doncaster.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Or Simon wanted the band to be slightly realistic so he put zayn in the band<em>  
><em>You: So basically they all knew eachother before. One Direction was a setup<em>  
><em>Stranger: That's the reason Simon wantes Zayn to dance at bootcamp.<em>  
><em>Stranger: It makes sense, doesn't it?<em>  
><em>Stranger: I guess it was planned in early 2009<em>  
><em>You: It does. Zayn wanted to leave because he couldn't dance but Simon made him stay<em>  
><em>Stranger: RIGHT!<em>  
><em>Stranger: So, do you know Lou's ex girlfriend Bethany?<em>  
><em>You: I know about her.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Watch them up on google.<em>  
><em>Stranger: you can see, the pics of them looked like there are taken over years.<em>  
><em>Stranger: If you have a look at the photos with Hannah Walker, they look like they were taken on one day.<em>  
><em>Stranger: So, I basically think Louannah never existed.<em>  
><em>You: I never thought the relationship with Hannah was real<em>  
><em>Stranger: But you can see it on the photos, right?<em>  
><em>You: Yeah, thats why I thought they were fake<em>  
><em>Stranger: At the Audition Hannah was interviewed. She said something like "Lou has seen Harry being interviewed"<em>  
><em>Stranger: but how could Lou knows Harry?<em>  
><em>You: They met before..<em>  
><em>Stranger: And why would he mention that to his gf?<em>  
><em>Stranger: Now it gets tricky.<em>  
><em>You: I'm ready.<em>  
><em>Stranger: I don't think Eleanor Calder is a real person.<em>  
><em>Stranger: I guess she's from american descent.<em>  
><em>You: She always looks different<em>  
><em>You: She has 2 different noses<em>  
><em>Stranger: She used to say her father works for Columbia records<em>  
><em>Stranger: Sorry, +<em>  
><em>Stranger: she used to say her father works for a sister company of syco<em>  
><em>Stranger: but a sister company is never in the same country.<em>  
><em>Stranger: so, her dad probably works for columbia records and she gets money for being lou's gf.<em>  
><em>You: Thats what I've heard. She<em>  
><em>You: *Shes an act<em>  
><em>Stranger: So, what did you think of Lou's audition at the X-Factor?<em>  
><em>Stranger: He could have done much better, couldn't he?<em>  
><em>You: Honestly, it wasn't that great<em>  
><em>Stranger: I know!<em>  
><em>Stranger: That's a clue.<em>  
><em>Stranger: He could have sung as badly as he could, he would've passed, though.<em>  
><em>You: He still got in because it was a setup..<em>  
><em>Stranger: because it was planned.<em>  
><em>Stranger: right.<em>  
><em>Stranger: I know that the boys love their fans, really.<em>  
><em>Stranger: but modest! gives its best to ruin their lies.<em>  
><em>Stranger: You have to pay a price for being famous.<em>  
><em>You: Modest does run their lives it obvious<em>  
><em>Stranger: Yep.<em>  
><em>Stranger: do you know the germanamerican boyband us5?_  
><em>Stranger: they were famous in 2005<em>  
><em>You: I've heard of them.<em>  
><em>Stranger: so, they were punched by management,too.<em>  
><em>Stranger: modest! will always say that the most important thing to them is that the boys are feeling all good but they actually don't give a fuck.<em>  
><em>Stranger: sorry for swearing.<em>  
><em>You: Its fine(:<em>  
><em>Stranger: They are only interested in the money the boys make<em>  
><em>Stranger: they would've changed management but their contract is very strict.<em>  
><em>You: A guy from UJ came out right after Modest unsigned their band<em>  
><em>Stranger: I know, we'll talk about that later.<em>  
><em>Stranger: We have to do it in the right order to understand everything.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Modest! physically harms them.<em>  
><em>You: Okay. And then I'll tell you my theory because I think I know who Mr. X is<em>  
><em>Stranger: to keep the control.<em>  
><em>Stranger: who do you think he is?<em>  
><em>You: I'll explain after, It will take awhile.<em>  
><em>Stranger: ok<em>  
><em>Stranger: So, I think the big thing will be at MSG<em>  
><em>Stranger: They are going to change the lyrics or something like that<em>  
><em>Stranger: Lou and Harry will out themselves as gay, I guess.<em>  
><em>Stranger: or modest! forced Louis to ask eleanor to marry him<em>  
><em>Stranger: or eleanor got payed to pretend that she's pregnant.<em>  
><em>You: Everything you say makes so much scense and it goes with what I think..<em>  
><em>Stranger: Have you seen the whole X-Factor series 2010?<em>  
><em>You: Yeah<em>  
><em>Stranger: so, you remember Tom?<em>  
><em>Stranger: The judges said they would all imagine him in a boyband.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Imagine you are a judge<em>  
><em>Stranger: you told a guy about 10 minutes ago you'd like to see him in a boyband<em>  
><em>You: Oh, yeah.<em>  
><em>Stranger: who'd be the first one you'd put in the band?<em>  
><em>You: Tom<em>  
><em>Stranger: RIGHT!<em>  
><em>Stranger: so.. why haven't they done it?<em>  
><em>Stranger: I really like Lou but<em>  
><em>Stranger: Tom's audition was much better.<em>  
><em>Stranger: It was all maded up.<em>  
><em>Stranger: so..<em>  
><em>You: IT WAS PLANNED<em>  
><em>Stranger: now to Union J<em>  
><em>Stranger: about 11 months ago x factor tweeted something about larry stylinson<em>  
><em>Stranger: and that there'll be a larry child by the end of the year<em>  
><em>Stranger: you know what directioners call george shelley?<em>  
><em>Stranger: larry love child.<em>  
><em>Stranger: exactly 9 months after that tweet george's audition was on tv<em>  
><em>You: Creepy.<em>  
><em>Stranger: you know what lasts 9 months too?<em>  
><em>Stranger: a pregnancy.<em>  
><em>You: exactly<em>  
><em>Stranger: Larry Stylinson child obviously means George and X-Factor ends in december.<em>  
><em>Stranger: but the modest! got fired and Simon left x factor uk<em>  
><em>Stranger: I guess triple J were meant to perform as solo artists but they auditioned as a group because the rules were changed<em>  
><em>Stranger: management wanted to put them together with george in bootcamp like with 1D and little mix.<em>  
><em>Stranger: But now, because modest! was fired, they've lost the control over the votes<em>  
><em>Stranger: so that Union J probably won't win.<em>  
><em>You: That comes in my theory...<em>  
><em>Stranger: so. that was my part.<em>  
><em>Stranger: your turn now.<em>  
><em>You: Okay, so have you been following the Mr. X blog?<em>  
><em>Stranger: sure<em>  
><em>You: Well Mr. X tweeted a quote "Greetings, Prophet! The great work begins! The messenger has arrived!" - Tony Kushner<em>  
><em>You: He said that if you found where the quote came from you'd find the answers about the storm.<em>  
><em>You: Its from a book called 'Angels in America'<em>  
><em>Stranger: Angels could also mean Los Angeles.<em>  
><em>Stranger: or the boys are the angels<em>  
><em>Stranger: it is going to happen in america<em>  
><em>You: The book is about Joe, A closeted homosexual who is trying to come out but is scared.<em>  
><em>You: In the book there is a love triangle between Joe, His wife, and friend.<em>  
><em>You: So, I think its representing Louis, Eleanor, and Harry.<em>  
><em>You: All the answers are there.<em>  
><em>Stranger: was about to say that<em>  
><em>You: In the story it talks about a special date..<em>  
><em>You: December 4th<em>  
><em>You: According to the story thats when Joe's life changes forever<em>  
><em>You: Now that cant just be a coincidence, can it?<em>  
><em>You: So 'Angels in America'. Like you said. The boys are the angels. They're in America.<em>  
><em>Stranger: you're right.<em>  
><em>Stranger: I shiver.<em>  
><em>You: The blog wasn't created until the boys were landed in New York.<em>  
><em>You: So, I've spent days researching and looking at Mr. X's blog.<em>  
><em>You: He's very wise.<em>  
><em>You: He says he's here to warn us, Ignorance wont help us.<em>  
><em>You: "Tweeting the boys about me wont change the fact that I'm here. They are a part of this too" he said<em>  
><em>You: When asked if the boys know what he's doing he said " ... :) x "<em>  
><em>You: They know.<em>  
><em>You: It was all planned.<em>  
><em>You: Mr. X has been dropping clues. He thinks nobody knows who he is.. But I think I do.<em>  
><em>You: He says he doesn't want this fandom to fall apart but the ignorant ones wont survive<em>  
><em>You: People blame Mr. X. They said this is all his fault but then he said something that has been haunting me. "Its not me. Look at yourself. Look at the boys."<em>  
><em>You: Look at the boys? Look at the boys. What? Then it hit. I logged into twitter. The first profile I looked at was Louis'. Turns out they've all been dropping clues<em>  
><em>Stranger: it's our fault..<em>  
><em>Stranger: excited for MSG<em>  
><em>You: All Louis has been posting is about the X factor, I didn't know it but that was a huge clue.<em>  
><em>Stranger: obviously.<em>  
><em>You: Next, I looked at Eleanors. Everything she's been posting is about christmas. In the little things behind the scenes video the letter were found. What does that stand for? At The End Of The Year. When is Christmas? December. The end of the year.<em>  
><em>Stranger: riiiight.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Niall's tweeting all about MSG and answers fas<em>  
><em>Stranger: *fans<em>  
><em>You: Then I went to Harrys. He's talking all about MSG so are the rest of the boys. Its a clue.<em>  
><em>You: So, I put it all together. And I decided I was going to figure out who Mr. X was if it killed me.<em>  
><em>Stranger: Who do you think he is?<em>  
><em>You: Mr. X admitted to having brown hair. And says he prefers boxers over briefs.<em>  
><em>You: So, Assuming its a brown haired boy, I thought.<em>  
><em>You: Hes said he is NOT the boys, a family member, a friend or a member of managment or the band. But he is close enough to the boys.<em>  
><em>You: Close enough.. To know things.<em>  
><em>Stranger: that's creepy.<em>  
><em>You: Look at the boys I thought again. I went back to Louis twitter and I found him.<em>  
><em>You: It may be crazy but I think Mr. X is James Arthur.<em>  
><em>You: Without Modest the xfactor has no control over the votes.<em>  
><em>Stranger: that's right..<em>  
><em>You: Everything was going to come out soon but it needed to happen in a way where the fandom wouldn't fall apart.<em>  
><em>Stranger: seems legit.<em>  
><em>You: Thats when Mr. X was probably thought of. The boys needed someone to save the fandom<em>  
><em>You: But it couldn't be obvious.<em>  
><em>You: They chose James, but James would want something in return, right?<em>  
><em>You: James would want to won the xfactor.<em>  
><em>Stranger: and poooof it all makes sense!<em>  
><em>You: Thats why Louis has been tweeting #votejames all the time.<em>  
><em>You: Louis has enough followers to get James to win.<em>  
><em>Stranger: we need to spread the world.<em>  
><em>You: But.. I still wasnt sure. So I clicked on James profile.. He has brown hair.<em>  
><em>You: He types very proper just like Mr. X. And guess what..<em>  
><em>Stranger: what?<em>  
><em>You: He signs most of his tweets with a single ' X ' which means kisses, right? But normally people use 2.<em>  
><em>Stranger: that's right omg we have to spread the world<em>  
><em>You: Then James tweeted this "Love you all so so much thanks for all your support! Hopefully it will get me to the final and then we can win this thing! X" I feel like its more than just a message to his fans.<em>  
><em>You: So theres my side.<em>  
><em>Stranger: you're definetly right.<em>

_Sorry, that was really long. At first, I didn't believe the stranger. But it does all add up and go along with my theory. I mentioned this earlier but when I was on Louis' timeline, I found Mr. X- James Arthur. James types alike Mr. X and has a similar personality. It makes sense though, If what the other girl was saying is true, and all her facts are right.. It's gonna come out soon. The boys wouldn't want to tear apart the fandom when everything comes out. Thats why they needed Mr. X. It couldn't be an obvious person so they chose James. But James would want something in return, James would want to win the Xfactor, right.? But without Modest, the Xfactor has lost control over votes. That explains why Louis has been tweeting about James so much, telling his fans to vote for James. Louis has a big enough impact on people to get people to vote for who he wants. Harry has given us where this is gonna happen, Madison Square Garden . And Eleanor, she's given us when. Y. With all that, your on our side. You say ignorance isn't the answer, I've tried not to be ignorant._  
><em>I cannot predict the future, but I do have a guess as to what is going to happen. I believe one of the boys is going to come out, I'm not going to say which one I believe. A relationship is covering it, and when we find out things will go crazy. I believe that if Haylor is confirmed, which I doubt but it could. I believe its because Harry isn't ready. If Harry isthe one to come out, I believe something big will happen in the Elounor relationship. And if we do find out what the stranger said in my conversation is true, It's alot to take in. But no matter what, the ignorant ones wont survive. The storm is our emotions, our reactions. Those who take it as a joke, or who believe the imposters are the ones who wont survive. Open your eyes<em>

_I'm sorry this was all over the place, I haven't slept much lately._

**These rumors about Mr X are all over the place. There was a girl who brought a gun to a concert, and people think she is Mr X, but that isn'ttrue. The girl was arrested maybe a few days ago, or something.**_  
><em>

**Truthfully, I think this theory makes total sense.**

**Look at Lou's audition. I love Lou and all, but his audition was terrible. Somebody tell me how he got in (no hate please).**

**This theory made sense to me even though I didn't understand what the heck they were talking about half of the time. I haven't watched the whole X Factor UK 2010, but I looked it up and wow.**

**Tom Richard. He is just amazayn.**

**Anyways. Back on the ranch.**

**Mr X... well, as a fandom, sometimes we take things a little too far. Some of us hate on every girl the boys talk to, though I'm proud to say I don't. We make a big deal out of just little things that the boys say. We made such a big deal out of everything.**

**Now excuse me for saying this, but sometimes we are just complete whiny brats.**

**NO, MY RANT IS NOT OVER!**

**Yeah, there are a few of us respectful fans out there, who don't try to stalk the boys. And Mr X has been talking about a storm- not physical, but mental.**

**This theory makes sense, though I'm not necessarily saying it's true.**

**We take things too far most of the time, and maybe that's what Mr X is trying to tell us. Or maybe I'm totally misinterpreting everything. Mr X isn't bad. He's just trying to, what's the word, warn us.**

**Yeah um, us fans are lethal.**

**Another thing I want to say.**

**What if One Direction really is all a set up, and this theory is true? Thetoast about Elounor being fake, I actually believe that bit. I don't believe that whole theory, but little bits and pieces of it.**

**I might believe the whole thing about One Direction being a set up, because that's whatname's the most sense. What doesn't make much sense, though, is why people care about Mr X so much.**

**Also, I don't know what the point of this rant is.**

**I believe what 'Stranger' said, but whoever 'You' is... it doesn't seem like Mr X would make such a big deal out of the X Factor. I mean, yeah, it makes some sort of sense, but James doesn't seem like Mr X.**

**Now I can't really back that up or anything though, because I barely know who James is. All I know is that he's on the X Factor.**

**I can sort of understand this, but this stuff is also kind of hard to comprehend. It fits and all, but it doesn't make sense.**

**Well, maybe it does. Maybe I'm totally misinterpreting this.**

**Anyways, what's your take on it?**

**AND... RANT OVER.**

**I'm sorry that was so long guys,but with all the people who rant about 1D on Quotev you kind of become a ranter yourself. I just saw that today, and yeah.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible! Again, sorry for the cruddy update, I suck Dx**

**-Christi :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Ally's POV

Austin wrapped his arms tightly around me and murmured into my hair.

"Ally, please don't cut yourself."

I looked up.

"It's not like I can help it Austin. That's just what depressed people do. Well, some people."

I squirmed out of his grasp.

"Ally, whatever the heck you thought happened to me-"

"I thought you were dead. There was some person who thought it might be humorous to make me believe something like that, and look what happened. I-I... well, I'm in the hospital now. Ha ha ha. Isn't that fun."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, that person is a jerk," Austin replied. "How about this, we'll spend the whole day together. Again."

I shrugged. Austin picked me up and put me down beside the , he was strong.

"Where are we going to go?" I inquired.

"Christmas shopping," Austin said, smiling.

"Do you think Trish would like this?" Austin asked. I turned to look at him. He was holding a $100 gift card for a clothing store.

"Definitely," I laughed. "You think Dez would be interested in this ham?" I held up the giant meat and vaguely remembered the time I had asked Austin for a ham, and Dez ended up giving me his.

"Uh, duh!" Austin exclaimed. "Even I would want the ham!"

I chuckled. But then, it did look pretty good. Almost as good as a pickle. But not quite.

"Now we just have to shop for DJ and Cleo," I smiled, which soon faded. We hadn't seen them in a while. I wondered how they were doing; we hadn't had any texts, any phone calls, or anything, really.

"For Cleo, maybe a new iPod?" Austin suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe some workout stuff for DJ."

Suddenly Austin threw his shirt off into the dairy section of the store and started doing the sprinkler. I gave him a weird look.

"Austin, what the heck are you doing?"

"Working out," he replied, and flexed his muscles. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Go get your shirt," I scoffed. Austin nodded and ducked into the dairy isle. He came back a few seconds later with his shirt on backwards.

"Okay then," I said awkwardly. "I guess we'll have to shop for your parents then."

Austin looked down nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him. He frowned.

"My parents and I were talking last night, and uh, they said I'm not allowed to date you any more."

**A/N: Probably a real crappy update, huh? Sorry, just haven't been in the writing mood for, like, the past three months. And yeah, I know, you guys want more story, not more rant. But ranting is like a natural reflex or whatever for me. Uh, okay, I was getting hot chocolate and my mom was like, "Do you want chocolate in it?" and I'm just staring at her like -_ -. Hey, wanna check out this story I'm writing for a joint account? Here's the link: www. quotev story /2473707/ Where- Nobody- Knows- Me/**

**But minus the spaces :)**

**I don't even remember if FF let's you post links. Geez, I haven't been on here in awhile. Oh, and if for some weird reason you have an account, you read the story, and you comment, please don't mention this website. XD I don't even know why I said that, but please don't. Okay that's way too much talking, bye guys! I'm working on the next chappy right now! I need to go to my violiconcert so I might not update for a leetle bit XD**

** Luff you x3**

**-Christina Horan ;)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Oh my god guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews, and all your hecka awesome PMs (I know hecka isn't a word, but for time's sake just pretend it is)**

**So I will NOT delete this story... and here's a chapter! Luff ya guys! :-)**

Ally's POV

I'm sorry... but WHAT did he say?

"Austin... you're kidding me, right?" I said in disbelief. He shook his head sadly.

"Ally, as much as I'd like to totally ignore them and stay with you... well, I'm not entirely sure if I'm able to do that."

"And why not!?"

Excuse me for being a pathetic loser who seems to only think about herself, but when you're in a relationship like what Austin and I are in, with all the killing and the getting stuck in foreign countries... well, you at least hope that your boyfriend's parents like you, right?

But I'm not going to let them ruin our relationship. I've let Austin slip through my fingers too many times, and I'm not going to let it happen again.

*Skipping to Christmas because I'm lazy and I really don't know what else to write- er, type- for this part. Oh and if I didn't say it already, sorry for any typos coz this computer's keyboard is getting stuck and I got banned from using my iPad because I, er, might have slight anger issues and yeah. Uh... well... uh... so... yeah*

I stood behind the counter in Sonic Boom, hoping we'd get at least one customer.I sighed when I finally accepted the fact that there probably wouldn't be any.

Until a gigantic crowd rushed in. I officially believe in Christmas miracles.

I smiled when some of them ordered electric guitars, which were pretty expensive. I sold the customers some and quickly counted the bundle of cash in my hands.

Five thousand four hundred eighty-one dollars and eighty-two cents. Looks like I just got lucky.

The crowd randomly burst into applause. I turned my head quickly to catch a glimpse of blonde hair streaking onto the stage. I grinned from ear to ear and silently thanked Austin.

"Hey guys!" Austin yelled into the mic. "Merry Christmas! I'm really glad to be here, even though I maybe should've warned Ally first..."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Anyways, I probably would have a Christmas song for you guys... and I do, actually. Here's a song that I call Christmas Soul."

1, 2, 3, 4!  
>Uh-huh!<br>Wooo!  
>I always love this time of year<br>White snow and reindeer  
>Heh, yeah<br>There's something special in the air  
>Friends and family everywhere<br>Ooooh

When everybody's singing  
>My heart starts jing-a-lingin'<br>There's something 'bout those December nights  
>Today's the day<br>Let's celebrate  
>With that Christmas Soul<br>Feel that Christmas Soul  
>We'll have a ball<br>Let's deck the halls  
>With that Christmas Soul<br>Feel that Christmas Soul  
>We got that reindeer<br>Kinda cheer  
>Santa's flying over here<br>All the way from the North Pole!  
>'Cause we got Christmas Soul<br>Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

Uh, yeah!  
>What (What)<p>

When it get's real cold outside  
>I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride<br>Woo!  
>We'll come and gather 'round the tree<br>And we'll make some memories  
>Oh, oh, yeah<p>

When everybody's singing  
>My heart starts jing-a-lingin'<br>There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
>Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul<br>Feel that Christmas Soul  
>We'll have a ball<em><br>[From: .net ]_  
>Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul<br>Feel that Christmas Soul  
>We got that reindeer<br>Kinda cheer  
>Santa's flying over here<br>All the way from the North Pole!  
>'Cause we got Christmas Soul<p>

Just clap your hands  
>We can dance tonight (Come on!)<br>If you got Christmas spirit  
>Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)<br>I said  
>Just clap your hands<br>We can dance tonight (Oh!)  
>If you got Christmas spirit<br>Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day  
>Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul<br>Feel that Christmas Soul  
>We'll have a ball<br>Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
>Feel that Christmas Soul<p>

We got that reindeer  
>Kinda cheer<br>Santa's flying over here  
>All the way from the North Pole!<br>'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that  
>Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)<br>Just feel that, just feel that  
>Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)<br>Just feel that, just feel that  
>Just feel that Christmas Soul<p>

Oooh"

I clapped along with the rest of the crowd, smiling.

"And this next song... its dedicated to my amazing girlfriend Ally. This one is called A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope."

"A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven"

I smiled as Austin sang to me, looking me straight in the eyes. Austin meant everything to me, and this song described us perfectly. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<br>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven"

It didn't matter if Austin's parents didn't approve of our relationship. After all, it's their problem, right? And as long as we got each other... as long as we've got each other, we'll be fine. We don't need anybody else, really.

Austin ended the song and smiled at me. And for one of the first times ever, I felt like everything was okay. Nothing else seemed to matter right then, it was just us two. It felt like nothing could stop us. It felt like we were... invincible.

**A/N: That... it felt like a lame ending to the chapter. But whatever. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews and PMs! And for the first time in a while, I shall reply to them now...**

**person202- Oh my gosh THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your support really means a lot to me! Luff ya x3**

**awesomeness99- awwww thanks! Again, your support really means a lot! I freaking luff ya x3**

**pizzalover1234- Thanks sooooo much! I don't really get compliments on my writing much... but that's probably because I never really let people read my writing unless it's a fanfiction or something. I freaking love you! Well I love everyone... but yeah... xD**

**Guest- Hey, I continued! xD it's kind of creepy you used the same name as hater-guest-a-mobobber ... oh what the heck i sound like a dope or something. But I always do ss whatever... and thank you for your support! Love ya! x3**

**Jfremer16- Haha yeah I love making friends so probably! But.. like.. I dunno. I'm socially awkward like most of the people in this world xD And thanks, all my friends comment on my hilariousism... my teacher says I need to be more focused and I tend to drift off a lot... but I still get like As and stuff! Haha! Luff ya x3**

**Ashley V- Awww thanks! Yeah, they don't have much of a life... my friend calls those people 'trolls' but I've never really understood what that meant xD Luff ya! x3**

**BackInHeaven- Yeh... *awkwardness* haha luff ya! x3**

**Samiha Horan- Let me start off by saying... oh geez can we just share Niall? And... also... if you have a Twitter virtually murder this girl for me please: UglyNiallHoran. Like, I hate her. With a burning freaking PASSION. Oh... and luff ya! x3**

**BellaR5- I'm not even sure if I got your username right... but I *think* I did! Thanks, that review means a lot to me and it really made me smile. :-) freaking love you! x3 Yay forcraziness! :D**

**R5GirlyPenguin- Okay... so... I continued! And ohmigosh I freaking LOVE YOU! Like, I love you like I love peanut butter which is saying something! Actually... I love everybody more than peanut butter... except for, like, my brother... but you know what I mean. YOU ROCK! Haha ROCK ON! :-)**

**HussieHusky- Favorite story? Well thanks so much! Love ya! x3**

**Oh... and I want to say this... I posted a review not so long ago and it was like, the author would like to thank you for your "continued support." Like so that's what it musta said when Mr/Mrs the freaking Guest posted a review.**

**GUEST, IF YOU'RE READING THIS I WOULD LIKE YA TO KNOW THAT I DO NOT WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR "CONTINUED SUPPORT!"**

**Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys! I got to take home the most adorable bearded dragon ever for winter break! His name is Jerry and did I mention he's adorable? I'll probably post a picture on my profile...if that's even possible.**

**Wow okay so I just looked up and like... this is one of the longest ans ever. Except for that one a few chapters ago when I had like the three thousand word rant. But I'm not really counting that one.**

**Not like you guys would care that much... but I like totally lied about my age. I'm ten, totally not thirteen! But shh... don't tell FanFiction! Hehe...**

**Okay gotta go to bed because I have to go to a Christmas Eve party tomorrow with one of my best freaaaaans and I'm always cranky in the mornings and I don't want to irritate my family! Nightnight peeps! Love ya ! 3**

**-Christina the extremely tired unicorn :-p**


	56. Chapter 56

*Ally's POV- from now on, everything will be in Ally's point of view unless otherwise stated :)*

Austin bowed after he finished performing. I smiled, clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly Austin appeared right next to me. I screamed, causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry, Ally," he apologized, grinning.

"It's alright," I laughed. "So... what are we going to do today?"

Austin sighed. "We're going to knock some sense into my parents."

* * *

><p>"Austin, no means no," Austin's father snapped.<p>

"But dad!" Austin protested.

"Austin, we're you're parents and while you're living under our roof, you have to do as we say."

Mrs. Moon opened her mouth to object, but Mr. Moon silenced her with a wave of his hand. I just stood there awkwardly, making absolutely no sound in case Austin's parents wanted to scream at me.

"Well then you can kiss my butt goodbye then," Austin started, "because I'm not living under your roof if you don't approve of my girlfriend and... whatnot."

"Austin, get back here!" Mr. Moon shouted, but it was too late. Austin had already climbed at the window.

Austin's parents turned toward me. Nervously I leaped out the window after Austin.

When I stood up, Austin was nowhere in sit. But that made sense. If Austin's parents saw him they would surely be mad. Plus he was a pretty fast runner. Without really thinking, I ran to the Sonic Boom as fast as my legs could carry me- which, truthfully, wasn't very fast. It was really hard to run in my high-heeled boots.

I approached the entrance to the Sonic Boom and hurried in. My dad was behind the counter, frantically trying to please all the demanding customers. _Thank you so much, Austin._

I ran up to the practice room calling Austin's name. I chuckled at the sight before me. There was a lime green tent in the middle of the room with blankets and pillows surrounding it.

"Hey, Austin," I said unzipping the tent. "Uh... whats up?"

"I just don't want my parents to not approve of you- well, it's mainly just my dad," Austin replied. "We've been through so much together. I mean, we went to Peru, Natasha the jailbird tried to kill you... you'd at least think my dad would've approved. I mean... you know what I mean."

I nodded sympathetically. "Well... you're here now... and... I don't know what I'm saying."

Austin grinned. "This is so wrong... but it feels so right."

"No kidding," I agreed. "Hey, wanna come with me to drop off the presents to Trish, Dez, Cleo and DJ?"

"Sure," Austin said. He crawled out of the tent and grabbed the presents which were on the piano bench. "So we're gonna go to Dez's first, righto?"

"Right-o," I nodded. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dez!" Austin exclaimed. They did their little handshake. "Er, we got you a ham!"<p>

"A ham!" Dez squeaked. "Oh my gosh I love you guys!"

Dez pulled us into a bone-crushing hug. I gulped for air.

"Dez... can't... breathe..." Austin wheezed. Dez quickly let go of us and we gasped for air.

"Okay," Dez said cheerily, taking the ham from my arms. "Seeee yaaaaa!"

* * *

><p>Austin and I walked up to DJ's house, holding the presents in our hands. We hadn't seen him in a while, but hopefully Cleo and DJ hadn't changed much and were still together.<p>

We knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. Cleo and DJ stood in the doorway, and I immediately squished them to death- er, hugged them.

"Trish! DJ!" I exclaimed. "I haven't seen you guys in so so so so so so so long!"

Cleo hugged me back. "Yeah, I know. Merry Christmas, by the way! DJ and I got you a new songbook-" she handed me a purplish leather book- "and we got Austin a new guitar!" She handed Austin a dark brown guitar which looked handmade. I looked at it admiringly and then said, "Wow. That must have cost at least five hundred dollars."

Cleo shrugged. "The policemen let us keep Natasha's wallet when we turned her in, so we decided we should put the money to good use."

I smiled. "Well, we have stuff for you too." I handed the new iPod to Cleo and Austin handed the weights to DJ. I would give them to him myself, but.. well... I couldn't really lift them.

"Well," Austin said, "it was really nice seeing you guys! We'll talk to you later!"

* * *

><p>Austin and I walked up to Trish's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Mrs. de la Rosa opened it up and smiled warmly at me.<p>

"Hello Ally!" she greeted me. "Hello... Austin, wasn't it?"

Austin nodded. "Is Trish here? We got her something for Christmas."

Mrs. de la Rosa shook her head. "Sorry, she went to the movie theatre with Bret."

I tilted my head sideways, confused. "Who's Bret?"

"Why, Trish's new boyfriend, of course!"

Austin and I looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing- _we need to get Trish and Dez back together._

* * *

><p>Austin and I headed back to the practice room. It was already four o'clock.<em><br>_

"Okay, well..." Austin yawned, and then crawled into the tent and collapsed. I laughed and crawled in next to him, and then slowly settled back to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry that update took so long! I was too tired to write yesterday xD I got really super absomegamaxulutely (I do not own that word!) awesome Christmas presents! I got neon green suspenders which I'm wearing right now, a pair of really cool silver shoes that my mom calls "rebel shoes" with spikes on them, two guitar books coz I'm teaching myself guitar now, and this giant box of seaweed but I've already eaten half of it. It was yummmmyyyy! xD Okay so.. some people will be coming back in the next chapter! Haha geez I just totally gave the next chapter away, didn't I? Haha well... okay so apparently 'Guest' made an account as C73ar 0pac1ty or something like that. Spam her for me please x3**

**OH MY GOD MY DAA DID NOT JUST SAY THE LAKERS SUCK! I'm gonna kill him, but.. like... don't tell him I said that.**

**Okay well byebyes gotta go eat more food xD**

**-Christina the Hungry One :p**


	57. Chapter 57

*Ally's POV*

"Wakey wakey, milky shakey!" someone said, shaking me lightly. I rolled over on my side to see somebody I hadn't seen in a while.

"Rydel!" I shouted, pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you! Austin, wake up!"

I shook Austin hard and his eyes quickly snapped open.

"Whaaa? Wuzzgoinon?" Then he turned his head and got a good look at his sister.

"RYDEL!" he screamed.

Rydel smiled and opened up the tent, revealing the other 4/5 of R5, plus Ryland. Austin and I ran out of the tent and immediately squished everybody to death- er, hugged them.

When I got to Rocky, I hesitated. Although we hadn't really, well, dated since along time, there was still a kind of tension between us. It just, it felt so weird. I know it was long ago, but once something happens, it's hard to get it out of your mind, like that time I accidentally stuck a toothpick up my nose and had to go to the emergency room to pull it out.

Yeah, those were the days.

I pulled Rocky into a hug and quickly ended it. It just felt so _wrong_.

As much as I told myself that whatever we had is over, I just couldn't forget everything that happened. T felt weird, like Austin was going to have a random spaz attack or something, and then start attacking Rocky with chocolate-flavored marshmallows.

Here you go, ladies and gentlemen. My very tangled love life.

**A/N: YES. I KNOW. I SUCK!**

**I'm sorry, would write more but I have writer's block right now! Like seriously! IT'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING!**

**Oh, and by the way! My friend and I are writing this story about Harry Potter starring Ginny... we're going to have like a joint account! XD I'll tell you guys the link when we upload it :)**

**Check it out! A million digits of Pi! Well, it's not a million, because if I put amillion it would take like five bajillion years to upload this chapter. Uh... well... enjoy, I guess? XD**

**3.  
>1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993751058209 7494459230781640628620899862 803482534211706798214808651 3282306647093844609550582231 725359408128481117450284102 7019385211055596446229489549 303819644288109756659334461 2847564823378678316527120190 914564856692346034861045432 6648213393607260249141273724 587006606315588174881520920 9628292540917153643678925903 600113305305488204665213841 4695194151160943305727036575 959195309218611738193261179 3105118548074462379962749567 351885752724891227938183011 9491298336733624406566430860 213949463952247371907021798 6094370277053921717629317675 238467481846766940513200056 8127145263560827785771342757 789609173637178721468440901 2249534301465495853710507922 796892589235420199561121290 2196086403441815981362977477 130996051870721134999999837 2978049951059731732816096318 595024459455346908302642522 3082533446850352619311881710 100031378387528865875332083 8142061717766914730359825349 042875546873115956286388235 3787593751957781857780532171 226806613001927876611195909 2164201989380952572010654858 632788659361533818279682303 0195203530185296899577362259 941389124972177528347913151 5574857242454150695950829533 116861727855889075098381754 6374649393192550604009277016 711390098488240128583616035 6370766010471018194295559619 894676783744944825537977472 6847104047534646208046684259 069491293313677028989152104 7521620569660240580381501935 112533824300355876402474964 7326391419927260426992279678 235478163600934172164121992 4586315030286182974555706749 838505494588586926995690927 2107975093029553211653449872 027559602364806654991198818 3479775356636980742654252786 255181841757467289097777279 3800081647060016145249192173 217214772350141441973568548 1613611573525521334757418494 684385233239073941433345477 6241686251898356948556209921 922218427255025425688767179 0494601653466804988627232791 786085784383827967976681454 1009538837863609506800642251 252051173929848960841284886 2694560424196528502221066118 630674427862203919494504712 3713786960956364371917287467 764657573962413890865832645 9958133904780275900994657640 789512694683983525957098258 2262052248940772671947826848 260147699090264013639443745 5305068203496252451749399651 431429809190659250937221696 4615157098583874105978859597 729754989301617539284681382 6868386894277415599185592524 595395943104997252468084598 7273644695848653836736222626 099124608051243884390451244 1365497627807977156914359977 001296160894416948685558484 0635342207222582848864815845 602850601684273945226746767 8895252138522549954666727823 986456596116354886230577456 4980355936345681743241125150 760694794510965960940252288 7971089314566913686722874894 056010150330861792868092087 4760917824938589009714909675 985261365549781893129784821 6829989487226588048575640142 704775551323796414515237462 3436454285844479526586782105 114135473573952311342716610 2135969536231442952484937187 110145765403590279934403742 0073105785390621983874478084 784896833214457138687519435 0643021845319104848100537061 468067491927819119793995206 1419663428754440643745123718 192179998391015919561814675 1426912397489409071864942319 615679452080951465502252316 0388193014209376213785595663 893778708303906979207734672 2182562599661501421503068038 447734549202605414665925201 4974428507325186660021324340 881907104863317346496514539 0579626856100550810665879699 816357473638405257145910289 7064140110971206280439039759 515677157700420337869936007 2305587631763594218731251471 205329281918261861258673215 7919841484882916447060957527 069572209175671167229109816 9091528017350671274858322287 183520935396572512108357915 1369882091444210067510334671 103141267111369908658516398 3150197016515116851714376576 183515565088490998985998238 7345528331635507647918535893 226185489632132933089857064 2046752590709154814165498594 616371802709819943099244889 5757128289059232332609729971 208443357326548938239119325 9746366730583604142813883032 038249037589852437441702913 2765618093773444030707469211 201913020330380197621101100 4492932151608424448596376698 389522868478312355265821314 4957685726243344189303968642 624341077322697802807318915 4411010446823252716201052652 272111660396665573092547110 5578537634668206531098965269 186205647693125705863566201 8558100729360659876486117910 453348850346113657686753249 4416680396265797877185560845 529654126654085306143444318 5867697514566140680070023787 765913440171274947042056223 0538994561314071127000407854 733269939081454664645880797 2708266830634328587856983052 358089330657574067954571637 7525420211495576158140025012 622859413021647155097925923 0990796547376125517656751357 517829666454779174501129961 4890304639947132962107340437 518957359614589019389713111 7904297828564750320319869151 402870808599048010941214722 1317947647772622414254854540 332157185306142288137585043 0633217518297986622371721591 607716692547487389866549494 5011465406284336639379003976 926567214638530673609657120 9180763832716641627488880078 692560290228472104031721186 0820419000422966171196377921 337575114959501566049631862 9472654736425230817703675159 067350235072835405670403867 4351362222477158915049530984 448933309634087807693259939 7805419341447377441842631298 608099888687413260472156951 6239658645730216315981931951 673538129741677294786724229 2465436680098067692823828068 996400482435403701416314965 8979409243237896907069779422 362508221688957383798623001 5937764716512289357860158816 175578297352334460428151262 7203734314653197777416031990 665541876397929334419521541 3418994854447345673831624993 419131814809277771038638773 4317720754565453220777092120 190516609628049092636019759 8828161332316663652861932668 633606273567630354477628035 0450777235547105859548702790 814356240145171806246436267 9456127531813407833033625423 278394497538243720583531147 7119926063813346776879695970 309833913077109870408591337 4641442822772634659470474587 847787201927715280731767907 7071572134447306057007334924 369311383504931631284042512 1925651798069411352801314701 304781643788518529092854520 1165839341965621349143415956 258658655705526904965209858 0338507224264829397285847831 630577775606888764462482468 5792603953527734803048029005 876075825104747091643961362 6760449256274204208320856611 906254543372131535958450687 7246029016187667952406163425 225771954291629919306455377 9914037340432875262888963995 879475729174642635745525407 9091451357111369410911939325 191076020825202618798531887 7058429725916778131496990090 192116971737278476847268608 4900337702424291651300500516 832336435038951702989392233 4517220138128069650117844087 451960121228599371623130171 1444846409038906449544400619 869075485160263275052983491 8740786680881833851022833450 850486082503930213321971551 8430635455007668282949304137 765527939751754613953984683 3936383047461199665385815384 205685338621867252334028308 7112328278921250771262946322 956398989893582116745627010 2183564622013496715188190973 038119800497340723961036854 0664319395097901906996395524 530054505806855019567302292 1913933918568034490398205955 100226353536192041994745538 5938102343955449597783779023 742161727111723643435439478 2218185286240851400666044332 588856986705431547069657474 5855033232334210730154594051 655379068662733379958511562 5784322988273723198987571415 957811196358330059408730681 2160287649628674460477464915 995054973742562690104903778 1986835938146574126804925648 798556145372347867330390468 8383436346553794986419270563 872931748723320837601123029 9113679386270894387993620162 951541337142489283072201269 0147546684765357616477379467 520049075715552781965362132 3926406160136358155907422020 203187277605277219005561484 2555187925303435139844253223 415762336106425063904975008 6562710953591946589751413103 482276930624743536325691607 8154781811528436679570611086 153315044521274739245449454 2368288606134084148637767009 612071512491404302725386076 4823634143346235189757664521 641376796903149501910857598 4423919862916421939949072362 346468441173940326591840443 7805133389452574239950829659 122850855582157250310712570 1266830240292952522011872676 756220415420516184163484756 5169998116141010029960783869 092916030288400269104140792 8862150784245167090870006992 821206604183718065355672525 3256753286129104248776182582 976515795984703562226293486 0034158722980534989650226291 748788202734209222245339856 2647669149055628425039127577 102840279980663658254889264 8802545661017296702664076559 042909945681506526530537182 9412703369313785178609040708 667114965583434347693385781 7113864558736781230145876871 266034891390956200993936103 1029161615288138437909904231 747336394804575931493140529 7634757481193567091101377517 210080315590248530906692037 6719220332290943346768514221 447737939375170344366199104 0337511173547191855046449026 365512816228824462575916333 0391072253837421821408835086 573917715096828874782656995 9957449066175834413752239709 683408005355984917541738188 3999446974867626551658276584 835884531427756879002909517 0283529716344562129640435231 176006651012412006597558512 7617858382920419748442360800 719304576189323492292796501 9875187212726750798125547095 890455635792122103334669749 9235630254947802490114195212 382815309114079073860251522 7429958180724716259166854513 331239480494707911915326734 3028244186041426363954800044 800267049624820179289647669 7583183271314251702969234889 627668440323260927524960357 9964692565049368183609003238 092934595889706953653494060 3402166544375589004563288225 054525564056448246515187547 1196218443965825337543885690 941130315095261793780029741 2076651479394259029896959469 955657612186561967337862362 5612521632086286922210327488 921865436480229678070576561 5144632046927906821207388377 814233562823608963208068222 4680122482611771858963814091 839036736722208883215137556 0037279839400415297002878307 667094447456013455641725437 0906979396122571429894671543 578468788614445812314593571 9849225284716050492212424701 412147805734551050080190869 9603302763478708108175450119 307141223390866393833952942 5786905076431006383519834389 341596131854347546495569781 0382930971646514384070070736 041123735998434522516105070 2705623526601276484830840761 183013052793205427462865403 6036745328651057065874882256 981579367897669742205750596 8344086973502014102067235850 200724522563265134105592401 9027421624843914035998953539 459094407046912091409387001 2645600162374288021092764579 310657922955249887275846101 2648369998922569596881592056 001016552563756785667227966 1988578279484885583439751874 454551296563443480396642055 7982936804352202770984294232 533022576341807039476994159 7915945300697521482933665556 615678736400536665641654732 1704390352132954352916941459 904160875320186837937023488 8689479151071637852902345292 440773659495630510074210871 4261349745956151384987137570 471017879573104229690666702 1449863746459528082436944578 977233004876476524133907592 0434019634039114732023380715 095222010682563427471646024 3354400515212669324934196739 770415956837535551667302739 0074972973635496453328886984 406119649616277344951827369 5588220757355176651589855190 986665393549481068873206859 9075407923424023009259007017 319603622547564789406475483 4664776041146323390565134330 684495397907090302346046147 0961696886885014083470405460 742958699138296682468185710 3188790652870366508324319744 047718556789348230894310682 8702722809736248093996270607 472645539925399442808113736 9433887294063079261595995462 624629707062594845569034711 9729964090894180595343932512 362355081349490043642785271 3831591256898929519642728757 394691427253436694153236100 4537304881985517065941217352 462589548730167600298865925 7866285612496655235338294287 854253404830833070165372285 6355915253478445981831341129 001999205981352205117336585 6407826484942764411376393866 924803118364453698589175442 6473998822846218449008777697 763127957226726555625962825 4276531830013407092233436577 916012809317940171859859993 3849235495640057099558561134 980252499066984233017350358 0440811685526531170995708994 273287092584878944364600504 1089226691783525870785951298 344172953519537885534573742 6085902908176515578039059464 087350612322611200937310804 8548526357228257682034160504 846627750450031262008007998 0492548534694146977516493270 950493463938243222718851597 4054702148289711177792376122 578873477188196825462981268 6858170507402725502633290449 762778944236216741191862694 3965067151577958675648239939 176042601763387045499017614 3641204692182370764887834196 896861181558158736062938603 8101712158552726683008238340 465647588040513808016336388 7421637140643549556186896411 228214075330265510042410489 6783528588290243670904887118 190909494533144218287661810 3100735477054981596807720094 746961343609286148494178501 7180779306810854690009445899 527942439813921350558642219 6483491512639012803832001097 738680662877923971801461343 2445726400973742570073592100 315415089367930081699805365 2027600727749674584002836240 534603726341655425902760183 4840306811381855105979705664 007509426087885735796037324 5141467867036880988060971642 584975951380693094494015154 2222194329130217391253835591 503100333032511174915696917 4502714943315155885403922164 097229101129035521815762823 2831823425483261119128009282 525619020526301639114772473 3148573910777587442538761174 657867116941477642144111126 3583553871361011023267987756 410246824032264834641766369 8066378576813492045302240819 727856471983963087815432211 6691224641591177673225326433 568614618654522268126887268 4459684424161078540167681420 808850280054143613146230821 0259417375623899420757136275 167457318918945628352570441 3354375857534269869947254703 165661399199968262824727064 1336222178923903176085428943 733935618891651250424404008 9527198378738648058472689546 243882343751788520143956005 7104811949884239060613695734 231559079670346149143447886 3604103182350736502778590897 578272731305048893989009923 9135033732508559826558670892 426124294736701939077271307 0686917092646254842324074855 036608013604668951184009366 8609546325002145852930950000 907151058236267293264537382 1049387249966993394246855164 832611341461106802674466373 3437534076429402668297386522 093570162638464852851490362 9320199199688285171839536691 345222444708045923966028171 5655156566611135982311225062 890585491450971575539002439 3153519090210711945730024388 017661503527086260253788179 7519478061013715004489917210 022201335013106016391541589 5780371177927752259787428919 179155224171895853616805947 4123419339842021874564925644 346239253195313510331147639 4911995072858430658361935369 329699289837914941939406085 7248639688369032655643642166 442576079147108699843157337 4964883529276932822076294728 238153740996154559879825989 1093717126218283025848112389 011968221429457667580718653 8065064870261338928229949725 745303328389638184394477077 9402284359883410035838542389 735424395647555684095224844 5541392394100016207693636846 776413017819659379971557468 5419463348937484391297423914 336593604100352343777065888 6778113949861647874714079326 385873862473288964564359877 4667638479466504074111825658 378878454858148962961273998 4134427260860618724554523606 431537101127468097787044640 9475828034876975894832824123 929296058294861919667091895 8089833201210318430340128495 116203534280144127617285830 2435598300320420245120728725 355811958401491809692533950 7577840006746552603144616705 082768277222353419110263416 3157147406123850425845988419 907611287258059113935689601 4316682831763235673254170734 208173322304629879928049085 1409479036887868789493054695 570307261900950207643349335 9106024545086453628935456862 958531315337183868265617862 2736371697577418302398600659 148161640494496501173213138 9574706208847480236537103115 089842799275442685327797431 1395143574172219759799359685 252285745263796289612691572 3579866205734083757668738842 664059909935050008133754324 5463596750484423528487470144 354541957625847356421619813 4073468541117668831186544893 776979566517279662326714810 3386439137518659467300244345 005449953997423723287124948 3470604406347160632583064982 979551010954183623503030945 3097335834462839476304775645 015008507578949548931393944 8992161255255977014368589435 858775263796255970816776438 0012543650237141278346792610 199558522471722017772370041 7808419423948725406801556035 998390548985723546745642390 5858502167190313952629445543 913166313453089390620467843 8778505423939052473136201294 769187497519101147231528932 6772533918146607300089027768 963114810902209724520759167 2970078505807171863810549679 731001678708506942070922329 0807038326345345203802786099 055690013413718236837099194 9516489600755049341267876436 746384902063964019766685592 3356546391383631857456981471 962108410809618846054560390 3845534372914144651347494078 488442377217515433426030669 8831768331001133108690421939 031080143784334151370924353 0136776310849135161564226984 750743032971674696406665315 2703532546711266752246055119 958183196376370761799191920 3579582007595605302346267757 943936307463056901080114942 7141009391369138107258137813 578940055995001835425118417 2136055727522103526803735726 527922417373605751127887218 1908449006178013889710770822 931002797665935838758909395 6881485602632243937265624727 760378908144588378550197028 4377936240782505270487581647 032458129087839523245323789 6029841669225489649715606981 192186584926770403956481278 1021799132174163058105545988 013004845629976511212415363 7451500563507012781592671424 134210330156616535602473380 7843028655257222753049998837 015348793008062601809623815 1613669033411113865385109193 673938352293458883225508870 6450753947395204396807906708 680644509698654880168287434 3786126453815834280753061845 485903798217994599681154419 7425363443996029025100158882 721647450068207041937615845 4712318346007262933955054823 955713725684023226821301247 6794522644820910235647752723 082081063518899152692889108 4555711266039650343978962782 500161101532351605196559042 1184494990778999200732947690 586857787872098290135295661 3978884860509786085957017731 298155314951681467176959760 9942100361835591387778176984 587581044662839988060061622 9848616935337386578773598336 161338413385368421197893890 0185295691967804554482858483 701170967212535338758621582 3101331038776682721157269495 181795897546939926421979155 2338576623167627547570354699 414892904130186386119439196 2838870543677743224276809132 365449485366768000001065262 4854730558615989991401707698 385483188750142938908995068 5453076511680333732226517566 220752695179144225280816517 1667766727930354851542040238 174608923283917032754257508 6765511785939500279338959205 766827896776445318404041855 4010435134838953120132637836 928358082719378312654961745 9970567450718332065034556644 034490453627560011250184335 6073612227659492783937064784 264567633881880756561216896 0504161139039063960162022153 684941092605387688714837989 5599991120991646464411918568 277004574243434021672276445 5893301277815868695250694993 646101756850601671453543158 1480105458860564550133203758 645485840324029871709348091 0556211671546848477803944756 979804263180991756422809873 9987669732376957370158080682 290459921236616890259627304 3067931653114940176473769387 351409336183321614280214976 3399189835484875625298752423 873077559555955465196394401 8218409984124898262367377146 722606163364329640633572810 7078875816404381485018841143 188598827694490119321296827 1588841338694346828590066640 806314077757725705630729400 4929403024204984165654797367 054855804458657202276378404 6682337985282710578431975354 179501134727362577408021347 6826045022851579795797647467 022840999561601569108903845 8245026792659420555039587922 981852648007068376504183656 2094555434613513415257006597 488191634135955671964965403 2187271602648593049039787489 589066127250794828276938953 5217536218507962977851461884 327192232238101587444505286 6523802253284389137527384589 238442253547265309817157844 7834215822327020690287232330 053862163479885094695472004 7952311201504329322662827276 321779088400878614802214753 7657810581970222630971749507 212724847947816957296142365 8595782090830733233560348465 318730293026659645013718375 4288975579714499246540386817 992138934692447419850973346 2679332107268687076806263991 936196504409954216762784091 4669856925715074315740793805 323925239477557441591845821 5625181921552337096074833292 349210345146264374498055961 0330799414534778457469999212 859999939961228161521931488 8769388022281083001986016549 416542616968586788372609587 7456761825072759929508931805 218729246108676399589161458 5505839727420980909781729323 930106766386824040111304024 7007350857828724627134946368 531815469690466968693925472 5194139929146524238577625500 474852954768147954670070503 4799958886769501612497228204 030399546327883069597624936 1510102436555352230690612949 388599015734661023712235478 9112925476961760050479749280 607212680392269110277722610 2544149221576504508120677173 571202718024296810620377657 8837166909109418074487814049 075517820385653909910477594 1413215432844062503018027571 696508209642734841469572639 7884256008453121406593580904 127113592004197598513625479 6160632288736181367373244506 079244117639975974619383584 5749159880976674470930065463 424234606342374746660804317 0126005205592849369594143408 146852981505394717890045183 5755154125223590590687264878 635752541911288877371766374 8602766063496035367947026923 229718683277173932361920077 7452212624751869833495151019 864269887847171939664976907 0825217423365662725928440620 430214113719922785269984698 8477023238238400556555178890 876613601304770984386116870 5231055314916251728373272867 600724817298763756981633541 5074608838663640693470437206 688651275688266149730788657 0156850169186474885416791545 965072342877306998537139043 0026653078398776385032381821 553559732353068604301067576 0838908627049841888595138091 030423595782495143988590113 1858358406674723702971497850 841458530857813391562707603 5639076394731145549583226694 570249413983163433237897595 5680856836297253867913275055 542524491943589128405045226 9538121791319145135009938463 117740179715122837854601160 3595540286440590249646693070 776905548102885020808580087 8115773817191741776017330738 554758006056014337743299012 7286772530431825197579167929 699650414607066457125888346 9797964293162296552016879730 003564630457930884032748077 1811555330909887025505207680 463034608658165394876951960 0440848206596737947316808641 564565053004988161649057883 1154345485052660069823093157 776500378070466126470602145 7505793270962047825615247145 918965223608396645624105195 5105223572397395128818164059 785914279148165426328920042 8160913693777372229998332708 208296995573772737566761552 7113922588055201898876201141 680054687365580633471603734 2917039079863965229613128017 826797172898229360702880690 8776866059325274637840539769 184808204102194471971386925 6084162451123980620113184541 244782050110798760717155683 1540788654390412108730324020 106853419472304766667217498 6986854707678120512473679247 919315085644477537985379973 2234456122785843296846647513 336573692387201464723679427 8700425032555899268843495928 761240075587569464137056251 4001179713316620715371543600 687647731867558714878398908 1074295309410605969443158477 539700943988394914432353668 5392099468796450665339857388 878661476294434140104988899 3160051207678103588611660202 961193639682134960750111649 8327856353161451684576956871 090029997698412632665023477 1672865737857908574664607722 834154031144152941880478254 3876177079043000156698677679 576090996693607559496515273 6349811896413043311662774712 338817406037317439705406703 1096767657486953587896700319 258662594105105335843846560 2339179674926784476370847497 833365557900738419147319886 2713525954625181604342253729 962863267496824058060296421 1463864368642247248872834341 704415734824818333016405669 5966886676956349141632842641 497453334999948000266998758 8815935073578151958899005395 120853510357261373640343675 3471410483601754648830040784 641674521673719048310967671 1344349481926268111073994825 060739495073503169019731852 1195526356325843390998224986 240670310768318446607291248 7475403161796994113973877658 998685541703188477886759290 2607004321266617919223520938 227878880988633599116081923 5355570464634911320859189796 132791319756490976000139962 3444553501434642686046449586 247690943470482932941404111 4654092398834443515913320107 739441118407410768498106634 7241048239358274019449356651 610884631256785297769734684 3030614624180358529331597345 830384554103370109167677637 4276210213701354854450926307 190114731848574923318167207 2137279355679528443925481560 913728128406333039373562420 0160456645574145881660521666 087387480472433912129558777 6390696903707882852775389405 246075849623157436917113176 1347838827194168606625721036 851321566478001476752310393 5786068961112599602818393095 487090590738613519145918195 1029732787557104972901148717 189718004696169777001791391 9613791417162707018958469214 343696762927459109940060084 9835684252019155937037010110 497473394938778859894174330 3178534870760322198297057975 119144051099423588303454635 3492349826883624043327267415 540301619505680654180939409 9820206099941402168909007082 133072308966211977553066591 8814119157783627292746156185 710372172471009521423696483 0864102592887457999322374955 191221951903424452307535133 8068568073544649951272031744 871954039761073080602699062 5807602029273145525207807991 418429063884437349968145827 3372072663917670201183004648 190002413083508846584152148 9912761065137415394356572113 903285749187690944137020905 1703148777346165287984823533 829726013611098451484182380 8120540996125274580881099486 972216128524897425555516076 3716750548961730168096138038 119143611439921063800508321 4098760459930932485102516829 446726066613815174571255975 4953580239983146982203613380 828499356705575524712902745 3977621404931820146580080215 665360677655087838043041343 1059180460680083459113664083 488740800574127258670479225 8319127415739080914383138456 424150940849133918096840251 1639919368532255573389669537 490266209232613188558915808 3245557194845387562878612885 900410600607374650140262782 4027346962528217174941582331 749239683530136178653673760 6421667781377399510065895288 774276626368418306801908046 0984980946976366733566228291 513235278880615776827815958 8669180238940333076441912403 412022316368577860357276941 5417788264352381319050280870 185750470463129333537572853 8660588890458311145077394293 520199432197117164223500564 4042979892081594307167019857 469273848653833436145794634 1759225738985880016980147574 205429958012429581054565108 3104629728293758416116253256 251657249807849209989799062 0035936509934721582965174135 798491047111660791587436986 5412223483418877229294463351 786538567319625598520260729 4767407261676714557364981210 567771689348491766077170527 7187601199908144113058645577 910525684304811440261938402 3224709392498029335507318458 903553971330884461741079591 6251171486487446861124760542 867343670904667846867027409 1881014249711149657817724279 347070216688295610877794405 0484375284433751088282647719 785400065097040330218625561 4733211777117441335028160884 035178145254196432030957601 8694649088681545285621346988 355444560249556668436602922 1951248309106053772019802183 101032704178386654471812603 9719068846237085751808003532 704718565949947612424811099 9288679158969049563947624608 424065930948621507690314987 0206735338483495508363660178 487710608098042692471324100 0946401437360326564518456679 245666955100150229833079849 6079949882497061723674493612 262229617908143114146609412 3415935930958540791390872083 227335495720807571651718765 9944985693795623875551617575 438091780528029464200447215 3962807463602113294255916002 570735628126387331060058910 6524570802447493754318414940 148211999627645310680066311 8382376163966318093144467129 861552759820145141027560068 9297502463040173514891945763 607893528555053173314164570 5049964438909363084387448478 396168405184527328840323452 0247056851646571647713932377 551729479512613239822960239 4548579754586517458787713318 138752959809412174227300352 2965080891777050682592488223 221549380483714547816472139 7682096332050830564792048208 592047549985732038887639160 1995240918938945576768749730 856955958010659526503036266 1597506622250840674288982659 075106375635699682115109496 6974458054728869363102036782 325018232370845979011154847 2087618212477813266330412076 216587312970811230758159821 2486398072124078688781145016 558251361789030708608701989 7588980745664395515741536319 319198107057533663373803827 2152798849350397480015890519 420879711308051233933221903 4662499171691509485414018710 603546037946433790058909577 2118080446574396280618671786 101715674096766208029576657 7051291209907944304632892947 306159510430902221439371849 5606340561893425130572682914 657832933405246350289291754 7087256484260034962961165413 823007731332729830500160256 7240141851520418907011542885 799208121984493156999059182 0118197335001261877280368124 819958770702075324063612593 1343859554254778196114293516 356122349666152261473539967 4051584998603552953329245752 388810136202347624669055816 4389678630976273655047243486 430712184943734853006063876 4456627218666170123812771562 137974614986132874411771455 2444708997144522885662942440 230184791205478498574521634 6964489738920624019435183100 882834802492490854030778638 7516591130287395878709810077 271827187452901397283661484 2142871705531796543076504534 324600536361472618180969976 9334862640774351999286863238 350887566835950972655748154 3194019557685043724800102041 374983187225967738715495839 9718444907279141965845930083 942637020875635398216962055 3248032122674989114026785285 996734052420310917978999057 1882194939132075343170798002 373659098537552023891164346 7185582906853711897952626234 492483392496342449714656846 5912489185566295893299090352 392333336474352037077010108 4388003290759834217018554228 386161721041760301164591878 0539367447472059985023582891 833692922337323999480437108 4196594731626548257480994825 099918330069765693671596893 6449334886474421350084070066 088359723503953234017958255 7036016936990988671132109798 897070517280755855191269930 6730992507040702455685077867 906947661262980822516331363 9952117098452809263037592242 674257559989289278370474445 2189363203489415521044597261 883800300677617931381399162 0580627016510244588692476492 468919246121253102757313908 4047000714356136231699237169 484813255420091453041037135 4532966206392105479824392125 172540132314902740585892063 2175894943454890684639931375 709103463327141531622328055 2297297953801880162859073572 955416278867649827418616421 8789885741071649069191851162 815285486794173638906653885 7642291583425006736124538491 606741373401735727799563410 4332688356950781493137800736 235418007061918026732855119 1942676091221035987469241172 837493126163395001239599240 5084543756985079570462226646 190001035004901830341535458 4283376437811198855631877779 253720116671853954183598443 8305203762819440761594106820 716970302285152250573126093 0468984234331527321313612165 828080752126315477306044237 7475350595228717440266638914 881717308643611138906942027 9088143119448799417154042103 412190847094080254023932942 9454938786402305129271190975 135360009219711054120966831 1151632870542302847007312065 803262641711616595761327235 1566662536672718998534199895 236884830999302757419916463 8414270779887088742292770538 912271724863220288984251252 8721782603050099451082478357 290569198855546788607946280 5371227042466543192145281760 741482403827835829719301017 8883456741678113989547504483 393146896307633966572267270 4339321674542182455706252479 721997866854279897799233957 9057581890622525473582205236 424850783407110144980478726 6919901864388229323053823185 597328697809222535295910173 4140733488476100556401824239 219269506208318381454698392 3664613639891012102177095976 704908305081854704194664371 3122996923588953849301363565 761861060622287055994233716 3102127845744646398973818856 674626087948201864748767272 7222062676465338099801966883 680994159075776852639865146 2533363124505364026105696055 131838131742611844201890888 5319635698696279503673842431 301133175330532980201668881 7481342988681585577810343231 753064784983210629718425184 3855344276201282345707169885 305183261796411785796088881 5032960229070561447622091509 473903594664691623539680920 1394578175891088931992112260 073928149169481615273842736 2642980982340632002440244958 944561291670495082358124873 9179964864113348032475777521 970893277226234948601504665 2681439877051615317026696929 704928316285504212898146706 1953319702695072143782304768 752802873541261663917082459 2517001071418085480063692325 946201900227808740985977192 1805158532147392653251559035 410209284665925299914353791 8253145452905984158176370589 279069098969111643811878094 3537152133226144362531449012 745477269573939348154691631 1624928873574718824071503995 009446731954316193855485207 6657388251396391635767231510 055560372633948672082078086 5373494244011579966750736071 115935133195919712094896471 7553024531364770942094635696 982226673775209945168450643 6238242118535348879893956731 878066061078854400055082765 7030558744854180577889171920 788142335113866292966717964 3468760077047999537883387870 348718021842437342112273940 2557176908196030920182401884 270570460926225641783752652 6335832424066125331152942345 796556950250681001831090041 1245379015332966156970522379 210325706937051090830789479 9990049993953221536227484766 036136776979785673865846709 3667958858378879562594646489 137665219958828693380183601 1932368578558558195556042156 250883650203322024513762158 2046181067051953306530606065 010548871672453779428313388 7163139559690583208341689847 606560711834713621812324622 7258841990286142087284956879 639325464285343075301105285 7138296437099903569488852851 904029560473461311382638788 9755178856042499874831638280 404684861893818959054203988 9872650697620201995548412650 005394428203930127481638158 5303964399254702016727593285 743666616441109625663373054 0921951967514832873480895747 777527834422109107311135182 8046036347198185655572957144 747682552857863349342858423 1187494400032296906977583159 038580393535213588600796003 4209754739229673331064939560 181223781285458431760556173 3861126734780745850676063048 229409653041118306671081893 0311088717281675195796753471 885372293096161432040063813 2246584111115775835858113501 856904781536893813771847281 4751998350504781297718599084 707621974605887423256995828 8925350419379582606162118423 687685114183160683158679946 0165205774052942305360178031 335726326705479033840125730 5912339601880137825421927094 767337191987287385248057421 2489211834708766296672072723 256505651293331260595057777 2754247124164831283298207236 175057467387012820957554430 5968395555686861188397135522 084452852640081252027665557 6774959696266126045652456840 861392382657685833846984997 7872670655519185446869846947 849573462260629421962455708 5371272776523098955450193037 732166649182578154677292005 2126671434632096378918523232 150189761260343736840671941 9303774688099929687758244104 787812326625318184596045385 3543839114496775312864260925 211537673258866722604042523 4910870269580996475958057946 639734190640100363619040420 3311357933654242630356145700 901124480089002080147805660 3710154122328891465722393145 076071670643556827437743965 7890679726874384730763464516 775621030986040927170909512 8086309029738504452718289274 968921210667008164858339553 7735919136950153162018908887 484210798706899114804669270 6509407620465027725286507289 053285485614331608126930056 9378541786109696920253886503 457718317668688592368148847 5276498468821949739729707737 187188400414323127636504814 5311228509900207424092558592 529261030210673681543470152 5234878635164397623586041919 412969769040526483234700991 1154242601273438022089331096 686367898694977994001260164 2276092608234930411806438291 383473546797253992623387915 8299848645927173405922562074 910530853153718291168163721 9395188700957788181586850464 507699343940987433514431626 3303172477474868979182092394 808331439708406730840795893 5810896656477585990556376952 523265361442478023082681183 1037735887089240613031336477 371011628214614661679404090 5186152603600925219472188909 181073358719641421444786548 9952858234394705007983038853 886083103571930600277119455 8021911942899922722353458707 566246926177663178855144350 2182870266856106650035310502 163182060176092179846849368 6316129372795187307897263735 371715025637873357977180818 4878458866504335824377004147 710414934927438457587107159 7315594394264125702709651251 081155482479394035976811881 1728247215825010949609662539 339538092219559191818855267 8062149923172763163218339896 938075616855911752998450132 0671293924041445938623988093 812404521914848316462101473 8918251010909677386906640415 897361047643650006807710565 6718486281496371118832192445 663945814491486165500495676 9826903089111856879869294705 135248160917432430153836847 0729289898284602223730145265 567989862776796809146979837 8268764311598832109043715611 299766521539635464420869197 5673700057387649784376862876 817924974694384274652563163 2300555130417422734164645512 781278457777245752038654375 4282825671412885834544435132 562054464241011037955464190 5811686230596447695870540721 419852121067343324107567675 7581845699069304604752277016 700568454396923404171108988 8993416350585157887353430815 520811772071880379104046983 0695786854739376564336319797 868036718730796939242363214 4845035477631567025539006542 311792015346497792906624150 8328858395290542637687668968 805033317227800185885069736 2324038947004718976193473443 084374437599250341788079722 3585913424581314404984770173 236169471976571535319775499 7162785663119046912609182591 249890367654176979903623755 2865263757337635269693443544 004730671988689019681474287 6779086697968852250163694985 673021752313252926537589641 5171479559538784278499866456 302878831962099830494519874 3963690706827626574858104391 122326187940599415540632701 3198989570376110532360629867 480377915376751158304320849 8720920280929752649812569163 425000522908872646925284666 1046653921714820801305022980 526378364269597337070539227 8915351056888393811324975707 133102950443034671598944878 6847116438328050692507766274 500122003526203709466023414 6489983902525888301486781621 967751945831677187627572005 0543979441245990077115205154 619930509838698254284640725 5540927403132571632640792934 183342147090412542533523248 0219322770753555467958716383 587501815933871742360615511 7101312352563348582036514614 187004920570437201826173319 4715700867578539336078622739 558185797587258744102542077 1054753612940474601000940954 449596628814869159038990718 6598056361713769222729076419 775517772010427649694961105 6220592502420217704269622154 958726453989227697660310524 9808557594716310758701332088 614632664125911486338812202 8444069416948826152957762532 501987035987067438046982194 2056381255833436421949232275 937221289056420943082352544 0841108645453694049692714940 033197828613181861888111184 0825786592875742638445005994 422956858646048103301538891 1499486935436030221810943466 764000022362550573631294626 2960961987605642599639461386 923308371962659547392346241 3459779574852464783798079569 319865081597767535055391899 1151335252298736112779182748 542008689539658359421963331 5028695611920122988898870060 799927954111882690230789131 0760361763477948943203210277 335941690865007193280401716 3840644987871753756781185321 328408216571107549528294974 9362146082155832056872321855 740651610962748743750980922 3021160998263303391546949464 449100451528092508974507489 6760324090768983652940657920 198315265410658136823791984 0906457124689484702093577611 931399802468134052003947819 4986620262400890215016616381 353838151503773502296607462 7952910384068685569070157516 624192987244482719429331004 8548244545807188976330032325 258215812803274679620028147 6243182862217105435289834820 827345168018613171959332471 1074662228508710666117703465 352839577625997744672185715 8161264111432717943478859908 928084866949141390977167369 0027775850268664654056595039 486784111079011610400857274 4562938425494167594605487117 235946429105850909950214958 7931121961359083158826206823 321561530868337308381732793 2819698387508708348388046388 478441884003184712697454370 9373298362402875197920802321 878744882872843727378017827 0080587824107493575148899789 117397461293203510814327032 5140903048746226294234432757 126008664250833318768865075 6429271605525289544921537651 751492196367181049435317858 3834538652556566406572513635 750643532365089367904317025 9787817719031486796384082881 020946149007971513771709906 1954969640070867667102330048 672631475510537231757114322 3174114116806228642063889062 101923552235467116621374996 9326932173704310598722503945 657492461697826097025335947 5020913836673772894438696400 028110344026084712899000746 8077648440887113413525033678 773167977093727786821661178 6534423173226463784769787514 433209534000165069213054647 6890985050203015044880834261 845208730530973189492916425 3229336124315143065782640702 838984098416029503092418971 2097160164926561341343342229 882790992178604267981245728 5345801338260995877178113102 167340256562744007296834066 1984806766158050216918337236 803990279316064204368120799 0031626444914619021945822969 099212278855394878353830564 6864881655562294315673128274 390826450611628942803501661 3366978240517701552196265227 254558507386405852998303791 8035043287670380925216790757 120406123759632768567484507 9151147313440001832570344920 909712435809447900462494313 4550289006806487042935340374 360326258205357901183956490 8935434510134296961754524957 396062149028872893279252069 6535386396443225388327522499 605986974759882329916263545 9733244451637553343774929289 905811757863555556269374269 1094711700216541171821975051 983178713710605106379555858 8905568852887989084750915764 639074693619881507814685262 1332524738376511929901561091 897779220087057933964638274 9068069876916819749236562422 608715417610043060890437797 6678519661891404144925270480 881971498801542057787006521 5940092897776013307568479669 929554336561398477380603943 6889588764605498387147896848 280538470173087111776115966 3505039979343869339119789887 109156541709133082607647406 3057114110988393880954814378 284745288383680794188843426 6622207043872288741394780101 772139228191199236540551639 5893474263953824829609036900 288359327745855060801317988 4071624465639979482757836501 955142215513392819782269842 7863839167971509126241054872 570092407004548848569295044 8110738087996547481568913935 380943474556972128919827177 0207666136024895814681191336 141212587838955773571949863 1721084439890142394849665925 173138817160266326193106536 6535041473070804414939169363 262373767777095850313255990 0957627319573086480424677012 123270205337426670531424482 0816813030639737873664248367 253983748769098060218278578 6216512738563513290148903509 883270617258932575363993979 0557291751600976154590447716 922658063151110280384360173 7474215247608515209901615858 231257159073342173657626714 2390478279587281505095633092 802668458937649649770232973 6413190609827406335310897924 642421345837409011693919642 5045912881340349881063540088 759682005440836438651661788 0557608956896727531538081942 077332597917278437625661184 3198910250074918290864751497 940031607038455494653859460 2745244746681231468794344161 099333890899263841184742525 7044572517459325738989565185 716575961481266020310797628 2541655905060424791140169579 003383565748692528007430256 2341949828646791447632277400 552946090394017753633565547 1931000175430047504719144899 841040015867946179241610016 4547165513370740739502604427 695385538343975505488710997 8520540117516974758134492607 943368954378322117245068734 4231989878844128542064742809 735625807066983106979935260 6933921356858813912148073547 284632277849080870024677763 0360555123238665629517885371 967303463470122293958160679 2509153217489030840886516061 119011498443412350124646928 0288059961342835118847154497 712784733617662850621697787 1774382436256571177945006447 771837022199910669502165675 7644044997940765037999954845 002710665987813603802314126 8369057831904607927652972776 940436130230517870805465115 4246939526512710105292707030 667302444712597393995051462 8404767431363739978259184541 176413327906460636584152927 0190302760173394748669603486 949765417524293060407270050 5903950314852292139257559484 507886797792525393176515641 6197168443524369794447355964 260633391055126826061595726 2170366985064732812667245219 890605498802807828814297963 3669674412480598219214633956 574572210229867759974673812 6069367069134081559412016115 960190237753525556300606247 9832612498812881929373434768 626892192397778339107331065 8825681377717232831532908252 509273304785072497713944833 3892552081175608452966590553 940965568541706001179857293 8139982583192936791003918440 992865756059935989100029698 6446097471471847010153128376 263114677420914557404181590 8800064943237855839308530828 305476076799524357391631221 8860575496738322431956506554 608528812019023636447127037 4863442172725787950342848631 294491631847534753143504139 2096108796057730987201352484 075057637199253650470908582 5139368634638633680428917671 076021111598288755399401200 7601394703366179371539630613 986365549221374159790511908 3588290097656647300733879314 678913181465109316761575821 3514248604422924453041131606 527009743300884990346754055 1864067734260358340960860553 374736276093565885310976099 4238347382222087292464497684 560579562516765574088410321 7313456277358560523582363895 320385340248422733716391239 7321599544082842166663602329 654569470357718487344203422 7706653837387506169212768015 766181095420097708363604361 1105924091178895403380214265 239489296864398089261146354 1457153519434285072135345301 831587562827573389826889852 3557799295727645229391567477 566676051087887648453493636 0682780505646228135988858792 599409464460417052044700463 1513797543173718775603981596 264750141090665886616218003 8266989961965580587208639721 176995219466789857011798332 4406018115756580742841829106 151939176300591943144346051 5404771057005433900018245311 773371895585760360718286050 6356479979004139761808955363 669603162193113250223851791 6720551806592635180362512145 759262383693482226658955769 9466049193811248660909979812 857182349400661555219611220 7203092277646200999315244273 589488710576623894693889446 4950939603304543408421024624 010487233287500817491798755 4387938738143989423801176270 083719605309438394006375611 6458560943129517597713935396 074322792489221267045808183 3137641658182695621058728924 477400359470092686626596514 2205063007859200248829186083 974373235384908396432614700 0532423540647042089499210250 404726781059083644007466380 0208701266642094571817029467 522785400745085523777208905 8168391844659282941701828823 301497155423523591177481862 8592967605048203864343108779 562892925405638946621948268 7110428281638939757117577869 154301650586029652174595819 8887868040811032843273986719 862130620555985526603640504 6282152306154594474489908839 081999738747452969810776201 4871340001225355222466954093 152131153379157980269795557 1050850747387475075806876537 644578252443263804614304288 9235934852961058269382103498 000405248407084403561167817 1705128133788057056434506161 193304244407982603779511985 4869455915205196009304127100 727784930155503889536033826 1929343797081874320949914159 593396368110627557295278004 2548630600545238391510689989 135788200194117865356821491 1852820785213012551851849371 150342215954224451190020739 3539627400208110465530207932 867254740543652717595893500 7163360763216147258154076420 530200453401835723382926619 1530835409512022632916505442 612361919705161383935732669 3760156914429944943744856809 775696303129588719161129294 6818849363386473927476012269 641588489009657170861605981 4720446742866420876533479985 822209061980217321161423041 9477754990738738567941189824 660913091691772274207233367 6350326783405863019301932429 963972044451792881228544782 1195353089891012534297552472 763573022628138209180743974 8671453590778633530160821559 911314144205091447293535022 2308171936635093468658586563 148555758624478186201087118 8976065296989926932817870557 643514338206014107732926106 3431525337182243385263520217 735440715281898137698755157 5745469397271504884697936195 004777209705617939138289898 4532742622728864710888327017 372325881824465843624958059 2560338105215606206155713299 156084892064340303395262263 4514542836786982880742514225 674518061841495646861116354 0497189768215422772247947403 357152743681940989205011365 3400123846714296551867344153 741615042563256713430247655 1252192180357801692403266995 417460875924092070046693403 9651017813485783569444076047 023254075555776472845075182 6890418293966113310160131119 077398632462778219023650660 3740416067249624901374332172 464540974129955705291424382 0807609836482346597388669134 991978401310801558134397919 4852830436739012482082444814 128095443773898320059864909 1595053228579145768849625786 658859991798675205545580990 0455646117875524937012455321 717019428288461740273664997 8475508294228020232901221630 102309772151569446427909802 1908266898688342630716092079 140851976952355534886577434 2527753119724743087304361951 139611908003025587838764420 6085044730631299277888942729 189727169890575925244679660 1897074829609491906487646937 027507738664323919190422542 9023531892337729316673608699 622803255718530891928440380 5071030064776847863243191000 223929785255372375566213644 7400967605394398382357646069 924652600890906241059042154 5392790441152958034533450025 624410100635953003959886446 6169595626351878060688513723 462707997327233134693971456 2855426154676506324656766202 792452085813477176085216913 4094652030767339184114750414 016892412131982688156866456 1485380287539331160232292555 618941042995335640095786495 3409351152664540244187759493 169305604486864208627572011 7231952640502309977456764783 848897346431721598062678767 1838005247696884084989185086 149003432403476742686245952 3958903585821350064509981782 446360873177543788596776729 1952611121385919472545140030 118050343787527766440276261 8941017576872680428176623860 680477885242887430259145247 0739505465251353394595987896 197789110418902929438185672 0507096460626354173294464957 661265195349570186001541262 3962286413897796733329070567 376962156498184506842263690 3678495559700260798679962610 190393312637685569687670292 9537116252800554310078640872 893922571451248113577862766 4902425161990277471090335933 309304948380597856628844787 4414698414990671237647895822 632949046798120899848571635 7108783119184863025450162092 980582920833481363840542172 0056121989353669371336733392 464416125223196943471206417 3754912163570085736943973059 797097197266666422674311177 6217640306868131035189911227 133972403688700099686292254 6465006385288620393800504778 276912835603372548255793912 9852515068299691077542576474 883253414121328006267170940 0909822352965795799780301828 242849022147074811112401860 7613415150387569830918652780 658896682362523937845272634 5304204188025084423631903833 183845505223679923577529291 0692504326144695010986108889 991465855188187358252816430 2520939285258077969737620845 637482114433988162710031703 1513344023095263519295886806 908213558536801610002137408 5115448491268584126869589917 414913382057849280069825519 5740201818105641297250836070 356851055331787840829000041 5525118657794539633175385320 921497205266078312602819611 6485809868458752512999740409 279768317663991465538610893 7587952214971731728131517932 904431121815871023518740757 2221001237687219447472093493 123241070650806185623725267 3254073332487575448296757345 001932190219911996079798937 3383673242576103938985349278 777473980508080015544764061 0535222023254094435677187945 654304067358964910176107759 4836454082348613025471847648 518957583667439979150851285 8020607820554462991723202028 222914886959399729974297471 1553718589242384938558585954 074381048826246487880533042 7146301194158989632879267832 732245610385219701113046658 7100500083285177311776489735 230926661234588873102883515 6264460236719966445547276083 101187883891511493409393447 5007302585581475619088139875 235781233134227986650352272 5367171230756861045004548970 360079569827626392344107146 5848957802414081584052295369 374997106655948944592462866 1996355635065262340533943914 211127181069105229002465742 3604130093691889255865784668 461215679554256605416005071 2766417660568742742003295771 606434486062012398216982717 2319782681662824993871499544 913730205184366907672357740 0053932662622760323659751718 925901801104290384274185507 8948874388327030632832799630 072006980122443651163940869 2222074532024462412115580435 454206421512158505689615735 6414313068883443185280853975 927734433655384188340303517 8229462537020157821573732655 231857635540989540332363823 1921989217117744946940367829 618592080340386757583411151 8824177439145077366384071880 489358256868542011645031357 6333555094403192367203486510 105610498727264721319865434 3545040913185951314518127643 731043897250700498198705217 6272494065214619959232142314 439776546708351714749367986 1865527917158240806510637995 001842959387991583501715807 5988378496225739851212981032 637937621832245659423668537 6799113140108043139732335449 090824910499143325843298821 0339846981417157560108297065 830652113470768036806953229 7199059990445120908727577622 535104090239288877942463048 3280319132710495478599180196 967835321464441189260631526 6181674431935508170818754770 508026540252941092182648582 1385752668815558411319856002 213515888721036569608751506 3187533002942118682221893775 546027227291290504292259787 7106678738400006167721546384 412923711935218284998243509 2089180168557279815642185819 119749098573057033266764646 0728757430565372602768982373 259745084479649545648030771 5981539558277791393736017174 229960273531027687194494449 1793978514463159731443535185 049141394155732938204854212 3508173912549749819308714396 615132942045919380106231421 7741991840601803479498876910 515579055548069538785400664 5337598186284641990522045280 330626369562649091082762711 5903856995051246529996062855 443838330327638599800792922 8466595035512112452840875162 290602620118577753137479493 6205549640107300134885315073 548735390560290893352640071 3274732621960311773433943673 385759124508149335736911664 5412817881714540230547506671 365182582848980995121391939 9563324133655677709800308191 027204099714868741813466700 6094051021462690280449159646 545330107754695413088714165 3125448130611924078211886900 560277818242350226961893443 5254763357353648561936325441 775661398170393063287216690 5722259745209192917262199844 409646158269456380239502837 1216864465617852355651641277 128269186886155727162014749 3405227694659571219831494338 162211400693630743044417328 4786101777743837977037231795 255434107223445512555589998 6461838767649039724611679590 181000350989286412041951635 5110876320426761297982652942 588295114127584126273279079 8807559751851576841264742209 479721843309352972665210015 6625145529947451276315509176 367302594621329301904028379 5424632325855030109670692272 022707486341900543830265068 1214142135057154175057508639 907673946335146209082888934 9383764393992569006040673114 220933121959362029829723511 6325938677224147791162957278 075239505625158160313335938 2311500518626890530658368129 988108663263271980611271548 8587980934879129137074982305 759290918629391950147211975 8606727009254771802575033773 079939713453953264619526999 6596385654917590458333585799 102012713204583903200853878 8816336376851820837278851311 752277696097879621423721625 4521459128183179821604411131 167140691482717098101545778 1939202311563871950805024679 725792497605772625913328559 7263712112019057207714091486 450740949267180358151575715 1405039761096384675556929897 038354731410022380258346876 7350129775413279532060971154 506484212185936490997917766 8747744818828706323155158650 328981642282882327468661065 9273219790716238464215348985 247621678905026099804526648 3929542357287343977680495774 091449538391575565485459058 9764951985138010079580107837 599457752991967005476022525 5203445398871253878017196071 816407812484784725791240782 4544361682345239570689514272 269750431873633263011103053 4233358216093331912188066082 683414289104151732472160533 5584999322454873077882290525 232423486153152097693846104 2582849714963475341837562003 014915703279685301868631572 4884015266398356895636346574 353217834931998255421173084 6774529708583950761645822963 032442432823773745051702856 0698067889521768198156710781 633405266759539424926280756 9683261074953233905362230908 070814559198373553777487420 2903901814293731152933464446 815121294509759653430628421 5319445727118614900017650558 177095302468875263250119705 2094761594167687277844720001 927891372518416228577837922 8443908430118112149636642465 903363419454065718354477191 2446621259392656620306888520 055599121235363718226922531 7814587925937504414489339816 086579008761650246351970458 2889548179375668104647461410 514249887025213993687050937 2305447734112641354892806841 059107716677821238332810262 1855877513127211793444482014 404257450830639447383637939 0628300897330624138061458941 422769474793166571762318247 2168350678076487573420491557 628217583972975134478990696 5895325489403356156131674032 764724692125057591162515296 5456854463349811431767025729 566184477548746937846423373 7238981920662048511894378868 224807279352022501796545343 7572741639107919729529508129 429222053477173041844779156 7399173841831171036252439571 615271466900581470000263301 0452643547865903290733205468 338872078735444762647925297 6901709120078741837367350877 133769776834963442524199499 5138831507487753743384945825 976556099655595431804092017 8497184685497370696212088524 377013853757681416632722412 6344239821529416453780004925 072627651507890850712659970 3670872669276430837722968598 516912230503746274431085293 4305273078865283977335246017 463527703205938179125396915 6210636376258829375713738407 544064689647831007045806134 4673127159119460843593582598 778283526653115106504162329 5329047772174083559349723758 552138048305090009646676088 3015406128243087406455944318 534137552201663058121110334 5312074508682433943215904359 443031243122747138584203039 0106070940315235556172767994 160020393975099897629335325 8555756248089966918298642226 775023601932579747267425782 1111973470940235745722227121 252685238429587427350156366 0093188045493338989741571490 544182559738080871565281430 1026704602843168192303925352 977957658624143927015497408 7927313105163611913757700892 956482332364829826302460797 5875767745377160102490804624 301856524161756655600160859 1215345562676021926899828553 778725831451440826545834844 0947846317877737479465358016 996077940556870119232860804 1130904629350871827125934668 712766694873899824598527786 4995691654640294589350649643 358098247659651651420909867 5520380830920323048734270346 828875160407154665383461961 1223013759451579252696743642 531927390036038608236450762 6988274976187235754767628899 507521148048525279508450339 5857083813047693788132112367 428131948795022806632017002 2460331989671970649163741175 854851878484012054844672588 8514015627250198217190669608 126277854859648183696214107 2171421498636191877475450965 030895709947093433785698167 4465828267911940611956037845 397855839240761276344105766 7510243075598145527861678159 496570625597550743065210853 0159790807334373607943286675 789053348366955548680391343 3720156498834220893399971641 479746938696905480089193067 1380571715058573071488156499 207140867582596028760564597 8242377024246980532805663278 704192676846711626687946348 6950464507420219373945259262 668613552940624781361206202 6364981999994984051438682852 589563422643287076632993048 9172340072547176418868535137 233266787792173834754148002 2803392997357936152412755829 569276837231234798989446274 3304545667900620324205163962 825884430854383072014956721 0646053323853720314324211260 742448584509458049408182092 7639140008540422023556260218 564348994145439950410980591 8179488826280520664410863190 016885681551692294862030107 3889718100770929059048074909 242714101893354281842999598 8169660993836961644381528877 214085268088757488293258735 8099056707558170179491619061 140019085537448827262009366 8560447559655747648567400817 738170330738030547697360978 6543859382187220583902344443 508867499866506040645874346 0053318274362961778625180818 931443632512051070946908135 8644051922951293245007883339 878842933934243512634336520 4385812912834345297308652909 783300671261798130316794385 5357262969987403595704584522 308563900989131794759487521 2639707837594486113945196028 675121056163897600888009274 6115860800207803341591451797 073036835196977766076373785 3330120241201120469886092093 390853657732223924124490515 3278095095586645947763448226 998607481329730263097502881 2103517723124465095349653693 090018637764094094349837313 2513218620802148099226855029 484546618147155574447096695 3017769043427203189277060471 778452793916047228153437980 3539679861424370956683221491 465438014593829277393396032 7540480095522318166673803571 839327570771420467238386246 1780397629237713120958078936 384144792980258806552212926 2093623930637313496640186619 510811583471173312025805866 7276399927635790780638188130 691563662741254312595899361 1964762610140556350339952314 032311381965623632719896183 7254845333702062563464223952 766943568376761368711962921 8187545760816170530315907288 287007123136663087227549186 6139577373054606599743781098 764980241401124214277366808 2751390959313404155826266789 510846776118665957660165998 1780894149857549762843878561 002637965431783136340251358 1416115190209649913354873313 111502270068193013592959597 1640197196053625033558479980 963488718039111612813595968 5654788683258564378961731597 620024196215528962979048198 2219946226948713746244472909 345647002853769495885959160 6789282491054412515996300781 368367490209374915732896270 0286568293444313423473512392 982591667395034259958689706 9726733258273590312128874666 045146148785034614282776599 1608090398652575717263081833 494441820193533385071292345 7743755793440621787113300631 060033240539916936826037461 7663856575887758020122936635 327026710068126182517291460 8202541892885935244491070138 206211553827793565296914576 5020486432828655579347072096 348073726921411868954673227 6775133569019015372366903686 538916129168888787640752549 3494249733427181178892759931 596719354758988097924525262 3636590363200708544407845447 973482918020820449266706344 2043755532505052752283377888 704080403353192340768563010 9347772125639088640413101073 817853338316038135280828119 0408325644018420537467929926 220376987180180611226244909 0924264198582086175117711378 905160914038157500336642415 6095216328197122335023167422 600567941281406217219641842 7057843289598028823350598282 081966662490358577899403331 5227481777695284368163008853 176969478369058067106482808 3598046698841098135158654906 933319522394363287923990534 8109878302745001720654336990 661177845543646877236318444 6476806914282800455107468664 539280539940910875493916609 5731619715033166968309929466 349142798780842257220697148 8755806374803088629951184731 871247772919100702275888934 8693945628951580296537215040 960310776128983126358996489 3410247036036645058687287589 051406841238124247386385427 9082827338279733268855049358 743031602747490631295723497 4261122151741715313361862241 091386950068883589896234927 6317316478340077460886655598 733382113829928776911495492 1841920877716060684728746736 818861675072210172611038306 7178785669481294878504894306 308616994879870316051588410 8282351274153538513365895332 948629494495061868514779105 8046960390693726626703865129 052011378108586161888869479 5760741358553458515176805197 333443349523012039577073962 3771316030242887200537320998 253008977618973129817881944 6717311606472314762484575519 287327828251271824468078242 1521646956781929409823892628 494376024885227900362021938 6696482215628093605373178040 863727268426696421929946819 2149087017075333610947913818 040632873875938482695355830 7739576144799727000347288018 278528138950321798634521611 1066608839314053226944905455 527867894417579202440021450 7801920998044613825478058580 484424164047750315360549065 9143007815837243012313751156 228401583864427089071828481 6757527123846782459534334449 622010096071051370608461801 1875431207254913349942476171 156333214089346091565615506 0031738421870157022610310191 660388706466143889773631878 0940711527528174689576401581 047016965247557740891644568 6777171585005832699434016772 021567677240681283665652641 2298243946513319735919970940 327593850266955747023181320 3243716420586141033606524536 939160050644953060161267822 6489424373971667176612310489 750318857321655549883421218 0284691252908610148552781527 762562375045637576949773433 6846015607727035509629049392 487088406281067943622418704 7470083688426710225583024035 998416459511224852726336326 4511401739524808619463584078 375355688562231711552094722 3065437092606797351000565549 381224575483728545711797393 6157561676416928958052572975 223385586113883221711073622 6581621884244317885748879810 902665379342666421699091405 6536432249301334867988154886 628665052346997235574738424 8305904236771432787923164224 038777643301926001922847783 1383763253612102533693581262 408686669973827597736568222 7907215832478888642369346396 164363308730139814211430306 0087306661648036789840913359 262934023043249749268878316 4360268101130957071614191283 068657732353263965367739031 7661361315965553584999398600 565155921936759977717933019 7446881483711032065036931928 945214026509154651843099365 5349333718342529843367991593 941746622390038952767381333 0617747629574943868716978453 767219493506590875711917720 8754771071899379608947745126 547575018711948707387367858 9020061737332107569330221632 062843206567119209695058576 1173961632326217708945426214 609858410237813215817727602 2227381334954104810030732751 077999489919779638835307344 4345753297591426376840544226 478421606312276964696715647 3999043715903323906560726644 116438605404838847161912109 0087010191307260710441141432 419767968285478855247794764 8180295973604943970047959604 029274629920357209976195014 0348315380947714601056333446 998820822120587281510729182 9712119178764248803546723169 165418522567292344291871281 6323259696541354858957713320 833991128877591722611527337 9010341362085614577992398778 325083550730199818459025958 3559892605532996737704917224 549353296833000022301815172 2657578752405883224908582128 008974790932610076257877042 8656006996176212176845478996 440705066241710213327486796 2374302291553582007801411653 480656474882306150033920689 8379476625503654982280532966 286211793062843017049240230 1985719978948836897183043805 182174419147660429752437251 6834354112170386313794114220 952958857980601529387527537 9903093887168357209576071522 190027937929278630363726876 5822681241993384808166021603 722154710143007377537792699 0695871212892880190520316012 858618254944133538207848834 6531163265040764242839087012 101519423196165226842200371 1230464300673442064747718021 353070124098860353399152667 9238711017062218658835737812 109351797756044256346949997 8725112544085452227481091487 430725986960204027594117894 2581281882159952359658979181 144077653354321757595255536 1581280011638467203193465072 968079907939637149617743121 1940202129757312516525376801 735910155733815377200195244 4543620071848475663415407442 328621060997613243487548847 4345396659813387174660930205 350702719529839432714253711 5576660002578442303107342955 153394506048622276496668762 4079324353192992639253731076 892135352572321080889819339 1686682789482811704726245019 484097009757609209837240900 7471797334078814182519584259 809624174761013825264395513 5259311885045636264188300338 539652435997416931322894719 8783084276004013680747039040 972384739458348961865397905 9411859931035616843686921948 538205578039577388136067954 9900085123259442529724486666 766834641402189915944565309 4234406506678519484177667794 704720419588220432953803263 1053749488312218039127967844 610013972675389219511911783 6587662528083690053249004597 410947068772912328214304635 3372835199536482743258331191 444590178096077828835837301 1185754365995898272453192531 058811502630754257149394302 4453931870179923608166611305 426253995833897942971602070 3387678150330102801200959972 522222808014235710947603519 2554443492998676781789104555 906301595380976187592035893 7341978962358931125983902598 310267193304189215109689156 2250696591198283234555030590 817307351955037216658702880 5399213857603703537710517802 128012956684198414036287272 5623214428754302210909472721 073474134975514190737043318 2766261772759968888260272252 471336833534528166927795913 2886138176634985772893690096 574956228710302436259077241 2219094300871755692625758065 709912016659622436080242870 0245473620363948412559548817 272724736534677836472019183 0399871762703751572464992228 946793232269361917764161461 8795613956699567783068290316 589699430767333508234990790 6241002025061340573443006957 454746821756904416515406365 8468046369262127421107539904 218871612761778701425886482 5775223889184599523376292377 915585744549477361295525952 2265786364621183775984737003 479714082069941455807190802 1359073226923310083175951065 901912129479540860364075735 8750205890208704579670007055 262505811420663907459215273 3094068236494415908910092202 966805233252661989113118420 1629163107689408472356436680 818216865721968826835840278 5500782804043453710183651096 951782335743030504852653738 0735310741859177056103973950 626403554422751561011072617 7937063472380499066692216197 119425912044508464174638358 9938239946517395509000859479 990136026674261494290066467 1150671754221770387745076735 637421547829059110126191575 5587023895700140511782264698 994491790830179547587676016 8094100135837613578591356924 455647764464178667115391951 3576961048649224900834467154 863830544779143300976804868 7834818467273375843689272431 044740680768527862558516509 2088263813233623148733336714 764520450876627614950389949 5048095604609896043291233583 488599902945264002849942808 7862403981181488476730121675 416110662999555366819312328 7425702063738352020086863691 311733469731741219153633246 7453256308713473027921749562 270146873258678917345583799 6435135880095935087755635624 881049385299900767513551352 7792412429277488565888566513 247302514710210575352516511 8148509027504768455182520963 318990685276144351382136621 5236889057878669943228881602 837748203550601602989400911 9713850179871683633744139275 973644017007014763706655703 5043381211135764150184518214 136198234951596010647527125 7593518530433287553778305750 956742544268471221961870917 8560783936144511383335649103 256405733898667178123972237 5193164306170138595394743678 433926709867124522111896908 4023632741149660124348309892 994173803058841716661307304 0067588380432111555379440605 497721705942821514886165672 7712409033877277456290971101 348851843741186956554497457 3684521806698291104505800429 988795389902780438359628240 9421860556287788428802127553 884803728640019441614257499 9042720095952046541705981049 899675045119364711727722204 3610261407975080968697517660 023718774834801612031023468 0567112644766123747627852190 241202569943534716226660893 6752198331118135111465038548 950251206557726361454736044 2685949807439693233129712737 715734709971395229118265348 5155587137336629120242714302 503763269501350911612952993 7858646813072264860082708813 335381937036825988678933212 3832705329762585738279009782 646054559855513183668884462 8265133798491667839409761353 766251798258249663458771950 1243840403591408492097337546 424744881761840700235695801 7741017769692507781489338667 255789856458985105689196092 4398841569280696983352240225 634570497312245269354193837 0048431833571965166267215755 241934019330990183193091965 8292096965624766768365964701 959575473934551433741370876 1517323677204227385674279170 698204549953095918872434939 5240944416789988463198455048 523936629720797774528143994 1825678945779571255242682608 994086331737153889626288962 9402112108884427376568624527 612130371017300785135715404 5330415079594477761435974378 037424366469732471384104921 2431413890357909241603640631 403814983148190525172093710 3964026808994832572297954564 042701757722904173234796073 6187878899133183058430693948 259613187138164234672187308 4513387721908697510494284376 932502498165667381626061594 1768252509993741672883951744 066932549653403101452225316 1890092353764863784828813442 098700480962271712264074895 7193900291857330746010436072 919094576799461492929042798 1687729426487729952858434647 775386906950148984133924540 3941446802636254021186143170 312511175776428299146445334 0892097696169909837265236176 874560589470496817013697490 9523072082682887890730190018 253425805343421705928713931 7379931424108526473909482845 964180936141384758311361305 7610846236683723769591349261 582451622155213487924414504 1756848064120636520170386330 129532777699023118648020067 5569056822950163549319923059 142463962170253297475731140 9422018019936803502649563695 586642590676268568737211033 9156793839895765565193177883 000241613539562437777840801 7488193730950206999008908993 280883974303677365955248913 0015663329407790713961546453 408879151030065132193448667 3248275907946807879819425019 582622320395131252014109960 5312606965554042486705499867 869230217469890095478507256 7297879476988883109348746442 640071818316033165551153427 6155622405474473378049246214 952133258527698847336269182 6491743389878247892784689188 280546699823036899397834137 4758702580571634941356843392 939606819206177333179173820 8562436433635359863494496890 781064019674074436583667071 5869245211829978938040771375 012908586465789057714268335 8276897855471768718442772612 050926648610205153564284063 2368481807287940717127966820 060727559555904040233178749 4473464547606281895415121391 629184442976510669479693540 1686601005519607768733539651 161493093757096855455938151 3789569039251014953265628147 011998326992200066392875374 7131352364215892651262040728 877165783584052196460541054 3544364216656224456504299901 025658692727914275293117208 2793937751326106052881235373 451068372939893580871243869 3859343891757133763007203197 608166044646839377258069092 3729752348670291691042636926 209019960520412102407764819 0316014085863558427609537086 558164273995349346546314504 0401995285372520049578052546 562511541092524379913262627 1360909940290226206283675213 230506518393405745011209934 1464918433323646569371725914 489324159006242020612885732 9261335968087265000456282845 575745965921205303413101118 2750130696150983551563200431 078460190656549380654252522 9161991819959602752327702249 855738824899882707465936355 7685825605180689642853768507 720122203479209939361792682 0659014216561592530673794456 894907085326356819683186177 2268249911472615732035807646 298116244013316737892788689 2290325933498617970219949819 257396176730758344170985592 2217017182571277753449150820 527843090461946083521740200 5838672849709411023266953921 445461066215006410674740207 0091899119513764669044812672 536915371622907913854039375 6007783515337416774794210038 400230895185099454877903934 6122220865060160500351776264 831611153325587705073541279 2499098593734737870811942530 551214369797499149518605359 2040383023571635272763087469 321962219006426088618367610 3346002255477477813641012691 906569686495012688376296907 2339612762872230411418136100 602640440300359969889199458 2739762411461374480405969706 257676472376606554161857469 0527229238228275186799156983 390747671146103022776606020 0612468764777288190967916133 540198814027579921741676787 9923160396356949285151363364 721954061117176738737255572 8522940054361785176502307544 693869307873499110352182532 9297260445532107978877114498 988709115112372506042387537 3484125708606406905205845212 275453384800820530245045651 7669518576913200042816758054 924811780519832646032445792 8297301291053183856368212062 155312886685649565126138922 6136706409395333457052698695 969235035309422454386527867 7673027540402702246384483553 239914751363441044050092330 3612714960813554905315390210 022995957565837053812619656 8314428605795669662215472169 562087001372776853696084070 4833325132793112232507148630 206951245395003735723346807 0946564830892098015348787056 334910923660575540508641115 2144148143463043727327104502 776866195310785832333485784 0297160925215326092558932655 600672124359464255065996771 7703884453961816328796144608 177892721718369088801267782 0743010642252463480745430047 649288555340906218515365435 5474125476152769772667769772 777058315801412185688011705 0283652755432148034880044429 799980621579045641619572127 8450892848980642649742709057 912906921780729876947797511 2447305991406050629946894280 931034216416629935614828130 9988707452927160484336308184 041264696379258430941854422 1635908457614607855856247381 493142707826621518554160387 0206876980461747400808324343 665382354555109449498431093 4947599446726736653525176627 067721941831919771963780157 0216993367508376005716345464 367177672338758864340564487 1566964321041282595645349841 388412890420682047007615596 9168430389993483667935425492 103281133631847225923055543 8305820694167562999201337317 548912203723034907268106853 4454035993561823576312837767 640631013125335212141994611 8693508331765878520471123643 312267651299641713252175135 5326186768194233879036546890 800182713528358488844411176 1234101179918709236507184857 856221021104009776994453121 7950224795780695065329659403 839873699072407976790408267 9400761872954783596349279390 457697366164340535979221928 5870574957481696694062334272 619733518136626063735982575 5524965098072601236682836059 283418558480269584137725589 7088378994291054980033111388 460340193916612218669605849 1571485733568286149500019097 591125218800396419762163559 3757437180114805594422987304 181968080856472657135476128 3162920044988031540210553059 707666636274932830891688093 2359290081787411985738317192 616728834918402429721290434 9655269427264025596414635259 143484006758676903503823205 7293413298159353304444649682 944136732344215838076169483 1219333119819061096142952201 536170298575105594326461468 5054526849757648078080092213 358113781977492717685450755 3832876887447459159373116247 060109124460982942484128752 0224462594477638749491997840 446829257360968534549843266 5368628444893657041118177938 064416165312236002149187687 6946739840751717630751684985 635920148689294310594020245 7969622924566644881967576294 349535326382171613395757790 7663707645695702597388004384 158058943361371065518599876 0075492418721171488929522173 772114608115434498266547987 2580056674724051122007383459 271575727715218589946948117 9406444663994323700442911407 472181802248258377360173466 8530074498556471542003612359 339731291445859152288740871 9508708632218837288262822884 631843717261903305777147651 5641438223067918473860391476 831081413582757558536435977 2165002827780371342286968878 734979509603110889919614338 6664068450697420787700280509 367203387232629637856038653 2164323488155575570184690890 746478791224363755566686780 6761054495501726079114293083 128576125448194444947324481 9093795369008206384631678225 064809531810406570254327604 3857035059228189198780658654 121842992172737209551032422 5107971807783304260908679427 342895573555925272380551144 0438001239041687716445180226 491681641927401106451622431 1017000566911217331894234005 479596846698042980173625704 0673328212996215368488140410 219446342464622074557564396 0452985313071409084608499653 767803793201899140865814662 1753193376659701143306086250 098295669176388460567629729 3146491149370462446935198403 953444913514119366793330193 6617663652555149174982307987 072280860859626112660504289 2969665356525166888855721122 768027727437089173896397722 5756489053340103885593112567 999151658902501648696142720 7005916056166159702451989051 832969278935550303934681219 7615821839804839605625230914 626384473862960398489243861 8729850777592879272206855480 721049781765328621018747676 6897248841139560349480376727 036316921007350834073865261 6845074824964485974281349364 803724261167042668708319250 4099761531907685577032742178 501000644198412420739640013 9603601583810565928413684574 119102736420274163723488214 5241013477165296031284086584 197879511165115298278146203 7913985500639996032659124852 530849369031313010079997719 1362230866011099929142871249 388541612038020411340188887 2196934779044975274542880728 035093058287544207551348166 6092787935356652125562013998 824962847872621443236285367 6502591450468377635282587652 139156480972141929675549384 3755826002531685363567313792 624758780494459441834291727 5698837622626184636545274349 766241113845130548144983631 1789784489732076719508784158 618879692955819733250699951 4026015116755297505754378102 422389579257865621284327312 0220071673057406928686936393 018676595825132649914595026 0917069347519408975357464016 830811798846452473618956056 4794263580705625632811892696 630264795359510971276591362 3318086692153578860781275991 053717140220450618607537486 6306350591483916467656723205 714516886170790984695932236 7249467375830996070425892204 815507991327520885837811176 8521426933478692189524062265 792104362034885292626798401 3953216458791151579050460579 710838983371864038024417511 3472264725470107947939969535 546696197267632552299146549 3349966323418595145036098034 409221220671256769872342794 0708857070474293173329188523 896721971353924492426178641 1886377909628144869178694681 775917171506691114800207594 3201206196963779510322708902 956608556222545260261046073 6131368869009281721068198618 553780982018471154163630326 2656992834241550236009780464 171085255376127289053350455 0613568414377585442967797701 466029438768722511536380119 1758154028120818255606485410 787933598921064427244898618 9616294134180012951306836386 092941000831366733721530083 5269623573717533073865333820 484219030818644918409372394 4033405244909554558016406460 761581010301767488475017661 9086929460987692016912021816 882910408707095609514704169 2114702741339005225334083481 287035303102391969997859741 3908593605433599697075604460 134242453682496098772581311 0247327985620721265724990034 682938868723048955622532044 6360263985422525841646432427 161141981780248259556354490 7219226583863662663750835944 314877635156145710745528016 1596770484427141944351832756 984075526779264112617652506 1596523545718795667317091331 935876162825592078308018520 6890151504713340386100310055 914817852110384754542933389 1884441205179439699701941126 951195265649195941899754183 9323464742429070271887522353 439367363366320030723274703 7407123982562024662651974090 199762452056198557625760008 7081730832883443818310700545 144935458854226785785519153 7229237955549433341017442016 960009069641561273229777022 1217951868376359082255128816 470021992348864043959153018 4640047143211863606225270115 411222838027785389110984902 0134274101412155976996543887 719748537643115822983853312 3071751132961904559007938064 276695819014842627991221792 9479873489018684716765038273 285520590829845298062592503 5212845192592798659350613296 194679625237397256558415785 3744567558998032405492186962 888490332560851455344391660 2262577755129162007727968526 293879375304541810807292858 9198971538179734349618723292 761474785019261145041327487 3242970583408471112333746274 617274626582415324271059322 5062553023147387592517247873 228814914559156050363345754 2423377916037495250249302235 148196138116256391141561032 6844958072508273431765944054 098269765269344579863479709 7431244982719331138638731596 363612186234972614095560799 2062831699942007205481152535 339394607685001990988655386 1433495781650089961649079678 142901148387645682174914075 6237676184537751440314754112 067601607264605568592577993 2207033733339891636950434669 069482843662998003741452762 7716547623825546170883189810 868806847853705536480469350 9588180253605297407935386765 111950793732820831462689600 7107517552061443378411454995 013643244632819334638905093 6545714506900864483440180428 363390513578157273973334537 2842633721740657757710798305 175557210367959769018899584 9413019599957301790124019390 868135658553966194137179448 7632079868800371607303220547 423572266896801882123424391 8859841689722776521940324932 273147936692340048489760590 3795809469604175427961378255 378122394764614783292697654 5162290281701100437846038756 544151739433960048915318817 5766505009516974024156447712 936566142539493688842305174 0012992055685428985389794266 995677702708914651373689220 6104415481662156804219838476 730871787590279209175900695 2734566820265133731115180001 814341209626016586298210766 6352336177400783778342370915 264406305407180784335806107 2961105550020415131696373046 849213356837265400307509829 0893646120478911147530370498 939528334578240828173864413 2271000296831194020332345642 082647327623383029463937899 8375836554559919340866235090 967961134004867027123176526 6637107787251118603540375544 874186935197336566217723592 2939677646325156202348757011 379571209623772343137021203 1004965152111976013176419408 203437348512852602913334915 1250831198028501778557107253 731491392157091051309650598 8599993156086365547740355189 816673353588004821466509974 1433761182777723351910741217 572841592580872591315074606 0256349037772633739144613770 380213183474473011130326702 9691733504770163210661622783 002726928336558401179141944 7808748253360714403296252285 775009808599609040936312635 6213281620714534061042241120 830100085872642521122624801 4264751942618432585338675387 405474349107271004975428115 9466017136122590440158991600 229827801796035194080046513 5347526987776095278399843680 869089891978396935321799801 3913544255271791022539701081 063214304851137829149851138 1969143043497500189980681644 412123273328307192824362406 7331965546926778511931527751 134464689055042481133614349 8460484905125834568326644152 848971397237604032821266025 3516693914082049947320486021 627759791771234751097502403 0789357599377150950217516935 558270725339118923340702238 3207758580213717477837877839 101523413209848942345961369 2340497998279304144463162707 214796117456975719681239291 9137409829258055619552074342 432959828989805292333664154 1925636738068949420147124134 052507220406179435525255522 5008748790086568314542835167 750542294803274783044056438 5815919526667582829297052261 276287110401348017872248017 8968405240792436058274246744 307672164527031345135416764 9668901274786801010295133862 698649748212118629040337691 5685762406992963724930972016 287072001898354236903641492 7023696193854737248032985504 511208919287982987446786412 9159417531675602533435310626 745254507114181483239880607 2971402347255207134907983989 823552687239509093656678789 9238371257897624875599044322 889538837731734894112275707 1410959790047919301046740750 411435381782464630795989555 6389918847737813413470702467 473621120489862269918885174 5625173251934135203811586335 012391305444191007362844756 7514161050410973505852762044 489190978901984315485280533 9857778443139338839943104444 656692445508859463140817512 2033139068159659251054685801 313383815217641821043342978 8826119630443111388796258746 090226130900849975430395771 2432306169062629194039214397 402708947776637024881554993 2245882597902063125743691094 639325280624164247686849545 5324938017639371615636847859 823715902385421265840615367 2286071317026747401311452610 637653833903159219434698176 0535838031061288785205154693 363924108846763200956708971 8367490578163085158138161966 882222047570437590614338040 7258538620835651769984267745 231958241826836982701602374 1493836349662935157685406139 734274647089968561817016055 1104880971554859118617189668 025973541705423985135560018 7203350790609464212711439931 960465274240508822253597734 8151913543857125325854049394 601086579379805862014336607 8825219717809025817370870916 460452727977153509910340736 4250203863867182205228796944 583876529479510486607173902 2932745542678566977686593992 341683412227466301506215532 0502655341460995249356050854 921756549134830958906536175 6938176374736441833789742297 007035452066631709296075919 8962773242309025239744386101 426309868773391388251868431 6501027964911497737582888913 450341148865948670215492101 0843280807834280894172980089 832975369406449699031253998 6391958160146899522088066228 540841486427478628197554662 9278814621607171381880180840 572084715868906836919393381 8642784545379567192723979723 646516675920110579956639625 9853551276355876814021340982 901629687342985079247184605 6874828331381259161962476156 902875901072733103299140623 8646083333786382579263023915 900035576090324772813388873 3917809696660146961503175422 675112599331552967421333630 0222964906480934582008181061 802100227664580400278213336 7585730190113717546727630590 443531313190360924890972464 2792845554991349000518029570 708291905255678188991389962 5138662319380053611346224294 610248954072404857123256628 8889317221164329478161905548 680549434410340906807160880 2822795968695013364381426825 217047287086301013730115523 6861416908375675747637239763 185757038109443390564564468 5241830281481079983769185121 272019350440418046047216269 3944578837709010597469321972 055811407877598977207200968 9382249303236830515862657281 114637996983137517937623215 1112523497343052406221052442 343537329056551634066695061 6589287821870775679417608071 297378133518711793165003315 5523822487730653444179453415 395202424449703410120874072 1881093882681675120422994049 481794494727328947701115741 3944122845552182842492224065 875268917227278060711675404 6973008037039618787796694882 555614674384392570115829546 6613586786718976612973112672 000729715536130275035561678 1776544228744211472988161480 270524380681765357327557860 2505847084013208837932816008 769081300492491473682517035 3822196190390149995234953871 059973511434782923394991879 3660869230137559636853237380 670359114424326856151210940 4259582639301678017128669239 283231057658851714020211196 9570647998140315056330451415 644146231637638099044028162 5691757648914256971416359843 931743327023781233693804301 2892626375382667795034169334 323607500248175741808750388 4750949394548962097404854426 356371649959499209808842947 9036366629752600324385635294 584472894454716620929749549 6616877414120882130477022816 116456044007236351581149729 7392189667373826472047226422 212420165601502849713063327 9581430251601369482556701478 093579088965713492615816134 6901806965089556310121218491 805847922720691871696316330 0448580201028606578585912699 746376617414639341595695395 5420331462802651895116793807 457331575984608617370268786 7602943677780500244673391332 431669880354073232388281847 5010516413311895370364884226 902704780527424906034920829 5475505400345716018407257453 693814553117535421072655783 5615499874447480427323457880 061873149341566046352979779 4550753593047956872093167245 365472083816858556060438019 7703076424608348987610134570 939487700294617579206195254 9255757109038525171488525265 671045349813419803390641529 8763436954202560802776144219 143189213939088345431317696 8510184010384447234894886952 098194353190650655535461733 5814045544837884752526253949 665869992058417652780125341 0338964698186424300341467913 806190280596078548880107897 0551694621522877309010446746 249797999262712095168477956 8482583341402266477210843362 437593741610536734041954738 9641978954253350363018614009 515347669614762556518738232 9246854735693580289601153679 178730355315937836308224861 5177770541577576561759358512 016692943111138863582159667 6188303261041646517148469793 854226216871614001223782137 7977413126897726671299202592 201740877007695628347393220 1088159356286281928563571893 384958850603853158179760679 4798408783609759601497334205 727046035217906056476032855 6927627349518220323614411258 418242624771201203577638889 5974318232827871314608053533 574494297621796789034568169 8895535185044783256163807094 769516990862471000197488092 0500952194363237871976487033 922381154036347548862684595 6159755193765410115014067001 226927474393888589943859730 2454148010612359080362745852 884935632515853843832424932 5266608758890831870070910023 737710657698505643392885433 7658342596750653715005333514 489908293887737352051459333 0496265314151413861244379358 850709446880454869753581702 1290849078734780681436632332 281941582734567135644317153 7967818058195852464840084032 909981943781718177302317003 9897330504953873561162610239 994332597801268934326055847 1027876490107092344388463401 173555686590358524491937018 1041626208504299258697435817 098133894045934471937493877 6242324098528327622666049423 851297094532455862521036008 2928664972417491914198896612 955807677097959479530601311 9159011773943104209049079424 448868513086844493705909026 0061206494257447103535476578 592427081304106185462198818 3009063458818703875585627491 158737542106466795134648758 6771543838018521348281915812 462599335160198935595167968 9328522058247994210345127158 771633452229954188396804488 3552975336128683722593539007 920166694133909116875880398 8828869216002373257361588207 163516271332810518187602104 8521806755266486739089009071 951380586267351243122156916 3790227732870541084203784152 568328871804698795251307326 6340278519059417338920358540 395677035611329354482585628 2876106106982297214209619935 093313121711878910787668720 4454887608941017479864713788 246215395593333327556200943 9580434537919782280590395959 927436913793778664940964048 7778417483364326840262829324 062600819080818043909145563 5193685606304508914228964521 998779884934747772913279726 6027658401667890136490508741 142126861969862044126965282 9810870454798615595453380212 011556469799767857389201862 4359932677768945406050821883 822790983362716712449002676 1178498264377033002081844590 009717235204331994708242098 7715144497510170556430295428 218196700092025156158441742 0593365814813490269311151709 387226002645863056132560579 2560927332265579346280805683 443921373688405650434307396 5740610177793701414246154930 707413608054421002956000956 6358897789926763051771878194 370676149821756418659011616 0865408635391513039201316805 769034172596453692350806417 4465623515239290504094799531 840748621512105618338545661 7665260639371365880252166622 357613220194170137266496607 3252010771947931265282763302 413805164907174565964853748 3546691945235803153019691604 809946068149040378198297323 6093008713576079862142542209 641900436790547904993007837 2421581954535418371129368658 430553842717628035279128821 1293083515756565999447417884 383815651484342298587042455 9243469329523282180350833372 628379183021659183618155421 7157448465778420134329982594 566884558266171979012180849 4803324487872581837748055222 681510113717453684178702802 7445244290547451823467491956 418855124442133778352142386 5979925988203287085109338386 829906571994614906290257427 6860388505110326385445404191 849588665385450405713236296 8106914681484786965916686184 275679846004186876229805556 2963045953227923051616721591 968675849523635298935788507 7460815373214546429847923105 116763577494946229525694976 6035947396243099534331040499 420967788382700271447849406 9037073249106444151696053256 560586778757417472110827435 7743151940607579835636291433 263978122189462874477981198 0722564671466405485013100965 678631488009030374933887536 4183165134982546694673316118 123364854397649325026179549 3572043054021829748712511074 040116114058999110930624923 1281311634054926257135672181 862893278613883371802853505 6503591952741400869510926167 541476792668032109237467087 2136062783329223864136195941 213392780361182763241060047 4097111104814000362334271451 448333464167546635469973149 4756643423659493496845884551 524150756376605086632827424 7941360628760412906449138285 194564026431532258586240431 4183866959063324506300039221 319264762596269151090445769 5301444054618037857503036686 212462278639752746667870121 0033929848733750144756003221 006223580293437749550320370 1273846816306102657030087227 546296679688089058712767636 1066225722352229739206443093 524327228100859973095132528 6306011054979156447918450046 180467624089289256809129305 9296064235702106152464620502 324896659398732493396737695 2023991760898474571843531936 646529125848064480196520162 8387951894993367592414856261 369959453072872545324632915 2911012876377060557060953137 752775186792329213495524513 3089867969165129073841302167 573238637575820080363575728 0027544903279530799007994425 411087256931880146679355958 3467643286887696661009739574 996783659339784634695994895 0610490383647409504695226063 858046758073069912290474089 8791668721171475276447116044 019527181695082897335371485 3092893704638442089329977112 585684084660833993404568902 6787516008775461267988015465 856522061210953490796707365 5397025761994313766399606060 611064069593308281718764260 4357342536175694378484849525 010826648839515970049059838 0812105221111091943323951136 051446459834210799058082093 7164645231277040231600721385 437234612672609978703856570 9199850759563461324846018840 985019428768790226873455650 0519121546544063829253851276 317663922050938345204300773 0170299403626154340013227639 109129883278639204123004455 5168405488980908077917463609 243933491264116424009388074 6356607262336695842764583698 268734815881961058571835767 4620096505260659292635482914 990457683072108932458570737 0166071739819448502884260396 366074603118478622583105658 0870870305567595861341700745 402965687634774176431051751 0367328692455585820823720386 017817394051751304379948688 2232004437804310317092103426 167499800007301609481458637 4488778522273076330495383944 345382770608760763542098445 0083062476302535727810327834 617669705442871553153400164 9707665719598504174819908720 149087568603778359199471934 3352772947285537925787684832 301101859365800717291186967 6176550537750302930338307064 489128114120255061508964110 0762382457448865518258105814 034532012475472326908754750 7078577659732542844459353044 992070014538748948226556442 2236963655441942254413382122 254774975354946248276805333 3698328415613869236344335855 386847111143049824839899180 3165458638289353799130535222 833430137953372954016257623 2280811384994918761441413229 337671065634925288145282395 0620902235787668465011666009 738275366040544694165342223 9052108314585847035529352219 928272760574821266065291385 5303455497445514703449394868 634294596584310241907859236 8022456076393678416627051855 517870290407355730462063969 2453307795782245949710420188 043000183881429008173039450 5073427870131244668600927785 818110409115117293748736278 8787490746528556543474888683 106411005102302087510776891 8781525622735251550379532444 857787277617001964853703555 1676552091193393437628662846 198440262952521836785223674 7510880978150709897841308624 588152266096355140187449583 6926917799047120726494905737 264286005211403581231076006 6995185361248627467563758962 252991164960668765082617341 7848478933729505673900787861 792535144062104536625064046 3728815698232317500596261080 921955211150859302955654967 5388626129723399146283584760 486276270273097392020014322 4870758233735491524608560821 032888297418390647886992327 3691360048837436615223517058 437705545210815513361262142 9118156153017588825735948925 071088792621286413924433093 8379733386780613179523731526 677382085802470143352700924 3803266951742119507670884326 346442749127558907746863582 1621660427413151702124585860 562336314931646469139465624 9747174195835421860774871105 733845843368993964591374060 3382159352243594751626239188 685307822821763983237306180 2042465604775279431047961897 242995330297924974816840528 9379104494700459086499187272 734541350810198388186467360 9392571930511968645601855782 450218231065889437986522432 0506773799661969554724405859 224179530068204517953700434 7245176289356677050849021310 773662575169733552746230294 3031203596260953423574397249 659211010657817826108745318 8748031874308235736991951563 409571627009924449297491054 8985151965866474014822510633 536794973714251022934188258 5117371994499115097583746130 105505064197721531929354875 3711916302620303285886585284 801935092258757755974252765 8401172134232364808402714335 636754204637518255252494432 9657043861387865901965738802 868401894087672816714137033 6617326501205786539157807030 887142615190750014925761129 2767519309672845397116021360 630309054224396632067432358 2797889332324405779199278484 633339777737655901870574806 8286783479656241461028995084 873996929707504327530299728 7229732793444298864641272534 816060377970729829917302929 6308695801996312413304939350 493325412355071054461182591 1411164545347103298810478440 677801380771314654000993863 0648126661433085820681139583 831916954555825942689576984 1428893743467084107946318932 539106963955780706021245974 8982935646135607889834724199 794785643620420946134123876 1319886535235831299686226894 860840845665560687695450127 4486631405054735351746873009 806322780468912246821460806 7276277084024022661554850240 089528916571176174390203375 8487784291128962324705919187 469104200584832614067733375 1027195653994697162517248312 230633919328707983800748485 7265161234349332733566644733 585564302352808839243482787 6088616494328939916639921048 830784777704804572849145630 3353265070029588906265915498 509407972767567129795010098 2294762289618915914415200322 838787734851309790810191292 6722710377889805396415636236 416915498576840839846886168 4375407065121039062506128107 663799047908879674778069738 4731704752534421563903872012 388063236880370179493089549 0077633152306354837425681665 336160664198003018828712376 7481898330246836371488309259 283375902278942588060087286 0388591688497306939480205112 217663591382515242786700944 0694235512020156837777885182 467002565170850924962374772 6813694284350062938814429987 905301056217375459182679973 2177350293689280652100253962 688074980926434580116557158 8670044350397650532347828732 736884086354000274067678382 1963522226539290939807367391 364082898722017776747168118 1958561337215831190546829360 832369761134502817578302029 3484598292500089568263027126 329586629214765314223335179 3093387951357095346377183684 092444422096319331295620305 5755173400679737406141621079 236334238056468500920371671 5264255637185388957141641977 238742261059666739699717316 8169415435095283193556417705 668622215217991151355639707 1433128936575538446483262012 064243380169558626985610224 6064606933079384785881436740 700059976970364901927332882 6135329363112403650698652160 638987250267238087403396744 3978302582968942568967418643 361349794752455262914265228 4241924308338810358005378702 399954217211368655027534136 2211693140694669513186928102 574795985605145005021715913 3177516099578655519818861932 112821107094422872404424811 5340605589595835581523201218 460582056359269930347885113 2068626627588771446035996656 108430725696500563064489187 5994665967728471715395736121 081808415472731426617489331 3417463266235422207260014601 270120693463952056444554329 1662986660783089068118790090 815295063626782075614388815 7813511346953663038784120923 469428687308393204323338727 7549680521030282154432472338 884521534372725012858974769 1460808314404125868181540049 187772287869801853454537006 5266556491709154295227567092 222174741120627206566229898 0603289167206874365494824610 869736722554740481288924247 1854323605753411672850757552 057131156697954584887398742 2281358879858407831350605482 905514827852948911219053831 9562422871948475940785939804 790109419407067176443903273 0712135887385049993638838205 501683402777496070276844880 2819122206368886368110435695 293006521955282615269912716 3727738841899328713056346468 822739828876319864570983630 8917786487086676185485680047 672552675414742851028145807 4031529921978145577568436811 101853174981670164266478840 9026268282444825802753209454 991510451851771654631180490 4567985713257528117913656278 158111288816562285876030875 9749638494352756766121689592 614850307853620452745077529 5063101248034180458405943292 607985443562009370809182152 3920371790678121992280496069 738238743312626730306795943 9609549571895772179155973005 886936468455766760924509060 8820221223571925453671519183 487258742391941089044411595 9932760044506556206461164655 665487594247369252336955993 0303550958176261762318495619 064948396730020377638743693 4399982943020914707361894793 269276244518656023955905370 5128978163455423320114975994 896278424327483788032701418 6769526211809750064051497558 896502930048676052080104915 3788541390942453169171998762 894127722112946456829486028 1493181560249677887949813777 216229359437811004448060797 6724292762495107841534464291 508427645200020427694706980 4177583220909702029165734725 158290463091035903784297757 2651720877244740952267166306 005469716387943171196873484 6887381866567512792985750163 634113146275304990191356468 2380432997069577015078933772 865803571279091376742080565 5493624646412600243796845437 773390264725128194163200768 4873625176406596754069362175 887930785591647877727473927 2002910342949562447661308200 729250734529170764226621047 6730378631699542374551174565 220227833240968035246676631 9086101120674585628731741351 116229207886513294124481547 1628182079877168346341322362 234117788231027659825109358 8923591620551087632980879931 651725289380012378174348968 3215159056249334737020683223 210011863739577056747386710 2173212375224325241626358034 376253606808669163571594551 5278178039217743228234366337 728111863905118930759016666 5074295275838400854463541931 719053136365972490515840910 6582201814734799022359067138 146905116051922301269482316 1134174399447148330408624842 691395023367134124251238640 2665725813094396762193965540 738652422989787978219863791 8299709557924747320303239116 410445906907977862315518349 5930353059237898175158914576 504080251094791234217584828 4188195013854616568030175503 558005494489488487135160537 5593402345748979516602442338 321406030095937105588457052 5157042662846003544028236787 685509826781617655203757956 5548167789603892749835560879 154117774942357340076416109 3294003899982199267257086957 326068774974224802023307525 1876502559684207606932299885 875798988964607443817881700 8154889522651672283404527721 910699141576463948523112679 4730865803195076455197675628 957428881796812090026387145 2578583152776151090886317402 436956805678730152354278047 9341426649522383370711751126 537550394237209878466804913 9473446530714079622597287130 503077258714875570502582573 4668666138023514260561161974 055434365486980054448792959 7028759035225840978268359866 644658604569424139072909526 6249932902973440568160683805 726626057277088407073471496 0600645614540707344327825140 874742755067223048453570060 9221439000299298160821171704 791761450519100813267037521 4930740567853311106058352912 781007391749949197845112915 9136811073940551752080196305 393507402485095537725003670 5466516233043042508744232426 240463211507899733692998540 7041656261041976700202415094 892411856092409637604429612 0023645907064497706272079190 192359648070489236369798601 9828308728422856475235316288 279132429552481444750552190 9672046080689545181712204930 321853740627247421519740305 7690436026863607807920047762 324295518294735220272443763 3902772139208776706571624163 975178585925442692342853527 4328856336850789651962072519 416556061870370550218462845 4342578503830000953745182929 584404649188386857934839611 5129716058166574509670367749 583666669312188176367964494 3617130416037243050658485131 749264055855194018005180908 4752118682246169761492432383 194864344159085580110730703 1120150224341607315792952875 293683582039700338911211417 0685219366589789459503154389 589015303827143001929589074 1499435928940830970770783628 759144840370450386189669758 1120185231923186865996803858 381237032915620757883594878 0941688205531605128190152647 592807574958154564221341459 3781670569928682998956119823 538371578804804787045841753 9466549769017322031089007030 336291176730844845037214566 9644401469545173857434157810 158618783839278552609399130 5702555755590609470514980934 877733200727975730382459894 6680968082222134848587382299 928179409082566520958165547 2475244566743697594474686376 332428904269776106791933910 9833004223102937282987989032 093910926828363061736101738 7812367989864514931170243712 828588263048629888449220741 5640607147059137405524665756 971870217355287245439427714 8091793644376506378618613243 486357974112585208634599278 0368879249835436329845768765 016506511534500869572123950 7544785683173631557153527046 524235259737513408825461609 6614407466755142268360319598 010721524635510691718713357 3168548563128085783443562367 095965094994696882066118511 8086034202821331801249410991 502601435450017432730793625 1130702982504994179942844511 464793291545995559095878076 2163666859179106543596606525 352532027365072598912125568 6842802077246487722010996631 829559552903393312284364864 4759735608598407609472983895 424339326231532399189818522 6418083129633354635687482886 346561850481063228880559673 7844562000941465603499280879 405115310057587129552571964 1115068503407737106043803712 595755969859493620584775120 2635494734753474818926225419 035267161442928489985753674 0692165271630086060654373736 823556588626486343689153218 0955722044567771373683104580 755845296128328326063196297 2852796667436297480082131862 792186904428434263073576070 3999669430789508147269730253 817375694922751795354326156 9120405948328609499923664122 878812264191485048563280720 6641855705952037503032291689 448942757830609091085241060 1400683274205583969773823150 734996108758763704255564964 0868550719422563449667324306 562592504745817627332818160 1701969816654242637876360145 303594653845032547667499973 7340835665138186025156520283 637389171016545414882674448 0091057041861626268379711208 861413572796110990882929702 2969212818097879895139150427 093678644498319642013456683 3908775943006442485623012124 614511697921939634409508083 2292812942704365991464827499 843759421130204182973084171 7881309037955854560324717081 919530277146579455547554475 4284434408139388908609776017 857389307518661906505018077 1650018407443258540241843605 011182429907023234172436745 2536534959479906333454075437 181269939983371921848541873 5979845348934592268515068182 662490078029335012658824974 2262418853525266367028276624 993498294887483310617642084 2901692305289960897860413006 510902817980504058710767117 9041130217482796682353001960 220253185576789843317586806 3783599687916015389222202365 757655815866114091993948615 9920915991755334178303334764 313163501270539069707932656 7812415906434284721360235218 236741214733124499944334155 9152743159316874778825331550 927703362029012225977948098 5539220006452716228085539827 890658423344755282127651765 0572663267691141075034845871 896996434875775138479148183 6351006214668185850963488870 814569767220201679911994624 1777668890791713686594596072 646853881077878300216136827 6697026223459418737476733537 998884403427046803042551694 1271587393203984443746045478 161130566251764127598211819 3966110185056288055594256606 003231211618099462212930100 2470913347150682268430458680 300904242861682025562140946 0879000651910994955708158165 058289833407394660844575657 8063669027284346201858732825 292479650528668140850353851 9837523637451925622795490290 557907030283950104854835929 8345428144873043580470533150 815105030015214281171753936 4913316617262123540552786330 800208317705563029496359420 1654333094094177196326234119 387105161570101798053551679 3708602913667569860971241203 685838129576953077981413657 0017476135696698614606849143 969957383763169582460251334 2108072621713601943018087209 888551415024163818325975259 5931655318658331171268579415 272066122184226614118251546 5748487831261034783454674925 830872998544742120644509523 3245050877431496166555251797 168020991720026409374921907 5699368963302813916472089635 817717355558485927065245048 6251641954055080134351032338 981337830249770182275490638 1499964723334079613041469739 476372650869273347108415685 6084309213162404346298639208 416600559045985064912435052 6476606760034444161818640367 008377411410109432058895559 8658670077863671896944089622 321374034113597199133135946 5536854466923676525890121084 137774324821918127478478922 8726489297003237187345615798 159983483910041260105074696 4599430331978810634913923812 490503061433407918328004063 9070986725961970983112659601 474737253305268537177421465 5400587392462372761736490519 871336806772395257078136068 6683261395014329509474851594 724667527201684316586608807 5127685847555411843811690116 220055521134844889606682592 2743131900796301158708467011 765493539304656335622531124 4727796669005831190616101972 663073970542531439818457379 4494867801346182178759390769 996020290839656772878469057 3640156401504769644899394754 147460833991869688927115694 2345492651246645507792554028 105037622035967530558601856 4920560628790907694533392088 088494778288948511221547432 3019138324556299388102061449 026687601020775321091568497 7830740859649857967152617010 039475494539917698791323546 5501064073558169994097562481 499674432784292027626441897 9391815839456270817330158216 022551965989876937616401986 1207466755048861110855726764 507052622446130222335852072 2736204850572892388158849387 545352291863997143808840617 5728622095012250651586310425 888413435543197372985621775 3072022629475552483044445340 434888878581170341345342522 3543194078779728467601815832 270977451809293421931898158 1248283265895004070485520609 989378390034191416304463916 3880549658786501375046341695 655156618298878630705842306 9676602540530248114710078997 842118304890104640568965397 0288559553092555863605215895 737511408956490584415677493 7105859648014315874614491250 549253191164653821585197370 0932801945303205726284526580 460463378166314299330766466 4653076059054896288872418971 606022588261757753992205513 1509377200624863085562820493 575752724995567089221634233 9836025653287310291940070411 769192208500151167356701019 5897100179701957812089291096 941775436990436820256302405 4822625401905696507710581574 240721496339560365270283334 4073057500736745622605846498 861151016896121811190584717 1446106871976101745658737379 674069713742323875383903031 7200200207205928488785123911 746471673743737923283881966 2016876221913462338937625995 270256721386221124589802121 3050140728890430032253550409 586681872413936993819306914 8744717186646183111942603161 664070377316487001864799600 2430440032422418094022785333 090115098808706782688353172 0076752255313800881878043169 019007280483179928741412547 6123089606833095828377667688 287578688683092976001011974 5338983319525886196301329170 943858166153741717944963191 7715431250695985348128568461 937766989427745917091880252 0012749905559407289696594793 331672243621567896776966708 0352290390184857308062756708 676586271047694092035655930 2535274341896592700222704923 318682999156093641375700498 8537304596396152734629396974 951748062696451793018719986 7885375814159757993148066085 572325683743052827641756700 5028804048942989958094810353 483393414492788592526219241 5547231997143385086637320926 632728243514933640704589683 8523456247443611752567669877 675972234392063575074715529 1810276261401299248042288399 029787992541851749912963028 3990729635588579890593317795 908769073905646025623533567 2215522594688382984528829229 662751371624221729546786707 1584092418408414755758253938 524096330205134970474069539 9567897981727860920462286839 735779815111868152659884606 9497589654813146511503926263 777495137615572481951161198 7725034456471073851343592735 553871246237559819381321423 8441581929070046389771683887 207916361741432497079109658 1627464297170728717251427458 983568970955346268201690853 5610894489840710058192030217 694512077177458879551951047 3384184739980796306767885845 167575729904306971542642383 4980098708699336709121083944 535062459224323123482785496 6037465718801489293794514787 054060792457590060121962212 3928720017215588666345734971 409533721151655985757941724 4198890261670161016115578343 150254603287811984240274846 0851072240667677876085524761 777383308950261006438835055 0205456324346167859451941795 669874968515244883847513618 1806671083161655642093692705 206118985172926171417144346 5550870630606355101294940030 975916779915842604919712095 4322702678432654296572403272 088714321999645313202587109 6771651285496699625526986073 117637182074988273997706019 9136209308323073683820645573 256376598291257813149222422 0427971241441629951265945639 792759380383804782623160424 3253991328511230322470375619 423217330478540785762440132 9171799297924078339071575798 142681686465538294684739920 5888631655934919867896962840 447344968024077092831376408 1033522552427174041076735654 244410044833474401017264410 5295478729634589864050120360 802445119035099497449397361 7181575277093780209236668135 841636268319263406714182797 4213425462207054156000509596 740456168404517717479527903 5325493258912048338574659009 678173041600052108893461076 8754004241977803082885181200 173369559127137714195011361 3044097532791905048915832463 991434835316486815485791786 3293512392555251021118278857 369606027693130146966143344 9642302114382483705633532793 858895267672076688971274435 8156320881066501495681435587 965769098577659027687074536 5927636497555344961730807816 098710324801379513617036776 3457594975686208013996374551 762425147780628722265971455 4829067692957136435721526744 689878894188207512922257565 0914355282887461419509786242 752788157156640076372103780 3194043095844272549269987169 234331890022141503113998765 2606887615667402101972017196 023908610829749276395695411 5303227546017387079562599357 978530244347671639959146231 7931239989986928437975702492 369551587297683854005227651 4956144471059719628898881571 094151717015181147435136438 5400511624620213117480079198 374970010047136343252328157 8911355450453371905275068229 156185003328469567926226208 1904424733403625038927920715 859600393631533688427243753 6679969864793474113319832861 944146065392278409990314384 0354565047056789552024827176 011874335643690243503085631 3095590552503904927316133117 349225846446090245350791901 8441129932169977045183285358 648042855682220873721361649 0586303256368913084103760215 679927020005322355439804653 1193397754590440450785680213 984650096934295473102692499 4758646605809166998416068464 608729394380827430828581747 9694172872990311013192675573 897984091364253479694943480 3777033646349584768629825901 034707278612186230019866079 8778268424593383563891957020 685352160321163523006498874 4600200170413056985365154668 752023859375183280372851143 2748116996836928492204473805 706334966187112409478359158 6962685864358914135985425357 768877493274363451475448864 0868818030369652431755688300 205860773256959716086485415 8344684324899630770113713446 751569302448854820771241335 5773230694945806726784523594 363150787272815790157307003 3178796854436279525719023623 274614262868732738009497741 1228562376632149046532940720 261975390717404222595392428 8816455979657003095714138910 693684503626823105398674375 3240052701534745893325679514 941854537808827063457295962 1690853835353703814181155738 163782090325615198697453576 4641212549807600515614170729 804699481359348315056811664 2793219335279822714715767340 186088721518799669350252700 7575560997198828630642854481 282751392806947027501481632 8972731434734852852950460488 327167397898156367880478044 3602109007320727369749344630 499731442571560433133690387 6181009488731207134827108158 898574832658542075100779531 1832686170803707093592761493 678253085834048235100363216 6378957426202550350116861543 407379504516482896755698358 9355220201736795480757819095 026979812711487034311903631 1224612829530382051287043092 947197459469082102563478899 5431771524379696211281224503 426066399268852133079196370 2777804488579205730469908009 234401866381132520971230964 7605998994792575985100817303 960682221997532730160658262 8527582576695078547260349382 981335825281786706085126560 0226887178112535978293373477 914127362841886561759208328 7944741096970387985473698402 545806329483502235939354358 7480223989760916296250110473 931169449100666907230634693 1301697118206325352692440438 400937242844282097093648569 0946892008737175325255703054 353982872781230113980809386 7015474885803445631871319602 678548793893316205007675264 1120443902375833427242986996 547863685341028488573702547 2550236566341868091903838867 078790720840361940216467012 1534837978151832826472578628 815207101081499558980338118 9615694417567613407170465385 121709021237778843336496518 7211990540758187739439752836 414395304424591390317881300 4188791887114553148267469987 055587931040240388884083850 6873416250716572741851349520 849636709555424504394839480 4597915622828248378793415272 036226336956180555637107681 4888893619275742659935823559 431530887933052767558747512 3650658439694756042971920023 198680243517199378681003611 0231256836425607959741057415 362829718004649774857371837 8639037039015397374911654685 499716453941611216417610717 1454017651905650525206622778 831290457196932059902413753 9598386198260320549583950167 555250964413711822256149601 4003023035407899209698677507 867200038074267970530307167 9322960156486228085184033523 501706085895129122232461178 3025316362894394607365277133 651163164644619909902122492 2412315168992767855863736315 526002503488487813233001910 1893996167027314169996265119 457426367619650024347371727 2902846220979839487106598227 000995491887769618850543265 3211802219444282228425152556 141187434018041946141394514 7128725275923912559644373568 339728963312676782349103563 3296129471910151571431157954 909339032614119186547523762 4721531102079369115848742205 822747343201735585077122437 9698579654915806279502740977 168861148076163151618553068 5669245717176922044366843312 739893379411162972245169998 5468562215702417594711769952 916550211685500108985761934 6394559088262707753114657752 238846343519376539734984802 4549760760244030808448901068 387869726123709783578245166 8011714859836794055290461982 621656691720274262854823933 9600182545994092543081696910 329784112340228856001905493 4275022318529471282960969397 681373419770427812130014732 8677605719405969979275512461 718434956985641712872481183 4654206423187145518241528676 305675131162677177350617511 2454633879942652912701057899 567180572143655791835069177 7930704075732904397494995822 410623810514917650238504182 7300966201717509405908054089 572837554063551522199658207 5735131570759236153986394592 111558640009880975526105383 8256899272158478504174606516 151133788336097601211484870 0556016581249247068256844272 045472896309420306650445298 6462235942260085549915891499 536064984280345794927570094 9795945060237877501947062463 239495495782308228306684081 8802521076639074230973720916 285337176806216446935432317 9178553058331714208479886303 408465726426939557002685760 5753934788858709460058272323 051910811751423491268733658 5960799891732928915896001815 091816337400806035475200051 5117510290122992487096154592 802620607616982721810291673 1554892942374085196743307916 607849905578210193571366243 5990883613859808516156417476 946054785540081953530670803 0896976304529468682332105328 782374389441156851762717116 3630940147990964945635459295 013073900362682100732637008 2356150691269643183351716254 390304698989314261544263595 1136346605737865495124457475 262167895470362890483048499 6804037722513431937373441236 618586944588064018584073147 6337929403863404359194198723 552630156546080518686760680 4316084512845916042441326987 912538560299159967278766195 1950531764883134693257366894 644382558139108486209663742 6745798313012223438725831244 220330945714575414704792938 7585823899773851521352372389 559664312235643262628601147 4890868171592810668727084008 203377186921535235269263472 2680908259898898400262081521 782826112293131182086600709 9686036540981832680755824776 706950410997586143624355216 1945353029200254667367996485 043373133495208210751199258 9266389956475698587079018561 237915788643744690378715095 0011255021003884531192365296 559946190047484662064234794 2329670060529003709175578188 708193522146871427235277632 5598980869487211138459800141 238421638278244127365424467 4883338167971620112886191415 401936712909478990264666443 1560983729615019686242282506 723061667209435465714251493 0864248877859868275958874906 507726025095182953676518118 2368616944724360783764294762 469226319498921964644068316 9287661615060508138463194151 162025779078630718012311594 5860389656252655422334623445 450739478869026815949751311 6885143694521021688319044616 862976332522986385181885004 9286935727647668238555646365 544964006317648285575785866 6102285515648599088209586894 443625469867952382268611596 9910056366082926791533753816 066112247869531326158531871 7638859893779291889029987938 798100036973078489592706254 1048485931585432339568310423 902990702634437978756918554 3408976440760130844481978626 507947644083013494243583428 1885915259293471436317533749 589701072873501270788980481 6350456766676932075530518404 324461007403216764718360837 0847506512693070766084982529 900031785030585368213951273 5038638246056425103377755809 864643398017186208142663074 1725922260005110913426810746 701290143016541010649332122 8379082751500100353001565459 750832377296543969738204774 1626571065740821649960626227 496187953347907065988974871 7795643340648417456457479069 251701494998100953534135489 0875483632757952240720698629 102467170357925144176670388 6609906985726260581240825336 225218992000418975745765315 1230000644457159317017716886 354833330519215820559461173 5771632113223393196532038619 900511617817133400107057665 2689919708169202219464704323 795356411866063920558609034 4570641517977821450547222788 529872101978588460700474200 2846887379584422894997433365 627187799172113791616449254 1329715652879529532639759538 535920950138633380507561369 5308995475848830242619627589 859415137805158050257675404 0178579585244883117210508927 708922727343197382388468730 7168230248788688585510108073 522781405371406520758107270 8481672639770987314551626469 114232861030369329843303003 2367616271426406758780673188 397151500279816337477907877 5038307986759404591073921034 587404219617034925808189907 2059612915864202028857340091 149552388651079113714953346 3976398818394880453007507474 037228093682053543049495194 8332833470075161979008687285 439962981575605891637624723 0691628711111376760864803237 524596649304117539461364643 3780467116505550467067183622 128579504806716563042762671 1429999113487698447050370637 900181096888629721757951732 4338027806174704963020424929 166191718862433555992820932 4391944571188632155632016165 424705537593869662465633412 1541014032286990930159132885 808831241242882876373872742 8380385907102927486333515030 904453280525977956589205545 6243429798279413489175638240 077161217332473642854016061 0044337641457220785921715591 401037832020132133833096380 7789040957238105588293927963 743816606868351950592770195 1536160172215890428785678482 068291944169871819286273082 7044416303962547130532843883 379133747687358261221162583 6027289616245590418967702474 538275839665229937123516304 8983301242141745578859159425 605979242772181990855627984 8605617453684478923796907975 594555154646853163024462325 6740348958454622567448582020 424573919942530942642245042 0268903815015268360241255980 759752364816280930489127461 5119623154611400822056396780 658535407668688227542650381 2259991620760170895567474465 242344520176616503259456659 1296678632462137991922296145 867142248249288064768032108 6477994100410060033906792752 373625460277429600734788038 3566875220034824576949084568 626960577157019191748922606 3520812973879744383548328613 693956245039297680578322340 2171676555917766840375723484 409461762931288492689936871 3898388222710602790379900190 455833600797392774109266557 3923314702590923389065438842 235132411538801855923495613 9930223919645050450369352927 011566305153351918641864823 4424999192720272953459599063 048723608041595760029668121 1168317236603811054280359144 572024825645610571405546242 0821343520948108417158289572 445072063546816002305120140 8480543587425261710176818538 835575587174154247754497722 2141926131552526910917556333 193232224321852542218272914 9159810583689702503522813002 141192486014248068079753699 6477719394906804683552808347 327610306049409733091690316 7830979346366118327845318687 164626807388336567045660104 2376850580139507443647963922 284112697945134773004924987 8649656367949099291327125289 776519181754279628060849323 7552081536111324033971316550 439188796019838213858500077 3242461778849187581459642642 337889793330819488160040113 1265256356932446593984006368 903152547229239914144743770 6963389357619260391892479363 178008310261141954854360515 7787160049557886565797066588 551042882466363057207778902 2667770425126815719795332251 076389036819762844028610258 8053923393294746720240885412 764923864476021611626208242 1299166036229918492378223630 098347811952291382184732634 2285759120979805478285250591 837983368017874112426447460 0225624149806914007409797210 232785395756151283458061654 1111792671042799057939449713 494632895045651286884784187 1758020504583283874853137369 113510255062010277534580943 9105001021833973245650472889 476879298925945019875076712 2363791875864720121496606115 128048709648863056228440839 3694438721692120849200851558 381251070741955187208093746 9424597311728117210519289038 963703942357768621276682109 3182763664984042124938144097 959863114225436483965499983 4790843070217643855543512574 368282281530322223808347679 5111355701480631820045322072 379489186357214910624252699 3994671015366846234105153338 142684770627585203524099207 9720869914537301095516415033 176282001969164115460268207 2366925527514184299699205398 534330730680573723805041671 9722112737405078927266340638 850686734458560773266648384 5780277189114758013231055198 784133652185190714606813898 6886710314759826461129379543 952667286727599483359025974 4587868768496462683484434414 135917714587766088077845357 1839329371937393236408356337 576688468211117993505541020 8556188490102016005056395416 874510822060355541081766646 0524124966224422804545243216 032036019464135609792001959 0240497929236732989245539901 019801121402908686999205758 9177718807414612220502472858 571536753074781438973057178 7268366360157613610077228631 963885264623512553807731945 9563567965382362499926551804 330796359621106745528521429 0262949826567553352731004687 886573104724664933265679273 3134512295505918623293739332 608607745135077530901574443 8294873397796053228493583013 618379586264803212973684748 1751647691366211036036950910 666650517171150827820093278 8358722598394046306837631811 808904423626219988123682680 7857952621972166872017455174 726278180326830585488039709 7704793483103543985590784355 277667603313988460527150313 8856332467688927104595851932 895139167823857735772658100 4798256393551935200552040800 287059678249739374788605283 5649359149783803779649600052 124458347790017560424658666 5199807702883943851638095504 304921960324436090340085174 6604296274309768387151945982 644735940234248211044757291 1177795877313415536095275957 089861258677145625239945007 5938020609355024892008476733 229308574222255020645569023 9126543663578524272429056053 205754030821014512382090217 4669757976534751725014658374 788480805377351504222240429 5760361375432486199655891939 220504699982106293160967565 1790751322960777857553310265 858425760866867645355209277 4827556754517716995087894118 059363052499449670123759800 6553499873966639539441701705 969810151271933311840767923 2718539539809764048527846743 872316432910029065495308612 8333026640075801296184992070 220025559721569575883761687 8436434679275586357397225356 488413306011928957464280935 7858081132331433115287482179 766039712579528900364071989 2332813161164041693773662801 325973822223742681891764895 9642270338039059295964969648 213311447316676504197678110 8490966469425717069457007871 264014486522428469488976172 5674653522050616210730010192 624831468212035516995015220 0731638400413203033324231216 708268546893175843663043078 4350785928104478492663952652 398718644173380085681692321 3474297545832694021612533328 379009606486277854941266795 1367404587741694559614076265 662502990069226726787603658 7137932796041848839393393469 263543415480951836233233175 2293703521029146413312752037 117166754872063473892329378 5107290295144629274154676194 794274716691603049782928896 1474587026499797079206387240 825023006425544995904011974 1085351678444090188064629374 835443961440035352331030404 1178457228902958180581032123 743825898702747370401068377 7715925126453570650830092147 925834989247512745362200610 5854575997369313529707814374 284134055195444672148941505 7452839171603715453082525558 343202512542416624457524562 9644579107697171521470951850 550035505439063168825810578 5074635656204791466768055698 438455202770996971988980723 3714869563567031776877637897 432734928293439051455670607 4460797047693164627812141713 818274378561462197088087021 0642110573778514713588373773 882407652804519142713748811 0559744718310093937519765980 210024101251123081368260338 4744910877161322857660263938 849284959898236565727204263 5720263748256494949126291419 171306462805956698254936032 6132019252804346170439028926 027993140436137026582012131 2851488158573111782104131033 572888718172952627112000814 7506402683046418988769747879 173173703813999188824241699 4212152776045185956711909418 073734793310997092831554681 6563952710104611376254066449 586183854638982208996778329 5501114314995936803982223037 136329574232173574464734210 9741491743641994731958840052 638726959231836423254918455 9550453437784670947045095942 012021142208641912790493599 4521373924871107432314951138 042937936554363721726348190 7571135312709307952729522112 479531498969908089466574769 5565124360561142008663990560 990003803025061242360775032 9341347289050131677280971316 268349596340929224303119508 4878867103533520023712730202 916592975252657039210421496 3495238570856057234346215769 569851340683045483315459075 3647114699682420910232143117 176922773853477041779407644 1001301048596092707211320523 185382227444870243327103987 8114791275460808361156877921 513113104500836636310075175 1102590028086427715020962713 662397401075288445468331618 2115027892643072976355761055 112462033248005310599511150 5431484829553432959830574272 451737886527193000732321736 2375873273148909109455374027 048118555719905168393874535 2067970859211896407854895041 094056996598871598863362077 9550452193215633612468530317 470544394029418292635524015 5452316098682553138970188015 397045962501691796648125015 5593231148267300563383579726 032860177847414960045697257 8349562058732873012451455576 345230298648149544100907883 5298012070126541095251846066 620176742045257367994690771 9084537874820608029048251670 176619820730618331239219353 5690040705215498939034465938 809047507724169543651858075 0664904594431888629787235716 030224813522046010906352145 0828063974927551284769435499 620339916448879197437902095 7188863200247502079102379073 072963746326336674594275563 7845356913673455240148971259 094803685662823210050039400 7310663207525728314711519263 328928520696723934717509829 5260212549476433019535743835 092582831113391153906337661 7373077236302798898699857994 501659237690675488379889294 0060516282614004815046948281 403308391643424865093963545 8909132805951116334550365634 824519150583179498083182728 1347950507727173359496633718 821491928378711646390356692 5779942457394355473044935559 396848032790208614196815082 6064810924688543383329866390 745478052636291615627988031 8782827074516303278639075665 336219750632242486457694597 5359667320060389826293000076 125149479800895671245256955 9827585485769012463686594942 242277271771518496417510715 9841635720724122437196806720 392706478942789421712842641 3342711831847944133460647243 141150155098551171241466824 3312352062840657226926069047 479196447297528322749569819 6327787281625954012020538073 295825004974459308097824095 2991296542331849879880077168 163198608651208831586725650 6594414061844683749631892913 745993421603484822883158289 7309421614736892558516992715 531155888876007217034102445 8744020844342827300467309795 555666811501300338889583802 3146431382900260076322850347 583078087889518031398102076 2788985174353478225120846759 497430024437895842895680752 6632036276962994601808349419 949127065591308400058626563 9963911040685104128200715324 625642637145635575769452849 2711263557719632506589654553 648212545926335525729259528 1499341587877651569223119151 023373440716991656476398200 0896984629843997759385398112 133218103281989699457926176 4935829748373387752352859464 035138238230626945363458100 3193672502069828073843334117 528315731434263989641634712 7053034775699155800311815918 091137880268838547576972923 3988828603230299770430666288 695530121027270576339598976 8941024996847949816842011992 561348075644040655946238370 8723688812548949148794873480 861416810552114001845517008 4444842948475507327366428272 220633658240174549880829130 1883914015680905000084954657 373000327477972099175074617 8595157995320223728523592040 074251522563861667562031883 9811761861196022162847431907 970250367459282804678178536 6473935600354038278281845766 947823374571138221219326167 2950104270694095202650280522 898590935002394490874562620 5345221731194095778301953605 185038549614062182530618203 6518273370621119893902448897 538635818099449181578487833 6528865436542248302027892417 049689651104172759475017812 2678581439174864942435730090 917126487716059592097445811 4629554223100220085120522589 764778114827039426776664278 2746259395117438071986187222 655865040300284691469278646 8003183603463817264057027074 226203429718755580993868712 4046562233389146465830554301 315509528510972630050805188 2652726853353729373385691826 937171677303161186474948104 2421512791591014606569795333 133774095936749326441463702 4275245393350301309928336485 407069840343991212452492755 8029979882409206644640425859 662008887419164987730275403 7292042158109378147131362262 886666945474212449552849091 4921933719362340294337125575 569988652966236450353519202 6777637942482082860568936231 521523178850145213132149146 9868548359447068658501098131 420589267641611516210940535 6780736810089734245872932705 210853572676380564228840929 6658844777952795467107351932 954747130150792208403282322 0442894467821839654711090211 734072513972475735700855531 2743219996751259582568063235 880883884366203262266191414 9347404364980002473983320924 118386674296092694607014183 8817811071428243965779638843 986478231371542498947258304 1145149526872423618996763058 816820846327437441210390552 7652187107355645257133601145 580455856845586504328599176 7651961932711434986654077745 145004730727117147957122275 7201812886446440777517460328 242317338533765298981044232 2404677246320479517980971576 025800885768975134059480548 2687728847762938464549604027 037050853941909276993706680 4551719416040376351180185513 657545109524703460226002074 1742823849481782254906365992 084749037583205744677959106 7556606407750093471298170058 187694080279926904605949872 1176341519148822518670439557 310017937100046657292180372 8487979715692278888397041982 545657064289089858279586256 5990137596875007856985342094 439959715236676735599115570 9006141301885395600693305082 611578831597901882912877765 3969640675392080848582290475 561905186375490594176472080 9084852392996636537774687098 568014236137076370467423618 0292186795924769777652926292 904179839275053432943384476 5333985012282836279851502637 454279667177148419757339065 7287154305432157523544932053 465375423820484485088463459 0853386677292538520444984413 136863751894117684862613603 6819373635133932540806852269 214743073291344676252932264 0845330844938647151561813941 363435036481779475509763392 5598827869036963238633034257 944529229237752032874489020 0405326681393547528550174645 317172145995081455613646925 2665022711533738181759785579 504198807548581133628915490 0903908060775415757361373755 988018757307536248737001291 2238261134381039234372313536 898891533749493786324984941 7642814170452840829693991724 323286772564150483765773114 4933521553852300178110827616 363037090205259503779092534 1104705700465652519779256793 314108866326405926231788931 2603152857587164242119033379 872577587429012903759362697 2723431489357257241883794186 276864566775868692027601439 8050163871435204776738809005 789283633817797388457344100 1499664332358222579253517110 594856078918240152199828522 6946509587631492471279520164 467647402704689545435103069 8261799914022340728548915468 068420957432075066211544876 2664467579863644388023258636 088691875944227152142965066 4161384963815027972173071265 920578266002784718140034209 2656930703090445702459646757 649018527813931481315092036 4104984596906022531447482294 570702527043630406111445514 2227669366501254252372074394 018277525089414329152151705 9974545931259468212143510622 763303318504339488951276720 6372915124936819357031910469 357290527628876878250048505 4800597323075326522779255241 991315961791152206941968547 9187341566997810967025629939 932081645071741734905643398 6521998663905570935211985243 906798615021448623928438739 8201876022854712303949459661 572587509650320071247665759 3813721248011341535506167547 203695791055974610671125417 1174536954301471914199373197 227971690211613572625243116 4722893666441426212438549813 623694963571282116036854416 0710823177510780129830425381 419089224920859536461082139 5648113205316073707772076055 993498150342406407751233151 2158999246297497845474385785 595227089267102479199199645 0430401660056217629623401492 821816115205046438140512010 1763279790269327122270125927 081630457940869593885030885 8577776769880577120277461858 372818585997017721116037109 8273932414719793766386484316 000841579272530611640850151 5001652030020014274337639041 878862263527470225898484946 9077694747613276391052599405 660382382371636943555470658 1748273071824741827263627240 462399440284444736424586444 7510469029976526749734435698 570853905781915995859960967 5061283091019474886565075126 139713632927641583491304208 3009508511004140745574437849 278985760726105769741819633 6967907551883832201734437643 980536829626873285189395308 1597213840998753657746635493 253113936255978954300091191 4267407538592549690157973419 183710401699917900945678359 6285732244714790732045696471 978631549086284123332517481 2784828809848761022100974278 347516462790553938519668895 6965108760628729574590889201 702386720740106024538941519 5473932814246622312689236265 027205640264302177690318955 5520611271146314671703891577 339006545286923272080811157 8757374991035324446693616535 175221246886608059397380546 8948675560258870687103081189 892202421749529345821953530 0991561355360731590956734699 069924874268001953821752462 1053498627010613215907572602 408043008278683562931983842 7105219835472751176423302799 589268727305311835580568752 7612409197424447633568095687 484441045467028352365141527 6562700804363097477453767809 820873498038498259924881067 0297754949535228299516546559 850687428317628520857196139 3797828505779014996232139220 462341524168238038894466242 6737300189654337647650363412 518285095120888648562947143 9877956655928074916489625621 859267154146921767683960545 0082164216260561064231444357 982306919657804705747148460 0729681823722879775604960891 581786867293632379024157920 4728364697021031397518009784 159855000705536493875321257 4961674875872583259925957615 074339186228437988301346044 5408808178096854911945411934 702689650599198604109976532 1119658106296655005116183651 706202928808776091498461673 1644268641970892306484630567 545738872024760165257760852 9377210933584453871074027292 591915246267623538179786930 6421534013163370113573563511 109814182112966221073672626 9615672674830775248874448416 766573702400485083937025583 8591012266948358068391545479 166016456914863052393597793 2446725588671741604855038711 490317607553732194472830582 2191558078807524536969327446 017473605242058646968697577 0612186776197205874910451651 427154954238539202325269751 2349546546309061329460056650 728309872803387373515537522 3563183570253700649409263808 031737463485403611466000484 6876242310894723791650074517 970524862846727663375517303 6873683856440370498066179092 008317107882104981833155261 4850537354075035108223939247 445630109692042278844737169 6889509111857369268903366597 185225377703296220167081065 5181267580094085251506847757 921913893213809286961195312 2090503801810765874883683178 827814252786261879667606821 9770390932600672961512755712 527864370698983544440961391 7379035454851804039733313748 052358791095558304048153480 4539187854038243236907304310 274062641777762657301034703 3840211296690848180461624964 873947345844121553025815222 1499458222499419419547256410 317502114422808652302802213 4240931939327276781959906081 125986239673394589896190716 7977778025951163147757626402 858826251481582164399441350 6196081175890461951158539082 613354960388032371352224516 9681180597512189590028591797 390866524495280407827130270 0453774372678555325048503974 637573946460984085658930184 8223416149865831503466082186 223605801948114554903515474 2662660612950268784097547798 140726823956931472487609828 0345081189383404096153431486 301124867646531547875845494 6522227531877356089083504383 708112088244175993858646630 9397048117253004020305813409 044745051156377054103501416 6861912485252694933482978510 181114723298740453961275402 2221909584405087230662326888 849704223456700011949751859 7964940991489713853622794588 740760990432854228127730581 8304024945108706336986946867 400894810975397100908494768 3041071152955063888765249054 565999426077388634739455251 1448972036104793757254472396 602354774812749416069835101 3147640236419491461059805563 757044651556671236525682827 0157445284760220781753972337 164096986264920557668761564 4577446446649254773467297255 570538828590789231759706768 6398249662945556019387315271 036272012429312017642522464 4803181954468333763994613138 361445704160888342225371558 7835807016115602717754142472 333152781356694009898004445 8238998420064074895892389238 927522891473294553124042477 5520838052379510123938435858 775454999001272068286659998 5790984293038460073296238426 290797218233372747669464015 2692048814304227394388383869 880723650340088095245127260 0136152570415774978954642745 928669621641542751907207896 5765676204708762910259298887 712834058061317182068879509 6273552308022803665885309302 704619400614464491862785664 2449420816210203832761116962 244213863973115713011899185 3169915158165025834281284874 149275360507355014927516496 5568949868814457828072415400 901161769365898628113745927 9032257848909339768816086708 570029953457215794209809972 2053214575142715411220939886 987456280116533207925455196 9851910384281572683512010923 679952429068679954568308388 5930136672185211353641724422 837049206036481544497177998 8618739061970126506684370640 425124459951909006226082179 8454151398740861561892465930 844027470147101672547160166 8601739769199766201111998930 155354062817781328238679873 9883185480936514175269040502 739923269532293931036045698 4252059471087760223210167746 792793562530768337722069298 0995213327549341076406829369 625653809798299221502007619 0656713323330719175311095376 967431445827047452191856565 6173056185321660425946455385 616883759934532767382788781 2223153728111341735545170735 532082760440774525442307854 5374811259665463557459604327 036854215738696224447960925 9367500830989140006853836358 817787486427106882578787407 9928341825197714084223048949 791551798767827468475408492 8993864763498391753924459329 312913808073876500505220066 6662727343844540498968011834 325534999762501192176787558 0980672332416782617825708911 630179808819558379107540118 0509621601093080422570180549 297646784115387691430708824 7531217231379403723659287710 434554469626659999262339332 9864113710012680408116027696 940228713650729810644525201 6551733860468650406212924578 927147227426763861426823676 4085164119476626514371013938 556806427007782965968048607 7517949221215629173867163546 498898538357515324974315835 4139913221365051551384109030 902755433236441202253007704 2821114714191814757096183313 782294342072543410315558281 8669328386683660726916383696 779320102142029046813370491 5343805924654711497083540122 724100650394974216418866922 7447368995062528945027771898 946913296346758587926423521 1633546474686426054856131577 840361143149026954427505648 0384788879432956556048443391 840602027045146827824231514 0650702210485195920723120049 337176738352370930885652643 4484194677345382413296885430 630247782554350281959571754 3326873583172827933774101026 347172525800055108998087920 4274477838536427497206543092 247960572140033066159793981 5697061366098396405520287669 991722547240206396060964299 4542705915460007353673154988 077390830015813351603573011 1114109280154122806666705878 555092703338500983115676285 1616492425509292830390877098 893494607234902865856020542 2067037156804635003826052763 710823986597931848309367641 6563607907066052334341113779 312161202058809514614377394 7683538839504721294528349865 480864837885019467676945623 2670199871331845545348373608 451276718005678754235887195 1058956527978045378344846504 681469516775381369518451030 8323903749657162143307963860 154481614495523935111212189 4430238269540578601164673736 647956520658725081592753057 1313438356992004899961804325 495020521955502061792779930 5642458366587216753519281750 334499239183325623616265020 8149035578612440518344040381 599135827173843373404529744 9996405991865666415356124243 080016261793375092142965808 8283221957057843171697946284 551330968382460003698996180 5929879506603760712432725597 536508820386360958809040038 0017604750786697443325877232 154383259983998643950114495 4150770097282265369583943808 509128411041629096637012742 4988176163441016674234005068 361676482327103889422394820 2530869672229252434075060265 129885763587813750085100568 8687432827471873232428984773 354258150416258955023854489 0684967676489282970728115843 511676077617260489135585109 8147895084298498360559365937 105320205997904436973534016 6287645320637188693821897801 573219076299810361256838764 8387269853601294481607317618 658066805968373389411982650 0873262426696002409088320762 261178399915744021058427898 4506303601419933928362455402 768350998972042185962090201 6210156519223584211948820209 123783927557185605541656205 4553471969786612350583489628 212860820840349731199881077 2590454586337661085050958238 503075128425964285974947159 6754259240349558609796434019 664667217572372370707851846 4663837067170299541698329886 912472818768027381254962938 9876072234084657095098943201 654876047933946794685134373 2630392230933179068730316994 180074048000687251365978579 5859947801994965234272868898 871781351617155057783915871 3864040578956591823213708140 058713808836523047167127182 2006018608811257260339862403 542067521276908921081552260 3293004441018906372365919571 195303028824858684782564883 0052518126081035421351812247 158400462751059244487058370 9540835318975215236103420408 450764137674234730058822034 3231604746330435062814232108 294872409025947644118910322 3374049794740857827762204826 182195142821798112437267662 5846895195106998673740227323 002602615059706421527460232 6999497006158235928282229783 286840199729036537816816002 8841173067332449662838403243 536504139753620550910521974 9095799860595726941384024267 555967486377429308583140664 8031844531532908153215494345 828804429373556800527667018 0009478873358860913649494583 852689279136559434288174186 4555941029617929958126080970 645474650902342618403450108 1240335390006107346941209783 867162772161370836145151105 0077201170421405751029551149 137025545335020681411652447 6917845869435403411879135071 947286833389662476101183017 0049726189561183989816053909 200891172772452827329958680 8380107378131400187606725012 692645464509767337470023676 7820135235673242624788804823 436290099963301097657305710 7450862132187796828074343989 648355242714487573058303218 0249452109231991204178629832 110645618982345049505439716 1803039568512653801492251694 878479554724186382786275823 2782129939782074286755471092 498218244686147958081408355 0046687559626157906171759021 927186972378454724112985575 7317937479535182955842991336 928140588480421571538074685 3113023354946272141844005632 397445875377275180714660165 7065035375000078000547610036 786369911132398586213221822 4624643435010363223985967017 289928425234113154343262930 3907359534291441393387428218 721484186131279071626858266 8472059546640356511332792729 283670421533337815648978787 2434723165771081189058811592 205341344776752129774635506 5511098018114547089217012441 063492394924242267383494394 0786546583638685970026019915 416838558615578967012722002 3220031686195419702892475742 166676680152480824022111156 1909829095288293422784064903 953396720086499569654470752 1184613434097785777736426316 586916987627495418868313324 7514531590023354409517149140 813592731911461920067757921 5856331076125470709339611644 150880072729394563684925327 1858915516881472096011415405 664003892102811864854595041 1900558007928394716199676003 018770007299166134878103899 1897992779330826033333833405 791933860125992663543506471 0091260634625238574346352684 749297906578001728766596825 6219468541077987421844550471 048251138993654279944593202 4438989851344256726693278613 295048517020426704168104239 8878776628283501931254549510 108703766963812060312761799 6218893187778305204501948120 474270520457321254873390393 0286680853928985514539518307 016773725339156792769039073 3624859034335147611787051779 766471010750245076816165572 5395482009480911058631732989 175311841603640219503463573 2195947558600832082926751237 884955166725064922072060974 1203129313574353745218554549 830258041565179862278016468 9374817239713381123695363735 811057393910536917973929343 1977518803252435258608082755 374099972101540080046979927 9434223454476897075803131490 654997645727199699628033269 2090891558381760321398926448 802376910082742090668080043 7399250454122368497194097746 704673167378878520494165644 7370713254372831395409623181 337647384889412182775687605 8275472115348406411192866091 980614228229552490758852587 1140721341401635238119989127 477891313975746828093424728 2311021898430070244399964290 644450844788027668653946357 8359786330143574307385522480 118057855163003059480351702 3052917619376680448974551900 622981417402254687938598091 4228583744941429466840567844 786299687303736686339751013 9100798455883197189398404205 851783126255609907516425666 6091448576606836793744806529 724037099333962928343483326 6104136871344725962944171536 616832569298746075193490043 6754871245012517388228959426 432206171837705951665664903 8896234159034283659246762389 215431621094739650098692570 8950750411415781971894579948 516829239976768526059094084 7692555560320947301798892618 229473834688688478774214747 8211246290050487616242097572 295178607339598869641860539 9569127426110537996486482728 821472986544793727051143103 6415399504302492489038987190 473804812173705725663713465 1471541312220563195699529710 744845423257854093196070374 8062432887305740374143132382 158355626714275687557551361 8201917633010862837972585511 567417230504719060873616277 0832629644295804827975636308 237643616154555406169800458 1964467066781024334784598806 924847727489529826204516943 7003711201912953531129197138 017595577974532179706899810 7869799671161406472583557313 852803781447946186458216347 4520398558975123171364079746 838514559204145005217721229 1446699278647652010036539788 997094195677954229000414384 5487143488528556517630802992 516764442476821864906215121 9172342568685160060585978089 662366883201283965312270307 4654818211999482253881430040 168114450362116720244462048 2829677761601656378975763497 955487255108091057813394203 4727744847487698984192182808 563041649260299176230362632 2504418296296521543856287607 037421868140047386309450159 1091325421030325613511075755 828734786562608093256450743 4633723342240855858163385371 530694587826920205239506727 2475369001398011496431659458 297164868632204841795219642 4498327948806313464620108913 932870531345561503788769211 4592726850514677135599589063 223865076477828269016803601 3061708569828863363533982166 411661335548040370382100344 5838081505583034017971208224 939095038566095855713953746 3476283240421751934265668639 255917743378325548207038610 5633012623762876981734728224 250946153189070215082050421 8103977489407657214990832478 528545951002467959739308411 0627252254156964938923682735 814346077275980334626431259 8278889441818491738026870449 603886707186477083156478758 9117803543082013186565820343 540734229283474557696514986 8391503976141261336078948099 755916482490625516855367948 2474050984649608568188917203 699873757964398001165295270 2772372260193575557202326310 147686928476263628518930484 9269092640985472493648181412 831689383283125795662135988 3554452066740895840923148625 755911051962200050308020425 7370028996601241363556488028 033999569465609588576321992 6030004685397559802876555831 710706399750666047614867776 3563226116127152242671096736 184025291082552446153885776 6602779608089830283706877813 984923812545171789875779067 6916513246031087551814796001 216762016855436138875351111 4464644596594898628685003842 938167759796191272999045913 4396042836227821457438491080 662673720398159683311458313 2775573719396476213947036948 713448379653367208865076094 9443106748938628101668608093 548762040629531426836790162 2324344216250096191988652825 018478075009309298961687893 5144048527844852101949729314 912293366428383610958359117 9266973210503286586371961913 064985733208661524319891775 1756133072533690606289440140 362467357916861241907679730 7215389609926091477800392182 909660567805157424539481270 5158278656086176628088767548 528264353457929751091037432 4314804905099720134009387120 996799226673274569721997573 9749835295566344453243455703 262602782931368938896296769 1490051117916415739641516223 459624143879984997239721062 5910452426655628296014596790 128617641535247864330478558 1496257111395603251503631837 450619425879073297479906540 3378129323435496477095994159 702169181036814733833330641 5138771322151733984093817465 683332375212452120426351494 8017957370648574825588129624 111414646926617747817386015 6155696776808063542808133926 222268057358604395739162738 7714350848477018662653169748 886473868243094196018928758 9120213872770961538488095065 653207344205898497856821448 1099344327143794129234072975 479326476182962040361443641 1274652404369175428358566140 595943326100913231448641642 0497649479552017171086517069 812241608482170721710164948 2479807749180166663180760457 163952518386095827183272086 5705298255892664923127405067 312348772034977998295609410 6360305165816819038480111470 304239018204575837273165208 5922539947510938900121122194 266654459086779269137115495 0789666576676546096288277775 199570554507297923666208523 5078168943400320475437404007 621799091881351094993966943 1342798599215806292704213826 756214353405924672023502064 2585410968595512829598880167 947485348827623226089882142 6027966949488339973538091153 102615727526061516646757472 3112673113045630210164427562 827821914879246698975320978 3265292168258433047908547833 654269758433077955719520001 0120787240198813494984438436 763827041174210036951169011 1801683269994661201008605320 941579019288976139784035165 1115993464204441482768205455 063418483061619799460270489 6489524389702584341717731903 153309321479805420208961951 2507592936490162781474077322 477257322019135045680559997 8569277543054657879842859468 408586784134114538241240720 6567559826482625761903033834 174251848538540384703710069 0876508085350864021762101015 672829143567367711035116439 7836344042830234780735456691 438177047450894587211787839 1541665309247269795195268639 282330037168506787620787754 8178391081973218290478799329 139607887417683308186531819 9940659792678221322713459632 471409529463076197396749984 6349363609758067253661551807 859814534953582160148026023 3176252015063663993913514287 751153532124112251505706572 3115208537650284322101584061 898257004704391718649072412 0891714561202491730043799349 994206586637985787346060480 6192281194643315629256867108 796971234962364061937388112 1802073791598180109759080113 272257843002501113788034957 9204391899288300516242921760 033764107933719681331920675 8299182607848524757117752420 168349348194140053916463935 2182737104891500365804792597 615834365135534943843191509 2146293081995018359167094253 026540329803249676158439634 7114353247143703922148617843 828261138668855215984613445 0580330263691439417435599175 378716668814004529689343519 8765272300845846550156565989 521130110485288169394156867 0635178319221855955305000298 648325444774777199550165082 6588967139640889880567958066 916065806094048513928010222 7697615613826083190760332454 846528661464942948396677330 0807073200675104262514142962 447145368750970687850660059 3940265187786103276547028063 257299061968975918873866723 0511012379493292597649574826 255195927394471764009255618 5211857724430888945893130457 097527258670714556514236034 1819890315195457218862114917 103453059657845082618680743 6497735831757700864758799643 227445489500780966711961621 5136769508530892336123866628 348110293980460743553427272 4428104903280756767003377271 120949128434487450813568822 1560330504388351754108148303 753443420841220816836058132 6234576775427931619860454305 044485105558004116794337671 3205581470587272088253604731 064967931847963735278844788 5205873182866006563349325602 359088898353777250797020050 5414402105594610720764924409 136337227897399466397512341 1788366312509006141623227657 028541048506797449812718146 7643084141030023752565373049 527672754845459997871633253 3105061902402151814681001465 126285103975983941288236986 2113183152477649679577744191 332394798552871653023199869 8023983984731981788171333103 443398908379580000513196534 5233833901090970444714347942 650262857403151815203546507 2823118385198658029362135224 379754319380198343291431250 2757766754316869888602865677 013500372589696445868683417 6473878390665444218192358577 310787002319174454287141600 3026828372404946436034787690 357332618811431010813218855 2798589730345053440330372276 915140453182361878321719988 9890550829089662419765855980 578341428737306480985290782 1459411264949921965113612567 773076994605802064072391808 6690020175695641759552721135 933758979116047598231558725 3564456825714374658566889820 373705497045290715846973763 5558706092801201769780532935 796783807950227922001052016 7689887325410838931925090717 428881081070862320755101848 0041769696826290392399839381 162366384787130819320185559 2678658980709850229537394942 175424696253547043954732413 3924764852103761177731123138 500161871304710647783932487 5850063619911967787753268071 392468984403882659360510854 6523692226192724034991210383 162262972411440835568680499 8074604837135925207539017014 469373916409286486391905375 7393294556536775435632948953 085479197356181168943469443 4436430308714442549106098294 828815811595635629933779473 9220978511040672166448032053 106709130375948843457873439 8473707653747404793080903438 244339705830532695856299847 9383048081779750890193239788 196447472813485486485639973 6790769039302521285919509594 533031379751852981866262011 7612609532139263391827182563 275830591189372106915776438 3887227842285290091226125140 805231508120272624773706671 6153729796236517171183091817 152280526537593373755812823 4864296932266784713386959887 691580950811504993633735690 5900842892007054825254617689 541647107780117586071432866 2404483055236425937757985524 486960807267305907650248851 4081476189179998962929079540 606916509862750703309100886 6119931836534781106895005532 321232310409943156697571284 3211058927290756266529830683 461268817435027634457348731 3081278785396682594804502445 089945385062622281565720665 6259080710600907194741580643 428961731315157060558113998 9607656842772395481206246549 279224664410867393017052678 4065224750410536043235086881 525438218840578152295198789 5606499560698274532892273270 385375845209270924294667346 8959337778965806769512859044 905739913079487625397989989 4685344867084276328476440980 465348855120943606428893738 3710535155958795075103681999 586009247940522051548807777 4998306131379026412827371575 710612817362497836474502072 2775619521267432735816854961 196988825831126166950522240 2188114669306257495384708699 586574599887892786847387198 6438379048046374622281612687 127634511309478316617599707 5950853325746028493740010436 450345565804494429503453183 3812907850888333858378697710 849820665102062795707669833 4451779345271803769114102075 574774315429329032629532114 9788262035159874125464228843 952777954992895647543471058 9858515900550849005696903693 994638054127440782720795881 2061095018266675052829100428 644011596909156026024587211 7456045510940768469797368274 814597904045521904841801154 5663478335343808815341403723 981788190775763064723383684 8076617187887525444073186583 050118647563203017139833900 7898754244110262777492594557 872631516087487025048062038 1626062841567542997110084572 360794368388317756971160717 7476019773629986084709225612 419033443038680607516077836 5027891666283609317675969553 014936812797935466652393898 6549220821261327763789820294 679958162439870593623917051 1750705049392442937122875207 210047900369520353054174702 6881003131427531174456246407 354520013033515441611612845 3063638220620318271412034710 573330570609561041999774412 9437897233361952936807116294 649741746746061619442841957 7150642124491154067073122138 420641412696715456643891594 7177796949351958346843367832 214130374310734291743734376 3544159073773807768335545452 204160755832450014127128997 4101494705488647243415899129 609228298624074551605891496 3102100059587134719209797239 836831280110175264318686111 8351701735867540649265791513 740582162972420188375102977 2027692280780173235365852486 610373552463605197417587182 3490873819774519960413516046 880860827255906104828222575 7674635819166290343907054759 703480904400430433331741346 1423454127456779872589232409 091510873059202427900149673 7015134772151425714802387818 972789099319232118851804003 0497628938731198868763397705 690319074145176297505582950 7905515712897726034354672225 187519472277750347806298881 5802764088305858873211408993 562565445263256262930428543 9933282550329502893699077705 490294707962200839029322144 4112657382089568543447852253 558437312693375479376599430 6991005699082156031450819886 494389488679597736520237763 8052694955587145427065851747 444596468235269410568519337 3700491448623760659795743742 949313762849542374769629842 3620404069903223286254828223 354201652282912884434215751 2706020215383178452185648411 506693943643644633903294628 6921500120033173722315945993 702440466546440107095463778 6273667690456425997758603414 233762759258536312643708973 0757955269968503132069091830 679132654203064003148245598 6239265759757317759128625308 946541251662284071633701497 9026738432530161901013729788 646954034256945572630522038 7629423264806499623816308550 031265168054478855681997310 8967957554426839220485130919 026882403377120177863986046 3980025603720606929534601536 735130093516649047599690415 3484422840649464357839627395 979697011999599689705500713 9802671431539123914611613581 834068087605346672553050422 3979280965662210911118477896 503351900312819308140470647 8740367155552114034070303989 072232339159423512652971711 2144915912874696964544557092 280434733841013858874280507 2514932018367654986544261906 876750303979569390242134374 7525920284449370703219824095 085287439294127815958647543 0366953365464650438122955385 696018708146303600068102231 9353567758842217066271778752 289539374973944984606881958 9926057904266324281818832976 825708783089016435405464175 3677975214014916981613499304 491042042741729907318379698 5131245595860639919965966899 610800504940072963970989595 1757463495011315239540543638 424771576730579689978093511 2310127000606831560134705616 884208186210590658438546853 5226530994080955068645181964 310455005698528640369722726 4496407220910728050656517590 053633194257188261901685209 1109444623049387276226013009 665098018150216116189314991 7554486648451019396408924245 351858629668535880723702520 8629039637513544240841676796 106254077453543971872022038 9829258815048817462632144019 324591263846776453878214900 3218736052884016158146769340 972434249669596797455129521 5247541300383824175967755422 515486890349846758461066315 9419881211797133452509275307 014085614263503015271473708 7979022966356830017879902880 841938939224918844891176700 8038038758887801697701113453 349115348021065850875700255 1736325688200975955274871225 357182551697875315095569086 8985464837948430351870614923 135734029631365279127615262 3061043140923956535229749326 101802357414494002010757529 2488958929324580351889348336 232266211070472227951789643 1135332221513311128130269965 705654236666071242736067583 3767835191012510994437030462 907634661496449559967303212 5852284006812886320601384391 535239320911579060473413936 2973234927591808942336565260 939483133648102906435863118 3082596587859784715023449078 747678799566742485205104010 3999757103940220630691734742 020896991756005288898736759 3966293674017209821954183371 282339328624773171964386256 6531455126992223677667770819 864349679984152604519464045 9016395789604927913929104349 027568381726840470522981408 9067131491526250441754527101 123578680129893682849339139 6383366078142291794554344916 809706649131884537812025796 2155232128839888294830960254 154515830155645623132845031 7418576979979910789556567996 082529165537586122338380700 6921957963941983742611767676 910050735750147104127391778 3596347944115924160740964918 923864162314431509843379999 9574123860845568790650179660 465904011900931064914597645 5087441691709361597805467174 658993017041375390468254441 9849306977396303361433004032 263704413884245648531960009 1024035914860434195671889198 585615655465775089014431777 1286164568621900128459460742 160742957104583140046201246 3901102101932368874623187463 906390518460908247466122225 8683171698906360640254048935 087506001935383235847779777 7718415669271122400445516770 541931073038836943879788904 6242175900466660910401636227 006450671672563298135619169 5775856133339039827759965225 099040387093278986221595494 3799706306480709649417708005 812270559330916211844004635 8937856324358641910615400682 047879016214044578771739810 2952607173000991217971137542 433348822666186718059345350 0359794062610169455894879852 873823946192592738300586578 6236901271929638265926393781 959687776344919278138391527 3468510317128350116775412896 963401763368803347613242500 6547944835516002423125664608 010786702586037609939080045 1756260090655554130984042735 743005006687743313528206170 7299033893705322254670042058 896404652393614283079185404 1696667832407095595877094232 009415610955534334434913854 3884086108248624289859619741 256571704240067876712368593 5372271091567040606219434726 020409941395472013175524491 5834594427491919291350235583 440418720697434588605383370 1858976572062254668638991474 061713844091114054244489241 8125280587378444375990337027 144323207852046419314755947 5831429194169719062976979044 988213080192587590485875701 0280498900927646674318174193 127387987919086670564601741 4104518365473639211201831272 642135299075075316741860411 3908507917404417265800928896 640035085618299372472136843 4131495692957040198130016060 875412795746641903179733259 3924021074167670242353517422 118285715161832976814222607 3090296369487133088077855566 632397283342252706565073072 5189030903950229751455450814 134444281654143644104921750 6227064362861017571711204836 658149705824635780075504562 6453744628052593284156788579 850690105804527975626285722 0830478354366813133031723323 813526470752577952330152891 6639528654318999573174578016 782672814602226403818995669 3799484242109824897420088233 111400134104409516093083130 9054655031595551547397748022 146240676110527161375799862 8354396966578355245670079360 497518767958500434785944448 3487473455259996323925882010 445287895767233391108520813 7994842347153189526128187510 890512135465496924606655767 3451857177405113980900507493 228007094056920655442879928 9768091385328823923127426496 379071979978524909030460958 5020328130118819189798753861 277050983112679686721178100 6094288603341607408020448532 441414457945472105469892916 6499819415997508117083997585 525312534793070723771948237 3833676065541850211333735753 571160498408863069626498901 5115562982779223043334984493 678391519856268504325200844 7985546296912629978831302936 306463370450331552637520404 7392241570728577799880296353 289006984007678189697563540 2176619429442475372564984572 265506787359093405723897937 8191460803198271139248049794 110049229814317594991993103 2808979574725337681460617454 331326448924803701346264266 9263173424435742705177475650 675563413336005917831376373 7592038902042651716918654224 484136094659863626775433322 1729097280677212181229450177 664232716733109192752337724 2450590808589275655643441154 844388895321327028560540600 6435240340117743942638314926 942036676773124923344604615 2792228711747373206820737950 407753807024875139736974872 2080794183627245792671586058 756843738256966015288450159 3636057997648795546668979631 727641445826714098393026058 4443731183219527357824299238 053046097925321759529437646 6967178599565547975260104811 160900192559877031603692890 5354642196936179009854720785 512572597532576878034184282 3941930116764712780200132449 054170687194060874864250992 4900412437779902567236238752 134487546868018057002677165 9045717416750935853746632784 661471702229127753816489358 1403754204131631796620462601 683005835840278084250847061 0285632146763492164415596565 399512441115272252098855763 1807880862837444395373363866 289139439904591869356297993 1691320743108491238782696708 173798380276007328352371305 7038353881201921780745570539 213125048219766934063942802 3453350969805452191964164969 664205192232229332522498099 0680943829860823933868677395 445267363219444015986590406 6528670206510049409786713024 508960506363114749789754318 6327376379320227953001087717 684402618218003859090607702 9345978640932969511233853261 494565585967711754424619462 0867417898814347780270237891 838654750736725070123164595 4210423036825301549927292304 970650068874455290889366465 5148193848056374554470319717 186422720965870630049834366 5718303094585252856298925461 326079017237462336013820894 7640472176710210783635306328 391852894263097083524184268 8066639724543519498745949527 236882351106475938370531361 4945233262990060613544202079 008007844359185142381095406 2463592880074917472326014282 915066473564694914907531304 0411948746127584251725422993 376561913228344136159688451 2305097922908093477806100012 024307933675460695671886784 7589029167162815104791098481 996879505375747610343839289 2981834755913533728342888492 285393965950164594229684902 1635769846036566677068849790 614937895866238978513950301 9552520711594791624303805713 391044123512797717425894997 1813208993972409457630504381 765420237749372929236666408 5826356304701889428471366217 962807794758141064720396869 0057335883783238393851564367 692910953212630953023723418 8776377595132558571988684156 351143465444921346183625820 0177391119635659736209174802 895107119119312161615049356 6140019891540677191474060450 200848900785210448984071558 7249131814241237453147390958 592854919261955127528154045 5554894860530439518305516386 529635114358554267895788433 2247030322398462969403700363 866705975518962282166849472 1551679940102372605276192061 750456049663717076263845953 0053344438789944328543663014 641420751502676529987148414 8385924204684351505285892648 354129599964190638362225500 6162029851790807999551716142 892743322162806963512162902 9650503454559800242920380661 131224998757487778145433349 5781365580083004587905455655 237596430899472829415658468 9806294311272597554693021887 912731035300216864227633661 0318905110863359639860709747 374195529341785078013653378 6877679115147383325251300237 191023587588679803938552970 4998321830389985333735331510 345804434025730422758682609 7239834223150176408033273176 226319675659897729718394229 7165227761967340857344413747 591477931793339892435994058 1396032281346592478558756550 575159428611613176739552834 8150808518520715479514392667 287510574413867697189020877 7611959245935929086383969620 057686509962930381814549128 0734180972040320363366766499 443919936264145227145073503 7059076093857524400009474822 971362377215926308360221391 5885590946140740697630129708 656969066762442186183635520 4727903533175309360779778798 470802390218595874487896074 5237490562837474189310268062 804817433813001982212777060 9218470081525232714598672343 785431049783904364930586076 4535756025983828162540984963 998318112971881438639542654 4082800861930572917995688879 881825724409230860777086263 5131360946309767740997028472 766829666854290845405202291 9003034322471898204993824806 075163872794566894084973666 5162281336948828583395313505 021705361118175021010169609 3737288217468389261806871887 211712203206733649831281254 5726927631056482587901068575 208080633928751364817583758 1096955969933848419910626922 411365611711295479677781238 6239349341400854705378458378 285151232798730884093735721 1004586036545449453018681073 293761108679782828034366133 3397805386148635943716350087 711931195598480218289926777 9769409139308492689239716108 751625981364642795191163033 9179612919001760953221655734 911037471209457900418602899 2215511759156830362494716086 505186322797429561365198303 5189714287602237507160599904 685227028482420257009629938 2791478180154066416917925969 650230616749677247841947414 2009242977297138883251166552 227303389644473052704902414 7727564715409237680664165282 261122166055190351049532169 5382999570174114651029984898 251643905699093945986820498 5525831287644568389843421093 658943105114075558384927893 6997409501389198821247991620 988839243558736555452375362 3890641072663136573386887150 143766765743928298320734613 1403949526170953084489658005 655846309523296318712451836 6166304277498527362023490678 591557693622053472426111253 2638914302528937667373926286 064609916642583999874647434 1416395267773224693331340898 922821352367160956282513492 3485926804073551815360719656 739502706913535763434376744 3117249084553776703266698841 449114808884801324930258438 1770118785666357293539878114 064658836941728387365708433 7575104479912359736597243445 574271838473362051640986039 3102195921211225720343651001 396389064945296714205608908 6176982883163882838252297076 581896118954572982581073394 5401727749783454068776411077 800440742929663980795802668 9312946890891500618618418921 853041643322169492782133921 1827719021675202080596726274 946300280538877794596218568 3074384298925646302408906336 676064738970496873626773471 4319346437826952783760286146 583892789336232361603686965 8885994407170901438576500856 237035707472881230042776474 7470377946320005543727473658 472402618390250818502039941 3109503970812481221077612832 459563995640730378422829494 1790417991353653370609295358 041284490195677174363265587 3343028440148149907546510328 181387821090721433983745415 0957218087233216393141184885 404882476133156499354030311 3131971438856668338021766683 608295032360405951367759271 5516567968029585973380361344 069307813757301161300265797 0242655917863431943626466230 186872587963057556366078289 9695363498145223886600730147 718791986416066143908057772 5519244870708291097673554991 120061231753618478131765439 5572950385452923653669413348 562178789261547404561504523 0885311843897833507480699448 020815830478029291395027421 8678869198017655546818144544 307419110229272193186444074 9790317259939771362180997111 761468900013772407009234849 9633083203042973219675827894 000846652350711551118348103 2014483529474488518863241330 396067639585766239272743538 6476553325926113916010589720 694912160419438436276922502 0408360183481182715855343925 553745823628255237262533143 5969964636667825593382100917 598744440271852251290642515 7453594796130527189599488847 824353172256275413109599850 4427747535263888711892649770 717055022010568232530711543 8956475830312255116287639688 351432627286298152407558879 9596209804394659688932951904 490105741914199814985879000 0533489612069163111754682534 858290076839537662641452052 7393607865138057224150689718 558277653895215135856589764 0730148811113373869245888909 822760229733951244135075100 3872589482066478544539290551 160492546556830179223635263 7755462684090494780037268471 610264950882620693574846316 4396897896270083376303743017 561945738907884810424309285 5236310298355174517454466065 297670819947432059951652915 9600871565211546129673541395 732775167844348486459833913 7584856250554601750792209883 587719338601394896751483376 3802139034152904283626453763 745808782815379047085445759 6761421037723612329619640229 202289514696881144705828930 9803570015041036948417054728 692275197044694697292034951 9697662176641436203210987497 172990814400037157392818915 2840831974229437336774778258 709218717225298406930555693 5225836786253877699037108329 877979505169169629957607026 6248772561115321024522871797 030937380056335405929310890 1874004957513305645755468645 881925344372271704841107604 5834505257242917684423561001 394566824566042880004740729 2619165754409533650005445833 313333486658197274927600124 2323822517184689306940857232 461554239281388742202766169 3797935663441045037115598236 757714312491279623141150164 5288804409423900517346456378 036293953277878016360441042 7591864202516771182359108124 947844895488072585512574549 6079956918012971317205403842 490960873636213513109752862 0986224262418742435783767729 126417918801376752003205633 2618924101861651303481024400 685680860611048112942740900 9375274857858586840922973157 793668860861996442907361574 9053303451074679213921393573 414693782678405331319923544 3303460719515520570066100116 930106114645564891680500914 5005561378494045436931348591 061841933018954548638521986 0080820040286332226857792865 947499006936075105780234742 0150353177373008364949891672 893509093542120975207472725 0436661880061334959093061140 711046459924475971754240199 6540730654084169735239250415 635500390264400292275155191 0862941367236000269412071278 113087636531615224433516226 6919012310171362950133169807 700976703122592334099542352 7648984420891092439027564816 170040721739272566024295837 1557106716854141871300357131 023054472593770645420643730 2838147841910218688218466567 138326128263780697530988608 2906633039669846839624674768 851145064913151861552462947 9248111598731109079771152980 588092092858162277065275677 7195393112035731943345934347 337295189941572147227619036 7800430879590479992664242819 620163009888371488450439801 2244624556026604086161331997 232849787615931712681400404 5056189668690984708239413708 551813261996376889702124152 3137818733130015601121995657 035414106535356384524396556 4267272174345053170897086203 476547586741281464071979228 0574469540684927959945904582 090187317658661625178733129 6935726248763018274805306560 029462418101514313186902408 7493841124215821508373074128 337310032226683957690735069 8817682754848177304995391310 318465327838386562671747600 1806278875804925400887840392 798564649645155278927345020 0154100313190509627108096288 952376898287265139140819451 1671959166631818853373127982 279478096384186330812324934 3682732708847168484082306510 680498401989966141848682192 9237124322629328442483023610 179839100426990407744799190 8376102111123960672507192997 931365177067316450479862322 5519797029925665315101596604 596690150887068882982527286 4059895142504765564643861397 139093020257194585582527139 2719811327758886955446292060 520268767522136796682746877 5874528760778634491382699563 480082544144131825347204948 0142126543298296784668605437 790613389102060765389746783 7990904198226428291713569800 434724666969930157511495371 5204374031918107954868943240 622909458623262452209667574 4952856601646578736884246540 265604576973290012958378742 0171151005742659749253328682 586625702458378115218220127 7576078722787536254417678516 818491979949497649100036934 9095508194502055638112249647 967662496507858023271236894 4622866979631971539024990109 911767205329659201024327415 8366462851035194005414571907 148638824694469038224568838 8500782441039250163597153748 490569452456053125403791760 3310165347750019986495805835 536614207169974117331055254 0420552110773185810458946104 627355807094714668352878352 2244243951951095964801933997 282254412372911975335233397 8820050032094830778066283364 606324667100180087066628897 7157613180394453085177859979 679161756236424579913187479 9529518736756020672433607862 783164465504713334255774562 2032970583706520846148146180 327955657231128913791506107 8782367241706315742790860275 826804832820482530595944865 3553053355736089436683787788 779088357733165815665640463 3363117896557755386745135965 474379288244327761776652997 7537884432122626758789612663 833068438490058005776137309 4604324573314159787616555372 263016164233534510023746353 6829894247824255806480766433 618052377415631403789337126 9990081154608408142405869284 464087423891245775193664669 9463735915844119317795008584 806528052045138617897232991 0964611770976297169880547414 864040358883927950040568096 6882682526783325875358351600 505794585314848377702967618 3263606491366056471185080491 635911181680573568625676757 4836279625954231444084268694 441780846545900109830083247 0127327673251862965281011987 566742512371854719174196446 1099638143692252764876865242 964332848802671048804488801 5591064476982918336443256383 798347892249924247347347492 5585572931518611034534137335 672274625782767187551285229 6157193501863251721759999422 779441251276949166596411764 5331130767839435875570151126 833978807782308932767292196 7390656501679098849598999718 362018377246697916468158884 0040150832641339017024402863 907008831066490683497676288 0088097131577264334164705251 536471773066139272240563257 1001397299899095593747730559 636348560061598496125351831 0745042828059910113561527646 137187323074054864438709510 3762391293174413926799644747 323618213633118585804069936 5837776065584149533283266028 778546968943002292685310193 4301987370587173582180980066 938912507662570847465950628 9918468346949911962050562881 006235243400502407512125659 7621835683455225766840491652 515707584146144132895209700 9306872902271637056385906105 921696945735131229699292583 5675318834452109537570173563 261816644245918307191732592 8053735184818309872294562621 725404441898640397503845136 0611100621071808868929053885 565380321231977664500797880 8922913907197183215533766071 468815888614665937080218118 4864094912441578015869647372 390959585803117354939639342 3239812188385832226906227304 369154796477329036203102315 8462282118660828589608169094 090006189644213461734468252 1433863060864107649130309630 386061561226947756727056616 4198322661282955940541852670 099389441814526699815121965 3967190513843135365503213138 068242451734889475925031241 9248417525574038182351139026 163553709368646884710152598 6682006296660433267158847028 467252827367513636915893498 5721514957696957393793129333 387868587015586438472121908 8131194713370873382327500056 239923744771721034792168999 5870015046980589562365188542 682939856667127230583317473 9467989387917984475726396699 725651509335049449623932989 4118380951152202738593619916 208931559373521319380127029 8481882968245692466401589102 452240833407352947237676601 8719083566257343946835470483 622445461993712921994552160 7705226537983475106667694632 555115664949116807052305281 7308690882682380129412541814 673058459343581273433407463 4710981016973378451137000361 466614777973756676762211878 2539423603706549237225664751 927002508248888604062234098 1154511333422390177368411359 915337237318467663405071568 9668193810358548079907399613 453888826857567243504591899 7400691044704111628786526792 010616132471999844823715233 4997836375230143135132826955 395290108649420581860439615 9053058259754001573475299749 827230953870577210005396418 8697048745289735915687927079 944165810494426879390222782 0026173884246389592211392638 749541141959433002708467142 3706812813778229848743892258 019606732295576646222560726 5008320437346368920697425731 014887778328145970055062112 5297094395513482069706780920 457890090055635993193030074 6710425701791847467995201645 098538151015396961735455277 8043062677579487710979913625 936622349370648370598168419 1440900869283841758136960770 262652637398421792751865585 5340018024947388424795076359 369625165815980054901107970 7269532448861374349938844083 661468592090201387462929729 0938453956893091552470325456 494848342558435392750026839 8089195124385714727889228818 004727979105941649371664175 6765094433746540972890144063 281301891438633928063344349 4240026022881047169997255339 395707641070678950590524163 2902212917615707202813379630 649859882322426710298264264 5482279327154804587649921241 321268182767230903475595793 0311584824894830141731719343 104663561998293422660845241 9772743000894757519064436425 070401157381317794809599533 9269155798840054782895365239 563674165729648804634630573 6737117215809990209894453733 255406649244555657047977207 9145812304506188806693477316 115492135285980811109640356 4201032065031387832981444308 563872065793894070562327958 6874460852840698062839012831 994040317536981729101193027 4216487446018619632159446845 380755709872212964758426105 8043710144144891074881337667 213835454142478713666653871 8207128484761707002802307713 986200152328528467498051716 0094177008483060781630740674 129158570458579809143541609 2906134945970968892571056791 005567529007475043799463382 1119211999009122153965563172 633298735935838666500189702 1037681056553912581127425650 365892142910191935677400796 6612713823071408188284186493 254567005047890235799834629 6652053903452672297367971122 296475763842795337070307941 5632893117466348996286910518 604722726888778758797953654 8113309718525774883625499507 808962383116823946505116854 7086261364021782044527622621 850946877145846667658899947 9371028457027858288649455781 921024708840980548840494289 2027586325135120327683691655 093337575687742311036161066 8383215808025643334645427172 202495621806059358605778368 3982546182236449833541991908 181754923962168710528049514 2246375891201136159799843803 455389874368637941643003051 3037889583127924845498683990 658600640789933528127851940 9840167197297270699322133907 184209551782475206802684636 1653977165123457434030443246 614781771199610855372824309 1711263519501191538103322617 009607819792294603552601878 7669236212486362488512903544 283973792325138955506401423 9130766546753811452440247068 376528064142487208913451379 6385999449351608677107460143 274772385102847494666363346 1941723016077362976288977251 283002580846877265301516820 2925087300134621992315653871 990410605507419303633901844 4239787442338499826069676057 020535368456464272727034894 3923664845900245979494739486 041667113357170281209226805 2781568833531326433175902994 653857485218471097204771824 8056721561923131996627637828 206706279778643822558087274 0355388755763722582999050673 591541471494743726498397870 5766331150533421161217453408 965415215549774624788862911 8303526040368732822025070893 530843523458081507195695889 2412605287571839649630550766 286009111672617530072817388 8458812373598537269299262642 666002172976904093229166457 8008028615731050138340599605 215180202337467493294109576 9139999676638521753746488507 214642276836486091831973323 6392159249039000696788812101 129746358373405258687854457 0222146208736858727966414530 176263354155887940590732122 2539467073782654675608107464 960418043395795387211330646 4679928612294857139338563297 616178508911558276611979023 3799986635770474963796822399 350957954508205505111893034 7793570244303528304428347024 105904612246808113753997074 2874343512072417982710008293 319137141928877140989863705 4627113614217060316038877158 734107562660346260346932057 5746363265306120596147410967 864366328128489246217276990 6044003564831372701718432611 076286907062962876782483372 5218167849520870187388883526 681880688561553821029179384 6881259759223871757568737766 365217279182935988891248129 0484999654764459655545951531 923019867342143962690524533 7463449860371792720542796816 889295558794575534131465881 2833102455747928050200866695 716939577801534143906770746 8844437199722947314209624309 846450531853965219060267110 0605662171450565239616762915 821410039307333892918625670 3337144724170924079448220819 579349698115524925573254088 0883164819519948492518859797 181791650718864975353694319 5763660262426172292425480056 059572174815355934092538283 2433344777942345089465946829 548015616400884023550373234 9654987866217107668010625102 744723405477738722823370632 4422346571309983353563617904 512966453592077279387939270 0954660146105091802732697555 135713654909405170986914333 8343735386223956625316705081 322123467368781442761854788 3058500581078515556788076939 732421220873066182620090830 5041506079878672078008638748 314710467962218043947575563 0990862442443828090707516360 392136097396719349408198200 5189308463418418513775869421 385970025192357210352359781 4756562837006498935806194277 478376736716568604401242535 3942546083747346222496082982 724724021875373415104438842 7140893032903966317059852727 435757224919804396406893690 8330704606903363403761135669 272008017206016525870166209 2465653183217835903483184668 496336231773544630393379348 9237958382338014835246620707 688841775646825727171361914 8355289440361157962468253470 999577854148164846673573561 1338031920658221354967829629 458379489925909065715085858 9924036877724709560225206030 410594547223573430761992020 0387034244022234909496718095 119479811812317662161328126 5741888792671780402385780055 985292325615688246765163590 4834058800448384582302419984 176242039750282144203323781 3646956129181609088070522692 744785023579437156142854961 0330999701394772146061745007 882475417006791781881337307 3553878679601012421924341739 873289763228098676229374534 3728998117259300822232462437 598540018372660873832647120 7255449130643364499510019478 254452554256119854446896338 6192334108861190236636252006 167177340726844487670870786 3399288518785748868906955952 057560806553597236255486657 6806599730026961449979138639 491376433439511781865616972 4575011955527139876663310241 993649615936734233367659351 8995108210508545586590240452 439501495865709751688017729 8008199222597252891615283264 328713301912072026225055993 0210552005936427206720674365 808195919838946862415075380 2751656622826042558448723696 342315273704964736012472937 4705823518946377728760858627 139523599906922325870359910 7092753607717873127548150940 351270138170794870400279463 6433688427716924012826404447 538300216806055597399111532 7567430425079168966493653461 066490303392645479826245075 2752970355117029389549392605 026116732805080636191135041 5038722553548052495030725922 083212991676993938578960521 9190402265932968932015280538 558488326767365756858379942 8685543148848459878043199371 078484089337419779080033863 6966596327000480075341073313 028695828601359287661350885 6941307268952706221194446570 901350002850781700817329693 6069944780801165089977469838 327533544622311789004142445 6125659236190671377822188309 901262050387138637461107547 1382433334260661119112499604 311974873003557846753855809 3194053656414387240871593070 280022336202403420926692484 1036541392460325281513910602 580690086792469478464151377 4253049081133374859256590325 210843787058369018030593385 3297001096960008742504481418 458925985696534556980827237 1276255400483792707641017020 870006758524443257752645790 3618268036052623878996687562 686845758711349482617027872 6420774053277917839660593024 680537612528783622421631814 7642047643334565869242915619 461741479293032672745331987 9627590510582556439064127960 599605162941055835770035365 6324285671397243309359986178 485440971818172554477791409 3209591840501649984386128073 788718816754788756505663196 3197673047058648946240459492 697664532851091987443373512 1566448881451325097829979985 682830183029271812658757997 4915259421426066384493476182 366943613010007783474504544 3839405946382531641746962167 963754039491521160083553404 5873007034167447688538635372 417591191912573029628757699 8669830602845055125425577813 049196573537081097538898051 4498281958517209632887924975 966878585576268728363857714 2823352346656795892694854891 954487424195222854027581013 2725725884846046549518516222 527214858969727263289515266 1007419195971783288365945597 685705772628478559544883724 0757916288363148490647791455 348726575585011194226486996 2439109009594842195050118285 457021898741034571838981790 4863646490829677731508367769 973355150741700812202580538 8524519536398345318761778123 182923384516149201894678720 2174802452815919012422558651 698747259021550762497491226 7376594563307616602119434840 323979914407024881734343302 9272571092865738989424064956 181090979765498511842477113 3900728809299016301869411421 261170343722496674766825988 8183377748915300135800231460 242604720552757993198994096 4316114429852831<strong>

**6114869897317486423082626493 41631684527 **


	58. Chapter 58

*Austin's POV*

"So, what's this I hear about you ditching mom and dad?" Rydel asked curiously. I shrugged. It's just, mom and dad really irritated me sometimes. And dad not approving of Ally was the last straw.

Suddenly there was a briiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggggg g and Ryland fumbled around in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Hello, Ryland speaking," he said in his most 'professional' voice. I wanted to laugh, but if he was using his professional voice, then now was probably not the right time.

"Mmkay... sorry, when is it? ….Mmmm hmmm... yes, we'll be there." Ryland hung up and turned to face us, a giant grin on his face.

"Well, what is it?" Ratliff asked, trying to sound bossy. "We're waitiiiinnngggg..."

"We're going on... wait for it... drumroll please... Guys, I said 'drumroll, please!'"

Ratliff quickly began drumming his hands on the table.

"We're going on world tour!" he screamed. We all cheered, even Ally. She's always been really supportive of everyone.

"That's awesome!" Rocky said. I nodded in agreement.

One world tour after the other. Man, I was a lucky guy. Plus, there was the fact that I was dating the most beautiful, amazing, talented girl in the world.

"When is it?" I asked excitedly. Hopefully it wouldn't be in, like, six years or something. That would suck. But maybe I shouldn't push my luck, because chances are it could be in thirteen.

"Well," Ryland said, "first thing we'll be taking a plane to Athens, so we have to leave at one am on New Years day."

"One in the morning?" Rydel asked. "You're kidding me,right?"

"Nope," Ryland replied smirking. "But if you have a problem with it, I can always cancel the tour..."

"No! No!" Rydel shouted, her eyes widening. "One am! That's perfect!" 

*Three Hours Later*

"But we'll be able to come this time, right?" Cleo asked. "And Ally, and everybody?"

"Duh!" I exclaimed. "All of team Austin can come!"

"Yeah buddy!" DJ shouted. We all laughed.

"The plane leaves at one am on New Year's Day," Ally informed Cleo and DJ. "Be ready! Okay... er... this team Austin meeting is officially adjourned! Without Trish... again."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was- uh, did I interrupt our meeting?" Trish asked frantically, running inside the Sonic Boom.

"Actually, we just ended it," Ally said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You were an hour late."

"I am so sorry! I was working at my new job!"

"Which job is it now?" I snorted. "You've worked at every place in the mall."

"Billl's Surf Shop. And in my defense, I have never really worked there before. So ha!"

"Isn't that the place that's owned by that weird girl with a beard?" Cleo inquired. "Gawd, she has a lot of facial hair."

"Oh, it's a dude," I said. Cleo nodded understandingly.

"That makes a lot more sense."

Ally chuckled. "But he does look like a girl, you've got to admit."

"Guys!" Trish yelled. "Why the heck did you call me over for a team Austin meeting?"

"Oh..." Ally said awkwardly. "Right. R5 has a world tour."

"But we'll be able to come, right?" Trish asked.

"Didn't we JUST go through this?" DJ facepalmed.

"Yes, you can!" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "See you later guys, I'm going to go pack."

"Okay... NOW the meeting is adjourned." Ally hit the countertop with her mallet.  
><strong><strong><br>****

*Ally's POV*

I walked out of the Sonic Boom and entered my house. My dad was there, since we had closed the Sonic Boom down for the day. He knew about the tour and, luckily, was completely okay with it now that more people had started going to the Sonic Boom and we had more income.

"Are you going to pack, sweetie," he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be down in about thirty minutes or so."

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. On my nightstand, there was a picture of me and Austin at the Helen Show. I was sitting down on the piano and Austin sat down next to me with his arm around my shoulders. That seemed so long ago, though in reality it wasn't. I remember that moment perfectly, every little detail forever etched into my mind.

_"You'll be fine, Ally," Austin assured me. "I promise."_

_"You think so?" I asked, unsure._

_"Definitely," Austin replied without hesitating, and then winked at me. I could feel my cheeks burning._

_I sat behind the piano taking deep breaths. I was going to be just fine, I assured myself._

_"Hey guys!" I heard Austin say as he walked onstage. "This is a new song, called Break Down the Walls. But, I have to tell you guys something first. I didn't write Double Take. My friend Ally did. Ladies and gentlemen, Ally Dawson!"_

_Suddenly the curtain hiding me was pulled back and I was hit by a bright light. I turned to see everybody staring at me, and I froze._

I smiled to myself. Good times. Even if I did totally destroy the Helen Show and everybody is still talking about what a fool I made of myself.

Beside that picture, there was also one of when Austin and I first met each other as he played the drums with some corn dogs. Dez had probably snapped it when I walked up to Austin and him.

_"Hey!" I shouted. "Hey!"_

_Austin stopped playing the drums abruptly and turned towards me._

_"There's no playing the drums in the- are those corn dogs?"_

_He nodded and took a bite of his corn dogs, making it look like he had just tasted heaven or something._

I laughed to myself. That was one of the most epic moments in the world.

I sighed with nostalgia and began packing up my suitcase. This was definitely going to be a trip to remember.

The thing is, I didn't know how true that would be.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I hope that was an okay chapter... well, at least it was better than last chapter, right?**

**CreativityShines- Yeah... many... many digits of Pi o.o Haha I'm sorry about your writer's block! I still have mine, unfortunately... I think this chapter would be better if this stupid writer's block was gone... I love getting your reviews! Coz you rock! Anybody ever tell you that? xD**

**jarlcarriers- Honestly, I don't relly knowhere he would get the marshmallows. Maybe from Eris or something. YEAH! GO DWARF PLANETS! :)**

**Samiha Horan- Blame my stupid writer's block. But don't insult the numbers! Pi is awesome! :D**

**queenc1- I have the feeling you are lying... because in my opinion that was actually quite a sucky chapter. But whatever. Thanks anyways! :)**

**So... er... review some predictions, please? They're pretty fun to read... and sometimes they motivate me :) I dunno. And sometimes, predictions are totally right... which freaks me out! Like that time I started humming Live While We're Young by 1D in Old Navy and then they started playing that song... gawd, that was CREEPY!**

**Luff y'all x3**

**-Christina the Unicorn :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**_New Year's Eve_**

*Ally's POV*

We all headed to the airport at nearly midnight. Rydel checked her watch again for practically the millionth time.

"Why can't it just be midnight?" she exclaimed exasperatedly. I nodded.

"I know, right?"

We checked into our flight and plopped down on some chairs

I checked my phone for the time. "Three minutes until New Year's," I announced.

Immediately Austin pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. "Hello, is this Tim Square's Pizza? Yes, I'd like to order an extra large pizza please. Bring it to the airport, terminal..."

I chuckled to myself as Austin ordered the pizza. Come to think of it, I was pretty hungry. Hopefully the pizza would get to the airport before we had to board the plane.

*Two minutes later...*

"In five... four... three... two... one... HAPPY NEW YEARS!" we all screamed. Suddenly a guy tapped Austin's shoulder.

"Pizza for Austin Moon," he grumbled. Austin frowned.

"I ordered this pizza a year ago! I'll be complaining about your customer service!" he snapped. Then we all laughed.

"But seriously though," Austin said, his face getting all serious. "This better not happen again."

*Boarding The Plane*

"Flight number 783432 now boarding," the loudspeaker announced in its dull monotone voice. We all scrambled up from our seats and headed towards the plane.

Austin, Trish and I managed to get seats next to each other in the middle row. On our left sat DJ and Cleo, and on our right were Rydel and Riker. Behind us were Dez, Rocky and Ratliff, and Ryland sat next to this blond-haired girl with an extreme amount of facial hair.

Oh. My. Gosh.

It was Billl.

Okay. That dude or not a dude officially creeps me out. He seems to be everywhere that we are, even if we don't know that he is.

I rested my head on Austin's shoulder and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

*About ten hours later*

"Ally! Ally! Wake up!"

"No," I whined. "I'm too tired..."

"Ally," Austin replied, "c'mon! It's only six o'clock! Aren't you hungry for dinner?"

I snapped open my eyes. "It is NOT only six o'clock. It's like eleven am."

Austin snorted. "In Miami, yeah. But not here."

Yawning I stood up from where I was sitting. The air outside was slowly darkening with every second. It looked much different than what I was expecting. Instead of old columns and ruins, there were modern buildings everywhere.

But still. You know. Whatever.

I grabbed our suitcases and slowly headed out of the plane, feeling ready and excited for whatever was going to happen.

**A/N: I swear, I want to kill my writer's block right now -.-**

**On the bright side, I have this story planned until the ending... which unfortunately might be soon Dx But I still might have a hundred chapters, it depends. I have the main outline for the ending and stuff, but not all the details. If I were to have a lot of details in my little outline, I's still have quite a few chapters to go :)**

**Your hint for the somewhat ending-ish: It's too cold outside, for angels to fly :)**

**Don't Google that if you don't want a spoiler. Just saying. xD**

**Samiha Horan- You know what's epic? Pi pie! It's pi that has the Pi symbol on it!**

**CreativityShines- Yes. Not you know. Lol (pretend I said that as one word. Like lollipop) xD**

**And yeah, Billl does look like a girl! I'm not surprised Dez mistook him as one, I probably would too! And thanks by the way, my writer's block sort of went away... but then it decided to worsen a lot today... Dx**

**Okay so.. bye awesome peeps! I'll try to update again tomorrow!**

**Peace out!**

**-Christina**


	60. Chapter 60

*One Week Later*

*Ally's POV*

Finally, it was time for the first concert. We were all adjusted to the time zone now, though it had taken a while, especially for me and Dez.

We headed towards the arena in the beaten-up limo. Yeah, that's right, a beaten-up limo. There was a huge dent in the side from when a pickuptruck had swerved into it. You don't see limos like that every day, do you?

After about ten minutes of driving, the driver pulled over into the parking lot. We all scrambled to get out of the car. Of course, being as clumsy as I was, I fell out and landed face-first into a pile of wet mud.

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin asked, pulling me up. I nodded and looked down atthe dress I was wearing. Completely covered with dirt and mud.

"I guess," I mumbled. "Oh shoot, it's nearly time for you guys to perform. You better get on up there."

Riker checked his watch. "Wow, you're right. C'mon guys, we gotta go!"

*After the Concert*

"How was it?" I asked Austin after he walked offstage. "Performing here?"

"Great," he replied. "But then, I've been her before, on my world tour with Dez."

"Yeah.. I kind of know."

Austin laughed. "So, we have another performance tomorrow, right guys?" Austin asked.

"Yep," Rocky replied. "Then we move on to Santorini."

"Do you mind if I stay at the hotel for the next concert?" I asked timidly. I just feel like havig a lazy day."

Austin kissed the top of my head lightly. "Of course, darling." I blushed.

We all headed back to the limo, checked into our hotel rooms, and slept soundly.

*The Next Day*

I opened up my laptop and started Safari.

"Hey, Ally, whatcha doin'?" Cleo asked. I looked up from the computer monitor.

"Just googling random stuff," I replied nonchalantly. "I'm bored."

Cleo's mouth formed an 'o' and she quickly took my laptop, running into another room.

"Cleo!" I shouted, taking off after. "Gimme that back!"

"No no no no no no no no!" Cleo screamed, throwing my laptop somewhere. "Please, no!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't know why you're acting this way, but fine."

There was a scram. "OMIGOSH! SOMEBODY! TAKE ALLY'S LAPTOP AWAY!"

I rolled my eyes. _Trish._

"What is it with you people!" I sighed exasperatedly. I hurried into the bathroom - no, not for whatever you were thinking, I had emptied my bladder earlier, but to use the Internet on my phone.

"Uh," I said to myself awkwardly, going on Safari which immediately led me to my Yahoo! homepage. I gasped.

There, right under the news section that they always have, was a picture of Austin kissing some other girl. I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes. The picture soon changed to Taylor Swift and Harry Styles, with the words "Haylor Breakup?" underneath it.

So that was why Cleo and Trish didn't want me using the Internet. Of course, they didn't want me to see the picture.

"Ally! I'm back!" a familiar voice called. I choked back a sob and ran out of the bathroom.

"Austin Moon!" I yelled, jabbing a finger to his chest. He looked at me, obviously befuddled.

"Ally, what's going on?" he inquired.

"Oh, like you don't know," I snarled. "I saw that picture of you with that other girl!"

Austin's eyes went wide. "Oh. That. Ally, I know you won't believe me, but... That. Wasn't. My. Fault. Just give me one more chance"

"No, Austin. You've had enough chances. I'm done being your girlfriend. I'm done being your songwriter. Goodbye."

I didn't bother to look back as I headed outside the hotel, the tears streaming down my face...

**A/N: Okay. Yeah. That sucked, you don't need to tell me.**

**Well, sorry that I haven't updated in a week or so. I've been really busy. I just started working on this new novel, I'm not sure what I'm calling it yet though. Here's a part of it, if you even care:**

**The young child ran, ran, ran as fast as possible to the nearest hiding spot. No, he couldn't be caught again. Not this time.**

**Huffing and puffing for air, the boy turned the corner and quickly dived behind the barrel. He could hear the echo of footsteps coming closer. He held his breath as the butcher came rounding the corner, his axe in hand.**

**"I know you're here," the butcher said in a warning tone, but the young boy could hear the doubt in his voice. "Come out, or I'll chop your head off."**

**The boy smirked to himself. The butcher would behead him either way; there was no point in coming out. Better to just lie low and pretend he wasn't there.**

**The butcher lowered his axe and shook his head, befuddled. Maybe that little pest had backtracked.**

**He sighed and went back to his shop. You could hear the swing of the axe and clucking of alarmed chickens as he chopped off their heads.**

**The young boy sighed and got up from his hiding spot, staring down at his ragged clothes. Maybe if his life wasn't as bad as it was, he'd be able to afford food and all other necessities. Maybe if he didn't need things so badly, he wouldn't be a thief. He wouldn't be a criminal, and whenever people got a glimpse of the delinquent Quade Annaler they wouldn't run to the officials telling them of their sighting. But by the time the officials had hurried over with their reins in a hand and a sword in the other, he'd be gone.**

**Quade sighed to himself and headed back to the junkyard, where nobody ever dared to go. That was why it made the perfect place for Quade's home; with the dog, Chopper, around, he wouldn't have to worry about people trying to find him.**

**But even if they did try, that wouldn't be possible. They'd never look in the right place.**

**Quade lifted the top of the grate up and climbed into the sewer. It was about the most inviting place he had ever been in. No people trying to murder you, just yourself and the sewer rats. All nice and peaceful.**

**Quade could feel his eyes drooping. He had been running since the morning, trying his hardest to get at least a morsel of food. He hadn't eaten since five days ago, and he could hear his stomach growling.**

**He wished it was still autumn, when everybody was spending their day taking their kids to the schoolhouse and working. During that time of the year, Quade had been able to snag tiny bits of food, enough for one bit a day. For him, it had been like a feast fit for a king.**

**Sometimes, Quade just couldn't bring himself to attempt to steal food. He spent some days reminiscing three years ago, when he was nine, back when his parents hadn't yet been taken by the plague.**

**It was a huge wave of sickness that swept over the small village like a tsunami. One that you couldn't escape, no matter how hard you tried. Quade remembered how everybody had a real bad sickness, including himself. His parents were struck the worst, however. When Quade finally started to feel better himself, he woke up one morning to find his parents in their bed, face green, no longer breathing. He wanted to just forget about the whole incident, but he couldn't; Quade was one of those people who could never forget anything, no matter how hard they tried. It actually came in useful once in a while, but never in the cruel hard world we call reality.**

**Quade could feel his eyes drooping. He was safe now; nobody could bother him. Nobody would know where to look. Feeling content, Quade closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, the sewer rats squeaking along beside him.**

**Yeah, even that story sucks. I freaking suck at writing! Uh, well, anyways, here are 'ze replies! xx**

**jarlcarriers: I honestly don't know why I always make him sit next to the weirdo, it's just my mind has a mind of its own. Haha, yeah, my mind has a mind. That's right.**

**spdorange07: So you didn't ship Trez earlier? Ehrmagerd. I love Trez nearly as much as I love Auslly! IDK why, but I find their friend/enemy thing kinda cute. It reminds me of me and my crush :)**

**damonika2009: Tanks! xx**

**Samiha Horan: Yeah, I'm trying to get my dad to make Pi pie. He's still saying no, but I guess it doesn't matter. He makes pumpkin pie a lot, and pie is... well, pie. xD**

**queenc1: :)**

**Remember to #Review! Haha.. and also... if you can, give me a good girl's name that is kind of fantasy-ish that would sound good in that story I'm writing! I can't think of any good ones Dx xx**

**-The asdf series lover (watch. it. NOW!)**


	61. Chapter 61

Five Years Later

*Ally's POV*

It's been five years since I left Austin. Five years. Five years since I lost the last of my sanity.

I was so stupid. Leaving Austin was like the time when I had cut those words into my arm. They were still there; a reminder of how my life used to me.

Now, I was just... useless. I had no point of living. I wouldn't be alive...

If it weren't for Dez.

That boy had saved me. He had saved me that day when I stood on the cliff, getting ready to arrive at the point with no return. He had saved me the day I stood holding the knife.

Dez was my savior. He had been with me ever since I had left Austin. When he said that he'd always be there for me... he really meant it.

I sighed and headed toward Dez's house. My life felt ruined, as usual.

"Hey Ally," Dez greeted me, pulling me into a giant hug. "Wanna see my dog?"

"You got a dog?" I exclaimed, wide-eyed. This was why it was always so easy to be around Dez - he always managed to distract people from the bad things in life.

"Nope," Dez replied cheerfully. "I got a goldfish and named it My Dog. Are you dense or something?"

I cocked my head sideways. Dez being Dez. "Are you sure you don't mean deluded?"

"No. I mean dense."

I shrugged. "Well, I'd like to see My Dog."

Dez smiled cheerfully. "Okay, it's over here."

He led me to his kitchen where the fishbowl was sitting right next to the stove. _God, I hope he wasn't going to deep fry it like he once did to that Pirate restaurant._

"Isn't it cute?" he awwed. I nodded.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

Dez and I stood next to each other in the kitchen for a little while, admiring the beauty of My Dog.

*Austin's POV*

Five years since I last saw Ally. Five years since my last chance. Five years ago I could have made everything all right, instead of all crumpled up like it is now.

Trish, DJ, Cleo, and I. We were the last remains of Team Austin.

What had once been so happy, so carefree, had turned all gray. I remember having those Team Austin meetings, with Ally hitting her mallet against the wood for hours on end. We didn't have that any more.

Even Dez had left, telling me that he had promised Ally something long ago, and maybe, just maybe, she would actually need it. I punched the wall in anger. He was probably making out with her or something, getting his lips all over MY Ally. Something I would probably never be able to forgive him for.

"Austin?" Cleo said timidly. "I have some ideas for your new song."

I sighed. "Now's not a good time, Cleo," I groaned, flopping down on my bed. Cleo nodded in response and left the room.

Basically, Team Austin had fallen apart. Ally has like the binding that held us together. Well, her and Dez. Maybe we'd be more alright if only one of them left, but life without Ally was like pancakes without syrup. Like... strawberries without seeds.

It was basically all figured out - Cleo was our new songwriter, and she was pretty decent. DJ was our cameraman, and he was pretty good at shooting footage, actually. Trish basically served as... everything else.

Now, Trish was more worked than ever before. You could literally see the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I sighed again, wondering how Ally was doing. She was probably real great, off on her honeymoon with Dez. Well, if he treated her alright... I guess I could refrain from ripping his head out and shoving it down his neck.

*Nobody's POV... but... like... it's in Dez's. I dunno.*

"Bye Dez, I gotta go," Ally smiled. "It was nice seeing you."

"Okay, the bathroom's over there," Dez replied cheerfully, pointing.

"No, Dez, I mean I gotta go out."

Dez frowned. _Out. _With Ally, that was like a danger warning now. Out - never a good thing.

"I-I'll see you later, maybe?" Dez choked out. A tear escaped from his eye as he pulled his new best friend into a hug. "Stay safe Ally... love ya."

"Love ya too," Ally replied. They said that whenever they saw each other, but it really didn't mean anything now. Not to Ally, who believed love was just a fake, and not to Dez, who was broken up with for no reason.

They smiled at each other once again as they parted ways. They would see each other again soon... perhaps. If Ally lived long enough.

*Later That Night*

"So how much is it?" the man asked gruffly. Ally frowned slightly. She didn't like doing this, but she had to. Dez didn't have the money to support both of them, and neither did her father, since people stopped coming to the Sonic Boom because of Austin and Ally's split partnership.

"Er.. twenty bucks? But you can pay me in cocaine."

The man smiled a wide smile, and I couldn't help but feel afraid. There were creepy people around this part of California, and you couldn't really be sure if they were safe or not.

Yes, that's right. I had relocated to California. Nobody would be able to find me here - which made everything, to put it simply, perfect.

Yet at the same time, very imperfect.

Yeah, I was living in one of the best places on Earth, but I had one of the worst jobs. One of those ones that are as bad as being a port-a-potty cleaner, but even worse. Ten times worse, a hundred times worse.

"I have some cocaine, I can pay," the man said nodding. I sighed and got in the car.

Time for another restless night.

**A/N: Oh mah gawd. You can not imagine how much I hated writing this chapter.**

**But on the bright side! Has anybody seen that promo for the new episode on Jan. 27? #Fangirling**

**Ally: I like Austin.**

**Trish: Say that again?**

**Ally: Yeah... I like Austin *le epic smile***

**Like omigosh omigosh omigosh. I have waited over a year for this to happen and it finally is!**

**But... I don't like Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath because of the sorta-kiss. Oops... spoiler alert... *le blush***

**Oh! Shoutout to jarlcarriers for the epic names for mah story!**

**One more thing... AN AWESOME THING...**

**I'M GOING TO AN ED SHEERAN CONCERT!**

**First concert ever... I'm gonna be like fangirlin' and also one of my best freeaannnsss might come! Yeah! Haha. Well... yepperz pepperz! Awkward.**

**I might not update until sometime next week cozI have this science test Friday.**

**Welp... byebyes! Stay smooottthhhh ;)**

**-Christina the Unicorn**


	62. Chapter 62

We got into the man's house and we walked in together. _Man, I hate my life._

He grinned at me, looking me down from my toes to my... yeah. He just made me feel so unsafe. There was something about him..

He pulled me close to him leading to a heavy makeout session. So different than what it felt like with Austin. No sparks, no fireworks - this was just my lips on his. Nothing more, nothing less.

He pushed me onto the bed. "Wait a second, I have to o get something," he winked. I nodded, mentally groaning. The next few hours were going to be excruciatingly painful.

When he came back, I only half opened my eyes. But when I saw what he was holding, that's when I snapped into reality.

He was holding a chainsaw.

"If you don't cooperate, this is what I'll have to use on you," he said menacingly. I had the urge to run, but I pushed it away. If I ran, he would surely kill me.

He pushed himself onto the bed and yanked off my stockings. I gulped as he tore off my underwear. The chainsaw was down on the floor... maybe I could make it out.

Suddenly he tugged off my shirt and that was when I ran.

That's right. I ran, stark naked except for my bra, out in the middle of the street. The cold, early January air whipped through my air and chilled me to the bone. Los Angeles - not a good place to run naked out in the street during winter.

"Excuse me miss, but do you need help?" somebody asked. I nodded quickly, shivering, and got in his car without even bothering to look at the driver.

"Hello Ally," a masculine voice greeted me. "I haven't seen you in a while."

**A/N: Would you murder me if I told you that was the end to the chapter? Well... feel free to murder me... because I have a sliiiiggghhhhtttt writer's block and it's so annoying!**

**And...**

**I AM SO FREAKING ANNOYED AT LIL' MISS HATER.**

**I dedicate this song to you, actually.**

**Youuuu succckkkkk**

**Yes, you dooooo**

**[Chorus]**

**I wanna rip your head off and**

**Shove it down your neck and yeahhhhh**

**eck. Sorry, I haven't been sleeping lmuch lately...**

**with that said! My science test was so easy... and... yeah. I'll try to make it a better chapter next time! Blame my stupid writer's block :(**

**-Christina**


	63. Chapter 63

~A/N: Hey lovelies~ Continued right from where we left off last time~

I gasped. "Austin?

"Sounds about right," he smirked. "Well, haven't you... changed."

That was an understatement. Yes, I changed... but I changed drastically.

"Yeah, I have," I sighed. "A whooollleeeee lot. Hey, can you take me to... to...-"

"Your house?" Austin asked. I shook my head.

"What house? I don't have one."

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright... just... go to sleep."

I nodded and laid down on the car seats, pretending to sleep, even giving a few soft snores to make it more believable. But really, I just sat there and thought.

How cliche it was for Austin to just magically pop up when I really needed help.

Heck, what the heck was he _doing _here? Not complaining or anything, but it seems a little odd that he just happens to turn up at the right place.

With the thoughts swirling around in my head, I slowly fell asleep.

~Austin's POV~

When Ally started "snoring," I had already figured she was faking. I rolled my eyes at her feeble attempt. Ally Dawson _never _snored.

As soon as the snoring stopped I whipped out my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Dez," I snapped. "What the *bleeeep* did you do to her?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!" was Dez's immediate response. "If anything, it's all your fault!"

"And why would that be?" I tapped my fingers against the dashboard of the car, waiting for a response.

I could hear Dez rummaging around in the background. "Sorry... I... wrote this down in a three page long script and I'm trying to find- AHA!" He cleared his throat. "Austin, Ally's this way for a reason. She-"

"Just give me the short version," I moaned, exasperated.

"Ah. Right, right. Okay. Ally's like this because you basically cheated on her. She purchased a ticket to a flight to L.A., and she got addicted to... cocaine. She spent literally all of her money on it. She doesn't have anything left, and I can't help her because _I _don't have much money left either. Do you have any idea how much college costs? Somehow I wasn't accepted to this directing school. So... Ally's... well, you know. And I'm... well... you know."

I nodded. "Do you think... do you think..."

"That there's any way to help save Ally? Honestly... not really."

I nodded and hung up. _No._

I kept running over the facts in my mind. In short, Ally was gone. G-O-N-E.

It was just... no.

I looked back at Ally to make sure she was still asleep and then began my drive to my hotel room.

~Ally's POV... Again!*

I could feel myself being laid down on a bed and I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Austin was standing in a different room. It looked like a hotel - Windham or something.

I laid there under the covers for a while, just thinking. Austin's here. Austin, of all people. Something I still couldn't quite get over.

Austin. My ex, heck, my savior. Someone that I...

That I couldn't live without.

Well, not in a romantic way or anything, of course. No, I couldn't be falling for Austin, yet again.

Because I've changed. My heart has changed. My everything has changed.

And I would never fall for Austin again. Ever.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately! You cannot imagine the stress I am under right now - I have a physical fitness test coming up soon, my piano theory [bleeeegghhhh], and I just had a moment on idioticness when I decided it would be a WONDERFULLLLL idea to just go and runfor VP for student council [the highest fifth graders can run for. At least I'm not running for pres!]**

**I mean, that whole thing is based on popularity, which is basically the whole reason I think I'm gonna totally fail. Hehe.**

**I mean like, people won't vote for me because I'm just some ugly, clumsy, untalented, stupid unpopular person. Blegh. I actually wrote a paper on popularity on Google Drive but I'm too lazy to do it xD**

**Well I gotta go, I have to write my speech... and make my poster... and make an Instagram because my friend is bugging me... and do that homework that I didn't feel like doing... but... I still get goodgrades...**

**Anyways... bye!**

**~Christina the Stressed**


	64. Chapter 64

Ally's POV, babe.

I awoke the next morning and instead of feeling tired like I did usually, I felt rested and whole. Greater than I've felt in a while.

"Ally?" Austin asked. I gave him a small wave.

"Uh... hi," I laughed.

Austin didn't even smile. His face was dead serious. I gulped - when he gave me that face, it usually led to a very serious conversation.

"Ally, I'm... really concerned about you."

"I am, too," I muttered under my breath.

Austin nodded and continued. "Dez told me about your... problems."

I wanted to laugh in his face and lie. _Problems? What problems? Maybe I'm a drug addict and a prostitute, but other than that, what problems? I'm fine... perfectly fine... nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over._

__Are you even listening to me?" Austin asked after a while. It was then I realized he had been talking the whole time and I hadn't even been listening to him... oops.

"Ally, this is serious. Please, just listen," Austin practically begged. Yep, begged. He didn't do that very often.

"Things have changed since you left us, Al. Please... just... come back."

**A/N: Yep. That's right. Shortest chapter in existence, I know.**

**Well, it's late and I'm tired and I haven't done my homework.**

**And the reviews/PMs that told me to continue were motivating.**

**And I didn't have my caffeine this morning.**

**Gawd, I can't wait for summer. School will be the death of me. Like, I get so many detentions now.**

**I am practically a hormonal boy when it comes to behaviour.**

**And, uh, mah parents gave me a giant laptop :3**

**It's my mom's old one.**

**Agh. What am I doing?**

**Well, I'm cointinuing this story, I think**

**I'm making typos cause im tired**

**yeah**

**so imma go to bed now. k? k.**

**night night stalkers - yes i did call you guys stalkers and baby, if you can't hang, tehres the door :3**

**yeah. nightnight'**

**-christina HORAN ;)**


End file.
